Book: Air
by waterwriter144
Summary: Love, love lost, love captured. Air dwindles, fire takes over. A new adventure with old enemies. New power with old control. The Gaang adventures continue but this time nothing is what it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

So after watching the finale and thinking over some things, I realized that I should create another Book 4: Air. Because my head has been raging with this better idea of what could happen next in the Avatar world. And this time I won't be assuming how the ending of Book Fire went. But seriously this one seems a lot better than my other one.

Book: Air

Ch.1 Fruit Pies (tee-hee, I'm thinking of Kalandri's pie joke)

The adventure of a lifetime started with in an iceberg and soared with a comet. The Gaang just couldn't believe looking back at this whole adventure that it lasted only a year. The friendships they've made, the love that was shared, and the tears that they cried throughout their travels together seemed to transcend a lifetime. And it was heartbreaking when it all came to a stop, and it was back to the old boring life again.

Much has changed but the love remains the same. Peace is restored within the fire nation government and nations are cooperating with each other. The world has turned to a brighter view.

Peace acts are passed, reconstruction is being done, marriages are held, and smiles are seen more often. Money has been returned to the poor without anymore war taxes, and all weapons factories have been shut down. Chains were removed from the innocence and held tighter onto the guilty and ruthless.

The world was seeing through a different light by looking at everyone's own light.

Times were less troubled and that meant good news for our heroes. They could now relax and enjoy the light of the world.

"Attention, can I have everyone's attention please." Sokka stood with a bold smile at the dinner table. The ending of the war really shaped him into a man, Sokka grew out his hair a bit and his facial hair, and he looked more like his father everyday.

"Come on Suki stand up," He offered her a hand up and she giggled. Suki had come to stay in the South Pole. She blended in with the water tribe except for her beautiful ginger hair. She nervously fidgeted in front of everyone at the table. All eyes were on the raised couple.

Every night for dinner this same group of people would come to dine together. It was Hakoda at the head of the table and Sokka and Suki on the other side. Aang, Katara and Toph would be on the left side, and Pakku and Gran-Gran would be on the right.

"So everyone knows that Suki and I have been married for a few months now." Sokka announced, Suki blushed. "And dad I'm happy to say that you're going to be a grandfather, and Katara you're going to be an aunt."

The whole room gasped in an overjoyed expression.

"No way, Suki you're pregnant!" Katara stood up and hugged her sister in-law.

"And Gran-Pakku you're going to be a Grand Gran-Pakku!" Sokka said hugging his annoyed grandfather. He still hated the name he was given. But he bowed in respects that the family is blossoming.

"That is wonderful news. That news just reminded me of how old I really am." Hakoda said with a laugh.

"Well, I feel twice as old as you'll ever be son." Gran-Gran replied back. The room laughed again. "Alright I think its time for this old woman to head home. What about you Pakku dear?"

"Yes, the evening continues and I grow weary, thanks for dinner Katara." Pakku said as the elderly couple stood up to leave.

"Wait, I have a fruit pie baking in the fireplace right now. Aang just gave me the recipe for it. You sure don't want to try it?" Katara asked.

"No, I couldn't eat another bite." Pakku said.

"But thank you Katara, you sure know how to cook a meal. I just wish your brother was a lot like you, helpful and thoughtful without asking." Gran-Gran slightly scowled at Sokka.

"What?" Sokka shrugged.

"Why don't we walk you home, right Sokka." Suki elbowed her husband and pulled him up to his feet.

The four of them headed out the door into the wintry dark night.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on the pie." Katara headed for the kitchen.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. No offense but I think my stomach doesn't agree with stewed sea prunes or anything that's stewed." Toph said running to the outhouse.

That left Hakoda and Aang at the dinner table, alone. Aang played nervously with his fingers under the table. Hakoda was a good father and all, but he could never think of anything to say to the guy. After all he was dating his only daughter. And it's those kinds of connections that make times like these very awkward.

Hakoda and Aang both remained silent, glancing at one another but turning way.

"So…um…Katara's birthday is coming up." Hakoda said breaking the silence.

"Yeah….four more days." Aang added in a sheepish smile.

"Right…the big sixteenth birthday."

"Uh-huh." Aang grabbed for his tea cup and nervously sipped it.

"Are you thinking about giving Katara something special for her birthday?" Hakoda asked trying to keep the little conversation alive.

"Yeah, it will be you know, something special for a special girl on her special day, cause it has to be something special, right?" Aang nervously giggled, then cleared his thought. Why must his conversations be so awkward with him?

"I can think of one present that she would really enjoy. She told me about it once, I think she would be very happy to get it."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Aang asked sipping his tea again.

"You asking for her hand in marriage."

Aang spit out his tea and choked, "What?"

"I think you're a really good kid Aang. You make my daughter very happy. I was assuming that you might ask for her hand on her birthday, and I just wanted to let you know that I approve if you had any thoughts about it." Hakoda finished with a smile.

"Oh, well thanks." Aang faked a smile back.

Hakoda dropped his, "Its okay to be nervous, son. This is a big step in life, just don't rush it or think it through too hard."

"Right." Aang hunched his shoulders.

The smell of a warm fruity pastry filled the room, Katara came in carrying a big purple gelled fruit pie, hot and fresh from the fireplace.

"I smell dessert!" Sokka's voice could be heard coming in. Sokka and Suki quickly took their seats.

"Finally something that's not stewed." Toph praised coming back into the room.

Katara placed the pie in the center of the table. Sokka was about to dive into it but Katara pulled the pie away from him, "Wait, Aang can you get it the final touch." She looked at him innocently.

Aang looked at the fruit pie as if staring at his wedding cake. He sent a small gust of wind to make the gel swirl up in a finishing center.

"That looks great." Hakoda said as Katara cut the pie evenly.

Everyone dug in, savoring every bite.

"So Aang how is it? Just like home?" Katara asked and placed her hand in his.

Aang gulped the piece of pie in his mouth hard. "Yeah, it's perfect sweetie. Nice job." Aang choked out.

"You should help me make dinner one night, Aang." Katara tightened her grip warmly around his hand, and inched closer.

"Right, and maybe you could help her with the laundry and make mittens and clean the house." Sokka added in with a laugh.

Suki punched him in the arm, "You know you're going to have to help me with all those things once I have the baby."

Sokka's laughter dropped.

Toph giggled just thinking of Sokka doing all those things in an apron with a brawling infant in his arms.

"You know what I'll take the rest of this pie and give it to Appa. He loves fruit pies." Aang got up and took the rest of the pie outside. He wanted to avoid any conversation right now. He needed to think.

"Hey, wait I wanted a second slice!" Sokka yelled after him.

Katara looked back at Aang and for once since this evening she frowned.

Aang placed the pie in front of Appa who was sleeping next to the house with Momo on his head. Appa ate the whole thing without any effort. He drooled at the sweet treat.

"You like it boy. It's not made straight from home, but its close enough. Still sweet and delicious." Aang said and flopped down in the snow in front of him with a sigh. He stared at the household of Hakoda's family.

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda live here, and have always welcomed him in at anytime. But now Aang didn't feel comfortable near it anymore now that marriage was brought up between Katara and him. Why did he feel this way? Does he really want marriage in between his relationship with Katara? Would it feel the same?

Appa nudged him sensing that something was wrong. Momo came down upon his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sorry for the puzzled expression guys, but I'm just confused that's all. Katara's father expects me to marry Katara, but I don't know if I'm up for that yet." Aang replied.

He could see Katara in the window of the kitchen. She was washing the dishes. She looked out and saw him and waved.

Aang waved back.

"But I don't know if Katara really wants that," Aang spoke in a lower tone. "Does she?" Aang stared at his girlfriend. But just looking at her wasn't enough to give him the answer to his problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the replies. This story will be a lot better than the old one. It won't be so weird powery and it would be more focused on the real characters instead of my made up ones.

Book: Air

Ch.2 Skyrocketed

"Wha-hoo!" Sokka shouted as he swerved down a hill on his penguin. "I'm in the lead!"

"Not for long!" Suki shouted back as she was slowly speeding pass him. She placed her foot across the ice and kicked up some snow in his face. She laughed as she took the lead.

Then Aang came zooming down the ice track with the power of airbending aiding him on his penguin. He smiled mischievously at the two as he was coming up to the finish line.

But then he heard a shout from behind, a playful cheer. Katara came flying down the track on an iceboard, her rate was incredible. "You thought you left me back there! Well we'll see who's smiling now!" Katara moved her hands in a flowing pattern which made the iceboard skyrocket down the track.

"We'll see about that!" Aang shouted after her and sped up the winds around him. He was gaining on her but he tried desperately to get past her, and the finishing line was coming up at an alarming rate.

Toph awaited at the finish line that was marked in the snow, Momo was eating leachy nuts on her shoulder. She wouldn't be able to see who would past the line, but whoever would past her first is the winner. She didn't know why she volunteered to be the referee of this game, but it beats sitting on a smelly penguin speeding down a track of ice which was impossible to see on. It was hard enough to find her way, but she could faintly see a few feet in front her on this ice island. It wasn't so bad here, but the weather here was different story, and not a pleasant warm one.

She heard shouts and rants of the competition coming down the track. Four people came past the finish line.

"Sorry, Aang but Katara wins this round, again." Toph said with a bore.

"But you cheated. It's penguin sledding not ice sledding." Aang said with a slight smile. He couldn't be mad at her, he cheated as well. He used airbending.

"I call it iceboarding. And come on you can't let me have a little fun on my birthday." Katara said rubbing his bald cold head.

"Birthday or not, you shouldn't cheat. No bending." Sokka grumbled that the fact he came in last place.

"Sokka if we all played by your rules then you would always win." Toph smirked.

Everyone laughed but Sokka pouted. Suki placed a hand on his shoulder and then looked around, "Hey wait where's Appa?"

A loud low groan came from the track which made everyone's heads turn. Coming down the track was Appa on his stomach. He stuck his tongue out with amusement at this fast ride. Momo jumped and cheered but everyone frantically turned to run. He was heading straight for them. But there wasn't enough time to react. Appa collided into them.

Sokka poked his head out from under Appa's stomach, he was greeted by a big lick from Appa's tongue. Suki laughed harder from under Appa's paw. She helped him out by yanking on his wrists. Sokka came out with a pop.

"Hey, does someone want to help me?" They heard a muffled voice from Toph under Appa's big stomach. "Tell this fluffy toboggan to get off."

Appa got off and licked Toph. Not pleased with the apology Toph wiped the saliva off her face, "Yeah yeah, I forgive you."

Katara and Aang got caught in front of Appa, they petted Appa's underside and he gave them licky kisses. Aang offered a hand to Katara. She took it and he lifted her to her feet, landing close to him.

The other three watched as the distance between them shrunk. Suki shoved the two aside and out of the way, "Come on let's leave them alone."

Sokka who took on his over protective brotherness, tried to shove back to see, "No that's exactly what he wants."

"But this could be the big moment," Suki smiled with a flirt to convince him to move.

"What big moment?" Toph was apparently clueless.

"Think about it, it's Katara's sixteenth birthday, she's of legal marrying age."

"Oh no, I'm not letting that happen?" Sokka protested.

"Sokka let your sister go. You know she loves him, she's been dreaming about this moment ever since she met Aang. Let them be." Suki held him in a loving embrace, "Everyone's gonna take the big leap sometime."

Sokka nodded.

"You too Appa." Suki said. Appa turned away from his master and served as a wall between the two groups. Aang and Katara had no idea what the other three were anticipating, but Katara could take a hunch.

"So," she started with a little nervousness. She knew that this could be it. Maybe right now he would pop the question. She hoped he will.

"Yeah," Aang rubbed the back of his head. Despite the cold climate, he was beginning to feel warm under his robes.

"We're alone." Katara pointed out, feeling stupid for saying the obvious.

"Yup, just you and me." Aang twiddled with his wooden air nomad necklace.

"So, what else do you have in store for me today?" Katara gave a childish smile.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But, might there be something that you would want to tell me now?" Katara tried to erg the thought into his head. She got a little closer to him, she could feel his body heat rise and a light warm humid moisture was coming off his face.

"Maybe." Aang tried to act like he was playing her game. His hands shook as he gripped them around her waist. She let her hands slip up his chest and wrap around his neck. She waited with anticipation.

"Are you afraid to say it?"

"No," Aang straightened up, he had overcome his nervousness along time ago, why must he be afraid of sharing his love with Katara? "You want to hear what I want to say?" he tried to say with a tease.

"Yes." Katara leaned in closer.

"I love you." Aang whispered. And he leaned in and kissed his beloved.

But Katara didn't show much love in their kiss, and Aang realized it. She made the kiss short and sweet, but not long and passionate like they both like it.

Aang looked down upon her face, she looked a little disappointed.

"What is it?" Aang asked feeling like he messed up something. He was known for doing that.

"Oh, nothing Aang." Katara didn't want to worry him, "It's just that…"

"Avatar Aang, Princess Katara!" shouted an incoming voice. One of their messagers was running up to them. Sokka, Suki and Toph poked their heads out too.

"Avatar, Firelord Zuko is here! He has urgent news to tell you!" he huffed out.

"Thank you," Aang jumped on Appa, the situation he had with Katara was left hanging. And Katara didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

Everyone mounted on Appa and headed back to the village to greet an old friend.

"Zuko." Aang shouted to his friend as he entered the great room of his ice home. Aang had his own home on the mountain top overlooking the village. He didn't want the house too big or greater than the rest of the homes. He thought that that idea was unbalanced and unfair. But the only great difference between his home and the rest of the village was that there were no animal skins.

Aang ran up to him, but Zuko's words stopped him, "What no bow?" his voice was serious but then it broke out in a friendly smile. Aang then embraced his friend.

The others came in and embraced Zuko too. Katara hugged him last but certainly not least. "Glad you could come."

"Glad that we could come." Zuko corrected, and he gestured to a person sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. They had not noticed her for she was sitting in the shadows. Mai got up and approached them.

Everyone's eyebrows raised but not Zuko's, he had a proud smile on his face. Mai was coming up to them in fine red robes and under them was a swollen pregnant belly.

Zuko put his arm around her. The Gaang could sense a deeper love between them since the last they saw them.

"Wow it seems that Suki and I weren't the only ones who took advantage of all the free time we've had after the war." Sokka snorted.

Katara grinned and clasped her hands together, "Aww, why didn't you tell us the great news sooner? Suki shock us with her great news a few days ago."

"We've been very busy lately." Mai said

"The only time when we had free time was during our honeymoon." Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

"So that was the beginning of it all wasn't it?" Toph joked with her arms crossed.

"Well Zuko that's great news, now come join us in the festivities of Katara's sixteenth birthday." Aang motioned. But Zuko's smile dropped.

"As great as this is, this wasn't the news that we came here to tell you in person about." Zuko's frown dropped grimly and so did Mai's. She must have been thinking about for she gripped her overstuff stomach in security.


	3. Chapter 2 pt2

Book: Air

Ch.2 Skyrocketed pt 2

Zuko rubbed his face when he sat down. He looked like he didn't know how to break the news. Mai remained silent but fidgeted with nervousness.

The others sat down on the great room's cushions. They watched and waited knowing the outcome looked grim.

Zuko drew in a deep breath, "To confirm the rumors, not all can go well after a hundred year war so quickly. There has been a civil conflict within the fire nation. 85% of the fire nation government is ready for a change in peace. And I highly respect them and I listen to them with open ears. But the other 15% is still loyal to the words of Firelord Sozin, Azulon and my father. Those people call themselves the Phoenix Loyalists. They believe that they are more advanced then everyone else in the world. And they want to spread their reign to improve the world by destroying those you are inferior to them. Meaning everyone else in the world, starting with the high officials that imprisoned their inspirations, us."

"They're made several daring 'rescues to save Ozai from our harsh punishment'. They want to make him leader of the Loyalists and take back the world. We've stationed our finest soldiers to guard his cell." Mai stated.

"Is that the only thing you can do to stop them? It seems to me that you need someone to go track down the Loyalists, grab em and that will be the end of this. That way you don't have to worry about them crowning the Loser Lord." Sokka thrashed his fist.

"We never said that our soldiers stopped them." Zuko mumbled. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What, Zuko if there was a resistance going on why didn't you tell me sooner about this?" Aang yelled.

"Because the Loyalists we're a secret society I nor anyone else knew about until they took my father and sister." Zuko turned his head away. He was trying so hard to improve his nation. How could something so small but cause something huge slip under his nose?

"And Azula?!" Sokka shook his head, "No, do you realize how bad this is? Suki is pregnant with my child, I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that Miss crazy bitch pants is out there and that son of…"

"And how do think I feel?" Zuko faced him and yelled, "Mai is due in a few weeks. As much I would hate to admit this but I have never been so scared in my entire life for her or our child!"

Sokka backed down, everyone grew disturbed and horrified. Never had Zuko shown signs of fear in front of them. And with him admitting it, it just made them more terrified.

A long silence lay before them. No one made eye contact with each other. After the war, they thought it would never come to another deadly adventure again. They were so close to losing their lives in the past, now the fear has come back angrier and perhaps more powerful and ruthless.

Katara stared down at her knees, she was trying so hard to hold back a single tear. She didn't want the others to worry about her, much else was at stake. "Well it begins again. Zuko how long ago did your father and sister escape?"

"Three days ago, I have a team of trackers trying to figure out where they went. So far no news."

"Knowing how well you can track down people, I'd say your dad must be very good at slipping past you." Sokka mumbled, Suki elbowed him.

"What do you think we should do Aang?" Zuko looked to him for some answers. But by his expression, that helpless childish face, he didn't reveal anything hopeful to the situation.

"We should have soldiers out on high alert around each political figure who Ozai might want to take out including us." Aang said staring down at the ice floor.

"But that would mean all of them." Toph pointed out.

A knock on the door made everyone jump. Hakoda entered with an innocent smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a party fit for a sixteen year old out here and someone's gotta enjoy it."

Zuko looked at Katara and then buried his head in his hand. He felt horrible for unraveling this news on her special day. "Katara I'm sorry." He whispered.

But Katara didn't listen, she shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them she tried to display a happier tone, "Why don't we talk more about this later. Right now we should enjoy ourselves. Zuko, Mai you're welcome to join us."

Everyone tried to shake their fear and anxiety as they walked to Hakoda's household. Sokka held Suki tight to his side, thoughts, plans and tactics were racing through his head. Toph tried to take her steps more carefully hoping that she could see further on this ice island. Zuko's eyes were lost on the horizon, his edge was eager to strike. Mai kept her hands close to her daggers. Aang gripped his staff hard, his head hurt from all the different situations that were running wild in front of him. But Katara had her arms folded across her chest in shame.

They were greeted with a big "Surprise!" from the Katara's family and friends once they entered the house. Colorful lanterns were hung, and a big feast of food was steaming on the table. As good as it looked, it didn't appeal to Sokka as much as it should have.

"Why the long faces?" said a familiar voice. That lovable old character Iroh came from out of the kitchen with a pot of freshly brewed tea. He smiled brightly, obviously he hadn't heard the news.

Zuko was shocked to see him here. He went up to him and shook his hand firmly, "It's a long story Uncle and not one we should be repeating on this day."

"It's that bad isn't it? Well I wouldn't want to have sad impulses on someone's special day." Iroh looked at Katara and nodded, "Congratulations, I made a very special tea especially for you."

"Thank you Iroh." Katara said while fidgeting with her fingers.

The dinner was well prepared and tasteful with all the flavors in the world. Iroh had brought over some delicacies from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. And some of the Gaang's war friends came over with pots full of goodies as well. Merrymaking was among the group, people toasted and cheered for the Gaang and to all of those who helped end the war. Funny stories were shared and many gifts were presented to the birthday girl.

But Katara wasn't entirely cheerful, her mind wasn't all there. She was lost in so many thoughts. Now that there was a new adventure that she had to be part of, so was Aang. Both she and him would have to journey around the world again like old times but this would only delay them and set them apart. Aang's mind is always for the sake of the world, and now with this new threat he will be all for it and nothing else.

She looked at her family and friends, she noticed that someone must have brought out some cactus juice. Sokka's worried weathered expression faded as he danced and hollered with drunken joy. Zuko was doing the same, they were trying to drink away the worries about the miserable adventure that would lay ahead. Several other men joined not knowing the danger they were pushing away. Mai and Suki sat back, giggling and mocking their husbands.

"So Sokka, you're…you're going to be a father right?" Zuko's words twisted into careless dance.

"Yep, isn't that right Suki! I love you, woot!" Sokka raised his cup of cactus juice. "I'm going to be the happiest man in the world in about nine months. I'm gonna dance and sing til I give out."

"With the way he sings I'm sure you'll be able to hear him from the fire nation Zuko." Suki joked.

Zuko laughed hard and nearly fell over, "You'll probably hear me first." The room up roared into an echoing laughter.

"You two are just a bunch of love humping manly nations makers aren't ya." Toph said to them, a cup of the toxic cactus juice was in her hand. The room laughed at the insult and praised Toph's manliness.

"You want to join Toph, we need someone from the Earth Kingdom." Sokka laughed. Toph pouted but smiled pleased that Sokka was able to insult her. He has learned well from the master of insults. Or was it just the cactus juice talking.

"Speaking of repopulating nations, hey Katara how are you and that airhead doing?" Zuko smirked and lazily looked over at Katara standing near the window.

Katara didn't turn her head, she stared endlessly at the starry sky wishing this resistance conflict in the world was over so Zuko's words would mean something.

"Oh Katara's just upset because Aang left to go mediate, the man needs his quiet time." Sokka said then took another swig. He blinked his eyes and then pasted out, the men laughed at him.

Suki rolled her eyes and fetched her husband, "Alright its about time to settle down, a little more of this stuff and you'll keep the whole nation up." Suki said as she lifted her husband over her shoulders.

"That's the idea that way no one is going to sneak up on us." Zuko said then he past out too.

Mai stood over his sleeping body, "Does someone want to help me out with the FireLord Oaf here."

Aang went back to his house after the desserts were pasted out, his head hurt so much that he just had to go mediation to ease the pain. So many thoughts wrapped tightly around his mind, the conflict with the fire nation resistance, Ozai and Azula's escape, and Katara.

He loved her so, but he couldn't understand why whenever marriage crossed his mind he tensed up. And he felt guilty, everyone expected him to ask for her hand in marriage today. Even Katara seemed to be expecting it, he could see the disappointment on her face when he left for the night. Was it right to ask her now, would it be the right time prior to a major mission for the sack of peace?

Aang struggled to keep his head clear, each problem should be faced one at a time slowly. But these problems and questions all came clustered together.

Aang was about ready to give up on his mediation, when suddenly his mental image changed, it was filled with fire and a lone figure was walking up in the fire.

"Aang I must speak with you." Avatar Roku appeared. Aang's heart filled with hope, usually if Roku appeared it meant that he was here to help.

"I'm glad you're here Roku, the world is at risk again. There's this fire nation resistance known as the Phoenix Loyalists. They've already helped Ozai and Azula escape. But who knows what they're capable of doing. I need your help." Aang stated.

Roku frowned, "Aang I've helped you in the past with my mistake of the war, now this problem is the beginning of your new future. This conflict in the world is your responsibility now, and only you can stop it. I'm not saying it is your fault for this conflict, it is simply a matter of time before they see the light. Not all people think the same way, and not all ways are good. But I believe you will find a way to guide these people to peace. However I'm here not of the reason you imagine. I've come to tell you something that is of the utmost importance for the Avatar Spirit."

Aang sighed, 'great more news.' He thought.

"As you already know the Avatar Spirit must travel between all four nations after each generation dies."

"Yeah yeah, after me it goes to someone in the Water Tribe, then the Earth Kingdom then the Fire Nation then the cycle repeats itself again." Aang interrupted.

"Exactly, but Aang you are the only airbender in this world. And if you die then who does the Avatar Spirit pass on to once the cycle repeats again?"

Aang snapped to it, that is important. "Okay, but what do you want me to do about it? Bring my people back from the dead?"

"No, there is another way. One that involves you and your lover."

Aang's eyes widened. "You mean I have to…"

"Repopulate the air nomads Aang for you are the only one who can. Do it before your life comes to a close. Or the world will be at lost of an Avatar." Roku finished as he was starting to fade away.

"Wait, no Roku it's not that easy. Katara and I, we're not…" Aang argued but it was too late, he was gone.

Aang snapped out of his mediation, he thought that mediating would help but it only brought more pain in his head. And Roku was supposed to help but instead he brings more pressure.

Was the reason why Roku came to tell him that because he knew that Aang's life was reaching an end? Could this be his only night to live? Aang panicked. All these problems were driving him crazy, he quickly paced with a nervous jitter. Would he die soon? But if he does die who would be the next air nomad Avatar? What if this fire nation resistance was strong enough to take him down? What if he failed to take them down? What if they took down Katara too? And his children if ever wanted any? What was he thinking, he's only 14? He's not even married to Katara yet and he's already thinking things too far.

"Good night everyone thanks for coming." He heard her voice, his angel, his love. Aang ran out to the balcony of his home, he could see her waving people goodbye. He could see her lean curvy body, moving ever so delicately and smooth. The moonlight cast upon her, setting her in a romantic light that sparked Aang wild. Every bit of her was perfect, but her face, her face was sad. She held herself so depressed.

Aang got lost to the feeling in his heart, his mind was just so tired from thinking. Too many things were at stake, he might not live to tomorrow, Avatar Roku said so. Who is to know that the resistance won't ambush them tonight or tomorrow? Aang must go, he has to, for his people and everyone in the world. There must be a balance between all nations.

Aang pulled on his shawl and left his shirt behind, he wasn't doing to need it tonight. He ran up to the Hakoda's household. He quietly made it the entrance window, Hakoda, Pakku, Gran-Gran and Bato were cleaning up in the dining room. They must not know he's here. He wouldn't want to worry them of his troubles.

Aang must find Katara's window. He went to another window, there was Sokka and Suki sleeping together so warmly. They held each other lovingly in their deep sleep. Aang wanted that, he wanted that to be him and Katara.

Aang went to the next window, there she was. Facing away from the window was Katara. Her hair was unpinned and combed. She was undressing, Aang stared with longing anticipation. He watched as she slipped out of her clothes and into her night robes. Her bare skin glistened in the moonlight casting through the window. Aang had to go up and touch her, but fear held him back, what was he thinking? He couldn't just go up to Katara and sleep with her so suddenly.

Aang turned around to leave but he caught himself on slippery ice. He fell flat on his chest and got the wind knocked out of him. He groaned in pain.

"Aang." Cried her voice. She came out of the window and to his side. "Are you alright? Come inside, you're shaking." She offered so sweetly. He looked up into her eyes and he felt her offer become a command.

They hopped through her window and Katara sat him down in front of her little fireplace. She placed a warm wool blanket around him. Aang couldn't help but stare as every curve worked as she frantically tried to help him. And as she would draw closer, Aang felt more captive of her.

"What were doing out there?" she finally asked when she sat down beside him.

Aang was at a lost of words, "I…I wanted to wish you goodnight, and apologizes for leaving so early."

Katara smiled, "That's very kind of you Aang, but I understand that you needed to leave because you're stressed. This whole new adventure, it's very hard on all of us."

"It's not the only stressful thing that crossed my mind today." Aang blurted out.

Katara bit her lip, she hoped that she didn't stress Aang out by making him think that she wanted to marry him. "Well, do you think you can sleep tonight with your troubled thoughts?"

"I don't know." Aang rubbed his head.

"Well you need your sleep, don't try to stress yourself out too much. You know I worry about you." Katara said sweetly, "Come on you look tired. You should head home." She stood up and offered him a hand up.

Aang took it and lifted himself closer to her. No he couldn't leave. What if he would never came back? He wanted to be with her, for the good of the world he had to do it. Deep in his heart he ached to touch her bare skin, but in his head he knew it was wrong. However his head felt dizzy to pay any attention to it, his heart pounded and encouraged him.

He stood so close that Katara could feel his breath on her face, she looked him straight in the eyes and said nothing. Her hands fell onto his chest and they eased under his shawl to his bare flesh underneath. She leaned in closer, her spirits lifted, hope filled her heart. This could be it.

"On your special day I have one final gift," Aang leaned in and kissed her passionately. Everything poured into his heart. It leaped for joy but it wanted more. He dared to go beyond his comfort zone and pasted hers. He soothed his hands down her back. He dared to share his tongue. He was going in too deep so quickly, but Katara didn't show any signs of stopping. She fought back with him, she pressed harder upon his lips, and her hands vigorously moved over his chest. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Fear escaped his mind, if Katara wanted it she would get it, this was her birthday, her special day. Aang began untying the knot of her robe, his fingers trembled at the touch of her bare skin. He pulled that skin closer and deeper into his. But his strength alone wouldn't be able to add more pressure, gravity he needed gravity.

Once Katara pulled off his shawl, Aang eased closer to the bed. This was it, all of his energies came bubbling together. His heart took control, and the voices of his doubtful mind were fading as he went deeper into his love for Katara. And Katara didn't hold back at all. She fought with him with the same strength and loving heart. She wanted him and as much as he wanted her. And together they skyrocketed through the night into something more adulterated as if someone fast forward they're ages.


	4. Chapter 3

Book: Air

Ch. 3 Heated Tensions

"Aang come on lets get back on track," Sokka whined to Aang as he rode on a back of a bear raccoon. "We need to get this investigation done and over with so I can get back home to Suki. She's been very crabby and sick lately I should be there for her."

Aang jumped off and lead the bear raccoon away, he landed in front of Zuko and Sokka who shook their heads in disapproval.

Zuko too wanted to get this trip over with, "Alright we wasted enough time and now let's go." He took the reins of Appa and prepared to take to the skies again.

"Awh, can't we just have a little fun. What if this robbery is another low rating criminal like it is all the time?! Let's face it, the Phoenix Loyalists don't want to show their faces, maybe they're waiting for the next comet to come in another 100 years." Aang solemnly walked up Appa's tail and into the saddle.

"Aang they may have been inactive for a month now, but the more time we give them the schemeilyer their schemes will become to make them more schemey." Sokka explained, Zuko shook his head at his poor grammatical statement. "Plus Aang I have a future family waiting back home to protect. I never realized how a child could affect your entire life." Sokka looked to the sky lost in his thoughts of the future.

"But your kid won't be born for another 7 months." Aang couldn't grasp Sokka's feelings. But he was starting to realize the fact that the Phoenix Loyalists could be preparing something huge if they give them the time.

"Once you start having kids you'll see Aang, right Zuko?"

Zuko flickered the reins and yelled "Yip, yip." He was just as determined as Sokka was.

"Oh Mai she's adorable." Suki said as she held Zuko and Mai's child comfortably in her arms.

"It's adorable during the day, but at night she never shuts up." Mai complained with a slight smile.

"What's her name?"

"Ursa, after Zuko's mother. And I agreed because I thought that was the prettiest name."

"Well, in a few months Ursa here will have a playmate." Suki giggled. "Hey Katara come on out and see Ursa." Suki shouted to the kitchen.

"You keep on yelling at me for not staying in the kitchen to make you something." Katara yelled back.

"Hey keep your voices down, you wouldn't think she's so adorable when she starts crying." Mai shushed them. She took Ursa back in her arms and rocked her gently as she slept.

"Oh I hope the boys come back soon." Suki pouted.

"Why, so you can keep your husband up all night with your morning sickness?" Mai joked.

"No so I can get him to do all the chores for me. He's a kind man, he does all these things for me out of generosity."

"He just really wants your child."

"And he's going to have to wait."

Katara came out of the kitchen with lunch, roasted seal meat with warm bread and hot tea. Suki dove into the juicy meat. Mai watched in horror of her eating habits.

"I see your still carving." Mai took her bites slower.

Katara sat quietly and stared at her meat. A serious frown plastered on her face.

Mai and Suki looked at each other. Suki swallowed, "You know if Toph were here she'd say something like 'Looks like Sweet Queen woke up on the wrong side of the stove this morning.'" Suki laughed.

Katara lifted her head and shot her down with a pissed off look.

"You're missing Toph too much." Mai stated to Suki.

"I guess, she had to go help her parents, she thought the best body guard for them was herself. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want getting caught in her ruff." Suki continued to engorge herself.

"Nawh that doesn't seem like her. Perhaps there's a guy involved." Mai added.

"You think so. Its impossible to find a guy for her, she's way too up tight."

"Yeah but very secretive. How do we know that she's not married to someone already?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Well after all we are all married women, maybe she got sick of…" Mai was cut off when Katara lifted herself and left the room with an angered thrush.

Suki bit her lip, "Katara is not married yet."

"What, you mean the bald kid hasn't popped the question yet for her." Mai was completely shocked and confused. "But why?"

"I wish I knew. But Katara hasn't been taking it too well I think. Everyday she becomes more impatience and quiet as if she's still waiting."

"Where's my girl?!" shouted a familiar voice from the front door. Sokka opened the door and ran up to Suki. He held her gently and kissed her sweetly. Zuko seated himself next to Mai and cuddled close to his girl and child.

Aang walked in and then headed back outside.

"Hey Aang come on and have lunch. The seal meat won't bite you." Sokka joked.

"No that's okay, I need to go rest my eyes." Aang walked off to his home without any second glances. He just knew that Katara had to be drilling holes in his back while staring at him through a window. After what happened on her birthday night, he didn't feel himself anymore. He just didn't feel like Aang, he thought that doing some of things that Aang liked to do he could be himself again. But he didn't feel any different. And Katara seemed different herself.

So that whole trip to that small village with a stupid cabbage robbing problem was a waste of time. But at least he got some time away from Katara to think. He was sensing bad vibes from her for the past month. But Aang couldn't figure out why. Katara seemed to be the understanding type for him to hold off his proposal. He knew she could wait, she wanted to wait til after the war to truly express her feelings for him. Why can't see she wait til after this rebellion conflict is finished? She would understand.

Aang entered his home and felt a good afternoon nap might ease his headache. Momo was sleeping on his bed and Aang felt welcomed to do the same. But then he noticed something flapping on his bedroom window sill. It was a messager hawk, another one.

"Great, what news is there now?" Aang said sarcastically to himself and snatched the message out of the pouch. The hawk blinked at him as Aang read the message.

Aang's eye enlightened with each passing word, and a twisted smile crossed his face.

"Glad to see your back." Came a voice from within the house. It didn't sound happy however.

Aang jumped and took a fighting stance in the direction of the voice. But he eased when the person came out from the shadows of the late afternoon. "Katara don't scare me like that."

Katara stood firm and stubborn, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes narrow and sharp, her lips twisted into a frown. Aang had noticed that she had been keeping that same pose of expression for a long time but he never bothered to ask why. "What's got you all smiley? Good news?" Katara said monotonously.

"Yup, the Rough Rhinos were spotted south of this town off the tip of the Earth Kingdom."

"That's good maybe they could be part of the resistance, is that what you're hoping for?"

"Well it says here they were caught vandalizing so they must be."

"And I'm such that you're going to saddle up again and take off."

"Why do you sound annoyed at me?"

"Because I came here for a reason, to ask you something."

"Well, fire away I would love to here it. After all you've been shooting me down this past month for no particular reason. And you won't explain why?"

"Because you don't stop to let me explain to you. You're always going here and there for stupid reasons because you have a hunch that this could be the day when you discover the resistance." Katara's voice started taking color. But they were pretty colors.

"Well maybe you could explain yourself if you just come with me on the mission. But no, you want to stay home, because you have waterbending teaching to do, or you have to take care of Suki, or Gran-Gran." Aang's voice began to rise.

"Because I'm needed here."

"I need you."

"Oh that's really soft and touchy, but you better have a good reason for wanting me to come with you."

"Katara this is own duty to protect the world and keep it in balance. We together need to stop the resistance, just like we did with the war."

"And I'm doing that by protecting my people. You, Sokka and Zuko are enough to take care of those Rhinos."

"But what if you're attacked here?"

"There are plenty of waterbenders, trained by me who can protect the village."

"So you can have all the glory to yourself, that's why you want to stay."

"Since when have I ever been interested in glory? I'm not going on a mission with you because it would be better that way for the both of us!"

"Because you've been so hot headed towards me. Its like every time you see me you have a tendency to start yelling at me!"

"Well you start yelling at me. But I've done nothing wrong to you!" They're voices began to fight for who can yell the loudest.

"Oh and what have I've done that upset you!"

"Good, now we're finally getting to the point of why I came!"

"I thought you wanted to come here because you wanted to apologize to me!"

Katara blew it, she raised her voice as high as she could go, "For what, I've done nothing wrong to you. You were the one that hurt me. And if you can't figure out why…" Katara's eyes filled with tears, she stopped. She turned around and fled out the door.

Leaving Aang standing in his bubbling rage, "Fine I take it you won't come on the mission then, again." Aang said to himself. He took his bag of belongings made for long journeys and started refilling it. Momo, who had his paws in his ears to block out the arguing while he was trying to sleep, hopped down to his master. He looked at Aang curiously.

"I'm going to the Earth Kingdom, alone. Sokka is needed here to take care of Suki, and Zuko needs to spend time with his kid. They have other worries to attend to, but me I have no worries. Nope, I'm just not needed here, and a certain someone wants to keep me away from them, then fine." Aang shoved the bag across his back and headed outside towards Appa's hut.

Katara stomped her way down the hill towards the house, her fists clenched at her sides, and her teeth grounded. She tried to wipe away the hot angry tears in her eyes, but that feeling of bubbling rage wouldn't go away.

She was about to enter from the back door when she heard Appa. She turned around and looked for the skies. There was Appa taking off heading north and a single passenger was inside.

She groaned and muttered, "Aang you idiot." And she ran away from the house and down to the village's docks


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I have gotten several complicates about my poor format and I have to agree. I'll see if I can change that. Oh and I just started school, so the rate of posted chapters and pictures will be slow going since I really need to focus on my studies.

Book: Air

Ch. 4 Those Heated Words

Momo jumped and tugged on Aang's shirt, he continued to speak in his squeaky lemur jitter.

"No, Momo I made up my mind."

But even Appa didn't think it was a good idea, he groaned to add onto to the conversation. He was about ready to turn around and bring Aang back home.

"Come on guys, I'll be fine. We handled the Rough Rhinos before. And plus I'm not completely alone, I got you guys." Aang tried to smile.

Momo kept a blank stare at him. He wasn't convinced.

Appa groaned again but this time it was in alarm. Aang put his gaze back on the skies, but they widened in horror. Well, they were here at the village that sent the distress, however it was up in flames. A huge pillow of black smoke arose from the burning buildings down below. Scrambles of people were struggling to escape or douse the flames.

Aang flicked the reins and Appa charged in towards the village below. The smoke engulfed them and made it difficult to breathe. They hit the ground, the sounds of crackling wood, roaring flames and loud shrieks blasted in their eardrums. The heat burned at their flesh. They coughed from the suffocating grip of smoke.

Aang put his arm up to his face and his huge sleeve covered over his nose and mouth. "We should separate to cover more ground, put the flames out as best you can!" Aang shouted and ran up the street.

Appa and Momo stood uneasy to abandon their master, but everything would be fine the sooner they put the fire out. Appa lift his tail and blasted an air gust at a burning building next to him. The gust was so strong it blew the fire out. One down, dozens more to go.

Aang ran up to a crowd of people struggling against the heat and the smoke. He helped up an old man who was cough hoarsely. A middle aged man held on tighter to his daughter and held his wife's hand. Aang directed the family to go down the street he just came up. But then the wife turned around and looked in every direction, then she looked up at the burning building next to her. She cried and shouted.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked her, trying to protect her from the falling ashes.

"My son is still inside!" She cried.

"Go with your family, I'll get your son." Aang ran to the burning inferior. He ran through the doorway and searched the burning house for any life. "Hey is anyone in here?!"

The heat grew hotter, Aang blasted the flames away with airbending. But that made his head spin, the smoke was lingering in his lungs and weakening him.

Aang journeyed upstairs, the wood sounded like it would give out at any second. "Hello?! Is anyone in here?!"

Aang made it upstairs, this must be the bedroom. What was left of four beds was now ashes. However there was an unusual clump huddled in the corner. Aang ran up to it, "Hey!"

He placed his hand upon it, and a head popped out from under two arms. A young boy, maybe only 7 yrs old stared up at him horrified.

"I'm here to get you out okay! Come with me and stay close!" Aang said wrapping his big robes around the boy to protect him from the smoke and ashes.

They headed for the stairs. But suddenly the roof began to collapse, a wooden beam gave away and was tumbling towards them. Aang shoved the boy out of the way. The beam fell and landed upon the stairs. It blocked the only exit. Aang held the boy close again, and his mind raced with ways of how to get out of here before the whole roof would collapse or the floor.

Aang smiled slightly as he spotted a window. He lifted the boy in his arms and ran towards the window. He jumped off the sill and fell from the second floor. The boy screamed. But Aang stopped the crushing fall with airbending at last second.

He eased the boy down and pointed to where his family went. The boy smiled at him, his teeth showed. They were the only part of him that wasn't covered in ashes and they gleamed brighter than anything else. Aang smiled back, and watched the boy run down the street to a group of people on the far end. They embraced him and ran to escape the village.

Aang couldn't help but smile, but strangely he felt sad.

Then a loud crack was heard from the building, Aang ignored it, it was just the sounds of destruction.

The beams of the building gave away, some fell in the building and some leaned the other way, towards the street.

The front part of the building began to lean, not in but out. It finally lost all its balance and began to fall. It was coming down on the street, on Aang.

Aang snapped to it and realized the danger now. There wasn't much time to react. The building would crush him.

Then something jumped up to his side and launched at him. It pushed him with so much force that it pushed him out of the way of the building, but it knocked the wind out of him.

The building collapsed to the ground in a fiery mixture of rock and wood. Aang got up on his forearms to look for the thing that saved him. A body lay next to him and moaned. Aang coughed for fresh air and shook the body, "Hey you alright? Thanks for saving me."

The body lifted its head and tossed its long dark hair out of the way, revealing the face of Katara.

"Katara?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your butt. How stupid can you be, coming here alone?"

"But I thought you didn't want to come on missions with me."

"Well someone's gotta save you from falling buildings."

"I would have moved out of the way!"

"Right just like the time when you…"

The fire grew angrier, the flames roared louder and rose higher, the heat melted them and the smoke drew out every ounce of the fresh air lift in them.

The two glared at each and got up to finish the job. Katara took out her water from her waterskins and put out small fires to go save other people or heal them of burns.

Aang lifted the earth and crushed it into sand and poured it over the fires. Then he would blast the houses with air to finish the job. They went through everything house, saving any villagers trapped in their homes. And with Aang and Katara together they could watch each other's backs while the other one worked.

They made quick time, the more people they saved the more hands were used to haul buckets of water. The more hands the little the fire grew. The village was safe before sundown.

All that remained was the smell of burnt wood and the ashes lingering in the sky. Appa and Momo reunited with Aang and licked Katara for coming.

"Well that worked out well." Aang said brushing off his robes of the ashes.

"It wouldn't have been if I didn't come." Katara gloated as she healed a small burn on her arm.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. I would have been able to put out the fire by myself." Momo and Appa groaned, "And with Appa and Momo's help."

"Right, with your plan of splitting up."

"So what now you're accusing my plan making skills?"

"I'm just questioning your logic of how you handle things."

"I had a really good plan, once I'd saved that boy back there I was gonna go Avatar State and blow the fire away."

"Cause the Avatar State will always be there to save you from falling burning buildings." Katara said sarcastically.

"Well I probably wouldn't have been in that mess if you had just made up your mind of coming with me on this mission sooner."

"Oh, don't you dare accuse me of saving you. I felt like I shouldn't have come, but it's a good thing I did at the right time."

"But it would have been a better time if you just stopped and thought things through back at the South Pole."

"I need to think things through? You almost got smashed by a building because you stupidly wanted to go alone!"

"Excuse me," came a small voice that was afraid to butt in this argument. Aang and Katara directed their attention to an elder who stood before his people. "We would like to thank you Avatar Aang and your friend here for saving us from the inferior. You are welcome to stay in our finest inn and eat among our finest food we have provided. And we will be happy to give your bison and lemur anything that they would like too."

Appa and Momo's ears perked up and they looked at Aang with begging eyes.

"That would be much to our delight. Thank you for your hospitality." Aang tried to sound grateful and bowed his head.

He however was totally against the idea of staying here because he would be alone with Katara. And he wasn't sure how much more fiery tension this village could take.

Aang and Katara sat on opposite ends of the dining table in their hotel room. This was the only hotel room that wasn't touched by the flames. There was a fine assortment of food on the table and most of it was vegetarian. Aang would have enjoyed it more if he didn't have the scowling eyes of Katara staring at him from across the table.

Momo was diving into the fruits and nuts and desserts without a care as the two glared at each other. Appa was outside the dinning room window munching on fruit and hay. Both furry animals were ignoring the two.

"Katara could you please pass the butter." Aang tried to ask nicely.

"It's right in the center." Katara answered.

"I can see that, could you please get it for me."

"Can't you use your Avatar State power to get it?"

"Oh, come on you know that would have worked with the fire."

"Well apparently you waited too long to use it."

"And you took too long to think of joining me for the mission. If you wanted to help you could have asked. That way it was save us the hassle of that mess."

"How could I have made a decision with you yelling at me before?"

"I wasn't yelling at you, you started yelling at me."

"But even if I didn't ask you to join, you could have gotten someone else to go with you. You can't do these things alone."

"I've been fine on my alone sometimes. Like the time I faced Firelord Ozai, I beat his butt without any help."

"But if Sokka, Suki and Toph weren't there to stop the fire nation blimps from firing, you would have been in big trouble."

"Oh, please that doesn't count."

"It does, because they would have fired upon you once you defeated him."

"Well if you were so worried about me with that why didn't you go with your brother to help me?"

"Because I needed to go with Zuko."

Aang gave her a dirty scowl.

"I couldn't let him face Azula alone, he could have been killed."

"But yet you didn't want to help me knowing that I was going against Ozai who is much more dangerous than Azula."

"Because I knew that Sokka would get your back, it was divided evenly."

"But once Zuko got shot down who had your back then?"

"I stopped Azula in time before she could do anything."

"And I stopped Ozai before anything bad happen to me, so there was really no need for us to worry then." Aang huffed.

"Fine I guess there wasn't." Katara threw down her fork and crossed her arms.

They stared down at their platters. They remained silent, even Appa and Momo stopped chewing to watch for what would happen next.

"Still would have got the fire out if you decided sooner." Aang mumbled with his arms crossed.

"That's it," Katara stood and stormed out of the dining room. Aang followed after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get away from you, you are just being so infuriating!"

"In what way, I've done nothing wrong. It was your fault for not coming sooner so we could have settled for something smarter."

Katara turned on her heels and got right in his face, "You've done several things wrong and you're so blind that you can't even see the damage that you've done."

"What are you talking? Our relationship? No, you see I wanted to do what I thought you wanted, to wait."

"To wait, so your plan for that was to sleep with me the night you heard of the resistance."

"Yes, wait no…"

"See this is the kind of ill logical thinking that's getting you in trouble and when you're in trouble then we both are."

"Because what ever problem we face we face together!"

"But you never think things straight forward."

"And you're too stubborn, and you overcomplicate things so they get screwed up."

They were right in each other's faces. They scowled and twitched with rage and anger. They got lost in their heated eyes. Their voices were tired of shouting, and yelling. It now became a heated staring contest.

But Aang he got lost in her eyes of mercy, behind her anger he could see something else. It was that same girl that he had fallen in love with and she was still there. And she was sad from all the anger and screaming. Aang wanted to hold her and kiss her til everything would be alright.

Aang reach out fast with his lips and kissed his beloved, catching Katara by surprise. At first she would throw him off in a heartbeat. But she couldn't help but feel all the good times when this kiss actual meant something. For a few seconds she got lost in the loving innocent memories of their childish love, but no, things were too complicated now to go back to that.

Katara pulled him off and clutched his shirt, she stared hopelessly in his eyes. What have they're become? Could things ever go back to the way they were? No it couldn't, if they did it would be too late to react with the problems of today.

Katara felt sick in her stomach, sick of all the yelling, the anger, the waiting. She turned away from Aang and held her stomach to stop the erg of vomiting.

Aang sighed, this yelling wasn't getting them anywhere. "Are you alright?" He tried to sound sweetly and soft.

"I'll be fine." Katara didn't face him. "I just need to go lay down." She ran past him with a shove and ran for the bedroom. She shut the door behind her. Aang could see the tears trying to slip from her eyes.

He ran up to the door, "Katara, listen I'm sorry for my actions that night…"

"Aang please just leave me alone." Her voice sounded like it would break into tears.

"No just listen for a bit, that night I was…"

"Please Aang go away."

"I'm just trying to say that, no matter what happened I did out of love."

"Go away Aang!"

"Katara please, I love you."

"Come back when you actually mean that!" Her voice broke into sobs.

"But I do!" Aang desperately wanted to hold her.

The sounds of the door being latched and locked tight were heard from the inside. Aang's wish wouldn't be possible.

Aang sighed heavily and turned to leave her alone like she wanted. He rubbed his head, he was so tired. But then he realized that this hotel room had only one bedroom. He turned back to the bedroom door.

"Katara, its late, can't we just settle this without arguing so we can all just get a good night's sleep?"

Katara unlatched the door and opened it with a thrust, "Why don't you go sleep with Appa!" She mumbled with intense anger. Her eyes were red and watery, but not a single tear fell.

Aang clenched his fists, if he couldn't reason with her then fine, "Fine then I will!"

"Great!"

"I know it's great!"

"Well I'm glad to know!"

"I'm glad you're glad!"

"Good!!"

"Fine!!"

Katara slammed the door shut right in Aang's face. Aang's nostrils flared and he grounded his teeth. In anger he smashed his fists against the doorframe and stormed to go far away from Katara.

He pounded his feet against the wooden floor to the dining room window. He jumped out and met Appa and Momo staring at him. Aang didn't look up and continued to walk to the hut that the inn keeper allowed Appa to sleep in. The hut was an old hay barn, Aang wanted to find the softest pile of hay and collapsed on it.

Appa came in and laid down to rest for the night. Momo leaped down to his master's side. Appa groaned.

"No guys I don't want to talk about it." Aang rolled away so he couldn't face them. Momo made a low whimper sound.

Aang sighed, "Guys I'm sorry for all the yelling and that you have to deal with my bad mood. But I'm not mad at you guys. I never will. I just don't understand…her. I'd never thought that Katara and I would ever fight or even yell a single offensive word at each other. I never thought that any negativity would ever come between us. But the options of possibilities grow as you grow yourself. I just wished I knew what I was doing or what to do next." Aang yawned but it was more of a sigh. The sigh transformed his anger into depressing confusion. What was he going to do?


	6. Chapter 5

Book: Air

Ch.5 A Fire's Smile

A replay of the fire danced in Aang's mind, he imagined himself running through the streets again, blasting and calling and choking against the fire. He endlessly dreamt of his movements and his mistakes in the village fire. He dreamt of the fire burning at his soul, and growing angrier with every strike he took.

He dreamt about the village people, all those frightened beings struggling to break free of the heat's grip. And he dreamt of that boy, that small young boy whom he had saved, and his smile. He seemed like an innocent child of this world of war-torn anger. Would that boy be around long enough for him to realize what the world is like without war or political struggle between nations? Could Aang get rid of this resistance so that all the children of the world would grow in peace? What if that could never be? The world seemed to always be in flames in Aang's mind. He could even smell the smoke of it now.

Wait a second, he could smell smoke. It was whisking through his nostrils and filling his lungs. It was fresh smoke.

Aang jolted from his sleep, the smoke was really there, he could smell it. But there were no flames, where was it coming from?

Aang ran to the hay barn's exit, he couldn't believe it. The inn, the one that he was suppose to stay in, the one that Katara kicked him out of, the one that she was staying in by herself, was up in flames.

Appa and Momo woke from their sleep from Aang's quick moments. They jumped to their feet from the sight of the fire. But no other part of the village was on fire, just the inn.

Aang grabbed for his staff and ran towards the inn. The inn keeper was standing outside, tears filled his eyes and he trembled in fear.

"What's going on? What happened?!" Aang shouted to the inn keeper. Did Katara make it out?

"The same group that came by here that started the village fire came back. They threatened me with weapons to not alert anyone. They went upstairs. Then there came an awful ruckus and they ran outside carrying a young woman, then the set my inn on fire! They were big terrifying men!" The inn keeper shook as he watched his job and wealth go up in smoke.

"A woman? Was it Katara?!"

"You and your wife were the only ones checked in."

"She's not my…where'd they go?!!" Aang grabbed the inn keeper by the collar.

"They went up hill, towards the mountains." The inn keeper pointed.

Aang thrashed the inn keeper out of his hands and ran with the winds to go after the men that took Katara away from him.

He sprinted with all the force he had up the steep hill. But then he saw a flash up on his right. Then a blade came at his head. Aang flipped back barely touched by the blade. Aang stopped. Two men appeared out of the thick of the woods on top of Komodo Rhinos. Aang gritted his teeth, the Rough Rhinos.

The guy with the saber blade charged in with his arm tensed ready to pierce through Aang. The other guy stood still, his hands were locked on his belt of explosives.

Aang jumped over the charging Rhino, but the saber guy lifted his blade to follow with Aang. He cut Aang by the leg.

Aang came to a tumbling fall, his leg bleed and stung. That's it, he wasn't going to kid around with these guys. Aang pounded his fist into the ground and it sent a wave of earth at the saber guy. It launched him and his Rhino in the air. Aang set a fire blast at the explosive handler, he ducked his head and rode further up hill.

Aang was about to run after him but he heard a terrible battle cry, the saber guy came running at him with his blade bearing. He swung at Aang's head. Aang flipped backwards and did his best to avoid the blade. But it was difficult with his leg screaming in pain.

Aang could sense that the explosive guy was traveling further up the mountain, he must be going back to the other guys that have Katara. He must get away from this guy.

Aang blasted the saber guy with a gale force wind that sent him tumbling down the hill. Aang was about to go at him again for causing the village fire and maybe ask him some questions. But then an angry mob of people came charging up the hill with torches and pitchforks and swords. They obviously wanted to take care of the little fire starters.

Aang smiled knowing that the saber guy would fall victim to his crime. Aang got on his feet and staggered his way up the hill to follow the rest of the bastards that took his Katara away from him.

Katara fussed and fought against the shackles that were incased around her wrists and ankles. She yelled and cursed the men around her but it was muffled by the gage around her mouth. She bounced uncomfortably on the back of the leader's rhino. He stared down at her to make sure that she wouldn't escape.

"Mongke, someone's coming." Said the big black guy with a chain swung around his chest.

The three men stopped their rhinos and prepared for combat. Katara remained still and prayed that it would be Aang.

But much to her wishful thinking, it was only another one of these bastards. The explosive handler came up from the hill.

"What happened to the Avatar? Did you take care of him?" Mongke asked sternly. Katara hoped that the answer was no.

The explosive handler didn't say anything, he didn't even move at Mongke's question.

"He's coming up the hill, sir, the Avatar." Said the archer as he took out his bow and aimed it at the small figure of Aang that was charging with all the force he had up the hill.

The explosive handler waved the archer to hold fire. He grabbed for several explosives hooked on his belt. He took off the caps and threw them down the hill.

Katara stared breathlessly as she watched those bombs fly through the air and exploded on contact with the ground. The hill uproared with a terrible series of blasts. One moment she could see Aang, running towards her, ready to save her, and her feeling the need to forgive him. But the next moment an explosion blasted in front of him and she could see him no more.

Katara's eyes watered, and her muscles tensed with fury. She tried harder to break free, or grab a small amount of water. But it was no use, it was impossible with her hands and legs bind so tightly together.

"Let's move out." Mongke ordered.

"What about…" the archer was out to say but he was cut off by Mongke's evil glare.

"I said move out." And he commanded his rhino to charge up the mountains, "If the Avatar managed to survive the explosion, see to it that he dies from a land slide." He smirked at the explosive handler.

The four ran up and over the mountains, and just as they started heading down hill, the explosive handler threw a bombardment on the mountain top. The explosion scattered the earthy point and the dangerous huge pieces of the mountain went tumbling down the mountainside, towards the village, and where Aang was suppose to be.

Katara struggled to break free all night, but with no luck. She managed to find the strength to try for hours, and her eyes for her to cry. Her tears never ceased to fall since she saw Aang go down. And she had been traveling all night with these monsters to who knows where.

Finally the sun started peaking over the horizon, and Katara got a better sense of where she was. They traveled in a dense forest, no towns or wildlife nearby, no one to scream to for help.

But then in front they were coming across two guards, they wore the old fire nation uniforms during Ozai's rule. Katara grimly understood now. These guys were taking her to the fire nation resistance. And to their leader, Ozai.

The Rough Rhinos were allowed in. Katara was blindfolded by her gage as they traveled their way through. She could hear the whispering surprises of men and the sounds of firebending training and sword practice.

She was pulled off the rhino and shoved around to start walking. Two hands gripped tightly around her shoulders. Katara's heart pounded. What would the Ozai want with her? What would he plan to use her for? What could they accomplish? Could it be possible?

"You scared?" she could hear Mongke say to her from behind.

Katara said nothing, she wasn't scared. She kind of wanted to meet the man behind the war and this resistance. She couldn't wait to look him straight in the eye and tell him that he would never succeed.

"My Lord, Phoenix King Ozai, we have returned from our mission granted by you." Mongke said, he took his hands off Katara, maybe to bow down to Ozai. But then he shoved Katara down too to show her respects.

"You've returned," she heard his voice, it was dark and deep and it reminded her of evil spirits that haunted her nightmares. "But you've come back unsuccessful. If you couldn't have completed your mission, you might as well not have returned at all."

"My Lord, the Avatar is decimated. Hit by our explosions and crushed in a landslide." Mongke responded with much respect.

"And did you see his body to prove this to me?" Ozai asked monotonously.

"No, but no one could have survived it. It would be impossible, my Lord."

"Some things in this world can be possible, and my goal is get rid of them. Your actions were done carelessly, and you bring me a useless hostage. Who is this, some village peasant?" Ozai's voice tensed a bit.

"No, my Lord, it is the girl that has been traveling with the Avatar." Mongke lifted Katara to her feet.

"She is of no use to us…" Ozai was cut off by a whisper that was coming from the other side of the room, one that seemed like it was right next to him. It sounded like a female voice, but the words were unreadable. The identity of the person couldn't be determined by her small whisper.

Then she heard footsteps approaching her, they sounded light and determined to see her. Katara didn't think it could be Ozai's, she imagined him to have pounding heavier steps.

Mongke tensed his grip around Katara's arms, she could feel someone tugging on her blindfold. It was ripped off, Katara was blinded by a bright light of fire that was dancing on the other end of the room. But she could see someone standing behind the flames, and there was someone in front of her.

When her eyes adjusted, she felt a terrible crushing feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Standing right in front, whom she thought she would never see again, was Azula, smiling down at her.

"Surprised to see me again, aren't we." Azula appeared just the same after the last time Katara saw her. She looked frightening, off, and mentally abstract. Her eyes didn't have that same flare to them when Katara first saw her in Omashu. That flare had died away and it changed Azula into this crazy mentally insane person. She looked no different.

"What's the matter not talking because your husband was slaughtered?"

"He's not my husband!" Katara shouted in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Azula enough of this, dispose of this girl." Ozai commanded.

"No wait," Azula commanded to Mongke. "I've been waiting a long time for this." She motioned Mongke to move away from Katara so that she could circle around her like a hawk. "Do you know how long I've been in that prison cell after the war? Too long. Chained to the wall because the guard thought I was crazy, they feared I might destroy them. Every night my mind would always think of my coronation night, and how my brother and you crashed it. I've would have won you know, watching Zuko go down I could see my whole future of being the FireLord flash through my eyes. It was wonderful. But then you had to be there. You took away my chances of happiness, it was your fault. All of it, I would have had everything even the whole world. But you shattered it. You had me locked away to replay that battle in my mind of my failure over and over and over again! I would have done anything to get a second chance to rewrite it all, to go back in time when I first met you and destroy you first instead of the Avatar. But now you're here," Her smiled twisted into a hideous curve marked by the devil himself. "Tied up and defenseless, no one will be around to save you and no one would be around to mourn you."

Azula took a sharp punch to Katara in the face, sending Katara to the floor.

"Azula stop this!" Ozai shouted.

But Azula didn't cease. Azula came down upon Katara with a blue flamed kick. Katara rolled out of the way and struggled to get up but it was useless.

Azula was coming at her with lightening ready to strike, fire burning in her eyes, and her face cocked in an insane laughing banter. But she was caught by the arms by two guards, and her father marched up to her and slapped her across the face.

"Take this girl to our hostage associated prison, the one in the north. If the Avatar lives, we want to draw him in closer. Or at least the other armies." He snatched Azula in his arms and marched to the other side of the room for further punishment.

Katara was lifted to her feet and she was escorted out. But where would she be? Would her brother be able to find her? Could Toph be able to see her? Would Aang be…dead?


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the very long wait, school has been jamming papers and essays in my face. I hope you can put up with the long waiting list for chapters. It's probably gonna be like this for awhile, sorry.

Book: Air

Ch.6 Interrogation

"Toph we received your message, what's wrong?!" Sokka said out of breath as he and Suki ran up to Toph.

Toph turned around slowly, a grim frown was plastered on her face and she appeared restless. "I came here as quick as I could when I received a message from Momo. The little guy barged in like a wolfbat."

"What was Aang doing here in the first place?" Suki asked. She looked around. The village didn't appear to be to strike a fancy. Scorches from a fire painted every house, the villagers hung depressed and beaten.

"I know as much as you do." Toph sighed, "Aang's letter to me said 'Meet me here at this rack shack of a town, I'm hurt and need back up. I found a lead to the resistance. We have one of the members in custody.' That's all."

"Is he in the infirmary?" Sokka pointed to what he thought was left of the infirmary.

"Yeah, but I tried talking to him….something big must have shook him, he's pretty tight." Toph's toes fidgeted and she curled back in remorse.

Sokka pushed past Toph and went into the infirmary, Suki stayed with Toph. Suki glanced down and sighed. "Who caused this?"

"I don't know." Toph's voice grew soft.

"Must have been something terrible." Suki gulped and subconsciously reached across her stomach for protection of her growing child. She held her grip tight to the sword on her belt.

Toph glanced away from Suki. Suki raised an eyebrow, "There's something you're not telling me."

Toph scrunched up her shoulders.

"Toph what else happened here?" Suki gently placed her hands on Toph's small emotionally beaten body.

Sokka was directed to Aang's room. The nurses warned him of Aang's emotional condition, so Sokka decided to take it easy. He pulled back the sliding door, already he noticed that it was quite dim in the room. All the curtains blocked up the windows except one. A lone figure stood in front of the window, staring endlessly outside.

Sokka shut the door, the figure didn't move. "Aang? It's Sokka. We got here as soon as we could. Whatever happened here, we'll get right work fixing it back up again. Like we always do." Sokka said with broadness. The ending of the war made him feel as if that would be the hardest thing he would ever do in his life.

The figure didn't move, "I wasn't there." Came Aang's voice tense and monotonously.

Sokka dared to approached, "What do you mean? Listen I'm no Katara, but I'm sure she would say something like 'You should talk about it to make you feel better.'"

Aang's figure tensed, "Now she's gone, and it's all my fault."

"Aang are you even listening to me." Sokka placed his hand on his shoulder. Aang sharply turned around. His eyes drew Sokka back a bit, they were red, narrow and dark. Veins in his temples and neck were visible, his body trembled with intensity under Sokka's touch.

He had a stitching on his right forehead, his shirt was off and his torso was covered in cloth, hints of blood were absorbed into it. And there was limp to his leg.

"I should have stayed with her." Aang's eyes were fearful enough to scare the soul out of your skin.

"Who? Aang just take it easy. One question answered at a time, okay? What happened here?"

"There was a fire here, all the people…screaming…running…burning." His voice was angry and ill-tempered.

"So a fire caused you these wounds?"

Aang shook his head, "We stopped the flames, stayed for the night…yelling…arguing…hate and anger."

"Wait who were you with?"

Aang looked away, "I left…I couldn't yell anymore…I couldn't take it…then fire arose again…the inn its on fire…I'm running…and running…further and further up the hill….explosions shatter the earth above…"

"Aang, who was with you, what explosions, what fire?"

"She's up there…they got her…is she alive or dead…faster go faster…stop the landside…it's too much…I can't go…she's leaving…but where! Where did she go, where'd she go Sokka??!!!" Aang looked up, tears spilled down his cheeks. His eyes cast a vivid heat of anger and hatred. But the hate was not for Sokka, or the explosions, or the landside. It was not for the person who could have started those either. Aang's vivid reflection of anger in his irises showed hatred and anger of himself.

Sokka's body crushed. The fact that the Avatar, the most powerful being in the world, was crying and beating himself in front of him was enough to pull his whole life away. "Who? Who took whom?"

"They took her Sokka, she came to help…she said I couldn't go alone…she yelled at me…and I yelled at her…and I left her…all alone…and they took her." Aang's anger increased.

Sokka puzzled his words together, the only girl who would ever be angry with Aang could only be, "Aang…please don't tell me it's not…it can't be…not Katara."

Aang hung his head in enraged shame and disappointment and nodded.

"Who did this?! Aang how could you let that happen??!!!" Sokka yelled at Aang's pathetic crippled body.

"It's my fault, it my fault." Aang was lost in his own state of mind, in his own misery and failure.

Sokka drew away from Aang and tried to keep a clear head. "Aang who took her, who ever it is we'll get em."

Aang shook his head, "The Phoenix just flew away with her. It's nest lays in the debts of hell. None can return who is of its enemy." His teeth gritted, his fists tensed. "I left her to that demise."

Sokka shook his head to stop himself from overreacting. But how could he? If the men that took Katara away were part of the Phoenix Loyalists then her fate was in the hands of Ozai. "But you said that you had one of the members in custody. They'll tell us where we can find her. It will be okay Aang, we'll save her." Sokka was saying more to himself for reassurance.

"I'm unforgiving." Aang whispered to himself.

Sokka left the room, if only he could say just a few words to make it all better. If there would be a way. He had never seen Aang so broken. It was enough to make the whole world cripple up in fear. To see one with so much power so hopeless.

Sokka felt the weight of his newly made sword grow heavier. He felt unfit to wear it. But he must take action, there has to be hope, for all that is good, for the sake of his sister there had to be a way to find her.

He left without another word, he met the eyes of his loving pregnant wife. "Well…" Suki's eyes demanded for an explanation.

Sokka shook his head, he didn't want Suki to hear of his sister, after all they were very close. "It was the Rough Rhinos, they staged the village fire as a way to capture Aang. Maybe they have connections with the Phoenix Loyalists. One of the members was captured in the village raid. I can't wait to meet him."

Sokka clenched his fists and marched to the prison that laid away from the village and upon a hill. But a loving hand stopped him, "Sokka," Suki's voice was begging for reassurance.

"Toph told me, about Katara,"

Sokka stared Toph down, "You knew,"

Toph bit her lip to gain some strength, "Its better that you heard it from someone who saw her being taken away." She was crushed by Katara's unruly demise in the hands of Ozai.

Sokka recollected himself from all the grief and misery of Katara's capture. His sister wouldn't be standing around dwelling on the things that couldn't be fixed. What mattered was now. Sokka tightened his shoulders and marched with determination to the village prison.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the replies guys, I'll keep reply to replies for I feel it gets more replies which make me happy! Enjoy this heart stopping, breath catching chapter yet!!!!!

Book: Air

Ch.7 The Trip has been Set

"Are you sure?" Sokka rubbed his chin recalling a memory, "The Boiling Rock?"

Zuko nodded.

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang had left the burnt village behind, and went to Ba Sing Sai where Zuko was at for a 'Party of Peace'. But it was more like a long boring meeting of the Earth Kingdom stating their companionship. They summoned Zuko to meet them at Iroh's tea shop once his 'party' got out.

After all that they had told Zuko and Mai about the Rough Rhinos and Katara's capture, Zuko came straight to the conclusion with no other thoughts, "It has to be the Boiling Rock."

"But why there?" Suki mumbled, she wouldn't want to return to that place again.

Mai cut in, "My uncle had some tight connections with Ozai during the last segment of the war. Now it's being used as a fire nation common criminals' prison for our new government but I won't say that he's quite reasonable with it. He's been very suspicious lately. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a Loyalist."

"And where else could there be? Most of the war's prisons that might still have a connection to my father would be in the fire nation. The Boiling Rock is the only northern prison. Your sister would have to be there." Zuko said sternly.

Sokka glared into his teacup, he thought over hard of the possibilities. This was pretty much a one shot deal, if they were right about the Boiling Rock, everything would be fine. But if they choose the wrong prison, the message of Katara's search could get out to the other prison that had her and send her somewhere else.

Suki uneasily tipped her teacup to make the liquid swirl inside, returning to a horrid memory wouldn't be easy for her. But neither was the fact that Katara could be there.

Toph pondered of what this Boiling Rock would look like, if it was rock and boiling then it would be a hot mission to deal with. And poor Katara was probably sitting on that boiling rock right now.

"How about you Aang, what do you think?" Sokka asked as he turned around away from the table.

Aang had chosen to sit away from the group and sit on the tea shop's stoop. He stared endlessly outside at the tea shop's deck, the place that held his most treasured moment. It was the only thing that was running through his mind, that moment, that first real kiss, that new start in his wonderful relationship. Oh how Aang wished he could bring himself back in that time and hold on to Katara forever. With his hands stroking up and down her back, holding her slender body so tightly but gently. And the luscious feel and taste of her lips, pressing passionately into his. The sweet tingle running through his stomach as Katara rubbed her hands around his neck and bald head. And the happiness and feeling of relief that all they had been waiting for and fighting for was finally over to come to this. Oh how Aang missed the innocence of that first feeling of love that made him think it would last forever. How foolish he was to think that all his problems were then gone. Would that love feeling ever come back within Katara, and himself?

"Aang?" Sokka asked again. All eyes were on Aang to make the final decision of their fate to find Katara.

Aang shut his eyes tightly trying to push back the memory to focus at the task at hand. Why must every move he make be dealt with so delicately? "I trust that the Rhino Rough warrior stayed true to his words, and there seems to be only one option. I agree, to the Boiling Rock we must."

Aang said this with no emotion, he didn't want his friends to know how broken and beat up he was inside. They can't see his pain, or their pain for Katara would distract them as well. Aang got up without any second glances and solemnly walked over towards Appa. The trip has been set.

An awkward silence arose from among the rest of the group around the tea table. Suki sighed heavily that Aang accepted the mission. She didn't like this one bit. Her stay in the Boiling Rock was a terrifying memory that she was trying so hard to forget. It still haunted her at night and gave her a sickening feeling during the day. Her stomach churned uneasy, her heart quickened and her head spun. She clenched her stomach to stop the erg to vomit.

"Honey you alright?" Sokka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I need to leave." Suki tried to collect herself. Sokka helped her up and quickly headed out of the tea shop.

"What's wrong with Suki?" Toph was dumbfounded. Suki was as tough as nails, what could make her so jumpy all the sudden?

"Morning sickness." Mai said as if she had been through that before. "Speaking of which, Zuko we should go back to our hotel to check on Ursa. And you need to prepare yourself for the trip."

"What you're not coming with us?" Zuko shot.

"I'm needed to take care of Ursa, at least until she's old enough. Besides you can do fine without me. You've proven it to me several times." Mai said with a flirt as she rubbed her hands up her husband's chest.

"As long as you keep thinking of me." Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're already wrapped around everywhere in my mind." Mai pressed her lips forward to kiss her beloved. Zuko held her warmly.

"Oh brother, I think I'm gone keel over from all the love crap that goes on around here." Toph pounded as she got up and left. "I'm just glad I haven't hit puberty hard yet." She yelled with her back against them.

* * *

The cold summer nights blew cold with the winds of the approaching fall. And a metal cage wasn't the best insulator to keep a soul warm. Or soft enough to sleep in. The blank steel walls incased the trapped body of Katara as she struggled to catch a wink of sleep. But hunger, nausea, discomfort, and coldness kept her from sleeping. For three days now she has been traveling in this metal cage, only to come out during meals and bathroom breaks.

The Rough Rhinos were transporting her to spirits-knows-where. They didn't speak with her, or help her in anyway. They were kind enough to give her 2 meals a day, but it was vile stuff that made her sick to her stomach. Katara end up puking most of it up. She hungered for some real food, like seal jerky, or smoked turtle bear meat. But she knew that where ever she was being taken to, she wouldn't be dining finely.

Her torn water tribe outfit was not warm enough for the cold nights, and she wished that the warriors would allow her by the campfire. But she was glad that she didn't have to spend too much time encountering these murders. Aang's supposed death had left an empty unforgiving hole in her heart. But she couldn't understand why she felt so crushed by it. Aang had crushed her heart. She had fallen in love with the boy that he once was, and now she longed for that same boy she found froze inside an iceberg. The young man that was now the Avatar was not her love. Katara began to wonder if she would ever she that young happy loving monk again.

The bouncing of the cage came to a stop, and the lock system was being tampered. The door opened and the blinding sunlight blasted upon her face. A hand reached out of the light and grabbed her vigorously and thrashed her out of the cage to the hard earth below. At anytime she was thrashed out into the world, she would try to find the strength to escape. But there could be no chance of that. She was too weak from the lack of food, and she gravely outnumbered. Plus she had no idea where she was, or who would be around to help her.

A shadow cast upon her, Katara looked up and met the dark figure of the Rough Rhino leader. He looked down at her with a smile, "Well princess shall we take you to your new castle."

* * *

There it was, the prison stranded in the middle of a boiling lake. Sokka and Zuko jumped with excitement for they had a plan all figured out. Their experience here before made them confident and wise. But Suki merely looked at it with intimation.

Aang stared endlessly from above the brim of the volcano at it, watching the guards scan the waters.

Toph fidgeted, "So how we going to it in?" She couldn't see a way in, or the prison for that matter.

"Here's the plan, Zuko and I will go in disguised as guards. We'll find out which cell Katara is imprisoned in, take her out order the orders of the Phoenix King." Sokka explained proudly.

"Hey what about us?" Toph nudged him.

"If all else goes wrong we'll call you guys in. But we can't afford to have too many people for this rescue mission. Having too many new guards come in at one time will cause suspicion." Zuko stated.

Suki felt so content inside but tried to show a face of disappointment.

Aang's fist clenched, "I want to go in."

"Aang you know you can't, the uniform won't be able to cover up all of your arrow tattoos and you don't know the place as well as we do." Sokka tried to sound soft, Aang had been silent on the flight over here. He could sense that Aang had the erg to rip apart that prison just to get Katara back. But that was easier said than done. "Aang be strong, clear your head, we'll handle this okay Plus you have an important job too, you need to watch over Suki, Momo, and the big fluffy guy."

Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, but Aang didn't meet his eye contact. He continued to stare endlessly at the prison. "I put her there." He whispered.

Sokka sighed. Before departing he kissed his beloved Suki for some luck and strength. Zuko and he jumped over the edge of the volcano to the metal ship that Toph made for them.

Aang stared at them as they slowly crossed the lake to go find his Katara.

They did nothing to her to place her in that horrible place, it was all Aang's fault. He blamed himself entirely. No one else deserved to risk their lives to save her, only him. Only Aang. If only he hadn't been so angry with her, if only he could have had the heart to stay with her that night. How could he have been so foolish and heartless to leave her to a horrible demise.

Aang's anger for himself grew inside him the closer Sokka and Zuko got to the prison. But he had to stay behind, it would be wise to, but Aang saw nothing logical of it. He was blinded by his determination and rage that he couldn't understand the importance for him to stay behind.

Sokka and Zuko struck land and ran in through a door in the shadows. They would be looking for uniforms as disguises, and find Katara by themselves.

Aang couldn't take it, he needed the action, he needed to redeem himself. Aang got up and opened his glider, he ignored the rants of Suki and Toph and he took off into the skies. He formed the air around him into a small cloud. He stealthily flew low and towards the prison's rooftop. He slipped in through one of the vents and began to softly crawl through. He passed by vents leading into hallways and meeting rooms, but the vents didn't lead to any cells.

Two figures flashed below him, that was Sokka and Zuko running to grab uniforms before they were discovered.

While they're looking for that, Aang decided to look for an information room that would contain a list of prisoners here. He crawled further and took a right. He could here guards laughing and socializing, it made Aang sick to think that the guards could be so merry to imprison someone like Katara.

Finally he crawled to a vent that lead to a room that had several scrolls on shelves in it. Aang lifted the vent and jumped noiselessly to the metal floor. No one was here. Just a dim light candle.

He immediately went at the scrolls and began to read. Some contained lists of exported supplies, new guard assignments, and a schedule of important people coming to visit the prison. But nothing on any new prisoners coming in, where could it be?

Aang's eyes wondered to a lone desk in the center of the room. Papers were scattered on it, filled with names, perfect. Aang searched through the recent dates, but Katara's name didn't turn up. Where could she be, where was she being held?

"CCRRAAWW!" came the screech of a hawk. Aang jumped and turned towards the window. Standing on the sill was a messager hawk, staring with piercing eyes. Its pouch was open with a message inside that had already been received and read.

Aang snatched the message, yes it was what he was looking for. Listed on the message were several names and cell numbers. And in the middle of the list was: Katara #131. Yes!

Aang felt a slight thrill of hope, he ran on his tiptoes towards the door. But then the door thrashed open in front of him, catching him off guard. Two guards stood in the doorway completely surprised of the Avatar's appearance.

"Aang, what the hell are you doing here?" one of the guards shouted with the sound of Sokka's voice. The guards lifted their helmets to show the faces of Zuko and Sokka. And they were furious.

"Aang I told you to stay behind." Sokka whispered as he shut the door.

But Aang stopped the door and ran out of past it.

"Aang get back here." Sokka yelled after him.

But Aang did not listen, he ran as fast as he could down the hallways, searching the doors for the number 131.

Sokka and Zuko ran after him yelling after him to fall back before someone would spot him.

Aang just ignored their cries and pleas to stop, he knew that it wouldn't matter if he was discovered, this place was filled with criminals, and the only person here that could be a threat was the owner for he was a member of the Phoenix Loyalists.

Aang ran like the winds of hurricane to the center of the prison where he could see all the levels of the prison. 1-50 were on the first floor, 51-100 on the second, and 101-150 on the third. She had to be on the third.

Aang swirled up with the winds of a tornado to the third floor, and ran down through the long line of numbered cells. 125, 126…..

'Why haven't I been stopped yet?' Aang thought, 'I don't see a single guard.'

"Aang stop!" he could hear Sokka shout after him. Even his voice sounded confused that he hadn't been stopped yet by any guards.

127, 128…

'If the guards aren't here, would the prisoners be, would Katara be here? No she has to be here! She has to be!'

129, 130…

'Would Katara be willing to love me again, would she forgive me after everything I've done?'

131.

* * *

Alone, Katara was place in her own cell by the Rough Rhinos. She couldn't tell when or where. They had blindfolded her once they had taken her out of that cage. But while she was blindfolded, she was stripped down and placed into a different pair of clothes, a prisoner's pair of clothes. Should she be treated this way, or did she deserve? Katara did feel like she did deserve it, but that feeling held loosely in her stomach. Was it because she felt guilty that she was the main cause of Aang's death? Could a whole new war start all because she couldn't prevent the death of the world's only hope? Or that she felt responsible for their separation in their relationship?

The sounds of footsteps stopped her thoughts that were floating freely in this dark cell.

Those footsteps stopped in front of her door, the metal screeched open and a light blasted her eyes.

* * *

Aang opened the door with a thrush.

"Katara!" Aang shouted in the dark cell, a lone figure stood in the corner, but rather proudly.

The figure stepped into the light, Aang's head spun with bewilderment. He shook his head.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here." Said the figure as she stepped fully into the light. That voice, that voice whom Aang thought he would never have to hear again. But yet it can't be.

The devil herself Azula came from out of the darkness of the cell and amused herself with Aang's dazed confusion. "Sorry but your dearly beloved is somewhere else, however I'll be willing to play with you Avatar." Then all the cell doors of the prison opened. It was like the sound of falling metal as each door screeched on its hinges and in each cell was a firebender. And upon each firebender was the same crest, a phoenix.

* * *

"Get up." Barked the guard that stood in the doorway. Katara refused to get up, she felt too weak from the lack of food, her energy was drained.

"Get up, and come meet your new prison mates." He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He thrashed her out of her cell and down the long hallway of other cells, all of which were empty.

The guard led her to the end of the hallway to a door leading outside, a giant courtyard filled with people all wearing the same gray prisoner's uniform stood outside with a gray sky and all within gray walls. Gray. And Katara looked down at her pair of clothes, she too was wearing the same clothes. All was gray.


	9. Chapter 8

I finished the rest of this at night so I'm very tired at the moment. I hope this was worth me wasting 3 hours of my sleeping time.

Book: Air

Ch. 8 No Colors Left

Katara sat against the gray walls that imprisoned her. The courtyard of this prison was open and wide but it didn't make Katara feel free in the least. It made her feel more gloomy about her situation. She was here as a hostage, but made to look like a prisoner. She would be held here as long as Ozai wanted her until he would need her, probably when her brother would find them he would use her as a bargaining chip.

Katara tightened her jaw thinking about her being used as a price to win Ozai the mercy of the water tribe. What would Ozai do with her people if Sokka and her father decided to give up just to save her? Whatever it would be, it would all be her fault. And so was the death of Aang. If only she hadn't gotten so mad at him, he probably would have stayed. If only she could have controlled her temper and tried to lead him out of their arguing. Why were they so angry with each other in the first place? Was it because Aang had changed, or was it her? Or could there have been something else? There was some force that was keeping them apart, but what?

Katara huddled her knees together trying to collect the memories to remember where the arguing all started. But she was just so tired, and weak. Nothing had settled in her stomach for the past few days. And each day her energy felt drained tenfold.

Katara lifted her head to the sky in hopes of remembering what Aang was like. In hopes that some memory would come up, but all she saw was gray flat clouds. This world here was nothing but gray. Gray walls, gray clothing, gray people. There was no hint of any other color. The hope of any bright color was turned to gray.

"Well look who we have here." Came an unpleasant voice. A group of women dressed in gray prisoners clothes came striding up to her. They appeared as if in a childish act of play. Silly smiles danced on their faces. All seemed as old as Katara or older.

The woman that had spoke up to Katara stood in front as if the leader. She stood tall with her arms folded across her chest. She looked no more than 17. She had cat like brown eyes, and an angular muscled face. Her chestnut hair hung loosely on the sides of her head. She looked like a thug, that smug face proved it.

"It looks like we have a newbie who's here to join us. Welcome to the Old Dull and Gray slums. Here you'll find the most rebellious young women and men who'll ever see. Only the real criminals belong here. So what were you in here for?" The leader of the women pack spoke with vigorous tense but tried to make it sound pleasing.

Katara merely glared at her. When she arrived here blindfold, she was threatened not to speak a word to anyone here. Or she would live to regret it, or might not live at all. There would be people watching her every move, they would know. So Katara said nothing, she tried to be strong and keep a stern 'leave me alone' look.

The leader smirked, "I was put here for vandalism, theft, and murder. The rest of these girls were put here under those lines, but I'm the only one who has been able to do it all and get away the longest." She spoke rather proudly. "So what are you in for?"

But Katara remained quiet, she turned her head to ignore the conversation entirely.

The leader cracked her knuckles, "Not talking ah, what were you put in here for, not speaking to a high official or something. It figures you're awfully good at it. Do you at least have the dignity of saying your name? Or should you just call you Miss Mute."

Katara didn't move or speak.

Then the leader reached out and grabbed hold of Katara's shirt, and lifted her to her feet. She then slammed Katara's back against the wall. The leader got right in Katara's face with an evil scowl that reminded her of Azula's. "You listen here, Miss Mute. If you want to survive your stay here then you best better listen and do what you're told, especially by people you know are tougher and stronger than you. I can make your stay here a living hell, unless you do what I say when I say. Now, what is your name?"

But Katara was not intimidated by this Azula knockoff, Azula was much scarier than this. Katara stared hard in her eyes and showed that she was not frightened.

The leader backed off as if Katara's death stare worked, "Fine, it looks like she doesn't want to talk." But then she whirled around and punched Katara right in the side of her face.

Katara fell to the ground with the amount of force that was put into that punch. But if this girl wanted to put up a fight, fine. Katara had so much rage and agonizing confusion that she had to release.

Jumping on her feet, Katara blocked the leader's oncoming kick. The leader attacked with much force and rage. She was too good acrobatically. But Katara could have sworn that she had seen this style of fighting before. The openings and attacks were every similar to something. But Katara tried to fight back with as much force as she could without the use of her waterbending. She was also threatened for the usage of waterbending too.

The group of women hollered and chanted as the battle waged on. Soon other prisoners gathered around and joined in. They smiled with delight, and cheered on the leading woman.

"You fight awfully well, but lets see how good you are at fighting a firebender." The leader said and lit her hands with red glowing fire. The crowd cheered louder.

The leader fired several shots at Katara. Katara cart wheeled backwards, jumped and docked away from every blow but playing defensively was not helping letting out Katara's anger.

She had to do it, it wouldn't matter if she did. The consequence would be pain, that much is sure, but she was already suffering so much. No pain could be worse than the pain of not returning to your love.

Katara fixed her mind on the little moisture that was in the air, with the coming of fall it was more crisp. But Katara could feel enough water around to do some serious damage to this Azula knockoff.

After sending a hard kick upon the leader, Katara used her opponent's recovery time to seize the water. Katara swirled her hands and fingers in the air around her and felt the water molecules come together. It took much more strength then Katara realized.

Luckily Katara was able to collect a fistful of water, she smiled for her achievement. The leader stared up at her in gaping awe. The gathered group couldn't help but do the same.

Katara charged in on her opponent, she froze the liquid as she ran. She darted upward for a sharp hard uppercut across her face. The force sent her flying across the circle of people. She huffed and jumped up quickly, blood trickled from her lip. She fingered the blood and looked at it. She almost looked angered by the sight of her blood. "Never faced a waterbender before, but this should be fun." The leader lit her hands into a raging building inferior.

Guards were scrambling, shouting for back up and yelling at the gathered prisoners to part.

The fire grew brighter, as bright as the sun, then it was released from its master and sent hurdling at Katara. It's heat scorned Katara's skin, her perspiration evaporated off of her skin. It was much too big to block with the little water that she had. Katara jumped to the ground and round off to the side. The ball of fire missed her by a few milliseconds. Katara came to a complete stop and sent the ice fist at the leader.

It all happened much too fast for the leader to counterattack or defend. The fist punched her in the gut and knocked her down with a thrust.

Katara smiled proudly, this prisoner deserved that. With a fiery attitude like that, she should have been in chains. Better yet she should have the lesson slapped into her. Katara got up to go finish the job, but some force brought her back down.

It came on suddenly and it hit hard like the wind being knocked out. A sharp pain jolted through her gut, it came on too strong to hold back any physical reaction to it. Katara got down on her knees and gripped her stomach tightly, moaning for the pain to go away so she could continue.

The guards managed to push through and grab hold of the leader, they yelled at her asking her what she had done to Katara.

"I barely touched her, the baby's faking. She's trying to get me in trouble. She attacked me, you see her bleeding. She's a filthy liar!" she shouted, but she was escorted off the courtyard with two guards binding her arms behind her back.

Two more guards came to Katara's side. Katara had the mind to give them a beating, she had so much rage still bottled up inside that needed to be released. But the pain continued to throb, it paralyzed her. The guards used kind words and was lifted Katara to her feet. They quickly escorted her out as well.

The guards brought her to the prison's infirmary. Katara was placed on a stiff mattress and pillow inside one of the medical cells. The cushions were much more comfortable then her own cell's cushions. The softness soothed the pain, but it was already starting to phrase away.

The prison's only doctor came into the cell, a scroll in hand. He had already done some tests on Katara, he was much more gentler then the rest of the people who worked here. Katara didn't feel so stiff, even when he had asked her to remove her clothes. He had a respect for Katara, and it seemed to grow as the tests continued. He never said much but there was mercy in his eyes.

The doctor glanced at his scroll one last time before rolling it back up with a sigh. "So, this pain came to you suddenly, you sure you weren't stuck there?"

Katara nodded, she remembered the punches and kicks hitting upon her face, arms and legs but nowhere else.

The doctor rubbed his face, "And have you've been eating regularly, any stomach problems lately like throwing up or cramping?"

Katara nodded again. She was brought here over night and therefore unable to get anything to eat, and since she was so tired she slept through breakfast. She was hungry, but she felt nauseous at the same time.

The doctor sighed again, Katara became worried. Usually when a doctor sighs a lot and repeats the questions he had already asked, it meant that the news can't be good. Katara sat up and waited for his next words.

"Your pain was not the result on an injury as you might imagine. It's something internally. The tests confirm that it is of a very serious matter that must be under my watchful eyes. This matter isn't going to make your stay here any better, and nor will it be any good once the word gets out to the Phoenix Loyalists. I must tell you, only I and the headmaster know of your hostility with the Loyalists. I don't agree with the Loyalists, at least not until now. But this matter could be used against you…"

"What's wrong with me?" Katara butt in, he wasn't getting to the point. He was trying to void the conclusion.

He fiddled with the scroll, "It's not necessarily called a 'wrong', depending on how you would look at it." Then he looked Katara hard in the eyes, "You're pregnant."

Katara's heart stopped, "What?" She mumbled.

"You are pregnant Miss Katara. I don't know any other way to put it." He seemed shot down to be saying such words.

Katara's heart stopped and didn't start up, she struggled for air. But it felt like her lungs wouldn't open. Her head began to spin and her stomach grew very nauseous. Katara gripped her lower stomach, her fingers trembled as she tried to feel the life that was growing inside. It couldn't be, she can't be, no it can't be true. Her pregnant? In a prison? Under Ozai's control?!

Katara shook her head with a devastated twitch. This was chaotically bad, very bad. Katara felt more vulnerable and feeble than she had ever been in her entire life. The thought of having a child living inside her while Ozai was using her as a bargaining chip?! Being trapped behind gray walls while trying to protect herself from these criminals?! And still carrying the burden of a child?!!!

But what frightened Katara the most was the fact that she had sex with only one man, and that man had to be the father. What chaos would reign over this land if Ozai ever found out, that she was carrying the Avatar's child, Aang's child?!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Book: Air

Ch.9 Listen

"Oh my god, that doesn't sound good." Suki groaned nervously as she heard the echoing sounds of hundreds of men yelling from within the prison's walls. Nothing had been going right so far, and now Suki could only believe that their cover had been blown. Could have it been Aang's fault? He had stupidly disobeyed an order, in fact he had been doing that a lot lately.

Ever since Katara was captured, Aang had not been himself, and everyone could notice. He appeared to be this dark panther of the night. He would never be visible during the day, he would seclude himself in his house all day, and come to practice bending under the moon at night. Very few times he would come out during the day, and he wasn't a pretty sight. His back and shoulders were hunched from defeated confidence. His feet would sag from carrying the burden of himself. And his eyes were the only part of him that shown life.

Although hidden behind gray heavy eyelids, his eyes were ignited and fiery. Gazing into them, they never showed those beautiful happy gray orbs of his. Instead you say festering thunderheads shifting angrily across a black sky. Usually Aang's moods were so predictable, but lately no one has been able to tell if Aang was mad, sad, confused, or enraged. Or at whom, Ozai, the Loyalists, the Rough Rhinos, Katara or himself.

But one thing was for sure, Aang probably had caused the ruckus down there in the prison. Suki bit her bottom lip, the thought of it only being the three boys versus god knows how many terrified her. And who would they face, would they tear them to pieces or capture them? Suki couldn't imagine being without her husband in these difficult times especially with a child coming. "Toph we have to go down there." She shouted as they watched helplessly from the rim of the volcano. But Toph wasn't by her side.

"What do you think I'm doing?" came Toph's sarcastic voice from far away. She was over by the gondola. "Come on, lets hope that everyone down there will be occupied so they won't see us." Toph boarded the gondola, and felt weird to be trapped in a metal box that had no bottom touching the earth.

Suki followed closes behind, "But this thing doesn't go very fast, we won't be able to make it to them in time."

Toph cracked her knuckles, "No problem. You better hang on to something." Toph fixed herself in a strong stance. And with one sweeping power building jump, she slammed her fists into the frontside of the gondola and sent in screaming down the cable line. The speed of the cart moving quickly across the line sent sparks from its hinges.

The gondola came to a crushing stop once it hit the bumpers at the end. The force of it felt like running into a granite wall, but you hit it so hard that you bounce right off of it.

Suki's head spun from the impact. Toph, looking completely unharmed, offered a hand up, "Come on our next stop, butt whooping." Toph pulled her along and off the gondola. Toph stopped to sense where all the action was taking place. "It's this way, get ready." And they ran inside into the dimly lighted prison.

Suki's eyes burned trying to adjust to the dim light, so she sped up to keep up with Toph. Faster and faster they went, they zipped past corners, sprinted down the maze of hallways and heard their feet pound heavily in the huge open rooms they pasted. But the boys were nowhere in sight.

A horrible grim knot grew in the bottom of Suki's throat. Memories flashed by of this place as she glided around it. She tried to be strong and push them aside, but her emotions seem to grow more edgy and untamed as each day passed by with the child growing inside her. She felt energetic and weak at the same time. Confident and hopeless, brave and scared. These were never good combinations of emotions to run wild within a warrior prior to a fight. And she knew it. And she became more afraid and felt more vulnerable.

Suki's heart stopped when the next doorway ahead was blocked by three soldiers dressed in old fire nation uniforms. That could only mean that they were close to the fight.

Toph clenched her fists and controlled the metal along the doorframe. She bended it to tie up the three guards and motioned Suki to follow. Suki took out her sword and gripped it tightly.

Toph's blank eyes widened and she nearly came to a stop. Her feet twitched and shifted nervously across the cold metal floor.

"What is it?" Suki was afraid to know the answer.

"We gotta hurry." And Toph took off with new speed.

Suki grew more tense, "What, what do you see?"

"Nothing, we just gotta keep moving." Toph's voice sounded fearful for once.

Then Suki could hear faint sounds far away. Like swords clashing, men groaning and yelling, and she could hear his voice. Her husband's.

Her heart fluttered and urged her to speed up and run til she would give out. She ran passed Toph and through the next doorway. It led her to a grand room, she remembered this place. It was the main center of several floors of cells. She was once in this section.

"Suki!" came Sokka's voice.

She turned and she saw him, at first he smiled but then it dropped and he was running up to her in distress. "Suki!" The guards around him ran after him. But why was he running at her?

Instinctively Suki turned around and pointed her sword. But nothing was there.

"Look up genius." It was **her **voice.

She looked and there she was, Suki's heart jumped to her throat, it was Azula. She jumped down from her place hanging on the rafter and came in on her with fiery amusement.

Suki was overcome by a crushing burden of fear as she stared into Azula's evil eyes. Her muscles tightened, her chi stopped flowing, and her face froze. If her child was in her arms right now, it would cry for mercy.

Azula lit her hands and swirled around Suki with stealthily agility. Suki was stuck playing defense, but she was too frightened to fight back. In mind she was yelling at herself to be a true Kyoshi warrior and fight back. However fear got the better of her mental thinking.

"Suki!" Her lover was calling her, he could notice her fear too. She needed his help. But that was the one thing he couldn't offer. He slashed down all the soldiers in front of him without mercy, but another few would pop up. He wasn't getting any closer to her, his love and child were separated from him. It pained his heart with fear.

He looked over and saw Toph fighting off the several hundred men that came with Azula's trap. She was whooping butt with the metal of the prison. And Zuko was blasting away to dwindle the numbers. However both of them were too occupied and too far away from Suki to help her. And Aang was nowhere in sight. Where was that kid? Doesn't he know that they need help? Suki shouldn't be here especially facing Azula. Aang should be taking her, not his pregnant wife.

Once Aang had opened the cell door, there stood Azula in the darkness. The next moment soldiers in old fire nation uniform pop out and attack. Then the cell door gets locked from the inside with Azula and Aang in it. What the hell happened in there? Why did only one of them come out? Could Aang be…

Sokka racing thoughts came to a stop when he caught a glimpse of Suki's fight. At that moment, Azula had kicked Suki's feet from under, she picked up her squirming body and through her against the wall. She helplessly tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Sokka froze but then exploded into raging wolfbear. He jumped up onto the next soldier's head and jumped on another head. He walked his way across on the soldiers' heads until he came upon Azula.

With a terrible battle cry, Sokka jumped up with his sword thrashed over his head. Azula moved away at last second. The sword screeched across the floor. Sokka gained his balanced from his crotched position but Azula was right next to him. She kicked him hard in the side. Then she blasted a series of blue fire balls. Sokka rolled round fast to his left on the ground to avoid them.

Then Azula ran up to him and jumped into the air and came down with fire around her feet. Sokka did a backward somersault before she came down upon him. He landed on his hands and feet in a wolf like pose, right in front of Azula. Then he struck like a wolf. He jumped out and grabbed hold of Azula. She came crashing to the ground, her head made a painful pound with the metal floor. Sokka lifted himself off of her and drew his sword over her face.

He was about to strike down aiming for her neck, but Azula had one last trick up her sleeve. She lifted her knee vigorously up, catching Sokka in the groin. Sokka keeled off of her in an agonizing groan. He held his privates in pain. Azula got to her feet and stood over him.

Her hands were placed on her hips and a dirty smiled crossed her lips, "Well I had my fun." Then she jumped over him and ran through the crowd of soldiers and disappeared.

Suki limply ran over to him, she placed her gentle hands on him, "Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yeah, but did Azula hurt you? You're okay?" Sokka was more fearful of her state than that of his balls.

Suki nodded but she was still overwhelmed by her state of fear. Sokka got to his feet to go run after Azula. But the soldiers that were here were running away with her. Sokka was about to run after them, but Suki's hands stopped him. "Sokka no, its over. We need to get out of here with our lives and keep moving. This was a trap, not a lead to anything."

Sokka agreed, Zuko and Toph approached them together. They looked beaten and tired. There would be no point to follow them. There were still too many of them, and they were left weak. But they could have taken them if Aang could show up and use his Avatar State.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka looked at Toph hoping she could see him.

She pointed a floor over them. She lifted the metal under them to the second floor level, then went to a cell numbered 131. He was still stuck in the same cell as before.

Zuko tried the door, it was locked. Toph pushed him aside and banged on the door to smash up the lock system. Desperate, she yanked the door off its hinges. She could feel him, he was on the ground in that darkness, but was he alive? She was so tired to feel for a heartbeat.

They all rushed in the dark cell. There in the lone right hand corner of the cell was the orange and yellow figure of Aang. They came close to his body, he didn't move.

Fearing the worst, Suki clenched onto Sokka as tears developed in her eyes.

Zuko flipped over his body, Aang's eyes were wide open , red and wet. He looked up at them, his lips slowly moved, "She paralyzed me." He said hoarsely.

Zuko sighed with relief, "Azula did pick up a few of Ty Lee's chi blocking lessons, but luckily when the war was over she showed me how to alter them." He picked up Aang's motionless body. He placed Aang's head in his hands and twisted it in impossible angles. Cracks were held which made everyone twitch.

"So she paralyzed you, that's it? No lightening, no fire, no bitchy banterings." Sokka asked.

Now with the ability to move again, Aang got up and turned his back on everyone and headed out of the cell. "Let's just get back home."

Everyone gave each other concerned glares.

"Aang wait." They all ran after him. But he took off running down the hallways with his airbending.

They had finally caught up to Aang when they mounted back on Appa on the rim of volcano. Safely aboard, Aang flickered the reigns and they headed home.

An uncomfortable silence lay before them, there was so much to say but no one could sum it in words. There was so much to talk about, the next move to find the Loyalists, Katara's location, and Aang.

There was so much that they didn't know, and now with this dead end of finding Katara, it summed it up for the group that all hope seemed lost. They have no idea where to find the Loyalists, no clue where to find Katara, and no knowledge of what the heck the Loyalists are trying to accomplish. They were certainly going through a great length of trouble over something, but what?

With all that has happened so far, the outcome didn't look good. Not a single happy thought ran through anyone's mind. And without Katara, all hope for the return of their happiness seemed lost.

Suki gripped her stomach with grief and hopelessness. She was beginning to wonder if she and Sokka would have to raise their child in this war torn mess. She assumed that this would be over before it was born, but now there seemed to be no hope at all for it to end.

"Suki you alright? Is the baby okay?" Sokka inched closer to her with concerned eyes. He gripped her tighter to him. He kept glancing at her slightly bulged stomach and her worried face.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure we never go there again. There's too many bad memories in there for me to relive." She hugged herself warmly for security.

"But there's that one good one of me coming in and rescuing you."

Suki smiled but then dropped it, "No before you came. It scares me to think that Katara could be going through the same fear and pain as I did. But it will probably be even worse." She hung her head.

"Stop it." Aang said. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. He sounded more demanding and tense than ever. He faced Suki from his position at the head of Appa. But upon seeing everyone's reaction he turned back around.

Zuko stared at Aang funnily, he couldn't help but feel that Azula had said something to him. Growing up with Azula, he knew that she would only pin someone down to get information or get information to her captor. "Aang what did Azula tell you?"

Aang didn't face him, and he took a very long time before speaking, "You guys turned away and she kicked me inside and shut the door. It was pitch dark…I couldn't see through the metal…hands pitched my neck…I lose myself, and I fall…there's laughing…her horrible banter…and…she speaks…she speaks of Katara. At first I don't listen…I didn't want to listen…but I had to." Aang's voice trailed off. His voice started out angry but then it dimmed down to this depressed beaten voice of child's.

Zuko was afraid to ask this, "What did she say about Katara, anything useful?" But he knew that Azula wouldn't be that stupid to let important information like that slip out.

Aang nearly sounded like he was in tears, "She will die…she will die…she blames me…she blames me for everything…and I had to agree…I had to listen."

A shiver ripples up everyone's spine. Hearts palpate without hope. Minds run wild with no sense of direction. Souls burn in the agonizing fear of the unknown.

This was not a trap designed to capture them, merely for them to listen to the devil's voice.


	11. Chapter 10

Book: Air

Ch.10 Lady Luck

Alone, Katara never felt alone anymore. Even as she was lying in her dark cramped cell with no one else around, she didn't feel alone anymore. Not with a child growing inside her, Aang's child. The doctor of the prison revealed the news last night, Katara couldn't seem to find sleep at all to comprehend that. Out of all times for the worst strings of fate to cross she just had to be expecting a child while imprisoned by the Loyalists. And mostly importantly, carrying the Avatar's child.

Once she was captured, immediately she thought endlessly of plans to escape, and now with a child added to the mess , all her plans backfired. Who is to know how long she'd be here until an opportunity for her plan to work would arrive? Days, weeks, months? All Katara knew is that lady lucky had to be knocking on her door in the next few weeks before the baby would be "visible". Or before it starts to deprive her of her energy.

But even if she did escape where would she go? Who should she go to? At first Katara rejected the thought of going to Aang. But then her heart sank. That is if he was alive. A strange feeling of guilt ran through her. Could it be her fault for Aang's death? She had sent him away, why did she yell at him like that? Why had she sent him away, only so they would be separated? Was it destiny for them to depart? Or was it the evils of world splitting between them? Could their separation now be permanent?

Katara's thoughts ceased when she was startled by the ringing sound of the breakfast bell. It rung loudly as it bounced off her cell walls and into her ears. Her door opened automatically, and prisoners started walking by to go to the cafeteria.

Hunger ripped at Katara's stomach, she hadn't eaten anything that stayed in her stomach for several days. And with her baby taking up all her energy for itself, she was in dire need of it. Staying here to catch up on sleep wasn't going to work with her hungry roaring at her. But all those prisoners were heading to the same place, meaning that girl was there.

Katara gave in, if she had to get into another fight with that girl then so be. If food is what she had to fight for, fine.

She followed the rest of the prisoners through the winding hallways. Katara's mind spun in a dizzy spell from lack of food and sleep. Up ahead Katara could smell food, it didn't smell very appetizing, but it was sweetest smell to her.

Finally she reached the cafeteria, like all the other rooms in this prisons, it was coated in metal from floor to ceiling. Several benched table strength on throughout the room. And a small opening to receive food was on the other end. Katara stood edgy in the long line of men and women to receive her food. The men behind her was staring at her weirdly, Katara did her best not to look at him. All these people here were thugs. She would have nothing of them.

At last Katara was next in line to receive a chunky heavy amount of gruel, a piece of stall bread and some water. Katara quickly took the tray and looked for an empty table to sit at. Quickly she grabbed the bread and ripped it to bite sized pieces, chewing only once then swallowing it down hard. She managed to work a system of spooning some of the chunky soup, then eat a bite of bread and slurp down her water almost at the same time.

"She may look pretty, but her eating habits are that of a 200 pound cow pig." Said one of the girls from the gang Katara encountered yesterday. She looked at Katara with disgust and shoved her breakfast aside.

The leader, whom was leaning against the wall staring endlessly at Katara, grabbed the girl's bread and munched with heated anger.

"Are you still ticked at that waterbender? So what, it hasn't been that long ago since you were sent to the work zone and the freezer all in one day. She's worthless, and plus you never faced a waterbender before so…" Another one of the girls spoke.

The leader eyed her edgily, "So what? You guys should know by now that no one escapes from my clutches. No one defeats me and gets away with it. That bitch will pay."

"But with your level of skill, and according to the waterbending techniques, you can't possibly…" another girl spoke up, she was the only one of the gang who got an education and was often picked on because of it.

The leader thrashed out her hands upon the smart ass girl and pulled her right in her face, "You know what Yuo-Gin, I don't give a crap about your damn statistics and logical thinking. I will crush her with every being in my body, and no science or math can prove me wrong, you understand me?"

Yuo-Gin nervously nodded. The leader tossed her back down in her seat. The guards stationed around the corners of the cafeteria eyed the leader sternly. She simply smiled, and walked off to hunt for her prey. And her prey was sitting in the middle of nowhere out in the open.

"Hey, waterbender." The leader snapped at her and sat down across from her. Katara's heart quickened. Why must that thug come here now when she was under so much distress? She quickly glanced up and kept her temper low. She tried to ignore her again like last time. If Katara wasn't the one who would start a fight, she wouldn't get in so much trouble. Or if she didn't use her waterbending. She was let off easy last time, but that was just a free be.

"That fight yesterday, it made me do a lot of thinking. I have this rule, whenever I fight, I have to win. And if I lose, my opponent will be severely punished for it. But since your new I'll have to give you some credit for not knowing the rules."

The leader hunched in closer, "Here's a rule for you, I control the prisoners, every man and woman behind iron bars. I've beaten up every single one of them, not afraid to use firebending at all. So what I'll be put to work cleaning, fixing, or making things and then tossed in the cooler for it. But that don't change my attitude one bit. I have a long memory girl. And I'm not going to let you slide again so easily." The leader's fists began to tighten as they lay on the table in front of Katara. "Next time you and I go, you better lose, or you'll be suffering a hurtin' from me and the entire prison everyday for the rest of your prison life. If you do lose, I may just allow you to be part of my gang. Do we have a deal?"

The leader brought out her hand for Katara to shake in agreement, Katara merely stared at her hand and back in her eyes. She could sense that the beatings she was talking about was merely a bluff. This girl seemed too quick with Katara to let her join her gang as an option. She didn't look like she would open that option to just anyone. There had to be a catch or maybe she felt like she needed her. Either way Katara knew that if she showed any signs of interaction with any of the prisoners, it would mean serious or deadly punishment. She was under Loyalists control.

The leader sighed, "Perhaps maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Raichen. Started out in this prison 3 months ago, and I'm being held here for the rest of my life. Or at least until I escape." Raichen seemed to be taking on a lighter side, Katara was confounded by her calming tone.

Raichen spoke softer, "My gang is full of women because women are the power of the world. We are smarter, wiser, tougher, and more united then the men will ever be, you agree? Those girls over there in my gang are the ones I can trust to make a successful escape out of here. And something in my gut tells me to show some trust in you. You got moves, you got stuff, you're like one of them, one of us. You play dirty but smart. I believe you can be a big asset to the gang. If you want out of here, you got no other choice. Escaping this place on your own is a no go, believe me I've tried. But with the united force of us women, we can take the whole prison by storm. All I need is your word, your trust, and your name."

Katara felt obligated to go with Raichen completely, it would probably be her once and only chance before the child develops. But it would be impossible to share escape plans with the gang when Katara was heavily guarded all the time. However Raichen looked like she had several plans unfolding in her head applying her in the process. What if they could work?

Katara had to take it, it was the only way. She had to escape from here as soon as possible before the child would become a major problem. But how would she be able to communicate with them to let them know she accepts?

Katara stared ponderingly at her glass, it was almost empty.

Raichen was growing a bit impatient. "Did you hear me correctly or I'm not speaking proper water tribe language?"

An idea sparked in Katara. She tipped over her water glass which spilled in front of Raichen. Raichen looked up at her with heated hatred. But Katara was no longer there, she was making her way back to the cells. The guards were watching her closely.

Raichen stood up and yelled, "You'll pay for this you water sucking bitch!" All the prisoners stopped their eating and talking to direct their attention to Raichen. A sense of hatred for Katara raked through them as well, if their leader and punisher was pissed off at her then everyone else should too. Then they went back to socializing about when Raichen would deck the newbie.

Raichen looked around the room with a heated sense of pride, she looked down at the water and felt the need to evaporate it to show what she would do to her victim. But then she noticed something odd about how the water was spilled on the table. The water droplets were formed together as if they were lines crossing. Raichen drew back and realized that the water was forming a word. No not a word, a name. It said 'Katara.'


	12. Chapter 11

Book: Air

Ch.11 Show No Pain

"Here's an idea, how about we take a hostage, threatened to kill them while we escape over the prison walls." The gang of girls were coming up with their usual plans to escape. The one who suggested the hostage takeover was receiving weird looks from everyone.

"Oh come on, that's been done before, it has to be something they'd never expect."

"Plus how would we make over the prison walls, fly?"

"We could build a catapult."

"Oh sure we could use you as the first test dummy."

"How about an underground tunnel?"

"If you can break the metal flooring of this place."

"Well what do you think we should, huh?"

The girls continued to ramble about their plans while stationed in their usual corner of the courtyard. The guards were mostly stationed above them along the metal coated walls, they could hear their quarreling plans. However the gang had tried so many hopeless plans before that it was no use trying to stop them.

Yuo-Gin, the smartest of group, huddled over plans that she drew in charcoal on the metal floor. She endlessly went over ideas like she always did while the others girls would fight over which idea was better. Yuo-Gin looked up to see how the arguments were progressing, but she noticed something odd instead.

Their leader, Raichen wasn't in the argument, she had positioned herself away from it for once instead of hovering over. Raichen was leaning against the wall staring at something, Yuo-Gin followed her gaze, it was that water bending girl that she was staring at.

"Raichen, what do you think we should do?" Yuo-Gin wanted to draw her attention away from her.

Raichen shook her head and snapped back to the plans. She looked down at the charcoal drawings of catapults, tunnels, hostage takeovers and various other crazily impossible ideas. All of them were too drastic not to mention stupid. "This is all you could think of?"

"Everything has been done Raichen, I'm running out of ideas. We've tried everything already." Yuo-Gin threw up her arms in defeat, "I'm sorry but its no use. My brain has run its course."

Raichen looked at her girls, and then back at the waterbending girl. She smudged in a thoughtful way.

Judging her, one of the girls tossed her head, "No, you're not thinking of using that water sucking tribal peasant." The other girls scowled angrily.

"We can't trust her, if she showed you disrespect then why should we to her?"

"She'd be a nuisance."

"How about we use her as one of our test dummies?"

"Yeah." They all agreed in unison except Raichen.

"What do you think Raichen?"

Raichen looked at her group and then back at Katara, "Let me give her our business card then we go full frontal." She finished with a smile. Raichen took off towards Katara. She made her steps powerful and mighty.

Katara sat quietly on the other side of the courtyard, hoping that Raichen would get her message. She had to assume that Raichen knew her name from history or accept the message as a agreement.

Chanting made Katara look up, that same group of girls led by Raichen were driving up at her. Raichen was in front with a determined look of vengeance on her face. 'Great, guess I have to spell it out for them. Or I might have to do it on my own.' Katara thought. She stood up and tightened her fists.

She didn't want to fight this girl anymore, it was draining her energy and time. She would need to find some way of avoiding this fight or avoiding Raichen entirely.

"Look at that, our victim has stood up already to go." Raichen taunted her gang and the gathering crowd. "That's good you're getting used to the game around here." Raichen cracked her neck from side to side.

Katara's mind raced for an excuse to not fight, but how could she do that without saying a word.

"I warned you, and now you've been drawn in further." Raichen pounced up and came down on Katara. Katara didn't force herself to move, she let Raichen jump on her and pin her down by the shoulders.

Raichen hesitated as if waiting for Katara to strike back, she raised up one fist, but Katara did not flinch to defend herself. Raichen punched Katara aside the face, but Katara did nothing.

Raichen punched her again, "Fight back bitch, make me bleed!" Raichen demanded.

Raichen continued to pound on Katara's face until blood began to trickle from her nose and mouth. "Fight me!!"

But Katara did not.

Raichen lifted herself off of Katara and stared down at her body, the sun glared casting a bright light in her eyes, blinding her vision of Raichen.

But Katara could see something in Raichen's eyes, something that she hadn't notice the first two times Raichen attacked her. It looked like mercy.

"Aren't you gonna play my little game, or do I have to teach you the rules?" Raichen's words didn't sound demanding or violate, but as if she were sending her a message.

At first Katara believed that she took one too many blows to the head. However she couldn't shake the peaceful vibe she was getting from Raichen. Maybe she was accepting her, or maybe not.

Raichen grabbed Katara's arm and thrashed her body above her head and slammed her on the ground behind her. Katara got the wind knocked out of her. She flipped over and rested on her forearms to get the air flowing back in her lungs. Blood dripped from her mouth.

"Play my game!" Raichen demanded.

Katara felt obligated to do so, she could sense that this was more than just a fight for revenge.

Katara stood up and took a fighting stance. The crowd booed and hissed at her, but Katara blocked all those noises always. She wiped away the blood dripping from her lip.

Raichen smiled and charged forward, she came in with a series of jabs and punches all moving at fast speeds but not to their fullest force.

Katara did her best to block them. But from her lack of food and sleep, she couldn't dodge all of them. She received a blow to the shoulder and side kicked to the ground. There had to be an inner source of energy Katara could use to survive this fight. But Katara didn't know if she was suppose to win or lose.

Diving deep, Katara breathed in new air and jumped to the side before Raichen came down on her with a spinning kick. Katara charged in offensively hoping that maybe Raichen would give her a sign as to what she was suppose to do. Katara threw her fists and feet at Raichen in a powerful flowing way. She didn't want to hurt her, she was only looking for a sign.

But Raichen didn't give away any, she kept a straight face as she fought back. She cart wheeled backwards to avoid defense. Then she did a round off coming at Katara with sky plunging kick on the spring off. Katara threw her arms up as a shield, but Raichen's force was too strong. She broke between the slip of her arms and her foot went right in her stomach. Unfortunately Raichen's foot was caught as well.

Katara tumbled to the ground in excruciating pain. Raichen slammed against the ground and twisted to the side. Raichen grabbed her left ankle in pain.

"You bitch, you broke my ankle." Raichen yelled between clenched teeth.

The crowd yelled and cursed at Katara. But the world seemed to be a blur of noise and light as the pain grew worse in Katara's stomach. The pain travelled down to her womb, a frightful thought came to mind of the condition of the baby inside.

Guards came upon her, they were blurs of red and black to her. They grabbed her by the arms and lifted her out of the courtyard. Katara could make out Raichen's voice, "That bitch broke my ankle." And guards were taking her away as well.

The guards kept a strong grip on Katara as they raced through several hallways to the infirmary. With each change in direction or twist of her body, Katara moaned in cramping pain which made the guards move faster to dispose of her.

The guards slammed open the infirmary door, the doctor was taken by surprise but not to see Katara.

"This one got herself into another fight again." One of the guards barked.

Katara moaned again, the pain was increasing, she needed to lie down. The doctor looked down at her, "Is your stomach hurting again from the prison food?"

Katara knew that was a lie, but she nodded.

He gestured the guards to set her down on one of the medical beds, then they left.

The doctor went to a table with several stirring pots, spoons and a small stove fire. Cabinets filled with various jars hung over his head and grabbed several of them and mixed them together with his back facing her.

Katara tried to take in the comfort of the medical bed, but the pain seemed to grow worse, her moaning could not be contained.

"Complications, Miss Katara." The doctor said without turning around.

Katara nodded and spoke yes in a muffled whisper.

The doctor turned around with a cup filled with a peculiar greenish liquid in it. Katara could smell it from here, it smelled of wilted lilies, rosemary, soup broth, and dirt. It was a powerful odor that refilled her senses. "It's probably just growing pains. Here drink this." He offered it to her.

Katara sat up and gave the greenish mixture a small sip and nearly choked on it. It smelled better than it tasted. It was warm foul liquid that burned her throat as it slid down.

"Drink, it will help soothe the pain." The doctor said as he disappeared behind a medical curtain leading to another medical bed. Perhaps he had another patient to attend to.

Pain numbed her mind, as much as Katara distasted the burning sensation of it she drank it whole. The burning warmth of the mixture slid down through her organs until finally it spread to her lower stomach.

"Feeling better?" Katara jumped at the different sounding voice in the room. It wasn't the doctor's as she first expected. Raichen poked her head out from behind the medical curtain.

Katara gripped the edge of her bed firm as Raichen came upon her. The doctor followed close behind.

"I didn't expect you to actually get hurt. That's why I faked my broken ankle so we could get some privacy to talk." Raichen spoke in soft tone just like she did in the cafeteria. "Don't worry about talking to me, Dr. Weng won't report you. He promised. I can trust him, he can keep several secrets."

Katara sighed heavily as the pain began to subside under a warm blanket heat from the green mixture, now she can think straight.

"I know who you are. The famous Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, defeated Princess Azula, and aided the Avatar in ending the war. That's quite a title, almost as good as mine. But the one thing I understand is that you don't belong here, I mean why would a war hero be put in a Loyalist colonial prison."

Katara looked at her questionable.

"This prison is reserved for all the criminals in the old fire nation colonies that are now united under the rule of the Loyalists. I was put in here for creating a radical movement against the Loyalist rule, vandalizing a political building and assassinating one of the Loyalists leaders. This is just one of the prisons that they have, its hidden so no one can find it. We're located in the northern mountains of the Earth Kingdom. It would be very difficult for someone to find us or for us to escape from quickly. That's why I need your help so we can. All of our plans have failed us but I believe that you can be a great asset to us. If you want to get out of here, you better agree."

Katara was speechless, all this time she was in the Earth Kingdom. But now she knew more about the Loyalists control. No wonder it was hard to track down the Loyalists for they are scattered all across the world in the old colonies. She wondered if Sokka knew this. Could he be looking for her right in now in these very mountains?

"I do agree, but there's just one problem." Katara spoke in the kindest of ways.

"Wow you do talk."

"How would we be able to communicate our plans, I'm heavily guarded all the time."

Dr. Weng cut in, "I could be an option, I can rely message to and from the both of you because Miss Katara will be here quite often."

"Why because you're afraid I'm going to still beat her up?" Raichen laughed.

Katara hung her head, "No, because I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Raichen's smile dropped, "What?"

"Ozai nor the Loyalists can know of the baby, they would use it against their enemies if they found out. That's why I must get out of here quick before its starts to show."

"Wow, I never thought a girl like you would go down and get dirty with some guy, who's your husband?" Raichen smirked.

Katara hunched her shoulders, "I don't have a husband." She whispered.

Raichen frowned.

"But listen, my story is not important okay?" Katara grew defensive, "We all need to get out of here."

"Alright, I'll tell the girls you're in, Yuo-Gin will come up with a plan, and soon we'll be out of here before that child starts kicking." Raichen slapped her on the arm.

Katara took that hit as a sign on affection. Raichen reminded her of Toph, her stubbornness, rantings, and solid personality all were similar to Toph's. Katara missed her so.

Raichen got up and headed for the door, "So we're good now alright, I'll stop picking on you. But we're going to need to keep the fighting up so the guards won't get suspicious."

Katara nodded, that was smart thinking, but the fights had to be drawn to something short, painless.

Raichen nodded back and closed the door, two guards were waiting on the other end of the hallway. They looked at her odd, they expected her to be in a cast or limping.

"What, if I got pain I don't show it." Raichen smirked at their expressions. They assorted her back to her cell.


	13. Chapter 11 pt2

Book: Air

Ch. 11 pt2 Show No Pain

The sun was beginning to set on the fire nation, Aang waited patiently to be called in for an emergency fire nation meeting. It had only been a few days after his encounter with Azula and he still carried the scars from it.

After Azula's surprise attack, Zuko called an immediate meeting of his trusted council to discuss the various difficulties of the Phoenix Loyalists. Not much was known and that was what scared them the most. If Azula was able to manipulate the Avatar and the Firelord at the same time, what other dangers could the Loyalists have up their sleeve? What was motive? What was their location? What purpose was there to gain by defying the new peace? Why haven't these people seen the error of their reasoning?

Aang's mind flooded with such confusing thoughts, why must the human mind be such a complicated mess? Why must these Loyalists think of peace in a different way? Do the people he believes are peaceful actually at peace? Will he ever find peace to restore peace? Or is it a cycle that will never reach its end to peace?

Will he and Katara ever have peace?

Aang would have believed that this final question did have an answer, but then again he wasn't sure anymore. He wished he could truly focus on Katara's location, but there was too much around him that needed his help and attention. His purpose was to put the world before him, and it pained Aang to toss Katara aside. He couldn't get her out of his head which was affecting his judgment on the peace in the world. Without Katara he felt broken, as if she were the piece that helped him create peace, she was his peacemaker. But why has their peace between them suddenly implode?

"Aang," Zuko voice came from behind, he joined by Aang's side and looked out from the balcony at the sunset. "The council has just arrived, you ready?"

A cold wind ripped at Aang's long yellow orange robes, "It's funny, I'm always going into things when I'm not ready?" Aang's face was stern.

"I know you've got a lot on your mind, but you need to cast away any other thoughts aside just for tonight. Katara can wait, she's patient."

"And how am I suppose to do that? She's all I think about, its all I feel about, this guilt. I've made several mistakes with her and now I can't take them back. I'm losing her and without her, I'm lost."

"No you're not, in due time she will be found. I bet she's thinking the same thing right now, you've both made mistakes and…"

Aang snapped his head, "You don't get it, Zuko. I made the mistake, our arguments, our fights, will all because of me. I messed up, and now I wouldn't be surprised if she would ever want to see to me again."

"Aang what exactly were you two arguing about?"

Aang rubbed his head, "Everything, it all started the week of her birthday."

"Her sixteenth birthday," Zuko confirmed, he knew of the water tribe marrying age custom. "You weren't ready to ask her."

"I was, but I wasn't." Aang said solemnly.

"I was the same way with Mai. You just need to find your pride and confidence to gain what your heart wants."

"What if my hearts has already been ripped out?" Aang lowered his head.

"Then you need to find it and put back in."

"Then I will never find it, for Katara has stolen my heart and I don't think I'll ever get it back." Aang mumbled.

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, but just then the fire nation council was filing in down the hallway. They stood tall and firm as they pulled back the red drapery with a fire nation insignia on it leading to the meeting room.

Zuko could find no words to soothe Aang's tangled depressed mind. Ever since Katara was captured, no kind comforting words made their way to Aang's soul, he was left cold and untouched.

"Come on the meeting is going to start." Zuko followed after the council.

After a few seconds of long deep breaths, Aang drew the courage to face the fire nation council. He was the last one to step in the meeting, he took his seat beside Zuko at the head of the map of the world.

Zuko never liked the whole fire blazing in front of him effect like his father did. It singled him out as the higher official, he liked to treat each one of the members of council equal.

Standing tall, Zuko placed himself as the main focus of the introduction, "Thank you all for coming, as we already know, an awful branch of treason has bore off of the war and still lingers around our world of peace. A wave of fear has sprung into the hearts of the brave because of their darkness and unknown schemes. We must find the heart of this fear, and negotiate it to listen to the words of peace. Our former Firelord Ozai is rumored to be the leader of this fear, not much is known of what purpose he serves to continue his ruling. Based on true facts, have any of you discovered any information about the Loyalists movements or intensions?" Zuko asked the council.

The council quivered from Zuko's true dark words about the Loyalists. But not much could be shared, the Loyalists were clever not to leave a trail or express themselves with the world. The room was left silent

"Have you all grown weary of travel to not understand the dangers that have been created by our ancestors?" said an incoming voice. A short figure was coming in from behind the drapery. Standing with a smile on his face was the old humble man, Iroh. He walked up to the council of old men, some of them beamed with their eyes at the sight of him.

Zuko slightly smiled and seated himself, and Aang tried to smile for the good news. The only reason why Iroh would be out and about to meet with them was because he knows something useful.

"The reason you all don't know so much is because you all are looking in the wrong place. True this rebellion has branched off of us, but why would they station themselves here?" The council listened with hungry ears to the all wise Iroh. "In my days in Ba Sing Sai you'd be surprised of how news travels quietly. The people we are looking for are hidden among the old fire nation colonies. Some of the former citizens of these colonies chose not to let the old Earth Kingdom citizens return. They built their city into a fortress, and let in some earth kingdom citizens as slaves. Sadly, the other citizens are then tracked down and destroyed or captured. That it is why no news was mentioned earlier. However these rebels among the colonies don't hold the power, I'm afraid the leader, who we assume is Ozai, can't be found."

Aang scowled on the inside, the very thought of what those rebels were doing was sickening. It was like the air nation genocide all over again, only with the Earth Kingdom citizens of the land they stole from them. It was all truly sickening. And the affects of Iroh's news could be seen on each face.

Zuko rubbed his face, "We must conduct a search of one of these fortified colonies to find any useful information about Ozai's location as well as the captive prisoners."

Iroh smiled, "Oh that wouldn't be necessary, its been taken care of. Thou the fortified colonies have a lack of knowledge of things. There were a couple of speeches hand written from Ozai, mostly propaganda, rebellious meaning and encouraging hope." Iroh rubbed his beard, "But we are definitely dealing with some of Ozai's best work, he's leaving behind no trail of himself or anything we can hold against him."

"But there has to be some connection," said one of the council members, "There would have to be supplies shipping to his location, maybe we can use that. One of the colonies is bond to have some trading list of it."

"No that wouldn't work," Iroh said, "Unfortunately, the colonies have expanded, there are dozens of small colonies stationed everywhere within the Earth Kingdom. Taking the time to look through every single one would give enough time for Ozai to move elsewhere."

Aang sprung an idea, the council member was right, everything is connected, "Wait, there may be no political or economic connection we can find without tampering his movements, but there is a spiritual connection. As the Avatar I'm able to find anyone in the world as long as I have a connection to them. I'm able to find him, why didn't think of this before." Aang slapped his hand on the side of his head.

"Are you positive about this Avatar?" Asked a skeptic council member.

"I've done it before and I can do it again." Aang said proudly. He was almost overjoyed, not only could he use this to find Ozai but also Katara.

"Good," Zuko stood up, "Once you give us the location of Ozai, we will send an army of 500 soldiers after him. We will not kill him, we have to reason with him to call off his people to reason with us." The plan seemed so simple.

Iroh continued to rub his beard, he was dissatisfied with the plan, Zuko could tell. The look in Iroh's eyes looked like he was not done revealing all his news. But Iroh kept his mouth shut. He looked from Zuko to Aang.

When no one argued against this plan, the meeting was declared over. It was the simplest plan, all the council members had to do was signal the generals to gather up an army of 500 soldier for a dangerous mission. No other risks taken. They all left with a better mood then before. Only Iroh, Aang and Zuko remained in the room once everyone had left.

Zuko walked up to Iroh and gave him a firm hand shake then a hug. Iroh smiled back. Aang returned his greeting with a handshake and small smile.

"I see the Loyalists have gotten to your head and our heart." Iroh said to Aang. He frowned. "I feel your loss, Katara will be found in due time. However I question you Aang. I know of this power you posses and I do know that it takes a level head and clear heart to accomplish this task."

Aang tightened his knuckles and scrunched his brow slightly, "I believe I can do it, my mind is always set for the world's sake, and my heart is for the people." But as he was saying this he felt like a liar.

Iroh did not appear satisfied with his statement.

"Uncle, you appear disapproving of our plan, but you didn't speak up." Zuko wondered.

"No, I was merely frowning upon the news I could only share with both of you. Ozai would not go over the trouble to hide his tracks for no reason. He is planning something big I know it, but it remains a mystery. However I do know what he wants, or wanted." Iroh drew in a breath and looked around the room through the corner of his eyes. "The sacred treasure of the ancient Sun Warriors, the gem stone you encountered at their temple, was stolen. "

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, that treasure meant a lot to the Sun Warriors. When they had told Iroh of their travels there, he mentioned that the Sun Warriors looked to that stone for hope.

"I received a message for the Sun Warrior chief, he told me to tell you to visit him." Iroh continued.

"Tell him I can't." Aang blurted out.

The uncle and nephew looked at Aang like he had committed foul treason for their bond to the Sun Warriors.

"I need to find Ozai, he is the one who has the gem stone. Once I find him and the gem stone, all will be peaceful again." Aang said impatiently.

"There must be a reason why he wants to see us, especially you since you're the Avatar." Zuko stated.

"I have much to focus on, perhaps you can send me a message of what he said."

"Aang, I have much to think about as well, that's why we need to go together." Zuko argued.

Aang turned around, "I'm leaving for Eastern Air Temple tomorrow. I will go alone." Aang said monotonously.

Zuko was about to charge right after him but Iroh stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"He has much trouble bubbling inside him, he needs this." Iroh said

"But he is being blind, as the Avatar he needs to put his personal problems behind the world's. He knows that."

"Aang has an important mission, to find Ozai. But I can see that he needs to balance himself out in order to do that. For now you must let him go."

Zuko sighed , "What about the Sun warriors, they would want to talk to him."

Iroh smiled, "Do as he said, send him a letter."


	14. Chapter 12

Book: Air

Ch. 12 The First Flakes of Knowledge

"You wanted to see me Zuko." Sokka said as he walked out into the fire nation royal palace's garden. The garden was a dreary sight, fall had come and winter rapidly was approaching. The trees stood bare and dark, the bushes were losing their autumn color, and the air was cold and stale.

Zuko sat upon his favorite place, under the grand old tree facing the small pond. The turtle ducks had gone south to migrate so the water was tame. When he heard Sokka he stood up and greeted him. Sokka didn't like the look on Zuko's face, it was grimmer and more frustrated than usual.

"I have some news for you. Last night, I'm sorry you couldn't attend the meeting." Zuko apologized, he really didn't want to invite him, fearing that Sokka's presence would cause a dispute within the council.

Sokka waved it away, "It's alright. I couldn't go anyway. Suki had to be taken in for a checkup."

"She's been acting a bit moody lately."

"Yeah, she still has mood swings even on her fourth month of developing. It's tough dealing with her, she's either very worried about me when I leave or angry when I don't leave, and then angry again and then worried again." Sokka said with an uneven smile. "Having a pregnant wife is tough."

"Wait until you have kids." Zuko tried to smile.

"Oh no I'm not worried about kids. I can't wait from them to pop out so I can start training them and start to be a father. During our honeymoon Suki and I already discussed that 4 kids is the minimum. It's just dealing with Suki through the pregnancy that's the hard part." Sokka looked down at his shoes and rubbed his neck. He looked frustrated himself.

Zuko contorted his eyes, "Do you love Suki that much to live with that many children?"

"Yeah, and plus, just between you and me, we get reckless at night. She's…amazing." Sokka displayed a wicked satisfied smile which quickly dropped. "Thou I am beginning to question our agreement of 4 kids, even if I would love that many, I just can't deal with Suki through her pregnancy."

"Just think of your children." Zuko tried to comfort him.

"No, Suki is just not herself during these difficult times." Sokka sighed, "I married her because she was beautiful, played it sexy, strong minded, full of adventure and a warrior to match. Now it seems like she's none of those."

"You don't think your wife is beautiful?" Zuko crooked an eyebrow.

"What? No I don't mean that. She has lost her sense of herself. And I loved that woman. Back at the Boiling Rock, I didn't see her as a warrior like I used to. She just looked small, helpless, and frail. At first I thought it was because she was being cautious and trying to protect the baby, but I realize that she acts that way too." Sokka appeared heart sore to be saying such words.

"Well, I'm glad to hear your marriage is going… well. However I wanted you here to discuss the meeting last night…" Zuko sighed and rubbed chin.

"It went that bad." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest prepared to listen. He tried to forget his concerning matters of his changing wife.

"The motive of the Loyalists is still unknown, but we have some good news about finding their location. Aang blurted out that he is able to spiritual connect and locate anyone in the world."

"Oh yeah, Aang used it once, but that power has always creep me out. I mean if I was lost, I wouldn't want Aang's eyes to be watching me like…"

"This is serious," Zuko snapped.

Sokka winced back.

"Yes we have a good way to locate my father, but I fear Aang would be unable to do it." Zuko tried to keep himself from exploding. The stress was killing him, it was as if Aang's irritation and anger was rubbing off on him.

"Why is that, doesn't he realize what's at stake?" Sokka threw his arms down, he wondered what would cause Aang to delay such important information.

"Of course he does, he could also find Katara, but I think its because of her that is preventing him from achieving this power. To use that ability, one must need a clear head according to my uncle. But Aang, he just hasn't been himself lately."

Sokka pondered, "I've noticed. So Katara's capture and Ozai's mystery fearing plans are blocking Aang's ability to find both of them. That's ironic. But the thing I don't understand is why it effecting him so much. During the war, he had the weight of the world with him the entire time. And now with that removed, its as if he's mentally weak to face anything else."

"No, Aang's not weak, he's just fighting himself, I can see it. I think he's just lost. Has anything happened to him, like did he do or someone else do something that could have made him this way?"

Sokka rested his chin in his hand, "No, it's like he became that way overnight."

"What about your sister, I heard they have been fighting."

"I don't know what it is about. They've been picky with each other ever since you came on her birthday to give us the shocking news. But Katara hasn't been the same either." Sokka mourned, "She had left this uncomfortable feeling in our household. Her love to the family would come scarce, her smile was not often shown, and she tried to distance herself away from Aang. I want to know what happened to them, what could have made their relationship crumble? You know how cute they were together, it all seemed so innocent and everlasting."

"I guess some romances can't all be like fairy tales." Zuko mumbled.

"Do you think, Katara will…." Sokka hesitated.

"She's alright, she knows how to handle herself." Zuko replied more to comfort himself.

"No I meant do you think Katara will ever want to be with Aang again? Will there ever be peace between them like old times?"

Zuko paused. He honestly had no idea, Aang never wanted to talk about his problem with his relationship with Katara. "I don't know. Aang went to the eastern Air Temple, alone, to hopefully clear his head. I hope where ever Katara is, she can get the peace to think things over as well."

"It's been nearly 2 months, that's a long time, too long. I hope Aang finds her first before Ozai can lay his hands on her." Sokka grunted between his teeth.

"And when Aang gives me the location of Ozai, the generals are sending an army of 500 soldiers after him. I'll be going with them, will you join me?"

Sokka stared off in his usual thinking modes, "500 soldiers isn't good enough."

"Do you want to double the number?"

"No, we need brains not bronze for this one. Ozai probably won't see us coming, but he might have a plan suited for a surprise attack. Give me a few weeks to gather up a couple of guys for this attack."

"We don't have a lot of time, the Loyalists have already put their plan into effect."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good. You won't have time for it." Zuko lied, he knew what the Loyalists wanted but not what for. He had never told Sokka or even Mai about the Sun Warriors.

"I'll gather up as many as I can and then send me a message when its time. I'll be ready." Sokka pleaded.

"That's cutting it close." Zuko knew that Sokka was one who would get started on something and never think of the ending. But in the end Sokka manages to end up on top. He nodded, "Alright, gather up the men you want, and complete that in quick haste."

Sokka grinned, and shook Zuko's hand, "What about you? What is your mission?"

Zuko drew back and pondered. His mission was find out what the Loyalists are up to and stop them, but what were the steps to reach that goal? "Not quite sure, but I'll find it."

Sokka flashed a concerned look, but had to settle that with the fact that Zuko would find his way. He has done it before. He felt confident about their plan, Aang was finding his peace with his sister but also it would lead to Ozai's location, Sokka himself would supply the tactics and men for Ozai's capture, and Zuko would complete the bind of his shattered nation. Sokka could not think of a loose end or a loophole for the Loyalists to crawl out of.

Sokka nodded with his confident smile and turned to depart, "Safe travels." He said over his shoulder.

"And to you." Zuko said back, then he muttered to himself, "We'll need it."

The first snow of the winter season fell upon Katara's cold skin. She sat in her usual spot outside, up against a lonely prison wall. She huddled herself together to keep warm. News was spending around that the warrant had said he would supply the prisoners with warm clothing soon, but Katara doubted it. The warrant seemed like the kind of man who wanted them to all die, even if Katara never met him.

The last time she had heard from Raichen was two weeks ago, when she brilliantly faked her twisted ankle to meet her in the infirmary. Her gang remained quiet and didn't bother her. Katara wondered if Raichen told them of who she really was. Would the gang accept her to form a plan for all of them to escape? Would they ever come up with a plan? Katara clenched her eyes shut wishing she had her brother's idea planning talent.

Katara had to rely on Raichen now to come up with a plan, and it left Katara desperately anxious. As each day pasted by Katara could feel her energy being forced to supply Aang's child. Her hunger grew desirous for foods she could never have, and her moods swung out of control. In her time of lonesome, which was most of the time, she would swing from happy and hopeful thoughts, to depressed theories of tomorrow, angry or calming feelings of people, and often she would think of her grim past with Aang.

Her memories from that night when she had laid down with Aang to the night she was captured brought forth too much confusion and guilt. She blamed herself from Aang's death, and she was confused as to why she had such radical ideas thrive in her head that night when she slept with him. And from the result of that night with him, she now carried a blessed burden. As much as Katara had longed for the day to have children, of all times, she tormented herself for the child to be present now.

The snow fell thick from the dark clouds above, an inch of cold powder laid upon the ground. It piled on Katara's head and shoulders. She brushed it away and hunched herself closer together. Her head rested on her knees and she looked down at her stomach wrapped under arms. A small bump in her lower stomach was beginning to show. Time would soon run out until it would become visible to others.

Crunching snow under dozens of pairs of feet made Katara look up. Raichen's gang of women were coming for her, and they marched up to her with sly faces. Katara stood expecting there to be another fight with Raichen. Raichen pressed out of the group of women. She had a smug smile on her face.

The guards around the courtyard pointed towards the gathering of women and yelled for there to be no fight.

But knowing Raichen, she would never listen to their words. Without any insulting threats or opposing rebuttals, Raichen charged in on Katara. And Katara was prepared to fight back.

Katara and Raichen punched, shoved, kicked and slapped each other til their breaths could be seen vividly in the cold afternoon air. Katara tried to play it more defensively to avoid being hit in the stomach again.

The gang of women cheered on for Raichen which brought the other prisoners to watch, some even shoved the guards out of the way to see. The guards fought and yelled back to get to Katara and Raichen to break it up, but their cries couldn't be heard for the prisoners chanted louder.

"We need a big finale." Raichen whispered as she crossed over Katara's ear when Katara swerved out of the way from Raichen's building punch. "Something that would get us both in trouble."

Katara searched their audience when Raichen put her in a headlock, she looked for something that could easily get them into trouble, like a miss fire at a guard. Then Katara saw it, the roof of the prison was covered in snow and there were several guards underneath its ledge.

Katara kicked Raichen's leg causing her to fall down, Katara landed right on top of her. They locked their hands and struggled under their strengths. They tossed and rolled from side to side.

"There are guards standing under a snowy ledge, 'accidently' aim for it when I yell." Katara whispered with laborious breaths.

Raichen shoved Katara off of her and lit her hands on fire. The guards in the crowd then demanded to get through with more force.

Raichen charged up and kicked and punched with fiery limbs at Katara. Katara turned the snow around her into water and used it as a shield against Raichen's attacks. Then when Raichen took a slight pause, Katara shot the water at Raichen. Raichen was lifted off her feet and tossed several feet away. She got back up, dripping wet. She blew steam from her nostrils and charged forward with a fireball at the ready.

Katara took a waterball and charged forward, yelling as if it were a battle cry. They raced towards each other with quick speed. Their hands met and they twisted their hands towards the prison roof. It made it look like they had knocked each other's hand in that direction.

The mixed water and fireball made contact with the roof, it created a scorch mark on the metal underneath. Then an avalanche of snow came thundering down along with some icicles hanging off the ledge. The guards underneath the ledge screamed and tried to run but they were too late and they were buried under the cold heavy powder.

The cheering crowd came an eerily halt, everyone froze and waited for movement among the snow pile under the ledge. Even the guards in the crowd stopped for a moment, then later they raced up and tried to dig the others out.

When one of guards finally found someone, that frozen guard looked at Katara and Raichen with a revengeful scowl. The crowd began to disintegrate to avoid the hot headed guard.

"I want those two on snow duty to get rid of this mess, and throw them in the cooler." The guard barked as he brushed off the snow and stomped up to them.

Raichen and Katara were each given a shovel that was thrush before them. Guards shoved them to the snow pile and yelled that this pile of snow needed to be moved from here to the large storm drain on the far side of the courtyard where the area was restricted to other prisoners.

Raichen looked at Katara and gave a slight smile as if to say 'way to go, you gave us the easier job there is.' But then she quickly turned it into a faked evil frown to play the mood of hating Katara.

Katara returned the same pretend evil glare, and they began shoving the snow as three guards watched them work.

"Hey you Miss mute, here's a brilliant idea since you ain't got no brain, why don't we shove the whole pile from one side towards the drain so you be wasting my time." Raichen said in her mocking tough voice.

Katara replied with an evil glare and shoved her shovel into one side of the pile. Raichen did the same, they pushed hard with the shovels close together on one side facing the storm drain. They dug their feet hard against the metal floor and grunted to get the pile to move. It moved slowly and soon gained momentum. However it became very heavy to move for the snow on the courtyard would pile up with them. Katara had an extreme difficulty with this job, the more strength she used to push the pile, the more her lower stomach began to twitch with pain.

And Raichen couldn't be there to encourage her in a nice way to keep moving, she yelled, "Come on you tribal horse pig, do you have blubber for muscles? Push harder you filthy water sucker!"

Eventually after thirty minutes of pushing the snow pile across the courtyard and behind the prison, they made it to the large storm drain. Katara collapsed on the cold metal floor, and held her stomach as it began to twist and burn in a cramping way.

The three guards looked down at her in concern, but Raichen waved them off, "Oh, she'll suck it up, the little runt can't handle a little job of hauling her own element." The guards left their concerns behind and grabbed from long javelin like poles leaning against the wall.

At first Katara and Raichen thought they were going to get beating by these large sticks. But the guards stuck them in the snow. They each took a side and picked through the snow. After a minute or so, they gave each other the thumbs up. One guard signaled a guard above on the wall. The guard began turning a wheel. With a big loud metal screech, the bars of the storm drain raised up about three feet. The guards told them to shove the snow down the pipes, and if they tried to jump down it they would be blasted on the spot.

Raichen and Katara gave the snow pile one final shove and the snow pile launched down the pipes at a fast speed. They stared and watched it speed away til it was out of their sight. A brilliant idea was unfolding in Katara's mind to use the storm drain as part of their escape.

When the guards ordered them to turn around so they could direct them to the coolers, Katara took a glance at Raichen through the corner of her eye.

Raichen was smiling, a sinister look of discovery was on her face and it brightened up the darkening day. Already a plan was unraveling in her head, and Katara was quite pleased with her expression, it filled her heart with hope.


	15. Chapter 13

Book: Air

Ch.13 Plans of Destruction

Zuko pulled up his hood as the wintry winds ripped at his wool traveling attire and heavy cape. He continued to tie the ropes to his air balloon tighter to the stake on the ground. He traveled alone to the remaining ruins of the Sun Warrior Civilization. On the trip over he wondered what secrets the chief wished to talk to him about. Perhaps the stolen Sun Stone had powers, ones of great firebending that could aid Ozai to start the war up again, or worse. Or maybe it would conjure up spirits that would be under Ozai's command. Or it had scared powers of something of unspeakable horror. Whatever chaos was behind that Stone, Zuko had to stop Ozai before he would even use it.

The cold air ripped at Zuko's face. There wasn't any snow on the ground, but it was cold enough to freeze small puddles of water and edges of ponds. Zuko breathed a breath of fire to heat himself up to continue his journey. He walked through the same entry way as he did before with Aang, but this time he jumped over the wire booby trap.

Climbing up the steps to the main picture representing the fire masters' learning ritual, Zuko kept hearing the sounds of quick shifting around him. He stayed on his toes, perhaps the Loyalists have taken the civilization already. He became a cat owl, turning his head in every direction to look for any signs of attack when the shifting did not stop.

He made to the Sun Stone Chamber door, he wasn't surprised to find a huge hole molted in the doors. It must have taken a lot of fire power to blast that metal door. He looked into the small hole big enough for one person, inside was just the same. A huge hole was in the ground of where the Sun Stone pedestal would come out of. Typical that Ozai wouldn't use the correct spiritual filling way to get to the Stone.

A thundering sound was heard from behind Zuko, he thrashed his head out. His eyes narrowed, coming at him was a gigantic fire ball. There would be no time to run out of its path.

Zuko formed a sphere of fire around him and built it up more to strengthen its defense. The fireball thundered to the ground and exploded with the firesphere on contact, sending Zuko slamming against the molted metal doors. But he was not mortally harmed. Thou his head rang a bit.

His hearing wasn't so off, for he could hear sounds of battle cries coming in every direction. Zuko stood up and prepared to battle. The fire from the explosion burnt brightly and high so he couldn't see the oncoming attackers until they parted the fire around them. They came by the dozens with fire blazing and angered faces. However they were the faces of the Sun Warriors.

Zuko extinguished his fire in his hands and through his arms up in surrender. But the warriors did not cease their cries and they charged harder.

"Stop, I'm Firelord Zuko. I've come to help! Stop!!" Zuko yelled, but it appeared his voice couldn't be heard. The warriors never changed their pace.

Just when the warriors were within ten feet of him, he could feel the heat of all their fires. He figured that the warriors could not trust anyone after the Loyalists captured their Sun Stone. Zuko threw up his arms, preparing to defend.

A single overpowering low yell amplified over the warriors which made them stop dead in their tracks. They all looked in the direction from where it came from.

Zuko saw the warriors beginning to part in the back as someone was coming to meet him in the front. The Sun Warrior Chief appeared, he nodded to his warriors, the calmed down the fire around them and extinguished their fires.

"I'm pleased you are here alone, however not pleased that you came without the Avatar. He too must know the knowledge of the Sun Stone." The Chief spoke harshly. Zuko was expecting a bit more of a warmer welcome but considering the fact that their precious Sun Stone that represented their hope of a pleasant future had been stolen, meant they were not in a jolly mood.

"The Avatar had an unexpected mission he needed to complete to capture the Loyalists who stole your gem stone." Zuko showed no happiness for he too should mourn.

The Chief huffed out, "Hmph, it is not just a gem stone, its far more valuable to us than this full civilization's history put together. That stone is too great to lose. And it's all because you failed to stop these pious selfish cowering salamanders!" the Chief voice grew heated and raging.

Zuko hunched his shoulders a bit but kept a straight face. "If you could tell me more about why they would want to steal it, I will dedicate my soul to stopping them, even if it would take me a lifetime."

The Chief breathed deeply and motioned behind the chamber, "Let us go to the eternal flame and discuss."

Zuko nodded and followed the Chief, the other warriors followed closely, keeping their watchful eyes on Zuko.

"The gem stone in truth does represent hope and future," The Chief began once Zuko reached the top of the temple of the eternal flame. "It has been in our possession since the dragons bared it to my father. And he told me to keep its secrets and its place hidden from the rest of the world. No one can know the truth until the world is ready to know. And we are beyond even coming close to that. When you first held that stone, did you not feel life flowing in you?"

"It was strange but yes."

"We call it a stone to merely protect its true name. It is an egg, a dragon egg. And it carries all our hopes of our civilization to still exist. Not to mention it carries the meaning of firebending. Without it in our hands, firebending would mean nothing, the starter of our flame and all other firebenders will become untamed and it would consume us all. The meaning would lost forever."

Zuko looked at the ground, this would mean that all new firebenders would begin to lose their reasoning with fire. All firebending would then have to be like his was, fueled by rage, untamed, and consuming. "How bad would this be in the hands of Ozai?" Zuko had to ask even if it was already bad enough.

"Ozai will wait for it to hatch, and then grasp its power and take it for himself. This is possible when the dragon is first born, a firebender can consume a dragon's power before it even realizes its own power."

"But Ozai is no longer a firebender, Avatar Aang took his bending away."

"It does not matter, once a firebender always a firebender. The dragon's powers can be so great they can even begin back his lost flames, and enhance them."

"When will the egg hatch?"

"That is not a question of time, but it will only open when it's in distress or if it is touched by someone worthy of its spiritual pride of its dragon heritage."

"Then get the dragons to touch it to open it."

The Chief's frown dug deeper into his flappy winkled skin, "It is up to a true human of fire and spirit to do that. And the masters cannot even attempt your request."

"Why is that?"

"Because they are dead!" The Chief's assistant Humgow shouted in Zuko's face.

"Quiet Humgow." The Chief ordered.

"This is all his fault, if he had not been so arrogant and blind, he could have stopped their rebellion, stopped those murders before they crush our meanings of existence!"

"Humgow! We cannot blame him now, its too late! Fate has lead us to this moment. He has promised us that he will serve to get our stone back to pay for his mistakes. There is nothing more he can do." The Chief got in his face, Humgow cowered and stepped back.

The Chief sighed and stared into the eternal flame, "We are filled with much hatred and frustration, we wish to take revenge upon the wicked in this world. All people are given one chance to live again if condemned by evil, but your father used up the first and now he shall burn in his own fire. Once you find him, send us to him and we will destroy him on the spot."

2 months, it had been officially 2 months since she has been captured. Also meaning that she was now 3 months pregnant. Katara counted off her days here, she ran it over and over in her mind and it haunted her that she spent 60 days under Ozai's hostile hands. And 120 days with a child that abruptly came into her life. Those long days of growth were creating its physical appearance. Thoughtfully, Dr. Weng gave her a large wool shawl and that went down to her knees. If Katara kept herself bundled up in public, no one would suspect her pregnancy. Thou some prisoners grew angry as to why the newbie got a nice warm blanket when they couldn't. Dr. Weng filed an excuse stating that Katara's recent stomach pains and vomiting were caused by a serve illness and that she had to be kept warm.

But Katara felt shameful under the shawl, it represented her mistake. Her mistake of letting herself make her love to a man she was not married to, and is now dead by her hands. The shawl became a guard to keep her shame away from other people, but she was left trapped under her shame. She would try so hard to accept the fact that this child was a blessing, it was gift of life. And she had always longed for the day to have children of her own. However for some reason she couldn't accept it. It almost felt like the child growing inside her wasn't hers. It was a child that was leading to her frustration and stress and possibly her death.

The dinner bell rang loudly in her ears and her door opened. She cursed her starvation, it was the baby that made her so hungry. Katara got up and wrapped the shawl tighter around her.

She waited until all the prisoners passed her to avoid their trouble and then followed after them. But then a hand grabbed her arm forcibly from behind. Katara whipped around and faced Raichen.

She placed her finger to her lips and shushed her. She dragged Katara down the hallway away from the cafeteria. Her head cocked back and forth to look for any guards. She moved quick and light. Katara tried to do the same.

Luckily the guards file into the cafeteria before the bell rings, but there would be a couple of guards still hanging around the cells to keep up prisoner inspection.

Raichen turned sharply around the next corner and stopped suddenly. A guard was coming down the hallway. Quickly Raichen thrashed Katara down the hallway they came out of, and pushed her into the darkness against a wall face first. Then Raichen pressed herself against the wall next to her.

It was a three way intersection, hopefully the guard would pass down the straight hallway and not enter theirs. Raichen closed her eyes and didn't breathe.

The guards footsteps scuffed pass them, he continued down his hallway whistling jollily. Only then did Raichen breathe again and too Katara's arm, she dragged her up the hallway in the guard's opposite direction. Then she stopped at a specific cell door, and lightly knocked on it in a specific rhythm. The cell door then opened and she thrashed Katara in.

The cell was dimly lighted by a flame that someone was holding, the flame illuminated the faces of her hated band of women.

"Raichen why did you bring this fool." One of them whispered.

"She'll get us caught!" all the women yelled in whispers at Raichen and gave Katara dirty looks. Guess Raichen hadn't told them about her.

Raichen looked out the cell door's crack. No guards wouldn't be present from awhile, there would be one guard scanning each level. This level's guard had just started, and he wouldn't be back for awhile.

"Hey girls listen!" she said in normal tone but it had importance carried in it. "I brought her along because she is here for the same reason that we have, and she wants out. We were brought in here by those warheaded chickens, the Phoenix Loyalists. We lived peacefully in the fire nation colonies. The fire nation government exceeded from the Earth Kingdom but we proudly stayed because we believed that we could create peace again between Earth and Fire. But Mister Chicken Lord sent in his forces secretively and made us abided by rules so vile and inhumane that we were put here because of strong willed rebellion against him. She is here by the same people, but worse. She is not just a criminal to their eyes, she is a threat and she is their hostage. She has done something so amazing that it tops all of us, she is the reason why we have the bravery and courage to keep moving to our freedom. She is the reason why we need to fight these stuck up power suckers to death. She has done it before and she may lead us to fight evil again. Ladies, welcome Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, a brave and mighty waterbender."

Katara was touched by Raichen's words, she had never thought that she was look upon so highly. But maybe she had more in common with Raichen then she realized. Raichen seemed to have poured her heart out. It felt like Raichen was suffering the same pains and stress as Katara was. She wondered if her gang felt the same way.

Katara looked among the group of women, they stared at her as if staring at a saint. Faces of enlightenment had washed away their hatred. One by one they came up and shook Katara's hand and bowed their heads in appreciation. They smiled and beamed with hope. Katara's heart melted.

"One condition guys, this doesn't mean we can be buddy buddies with Katara, she is limited to communication with anyone here under the threat of death by the Loyalists. So we need to keep the act that we hate her out there. Yesterday we came up with an amazing idea of using the storm drain on the south end as an escape route. All we need to do is hide in a pile of snow as we get pushed down the pipes which should lead us out."

The girls nodded, thinking that was a wise idea. But Yuo-Gin shook her head, "That can't work. How are we going to get all of us in a pile of snow without getting caught by the guards who pick at it before it goes down? Plus they will notice us missing."

Katara joined in, "I can make it seem like we're not inside the snow." Everyone was surprised to hear her voice.

"But still we'd be noticed in other ways." Yuo-Gin argued.

"Wait," One of the girls spoke up, "If we have Katara on our side, we should conduct a huge raid against the guards and free the entire prison. If the rumors about your awesome bending are true, she can be a big asset to finally destroy this place."

"Are you trying to get us all killed!" Yuo-Gin stated.

"Why not that sounds like a good idea." Raichen argued back. Then she directed her attention to Katara, "That is true, right? That you can make the rain stop, pull water out of thin air, and make huge cyclones with only a barrel of water."

Katara sighed, she hated to brag and bring up her other talent, "And during a full moon I can control the blood running through someone's veins to make them move unwillingly."

All the girls gaped their mouths open.

"Even if you were an almighty water spirit or whatever, it still would be impossible to escape in the storm drain or conduct a raid." Yuo-Gin wasn't convinced.

"Explain." Raichen folded her arms across her chest.

"We do have the power of numbers. There are 300 prisoners here. And the guard population is only half that. However they have something we don't have, mechanical fire power. During our recent escape attempts, if we are caught, the guards round up all the prisoners. If there's any foreplay the guards will use machines that we've all suffered from before." All the girls nodded slightly with grim painful faces.

"What are these machines?" Katara asked.

"They are powered by either one or two firebenders. There painful but not deadly. For instance there's the fire lasso, powered by one. A single fireball gets enlarged in a flammable substance in the machinery and then gets formed into a lasso to grab several prisoners at once. It tightens around you as it gets burned into you. And then there's the fire wall, powered by two. Same fire enhancing machinery although it stationed along a zip line. It creates a giant wall of traveling fire. If you're caught under it….we would be no match against them, a raid would be out of the question."

Katara put her finger on her lip, "How many guards go after an escaped prisoner?"

"Almost the entire force, 100 guards go after the escaped victim so that when they do find em' they scared the crap out of them with numbers so the guy can't ever try it again."

"Then that's only 75 of them in the prison rounding up all 300 prisoners. With those numbers it could work." Katara encouraged them.

"But we've done this before, the machinery prevents all riots, plus a majority of the prison population are terrified to disobey a rule. We could only get 40 people to get to actually fight."

Katara stepped in the center of the group circle, "When using waterbending, the goal is play defensive until you have learned what makes your opponent a great threat. Then you find some way of breaking that threat, and you strike hard and quick. The machinery is the prison's threat that makes us cower from revolting, but numbers is something that we have. We need to break those machines, and then strike against the guards with all the prisoners."

Yuo-Gin clapped, "That's a great speech, but there's no way we can break the machines. They're made of solid steel combustion, able to with stand the torrents of a storm, and the hailing of meteor shower. It's impossible."

"What about on the inside?" Katara questioned, remembering her experience with the drill.

Yuo-Gin became speechless, "I don't know what's in it, but one gear out of place, and the thing backfires. But how would we be able to get in the mechanics of it?"

One of girls spoke up, "That's easy, they have a specific prisoner who checks the mechanics of it every week during our lunch so we would never know. But I had stayed in my cell one day to catch more sleep, and I saw him."

"What's he look like, I can pursued him to redirect a couple of his nuts." Raichen said with a laugh as she cracked her knuckles. "But it looks like we have the plan all written out in front of us. All we need now is another snow storm."


	16. Chapter 14

Book: Air

Ch. 14 Collecting Broken Pieces

A major snow storm visited the prison last night, it brought a thick blanket of snow and freezing temperatures. But this was good news. Today would be the best day to strike.

Katara hunched herself tighter as she and the rest of the prisoners were forced outside to face the cold beginning of day's morning. The wintry breath of frost burned its icy sting upon Katara's bare face. The shawl wasn't warm enough and her gray prison clothes were worn and had holes. She had suffered through even the most thundering blizzards back home, but when there is no more other articles of clothing or anyone to snuggle with or a blazing fire in front of you, it was brutal.

Even coming from the South Pole, Katara felt ashamed that she was not able to stand these frigid conditions. She trembled as if having a seizure, whimpering for warmth and chatting uncontrollably. She wondered if the guards would notice her desperation for warmth and let her inside. But she rethought that, of course they wouldn't, what better way to deal with prisoners like these to let them freeze to death. Even thou she wasn't technically a prisoner, not all the guards knew the Loyalists were in control of her. They just saw her as another prisoner, and she was unable to ask for warmth.

Raichen quickly glanced at Katara's shaking body on the far end of the snow caked courtyard. She rubbed her hands together and felt guilty that Katara was unable to come join them by their fire. Small warming fires in the courtyard in the wintertime were allowed. Raichen sighed heavily and kicked the snow away from her cold feet. "This is it girls." She spoke softly, "Katara and I will stir up another fight, in the meantime, Yuo-Gin will grab the mechanic engineer and head inside to disarm the machines. If anyone is around to get in their way, I want a few of you to back them up, stir up a fight, do something that doesn't look suspicious. I'll make sure I get sent to the cooler. The coolers are arranged above where the snow pile always goes, if some of you girls manage to get snow piling as a punishment make sure that you pile that snow there high, that way in the afternoon, it would be easier for the next part. I'll grab Katara and Yuo-Gin into the cooler, we bolted off the wall and fall into the pile of snow. Then we wait there until we are tossed down the pipes. While down there we'll grab the guards' attention, sending the whole prison into a panic. 100 guards will come after us, but it's up to you guys to take down the other 50 and make the whole prison revolt, then join us in the pipes." Raichen said rather proudly of their plan.

All the girls nodded slightly, it was simple enough but one false move could throw it all away. They abandoned their fire and direct harsh looks upon Katara. Katara could hear their footsteps crunching in snow. She looked up and shivered.

"Ah, the poor ice princess can't handle a little blizzard." Raichen stammered at Katara, it was an invitation for another fight. But Katara believed that she was physically unable to this part of the plan. Her own fingers couldn't move for it felt like they were frozen stiff.

Katara put her head back down, trying to find strength to heat herself up. The cold air she was breathing did nothing to help. Her insides were slowly turning cold.

"You seem a little stiff there, well, a good throw around will keep you warm." Raichen grabbed Katara by the shoulder and lifted her to her feet. Katara held herself and shook her head as if to say call off the fight.

Raichen didn't catch it, she assumed it was all an act. She punched Katara aside the face, sending her face first into the cold snow. Katara winced and curled into a ball, she refused to get up. She could tell that something was very wrong.

"Get up and fight, the cold doesn't stop me, I breathe my own heat." She kicked Katara in the side but softened it. She was shocked that Katara wasn't fighting back, "Hey, what's the matter are you sick or something or do you got snow in your ears?!" Raichen yelled to grab more guards' attention. She glanced around and noticed Yuo-Gin slip away.

Katara shook her head and held her hand up at Raichen to stop. Her body was beginning to shake violently, her lips were dark blue, and her caramel skin was turning fair.

Raichen fought back the urge to comfort her, she had to continue the role, "Get up you…shivering freak…fight me!"

Even the crowd of prisoners around them remained silent and stared blankly at Katara. Raichen did nothing, she felt heartless to continue her act of beating, but fear of getting caught kept her from trying to help her.

The guards yelled for the doctor to come out as they ran up to Katara's body. They glared at Raichen with accusing looks. Out of nowhere, the guards grabbed Raichen and dragged her away, Raichen made no statement against it. She desperately tried to look back at Katara. She too was being dragged away as Dr. Weng was examining her shaking body.

Raichen didn't know what to do, should she fight against the guards and break for it, or surrender to the cool grip of the cooler? She remained in a confused trance as the guards stormed up to the cooler level. They tossed her the frozen ice box and shut the door with a smug smile.

Raichen hunched herself into a ball to try to preserve her body heat, she would be in here for awhile. But who knows for how long. For all Raichen knew, Yuo-Gin could have carried on with the rest of the plan and have the whole prison revolt right now. And Raichen would be missing all that action. She looked around the walls of the cooler, Yuo-Gin said it was possible to bolt the cooler off the wall from the inside, but without a wretch she would be going nowhere. There had to be another way, perhaps if she could sneakily molt the cooler off the wall. However the guards would surely catch her. Plus Yuo- Gin would have to be with her to give her the signal to cast off into the snow pile, how would she know when is the time?

Raichen's head spun, it seemed that she was on her own. She might have to conduct an alternate plan. Raichen muttered to herself, she blamed Katara from her lack of keeping herself together.

Just then in the midst of her muttering, the door was beginning to open slowly at first, but then it was pulled forcibly open. It would have been too quick for her punishment to be over, Raichen looked up and saw Yuo- Gin come tumbling in, then followed by Katara. The door was shut quickly behind them. Raichen stood up in surprise and was squished by the little space that was now filled up.

Raichen looked from Yuo-Gin to Katara in astonishment, "What the hell is going on?"

"What's going according to plan." Yuo-Gin smiled.

"But Katara, weren't you…"

Katara threw a small smile, "I got the idea from you. Its best to save our energy."

Raichen grinned from ear to ear with a devilish smile, "You sneaky bitch, I am proud to call you one of us now." Raichen punched her arm but with the little space to wind up it wasn't as hard.

The cooler generated another blast of cold air into the container, the girls trembled and moved closer together. Katara felt, for the first time, comfortable from where she was, she was in a miserable place with a great plan of escaping that filled her with adrenaline with two punk rebels that she was humbled to call friends. It felt like old times with herself, her brother, Toph and Aang. Those happy memories of being in a horrible place but knowing that she was with family and friends was enough to make it that dark corner as bright as day. Katara looked up at Yuo-Gin and Raichen's faces and smiled. They smiled backed.

Yuo-Gin nudged around a bit, the space wasn't enough for her. She talked to get her mind off of it, "So, we have Dr. Weng outside impersonating a guard, he will tap on the door when its time to deploy from the wall. Right now some girls were given snow punishment and are constructing a high pile of snow underneath us. I took the mechanic to the machines. He was quite proud to be part of this mission, he's confident in it. Anyway he stuffed pieces of non-flammable metal on the ends and loosen the opening hatch. So when the firebenders go to use it, BOOM, the fire will rick shay off the metal and back fire. They will get burned by their own hands. That will dwindle the numbers faster."

"Great," Raichen sighed, "So, what are you guys going to do once we're out of this gray n' dull doom? I'm going to head back to my village with a couple of goons from here and take it back."

Yuo-Gin pondered, "I might go home and write a pamphlet about the Loyalists control over us. Its bond to become a legendary piece of history, making me an infamous historian throughout the rest of time."

"What about you Katara?"

Katara remained silent.

Yuo-Gin nudged her, "Come on, you gonna go back to somewhere and do something, you're Katara the famous waterbender. You gonna team up with the Avatar again and take out that phoenix bastard like you did last time."

"I can't." Katara whispered.

Yuo-Gin and Raichen stared at her but didn't bother to ask any questions. They understood by now that they respected Katara enough to not ask too many personal questions.

Yuo-Gin continued to nudge around uncomfortably in the cooler, she kept bumping into Katara's stomach. "Hey Katara, no offensive but do you mind sucking in your gut." Yuo-Gin stared at Katara's oddly round shaped stomach concealed under her shawl. Her eyes grew wide, "Wait, you didn't have that when you first came here, and I'm pretty sure that the Loyalists are not nice enough to stuff you with food."

Katara shifted her shawl tighter around her.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Yuo-Gin stammered.

Katara looked away from her.

Raichen answered for her, "She is."

"Then this changes everything on every angle, we can't have her go down in the pipes with 100 guards coming on our tails, she'd be…"

Katara snapped her head at her, "I'm not weak if that's what you were going to say. I can handle it, I'm just as determined to get out as you are. Don't you worry about my strength, I have plenty, I'm not a helpless little girl."

"But still, you're expecting. Think of your child's life at stake!"

"You'd think that if I didn't know that, that I wouldn't be here doing this."

A long silence lay before them, the generator blasted in another breath of cold air.

Yuo-Gin again tried to start the conversation again to pass the time, "You know I noticed that you have a betrothal necklace on, I've studied the water tribes before and I know that you are of legal marriage age. I'm surprised that you and your husband got it going so quickly into your marriage. I bet he's worried sick right for you."

Katara flared but spoke softly, "I don't have a husband."

"Holy snakecows, then you were raped?"

"Will you shut up!!!" Katara yelled at her, Yuo-Gin's interest in her past was annoyingly painful to her, she was making Katara relive all her memories with her capture, Aang's death, and that night.

Raichen took an interest as well, but she came on softer as if speaking to a crying child, "You weren't, were you?"

If Katara's eyes weren't so cold and dry, small tears would be forming around the ridges of her eyes. She shook her head.

"Then who's the father?"

Katara looked away from both of them, she took long moments of silence before drawing a conclusion of whether or not to tell them. Finally she looked at them with narrow hawk like eyes, "Do you swear on pain of death that you will never tell a single soul about this?"

They both nodded.

Katara sighed, "The Avatar."

Yuo-Gin grinned, however Raichen cocked an eyebrow.

Yuo-Gin's eyes twinkled, "Oh, that's wonderful. My father used to tell me stories about you and Avatar Aang, he mentioned how cute you were together…"

Katara tightened her fists so hard that they cracked her knuckles, Yuo-Gin dropped her smile. Obviously Katara didn't want to talk about this.

Raichen continued to study her, "And the Loyalists don't know?"

Katara shook her head, "They can never know. They already have so much power, and they have already eliminated a great threat. If they knew of the child, there would be no stopping them. The other nations would have to surrender for my freedom and a helpless child."

"Wait, you said 'they eliminated a great threat', what?"

Katara bit her bottom lip and her frown deepened, "That was my fault."

Yuo-Gin tried to comfort her, "No, nothing's your fault, Katara."

"You don't understand, I killed him." Katara whispered as she stared at the frozen metal wall.

"You killed someone?"

"That benefitted for the Loyalists?" The two girls looked at each in surprise. "Katara, but you hate them, why would you kill someone?"

Katara breathed deeper to stop the urge to sob, her hands trembled, and her eyes grew irritated. "I didn't mean to. He went alone, that idiot went alone on a mission. I didn't care if we were fighting for so long, I didn't want him to die. Together we battled the village fire, and we yelled and screamed at each other while doing it. Even when it was over we still yelled. When we got to the inn, we still yelled. And I couldn't take it anymore, so I sent him away. I slammed the door in his face, telling him to go sleep with someone else. And then they came, those Loyalist bastard, they took me by surprise and tied me up and dragged me up the mountain. But he's coming for me, despite everything, he's coming for me. I feel so guilty for yelling, I wish to forgive. But they threw bombs and explosions down the mountain, they blew him up and then crushed his body under an avalanche of earth. I yell and thrash to save him, but the weight of guilt crushed me. I had set up his death. And with each passing day, the weight of his child grows heavier with guilt." Katara could feel tears but they didn't come.

Yuo-Gin and Raichen were breathless. They couldn't believe that their modeled heroine, a powerful bender that brought such inspiration to them, was in fact calling herself a murderer.

"The Avatar is dead." Raichen whispered. But she shook her head, "No, Katara you are not to blame, it was all Ozai's fault. Don't take your anger out on yourself, you should take it out on him. He sent those men to kill him, and he sent them to capture you. He is the cause of our misery and suffering and now only you can save us all from that. You have to lead the rest of the world against Ozai, Aang would have wanted you to. But for spirits sake's, stop beating yourself up!" Raichen slapped her across the face.

Katara's anger was still tense in her veins, and when Raichen slapped her, she blew it. Katara thrashed herself against Raichen and squeezed her throat in her hands. Yuo-Gin tried to pull her off.

Katara stared deeply into her eyes, "But would Aang want me to carry around such a big target, he would never place that responsibility on me. Never. Unless he thinks that I can be so manipulative. He is not the man I had once loved. And I can never return to him. I won't clean up the mess that he made, I'm done doing that. He thinks I care only for him, and that I will do whatever he wants. But now that he's gone…"

"Then your life is doomed!" Raichen yelled, and thrashed Katara against the cooler door. "You are thinking like just like them. This is what they wanted you to do. They wanted to isolate you so you would only blame yourself. The weight of the world is not on you, only hope is. If Avatar Aang is gone, I bet he wanted you to represent what you have been for him, hope."

Hope. That word almost sounded unfamiliar to Katara's ears. Katara eased her grip around Raichen's neck and Yuo-Gin let go of her arms.

Yuo-Gin rubbed her shoulder, "Listen, prison changes a person, but don't let it change you. You were perfect the way you were. And I'm sure that the mood swings and the hunger from the baby were driving your mind through whirl pools of emotions and guilt. Just be strong minded, and you will do what Aang wanted you to do, to bring hope again."

Katara's head spun, she became dizzy. The girls held her up from falling. Katara couldn't understand, had she been losing her mind this entire time? Was the isolation with all her guilt just an illusion? Was that Aang's reason for giving her this child, to bring hope? Could this colorless world she had been living in for 2 months effect her so much to the point of insanity?

Before Katara could steadily rethink everything through, Dr. Weng knocked on the door.

"Okay that was the signal. Raichen, I want you to weld away the nuts of the wall frame, go at them from a 90 degree from the wall. Katara the cooler is also iced to the wall, I need you to get rid of the ice around the border of the cooler. Once we're done, we will free fall into the pile of snow below us. According to the weight inside and falling velocity of the cooler, the metal will flip so the doorway will hit the snow first. We will dig our way deep into the snow and hide, before any guards come our way. This is where Katara your expertees will be needed."

Katara hesitated, there was so much that she had to go over. Too many questions that she needed to be answered and answers that needed to be questioned. But even if she did manage to straighten out her mind, it would be worthless if she had to be stuck in here again. So she went straight to work clearing the ice from the cooler to the wall.


	17. Chapter 15

Book: Air

Ch. 15 Surrender

"Ready, push off now." Yuo-Gin commanded as the girls pushed against the cooler wall. The cooler began to creek and finally there was a snap. The entire cooler came off the prison wall. The girls tried not to scream as they plumaged blind to a snow pile they hoped was below. The cooler's weight caused itself to turn and the empty doorway was facing the rapidly approaching ground.

The girls hit the snow with a hard thud, it wasn't as soft as they thought it would be. But the snow pile was deep enough to hide in. They could hear shouts coming from outside the cooler. The girls scrambled out and began to dig. Katara pushed the snow away no problem and formed a large hole. They all dug down until they reached the cold metal flooring of the courtyard. Katara covered up their entry way and told Raichen and Yuo-Gin to lay flat on the ground. They laid right beside each other, snug tight as Katara froze the bottom of the snow pile in ice. If the guards would pick at the snow they would think that the ice shield was the bottom.

They looked at each other as a long silence overcame them, Yuo-Gin grabbed for Katara's hand and Katara grabbed on to Raichen's. They put their minds together against all odds for this moment. If they did not secede to making it down the pipes, the rest of the plan would fail. And the only punishment suitable for such an outrageous and clever plan had to be death. Long seconds rolled by until a wooden stick hit the ice shield, they all jumped. Then hundreds of sticks began poking through. The clanking against the ice sounded like beatings of big bass drum. The sound carried within them and their hearts kept in tempo with the quick dabs at the ice.

Finally after an eternity of waiting, the dabbing stopped. The pile suddenly began to move, it was moving. The girls sighed heavenly, they had done it. Now came the hard part facing 100 guards down in the pipes.

Katara stormed through ideas of what to do once they were down there. If snow goes down there, then there's water. But while in the piping system, how would they be able to grab the guards' attention?

The ice below them began to feel tippy and the pile was slowing down, this meant that they were right on the edge of entering the storm drain. Thinking quickly, Katara broke the top of the ice shield and threw the snow off of them. Guards protecting the storm drain yelled and fired at them, but they were too slow. Katara formed a huge iceboard under her feet and Raichen and Yuo-Gin grabbed on. With a thrush forward the iceboard went screaming down the steep pipes. Fireballs came tumbling after them, Raichen yelled at Katara to go left and then right then to move faster.

Katara maneuvered the board with ease, it's a good thing she made iceboarding up and practiced it back home. Soon the fireballs stopped coming, the light was gone.

Raichen lit her hand with firebending while holding onto Katara's shoulder with the other. Behind Raichen, Yuo-Gin gripped unto Raichen's shoulders with all her might as she screamed at their accelerating velocity. Katara carried water behind her because the flow wasn't thick enough for the iceboard to move on.

"Look out!" Yuo-Gin yelled as they were coming up to a tight right turn. Katara threw water up at the wall and up to the ceiling. They soared up the wall and spiraled around until they came to leveled flooring again.

"That was awesome!" Raichen cheered.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." Yuo-Gin whined.

But Katara merely smiled at her request, on the way down there were several sharp turns like that. Causing the girls to go through loop after loop. Katara smiled and giggled, this was not an escape plan for her now, this was fun. It was the first time that Katara had laughed for awhile. She almost forgot what her laugh sounded like.

The pipes emptied out into a huge cylinder pipe that had still water moving in one direction, like a river. A faint light could be seen on the far end of the piping, daylight. Katara's eyes watered, freedom was put a few paces ahead.

"Well, all we need to do now is wait until our fans arrive." Raichen said.

"According to the number of girls we have and the number of prisoners who would revolt, I'd say that the rest of the prison would be down here just as those dung headed apes make it to us." Yuo-Gin scanned the area.

"But still we will have time to face that 100, and I wouldn't assume that help would be coming as 'according' to you." Raichen scanned the area too. "Katara could you block up the entry way to stall them."

Katara splashed the snowy water up against the entry way and froze it solid. And just at that time, sounds of men shouting were echoing through that tunnel. Torches could be faintly seen through the ice.

Raichen cracked her knuckles, "You know I think I might enjoy this." She laughed as she readied herself for combat.

"Were not going to face them are we?" Yuo-Gin cowered.

"Oh come on, you told me you knew Meo-in-do- something." Raichen rolled her eyes.

"Its Meuindou. And yes I'm almost a master but…"

Katara stood in her water bending stance beside her, "Then nothing should stop you from taking your anger out on these people. If you say you can fight then fight. Being a bender does not make you a warrior. It's what's in here." Katara tapped her upper chest and then her head. "And I know you have a lot in your head."

Yuo-Gin nodded and took a rather odd stance. Her stance was something similar to earth bending but it looked more lifting like air bending. Katara placed a mental image of Aang's stance in Yuo-Gin's, they were almost the same. Katara regretted that for she felt this thick heavy pressure against her chest. Questions began flowing in her mind again, did she miss Aang, or is she glad that he's gone? Does she feel anything about his death? Was the guilt hers, is she to blame?

A loud explosion disrupted Katara's thinking. The ice wall shattered and the pipes filled with loud battle cries of angry guards, the voices of a 100. For a moment Raichen froze, and then she directed to the other two, "Move towards the exit!"

The girls ran as fast as they could towards the dim light ahead. Some guards were running faster thou. They jumped and tried to take them down, Raichen fired a blast at a jumping guard. Katara splashed a thick wave at another, Yuo-Gin flipped in the air to avoid another. When she landed on her feet and took off running a pleasant smile was on her face.

Katara looked over her shoulder, the guards were rapidly gaining on them. Some of them were even getting ready to fire. "Raichen, I want you to shoot a fire ball as big as you can at the guards when I count to three, ready?"

Raichen nodded.

"One."

Yuo-Gin accelerated ahead of them to avoid getting in the way.

"Two."

The guards began to kick in their adrenaline to catch up, the girls were nearing closer to the light.

"Three!" Katara and Raichen grew up as much power as they could with one final step, then they pivoted back towards the guards. With one sweeping motion, a massive fire ball exploded from Raichen's hands as Katara bought every drop of water around her into a tremendous water bullet. The two forces collided but they did not extinguish one another. The power in both were too great.

The guards screamed and ran in the opposite direction but the water fire attack was swifter. As the force expanded it made contact with the walls and then exploded. Debris, dust, and smoke filled the pipe.

The girls, hunched together, slowly got up once the last rock came to a tumbling stop. The entire pipe was sealed off. There was nothing around to stop them from reaching the end. They looked at the massive pipe end, they were only 10 feet away from it and the sun was radiating so nicely out there. The girls looked back at each, they had done it.

Katara felt an overpowering joy cascade through her, she swore she had felt it before but she couldn't recall when she had felt it. Suddenly out of nowhere, a fire ball hit Katara right in her side. She went down with a groan.

There was a small opening on the far side of the pipe, it was big enough for a single guard to fit through. Soon several guards started filing in. Raichen tried to help Katara up, but Yuo-Gin motioned them down.

Yuo-Gin grabbed a fist sized rock and took careful aim somewhere above the guards heads. She threw it with a big thrush, the guards ignored it. The rock hit the rubble over the small hole and caused more rocks to fall on the incoming guards. The hole was clogged up, leaving 20 guards with them.

"Katara come on, you gonna get up." Yuo-Gin yelled pulling her to her feet.

"It's time to show them what you're really made of." Raichen encouraged as she charged forward with a wicked battle cry and fire in her hands. She took down every guy that stood in her path. Her true battle tactics were merciless but she took them with a single blow or a thrush.

Yuo-Gin too charged forward at the guards, she first came in low then popped in behind one and knocked him down with a powerful kick. Then she circled around another while flipping another guard to the ground.

As Katara gained her balance she stared at Yuo-Gin and Raichen for a second. Their fighting, tactics, courage, bravery, compassion, and friendship were all similar to the people Katara had outside this prison. Yuo-Gin had the brains like her brother, the understanding like Suki, and the agility like Aang. And Raichen had the stubbornness like Toph, the fiery ego like Zuko, and the helpfulness like Aang. It were these girls that kept her from departing the world she had once lived. It were these girls that loved and cared for her when no one else really could. It was them who kept her strong.

But before Katara could ever begin to relive her old memories of her friends and family, six guards were coming at her. There was barely any water around, Katara had to skillfully dodge the attacks until she could find enough water in the air. Raichen came in and lifted one of the smaller guards on her shoulders and chucked him out of the pipes and into the world on the outside. A terrible scream came from him, Raichen looked over the edge to see where he would go.

Katara finally had two fistfuls of water. She froze them over her hands and punched each guard hard in the face. With limited water, Katara had to resort to the fighting style she developed in the prison. She took down the last of the guards with a sharp upper cut to the jaw.

Yuo-Gin hollered with victory.

But then a loud booming sound was coming from the other side of the rock pile. Debris began to fall and shouts of men could be heard. The other guards were making their way through.

Raichen looked at Katara and Yuo-Gin. She pulled Katara by the arm to the pipe's edge. "Here's your train, better get on."

"Wait," Katara looked them deep into their eyes, "I can't leave you guys here, those guards would come through any second now. I'm staying."

"You don't have a choice,"

"It's what's best for you, and for the world. The world needs you more than the world needs us." Yuo-Gin smiled.

Raichen smiled back, and quickly she gave her an awkward hug. It must have been something that she doesn't normally do. Yuo-Gin did the same but made it last more.

"Keep heading South and go back home."

Katara had tears developing in her eyes, "You guys have been the best for me, but, I can't…"

The booming ruckus grew louder and became more destructive of the rock pile.

Raichen backed Katara up, "No buts, just go!" And with a hard shove, Katara fell off the pipe. She could see Raichen and Yuo-Gin looking down at her waving. The world around Katara was bright as each color flashed by her. But she couldn't enjoy it as much as she continued to fall down deeper and deeper to a faster moving river below.

Katara had to think quickly if she wanted to avoid the hard hit of the water. She pulled up the water and dropped easily into the river. Icy burning cold water hit her like a sack full of needles. She came up for breath but was immediately pulled into the cold heavy fast current of the river. Katara tried to bend the water to slow down, but she was too tired and out of breath. She tried harder, she pulled every fiber in her being to get the water to stop. And for awhile it worked, the current was beginning to slow.

But at the worst time, her womb began to quiver. A cramping ache stretch up to her muscles and suffocated them. The pain came on so quick and hard, Katara surrendered to the pain with a loud groan and released her grip on the water. The river crashed upon her. She was tossed and rolled at the mercy of the current. Katara felt too weak to fight back and her womb ache her to stop fighting. All Katara was left to do was surrender to her element and pray for the water spirits to protect her.


	18. Chapter 16

Book: Air

Ch. 16 If only…

The snow continued to fall. The wind began to pick up stronger than before. The temperature was dropping. But Aang continued to soar on his glider. It was only yesterday that he had left the fire nation to go visit the Eastern Air Temple to hopefully find Guru Pathik. He decided to leave behind Appa and even Momo. He felt it would be best to travel alone. Too much was rattling through his brain to afflict on others, like Ozai's threat of reign again, the world's state of peace, the future of his people, the future of the Avatar Cycle, and Katara.

Every problem was connected to each other, it was like the only solution for them was to solve every problem all at once. Ozai threatened the peace of the world by using Katara who would be the only woman to help him with the future of his people and save the cycle. How could he solve this? Where should he start? What were the consequences of his decisions? Would no voice help guide him?

The wind fought against him. Aang had to stop and rest, he had been flying for the past 24 hours non-stop. He was hungry, tired, and ill. He was shivering from head to toe like a brisk autumn leaf in a heavy storm. Aang lowered closer to the ground, he could see lights of a village up ahead.

He swooped down and shut his glider. He nearly tumbled to the ground from his exhaustion. He hunched his robes tighter and used his glider as a balance to keep him from falling. He huffed as he climbed higher up the mountain. He felt too weak to use firebending to warm himself up. He felt too weak to use airbending to speed his way to the village. He simply walked.

After several frigged minutes, Aang made it to the village. The fall of evening turned the streets into empty mazes. Warm lit windows greeted him from cozy looking houses. Aang made it to the center of the village, and immediately he felt a struck of déjà vu. The village looked all too familiar, the center arch, the buildings, the strange looking mountains hovering over him. Aang had been here before, but when?

He heard the sound of a door opening. Light filtered over him. He turned around, he faced the building he knew he had been to before. In the open doorway stood a very familiar figure. She smiled at him, "I expected you to come our way. The winds of time would blow you back here. On another mission, are we now Avatar?" came a familiar old voice.

Aang went closer to the kind woman, "Its good to see you again Aunt Wu. Can I come in and warm up?"

The old woman waved her hand, "Of course darling, the sanctuary of telling is open for all in fortune." She said with a laugh. Aang walked inside and was warmly greeted by the fiery touch of a roasting stove fire. Aang huddled up next to the stove fire on the side of the room.

"I'll get a room ready for you, if you would like to stay for the night." Aunt Wu offered.

"Yes, thanks." Aang answered without facing her.

Aunt Wu was about to leave, but she lingered, "You're heading in the wrong path child, if you let those emotions of yours stay bottled up. Whatever pains you feel or worries you have, the worst pain one can feel would be regretting what you never did with them." She said sternly and departed in her slow old pace.

Aang breathed deep, Aunt Wu could always read anyone at anytime. But her words angered him. He didn't know why. Perhaps he didn't want people to tell him what to do with his problems, or accept any help for it were his problems. However a part of him accepted her words, it was a nagging feeling to tell him to listen to her. On the other half, it told him to let him decide for himself.

Being the Avatar, decisions had to be made by his knowledge and consent, not by anyone else's. No one could know the power or pressure he feels. No one could place themselves into Aang's shoes. Only he knows what it feels like, therefore he is only one to listen to to deal with his own problems.

"Avatar Aang, you're room is down the hall on the right, third one down." Aunt Wu barged in on his thinking. Aang moved away from the warm stove and nodded to Aunt Wu as he passed. He headed down the hall to his room. Perhaps a good night sleep could ease his troubled mind. Perhaps in the morning he would find some of his own answers to correct his questions. Aang slid open the door with his head down.

Suddenly Aang ran into something that felt like hitting a tree. He rubbed his head and moaned. Another moaned echoed in the room. Aang looked up, a young beautiful woman dressed in a fuchsia dress with long brown wavy hair stood in front of him rubbing her head too.

"I'm so sorry…" the girl looked up, her face went into shock, "Aang?! Aang its so good to see you!" The girl jumped up and hugged him tightly. Aang had no clue who this woman is.

The girl faced him with a puzzled look, "You don't remember me? Well I did have a growth spurt and Aunt Wu said I had blossomed like a rare treasured panda lily. It's me Meng!" She smiled brightly. Aang remembered that smile, it used to be unfilled with lost baby teeth. It was Meng.

Aang didn't know either to be friendly or defensive, "You did change a lot." Aang eyed her as she did a little dance in front of him. She had aged like a fine young teenager, she had the curves and fine facial features of maturity. But it was apparent that her crush for him still lingered in her heart.

"So what are you doing back here, I heard that a branch of the fire nation government is planning to start the war again." Meng's smile did not dropped, it stayed still from ear to ear.

"I'm traveling for a personal mission." Aang tried to enter his room, but Meng's eyes kept him in his tracks.

"Alone?"

"Yes, like I said its personal."

Meng's smile dropped, "Oh, are you on a revengeful mission? I heard that Katara was captured, you planning to get her back?"

Aang sighed, and pushed past her, "Listen I've been flying all day so…"

"Okay, I understand." Meng gripped the door and smiled at him again, "An Avatar needs his strength, let me know if you need anything. Anything at all. Can we talk some more tomorrow, I want to hear all of your adventures. They must have been exciting."

Aang bit his lip, "I'll see if I can."

Meng's grin widened, "Okay, well good night!" And she slowly shut the door.

Aang felt a creep run up his back, she always gave him the creeps. He walked over to the small fireplace in his room and huddled next to it. He relit it and watched the flames dance. There was something about fire that made him sad and lonesome. The way the flames would move in a quick flowing motion.

A pair of flames looked like two people dancing so close together and then departing then meeting together again with more passion than before. The heat from those dancing fiery people made you want to sweat and long to be with them. The memory of the time he had danced with Katara drifted vividly in his mind. He remembered every bit of that night with all his senses. He could remember seeing all the eyes that were on them, but only one pair of eyes kept him begging to move closer to them. His hungry eyes took in each moving curve of her perfect body as she danced around him. He remembered the scent of her sweat as she drew so close enough to kiss. He remembered the sound of the fast beating drums and how he could hear his heart and hers pounding along with it. He remembered the feel of the dance and of her skin. Sweat would be pouring down his face, his heart was ready to break out of his chest, and his limbs ached to stop. But the feel of her skin made his pain disappear. His fingers would curl around her soft tender damp skin. And he could remember the thriving feel of ecstasy when she would lay her body against his. Like two flames dancing in an inferno.

Aang sighed with a grunt and moved away from the fireplace. He took off his robes and went to bed. He rested his head on the pillow and watched the flames again. And slowly his eyes began to drift in a heavy sleep.

Aang woke up earlier than he had expected the next morning, but as he tried to sleep in, his mind would not shut off. Reluctantly, Aang got up and dressed, and quietly exited his room. He hoped that Meng wasn't up yet to allow him some time alone. He headed out of the building and into the sunrise of a new day. He journeyed to the center of the village where early birds were setting up their stands or going to work. These people looked so peaceful, so innocent, so untouched by the filthy hands of the Loyalists. Aang wanted to preserve this sight as much as possible. He wished that he had a life like this. Where he would never have a worry or care about rebellious war makers. Where everyone had a smiling face and greeted him with a nod and content eyes. Where children could run free without fear.

Aang paused his pace in the market streets, his mind pondered over the word 'children'. His children. His own flesh and blood, a body carrying the hope of a future of balance. And the only body to ever make that come true was only her, Katara. Aang curled his fingers into a fist and suddenly the happy market people around him turned to suspicious characters. 'Could someone be here who works for the Loyalists? Could they know where I can find her? If they had done anything to her I'll…but…what if….she doesn't want me back? What if the love between us is lost? If that maybe be then the world will be lost.' Aang thought to himself.

He was so lost in own thoughts that he didn't notice a man on an ostrich horse approaching him.

"Are you Avatar Aang?" the man asked. Aang nodded. The man took a rolled up scroll from his messenger bag, and handed it to Aang. "This is a message from FireLord Zuko regarding important information on his journey up north."

"Thank you." Aang began untying the scroll. The messenger left. Aang went away from the busy market streets to find someplace else quite enough to read it. He perched upon the rim of the dormant volcano high above the village and read.

Aang,

Knowing Ozai all too well, he wouldn't steal that Sun Stone to haggle it over for money. Ozai supposedly stole it for power. The Sun Stone we believed was merely an artifact of great value to the Sun Warriors, has more power and hope than value. Stone was just a name to protect its true name, it is an egg, a dragon egg. If that dragon is born in the face of Ozai, he can absorb its power and become a firebender again but more powerful than ever. However there are exceptions, the egg can only be born under distress or if touched by someone who has true fire and spirit. Not only would it be horrible for Ozai to gain such power, but if he does he'd be killing off the last of the dragons. The Loyalists have killed Masters Rien and Cha. If all the dragons are killed, all firebenders of the future will be unstable and ill tempered if they can never have the chance to learn the secret way of true firebending. They would turn out like I was. When that does happen, we could be looking at another war. You have to reach this Guru Guy and fix your 'person finding' problem. Ozai will do anything to gain that power from the egg, we can't let that happen. I can't be too far behind you. I'm coming for you, by the time I reach you, you should have your problem fixed. You better. The army that Sokka will lead will be close by and awaiting your location of Ozai. Time is running out and failure isn't an option. I know you are worried about Katara and I know that you two need to resolve your problems. But if you don't defeat my father before he grabs hold of that dragon's power, you probably will never see her or live to see her again.

Zuko

Aang was about ready to explode. He was so angry that he was willing to use his firebending power to open the volcano up and destroy it all over again. Time, it always comes down to time. There's always a deadline, with an emphasis on the 'dead'. How could he let Ozai's plan slip out of his line of sight? Why must time repeat itself? Why can't one live with one difficulty, solve it, and then be left alone? Why must trouble come in many? Why must it happen to him? Why must all strife and chaos evolve around him?

Aang was in tears, he slammed his fists into the ground and caused the rocks to rumble under him. The winds began to pick up. And he could slowly feel himself slipping into his Avatar State. He felt so angry with himself. It felt like he was once good at something and then he had lost his touch and will probably never get it back. He handled Ozai before with ease. He stopped him before he would carry out his master plan of destroying everything. But now, two years from that battle, he couldn't prevent him from escaping?! He couldn't see the rebellions of the fire nation colonies forming?! He couldn't notice Katara's slow descend from his heart?! Aang got lost in his bubbling blind self-rage. He could feel his body lifting off the ground with airbending. A huge air ball was forming around him with ripping gusts of winds. The elements around him reacted to his emotions. The world around him was stuck in his anger.

"Aang?!" came a voice from below the mountain. It sounded sweet and alarming, kind and protective, desperate and loving. Aang recalled the many times when that voice pulled him out of the Avatar State even in his greatest states of power. He closed his eyes envisioning those memories as he descended to the earth, he could feel her vibrations coming up to him. Thou his wind would not die down, she still came up to him.

She grabbed him by the wrists and calmed him with that voice and repeating his name over and over again. Aang refused to open his eyes, he couldn't fathom the fact that she was here. His memories of her pulling him out of his raging emotions filtered in his mind and would not go away. He relived each of them, and each time he grew the urge to go and show her that he was sorry. Back then they had something that was unbreakable, back then it was tough but they were together. But now they were broken. However she was now here, replaying it like old times. Perhaps she was here to understand again so they could be together again.

Aang had missed her, the whole time he had blamed himself for her capture. He never forgave himself, he never stopped accusing himself. The love that he had for her was too much to blame on anything else. And he wanted her to know that. He blindly grabbed for her, he soothed his hands to the sides of her face and placed his dry lips against hers. He poured all his sorrow and longing for her into that kiss. He bled out his tears of the miserable days without her. He took in her warmth to fuel his cold heart.

Then all he wanted to do now was look in her eyes and tell her that he loves her and that he would surrender himself to her whim. He slowly opened his eyes, he anticipated to see her beautiful blue pools of moonlight waters. But instead he saw brown striped eyes. He drew back, he had made a terrible mistake. His heart ripped in two, he felt foolishly blind and hopeless. He had kissed Meng instead, believing that it was Katara here to bring him out of his misery. But this caused more misery.

Not only was it humiliating, but it deepened his hole in his heart and caused his mind to sink further. If he was blindly kissing other women thinking that it was Katara, then this proved he was missing her too much.

Meng slowly opened her eyes as a big smile crept upon her face. Her eyes twinkled.

Aang turned away from her, "I'm sorry." He wept.

Meng laid her hands upon his shoulders and began to soothe them warmly, "No, its okay."

Aang jerked away from her, "No! I never meant to kiss you. I kissed you thinking that you were Katara." Meng's smile dropped like a lead sack and her arms fell down to her sides. Aang continued and didn't face her. He was ashamed of himself, "I miss her so much that it's been driving me insane. I did something bad to her and I only wish to get her back because I blame myself. I love her. And I…I want her back."

Meng ran off the mountain crying, she never turned back and she never saw Aang again that day. Aang stayed on the rim of the dormant volcano, crying his eyes out until he finally fell asleep under a cloudy night. The moon could not be seen in the night sky, but the wind howled.


	19. Chapter 17

Book: Air

Ch.17 The Snow Settles

Appa groaned as the sun was beginning to set. The evening winds were making the wintry air bitter cold.

Sokka, who was steering him, sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you're tied and cold, so am I. We're almost there."

Appa groaned again, he wasn't motivated by Sokka's comment. Suki was sitting in the front of the saddle, hugging herself to keep warm. She glared at her husband, "Sokka, Appa should be spoken to with kind words so it would take most of his exhaustion away."

Sokka turned his head, "I've been with Appa for a long time so I know how to encourage him."

"And how many times were those 'encouragements' convincing?" Suki began to stand up. She used the edge of the saddle as a support as she heaved up her 4 month pregnant swollen stomach. She slowly made her way towards Sokka. He offered her a hand and she gently sat beside him. She placed her hand on the side of Appa's face and rubbed his matted fur with was lightly covered in frost.

"You're doing great Appa, it's only a little bit further." She cooed him.

"'It's only a little bit further', in what units is that to you. Yards, kilometers, miles?"

Appa groaned again as if telling them to shut up. However Sokka and Suki can't understand Appa's language.

"See now you made him mad." Suki argued.

"I did not, if you want Appa to be encouraged you need to give him something to look forward to. Hey Appa, come on just think of seeing Toph again. She misses you a lot, and I know you miss her!" Sokka said in a babyish voice.

Appa growled.

"Appa's not a child. He's over a hundred years old."

"Technically he's not."

"Either way he's old enough to avoid being treated like one."

"You don't think Aang babies him?"

Appa groaned and kicked in his speed.

"Alright," Sokka braced against the accelerated winds, "Must have been something I said." He smiled.

Then Appa violently shook his head. Sokka and Suki held on to his horns. Appa blew air from his mouth and up to the top of his head. It blew Sokka and Suki off his head and land in his saddle. He grunted for his accomplished efforts and continued his own way.

Sokka and Suki adjusted themselves and looked at each other, apparently they just got proven wrong. Neither one of them was right. They sighed and securely sat in the back of the saddle. Maybe Appa would be less tense and irritated if Aang were in charge like old times. But he couldn't be here for that. Appa was mad that he couldn't join his master, for Aang wished to travel alone this time.

* * *

Toph stood patiently, she didn't move, she didn't breathe. She waited as she took in each aspect of the precious earth below her feet. She waited and listened.

The ground underneath began to shake as she could feel something traveling underground towards her. She didn't strike, not yet.

But then she could feel another figure moving in quick on top of the ground. It was using the earth to speed up its pace towards her.

The figure underground popped up from the grassy earth and launched a rock at her. At the same time, Toph could feel the traveling figure behind her launch a landslide at her. Two attacks coming at her at once in different directions, not a problem. Toph smiled.

She stomped her foot in the earth and caught the thrown rock firmly in her hand. Then she jumped on to the traveling landslide with light feet and let it slide underneath her. Then she shot the rock towards the traveling figure. Meanwhile the landslide would transfer to the figure in the hole in the ground. It all happened so fast that Toph's attackers didn't have time to react. The rock hit the traveling figure and set her tumbling to the ground, she skidded painfully across the green grass. The figure in the hole got pegged back underground several feet under.

Toph smiled, "Nice try guys. But you need to keep your sights more on your surroundings."

"Argh!" came another attacker's voice. Toph jumped for that voice came from someone that she couldn't feel. It was coming from above, but it was too close to her to hit it away.

The third attacker jumped on to Toph and pinned her to the ground by her wrists. The attacker began to laugh childishly, "I should say the same thing to you."

Toph began to laugh as well. It was typical of The Duke to be dropping in on her teaching lessons. "You came from the trees, that wasn't fair." She laughed as she turned him around on the ground. They rolled round together on the grass.

Toph's two pupils, a young girl and a young boy, looked at each other uncomfortably as they watched their master wrestle with her boyfriend. "Uh, Master Toph, are we done for the day?" the girl asked.

"Or do we have to sit through a lesson of watching you flirt around with your boyfriend." The boy complained.

Toph got off of The Duke, "No he's not my boyfriend. It's just that I haven't seen him in awhile." Toph said sternly. She dusted herself off and faced her students, "That will be all guys. But remember, try feeling the earth around you, not so much your opponents. You are in charge of the environment of your fighting arena, not your opponent."

The pupils bowed and said goodbye. The Duke tiptoed behind Toph with stretched out hands ready to tickle Toph again. But Toph could see his motions, she whirled around and tackled him. They laughed and fought each other by grabbing hold and tickling sensitive areas.

"I'm sure your busy teaching." Came Sokka's voice from the far end of the arena.

Toph and The Duke jerked up quickly. Toph was having so much fun that she didn't see Sokka and Suki coming. "Oh come on, even teachers need a break."

"And a break is defined as tickle tacking your boyfriend." Sokka sneered.

Toph stood up quickly were rosily cheeks, "He's not my boyfriend."

The Duke lowered his head.

Suki looked around the fighting arena that was made by Toph. It was a huge rock dome with no windows and no doors. The center was a spring environment of green grass, multi-colored earth ledges and tall trees that had been untouched by the chill of winter. It was like a piece of the spring being preserved just for Toph to use all year long. The two pupils that had just left let Suki and Sokka in, since doors could only be made by earthbenders. The ceiling was incased with the glow of bright crystals of a turquoise. It was a wonderful spot to train and keep warm. It felt even much like spring. "I like your arena Toph. I can tell you like spending time in here." Suki let the warm air soak into her cold skin.

"It's better than that cold ice powder you like to call fun out there."

Sokka cut right to the chase of their visit, "Well you're going to have to make it fun anyway because you're coming with us on another mission again."

The Duke stood up and joined in the conversation, "Is this about that fire nation rebellion? Pipsqueak told me about it, and as the new leader of the Freedom Fighters he's thinking that maybe we should do something about it."

"That's exactly why we're here." Sokka grinned, "The fire nation rebellion, or known as the Phoenix Loyalists, are stationed in secret places close or within the former fire nation colonies."

Toph moaned, "Wait they're not in the fire nation? They've been on my land this entire time?"

"Yes, but we don't know exactly where they are. They are scattered everywhere among the Earth Kingdom. Each colony could have a secret organization of Loyalists running that city, but there is just too many to look through. And Ozai's whereabouts are unknown as well. Fortunately Aang came up with a solution. With his weird Avatar spirit mumbo jumbo powers, he can find anyone around the world including Ozai…."

"And Katara." Suki cut in.

Toph and The Duke's eyes widened.

"That's great. So once Aang finds Ozai, we're going kick sorry butt." The Duke made punches in the air.

Toph smiled, "That's why you came to get us, to form an army to take him down and rescue Katara."

Sokka and Suki exchange frowns, "Yes and no." Suki rubbed her arm.

Sokka scratched his chin, "Due to Aang's weird behavior lately, ever since Katara was captured, he is unable to find him or her. He's dealing with something emotional and perhaps spiritual that he said he needs Guru Pathik to help him with. But Zuko put me in charge of forming an army for when Aang gives us the location of Ozai. Are you in?"

"Of course!" The Duke smiled bravely.

"What about Katara?" Toph asked gravely.

A long silence laid before the group. Sokka rubbed the back of his head, "Currently we have no plan of finding or have time to find her. The best thing we can do is hope that she'll make it until we get a hold of Ozai, then we'll go after her."

"But if Ozai has Katara with him and when we come to fight, he'll use Katara against us. We need to find Katara first then…"

"No, it can't work that way. Zuko said that we are running out of time, we need to stop Ozai as soon as possible. He's up to something, something big that could start up the war again and make it end sooner then we think, according to Zuko."

"And how does he know this?"

"I don't know, but he's doing his job and I have to do mine and that is to form an army that will be ready on Aang and Zuko's command. There's no side trips. We don't have time to find Katara. We need more warriors." Sokka's serious frown dug deeper into his skin.

"So Katara is alone in this." Toph lowered her head.

"And so is Aang. He went to the Eastern Air Temple alone without even Momo or Appa." Sokka stated.

"He's been awfully serious." Suki said.

"It's probably good for both of them. Their relationship was in a runt, now they have time to think it over." Sokka tried to comfort the situation.

"Well maybe we should head over to my place and grab the rest of Fighters for the army." The Duke added.

"The more, the better." Sokka smiled.

* * *

The snow storm last night caused the river to freeze up near the shallow's slow moving waters. A small house built near the river gazed upon the smooth glass on the river's edge. The evening light made the ice glisten with the colors of the sunset. Two young children were near the newly frozen river. A young boy about 13 years of age and a young girl about 7. They were bundled up and wet from a day's worth of play in the snow. And before the day was over, the boy wanted to do one last thing.

"Lee Chin, I don't think that's a good idea." The girl backed away from the ice as the boy went closer to it.

"Oh you're such a baby sis. Remember how slippery the frozen puddles were, this has got to be ten times better." The boy took a cautious step on to the ice. Small cracks were heard underneath his foot.

The girl squealed, "Lee Chin please, I'm really scared, come back!"

"Mayra,(name is pronounced Mai-ra) if you want to be a bender you have to stop being such a scared little tree frog." Lee Chin antagonized her.

Mayra put her hands to her month as she watched her brother take a few more slippery steps onto the ice. Lee Chin did his best to keep his balance, the ice made small crack sounds but the boy remained calm. He made it to the edge of the ice and slowly turned around to face his sister on shore. He was about 10 yards out. He waved triumphantly towards her.

Mayra made a slight smile and applauded to him, but then her happiness dropped dead and she looked horrified, "Lee Chin! Behind you!"

Lee Chin turned around on his heels, he searched the open river to see what had frightened his sister. All he saw was water, the snowy banks and several gray rocks sticking out of the water's current. "Where, what are you…"

"In front of you, it's a person!!!" His sister squealed and she made her way on to the ice with small steps.

Lee Chin looked in front of him, he nearly slipped when he finally noticed a person lay against a rock within his arm's length. The person was laying their head against the rock and their long dark hair covered over their face. Mayra made it to her brother's side and she tried to reach for the person.

"Mayra what are you doing?" Lee Chin grabbed her arm.

"We need to get that person out of there, they could freeze to death. Please help me." Mayra took her arm back and reached for the body. Lee Chin figured he should do his share of good deeds, he helped his sister. They grabbed onto the body's gray clothes and with all their might they pulled it onto the ice. The person's long flowing hair and wet gray clothes confirmed that this person was a woman.

Lee Chin stood up and moved his sister away from the body in horror. Mayra tried to break free of her brother's grip. Lee Chin held on tighter, "Mayra no!! We can't help her, she's wearing prisoner's clothes. See, the gray torn clothes means that she's from the prison up north."

"But she's a mommy too." Mayra thrashed her brother's arms away from her and ran to the prisoner's body. She kneeled before her and she gently pushed back her long wet beautiful hair to reveal the prisoner's face. She had a young beautiful face that was immobilized as if she was frozen. Lee Chin grabbed Mayra's shoulder. Mayra lifted the shawl away from the prison's torso. "Look brother, she carries a baby. We need to help her."

Lee Chin let go and grabbed for the prisoner's wrist. He felt around her caramel skin for a pulse, it was faint and fast. "She's still alive."

Mayra checked the prisoner's chest, it was rising and declining slowly, "And she still breathing. We should take her back in the house." Mayra took one of the prisoner's arms and wrapped it over her shoulder.

Lee Chin did the same with the other. Together they heaved the young pregnant prisoner up to their house. "I don't think mom's gonna like this." Lee Chin muttered.


	20. Chapter 18

Book: Air

Ch.18 The City of Ashes

Everything was a blended blur. Katara could feel all her sense being blended together, her hearing and touch didn't feel right. Her head spun wildly and it felt hot. The noises around her were muffled and unclear. She couldn't tell if she was standing up, lying down, or up against something hard or soft.

Her memory came back slowly, as she tried to feel around her. She could feel soft blankets, but she remembered being in a cold icy river. She began to shake her head violently as she remembered how the current pulled her up and down, back and forth. She could not grasp the precious air, and she could not control the river to calm down.

She jolted from her memories when something cold and wet hit her forehead. Katara shot up her eyes, and quickly sat up. She labored her breath, but her quick motions made her dizzy and her vision became blurry. She could feel hands grabbing her and pushing her back down. She could hear a female voice talking to her, but the sound was muffled. Katara's head spun and she felt like collapsing. A sudden pain thrived in her womb, it forced her back down.

Katara breathed deep and heavy, feelings began to reorganize themselves. The muffled voices formed into words, her sight could see objects. That same wet cold thing that hit her before fell gently on her forehead again. But it was not harmful, it was a cloth dipped in cold water. It was relaxing for Katara's face felt like it was burning.

Katara slightly turned up her head to see who it is that is helping her. A woman in her 30s who sat on the end of her cot looked at her and smiled. She wore red clothes that looked very familiar, like fire nation clothes. Katara looked around to see if she was in the fire nation. A young girl and a young boy stood near the doorway to the room. The girl looked anxious for she was the closest. The boy held her back from entering. The room was made of stone that was covered in red drapery, a warm fireplace was lit beside her small cot.

"Well look who's awake. You should be careful about swimming in the river during the winter season." The woman said with a laugh as she soaked the cloth into a bucket of cold water beside her feet.

"Mommy, can I see her?" asked the girl in the doorway.

"Yes, dear but not too close, she's still getting over her fever." The woman replied sweetly. The girl quickly ran next to the fireplace and stared at Katara with a cute young smile.

Katara's throat felt hoarse, but she tried to speak anyway, "A fever?" she tried to sit up on her forearms but her womb began to pulse in pain. Katara yelped and flopped back down on her pillow.

The woman rubbed Katara's arms, "Easy miss, you are not well. It is too much stress on your child for you to sit up."

"Child? Is it okay?" Katara spoke with labored breathes of pain.

"It will be if you just rest. You've been out for three days since my children found you in the river."

"Three days?" Katara couldn't grasp the thought of sleeping for that long.

"Yes, you were as cold as ice when my children found you, then you came down with a high fever once we warmed you back up."

The boy in the doorway, who never smiled at Katara, spoke with narrow eyes, "But once she's better again, she's leaving."

"No!" the girl yelled at her brother.

"Children, it all depends on our guest." The mother tried to calm them down.

"She not a guest, she's an escaped criminal." The boy yelled.

Katara remembered now, she had escaped from a prison. She looked down at her clothes to see if she was still wearing them. They were gone and replaced with a dark red dress. It felt much warmer than her prisoner's clothing.

The girl launched at her brother, "She's not a criminal, she's a mommy, and she needs our help. She's staying!"

"Mayra, Lee Chin that's enough!" The mother yelled. Then she directed her attention back to Katara, "Listen I know that you are not feeling well and are expecting a baby soon, but you need to answer us honestly if you want to stay. Understand?"

Katara stared into the mother's green eyes. Katara thought that was rather odd for a mother of the fire nation to be having green eyes. Katara shook her head and focused on the question. If she needed time to heal and they were offering it to her, she had to please these kind people. Katara nodded.

"Did you come from the prison up north, the river that you came out of is connected to it, did you?"

Katara nodded.

"And what exactly were you put in there for?"

Katara didn't know how to put it, she didn't think it would be wise to tell them who she really was. But she had to be honest to respect their great kindness to her. "I'm a hostage." Katara said, she wasn't lying but she wasn't explaining enough to blow her cover.

"A hostage of what?"

"A hostage of the prison, I was taken away and placed in the prison for someone's else control."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Are you lying?"

"No." Katara sternly said.

The woman studied her hard, her green forest eyes looked deep into Katara. She pulled back and slightly smiled, "Very well, then you can stay with us. But I can only allow you to stay until your baby is born, no longer than that." The boy in the doorway sighed. The girl smiled.

Katara smiled to each of them, "Thank you. Once I am back on my feet, I will do anything for you to repay my gratitude." Katara felt humbled in this family's presence. She was in Raichen's and Yuo-Gin's but she never repaid them for helping her so much. Now Katara felt that each person that she would come across that pulled her away from death, she should repay back her gratitude.

"Oh don't worry about that dear. We're here to help you, but you must understand. We are sacrificing a lot to keep you here."

Katara figure that she was probably putting the family in a lot of trouble if she was ever discovered. Katara nodded, "I understand, I will never try to jeopardize you and your family."

The woman smiled, "My name is Yingsu, and my two children Lee Chin and Mayra. Call me if you need anything, but for now you should get some rest. We'll discuss some more once you feel better."

Yingsu got up and told her children to follow, but Mayra looked like she didn't want to leave. Yingsu shut the door quickly and Katara was left alone.

She was alone again, just like she was in her lonely prison cell. But this time it felt different. There was a light, a warm fire flickering brightly in a fireplace. Katara turned her head to face it, she took it its warmth, she let her eyes wonder as the flames danced for her. It was beautiful, but yet a familiar sight to her. The flames moved so gracefully and passionate, powered and loving.

It made her mind float back in time to a happy place. The flames mirrored the dance that she had with Aang. That dance replayed vividly in her mind, she remembered each aspect of it that had made her heart bubble up and melt. The sight, the scent, the touch, the feel, it was all so flavorful of passion and adrenaline. It made her heart ache with desirous longing. Her eyes widened as she remembered the look of his face and the motion of his body. He was like her own flow of water that loved to writher around her body. Her lungs breathed in the scent of his sweat as he moved in close, it was hot sticky and sweet. She was attracted to his aroma like a bee was to honey, she would dance closer to fill her lungs with the scent of her love. Her fingers twitched as she deeply recalled what the feel of his hands were against her skin was like. The feeling of ecstasy would cascaded into each molecule of her being with each movement of his bare hands moving up her sides or around her arms.

The senses each brought a heavy unbearable feeling of love. It filled Katara with the power to overcome the pain of her fever, it filled in her chest then spread to her head and down to her gut. But once it reached her gut, a peculiar twitchy feeling played in her womb. It wasn't pain, but it almost tickled. It was as if the baby sent a sort of giggle. But what could that mean?

Katara stopped staring at the fire. She was now taken in with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. All that she has suffered over was about Aang. Those memories floated sharply and unwanted in her mind. It felt endlessly when they would spend every moment of the day yelling at each other. It felt cruel and hurtful when she would blame herself for their separation. It felt heartbreaking and life ending when she blamed herself of Aang's death. But worst of all, it felt grim and depressing to be carrying the child of Aang.

As much as Katara tried, she could not think of the child bringing any happiness to her. It had only brought her pain, shame, suffering, and self-discipline. Katara grew angry with herself as to why she let Aang overtake her and inject her with his curse of remembering her mistakes. This burden was slowing her down and making her life come to an abrupt halt. Katara was willing to give up everything all over again to save the world from another threat of chaos. She was ready to give up her time with her relationship with Aang to do her job. But then she let her guard down, and now she was paying the price by sitting on the sidelines. She could no longer take part in what it was she thought she was destined to do, and that was to fight evil. How could she fight evil with the burden of a child? Why must she carry the burden of a child now? Why not when she wanted one, when the world would be at peace? Why must she have to do it alone?

Katara tightly shut her eyes to try not to cry. She had made countless mistakes that were screwing up her life into a volcanic mess. She wasn't even sure if she was Katara anymore.

A small screech made Katara jolt her eyes open. The door was being opened. It opened up a crack and the little girl Mayra stepped inside, she had a tea tray in her hands. She quietly shut the door and came to Katara with a big smile. She bared her beautiful white teeth. She was so small and bright. "I'm sorry to wake you, I thought you might want some tea."

"No it's okay, I wasn't sleeping." Katara rubbed her eyes to push back her tears.

"Oh, were you thinking then?" Mayra sat at the edge of Katara's cot and placed the tray down on top of the bucket of water used earlier. She began pouring some tea into two small cups.

"Yes I was." Katara got up on her forearms, her womb began to tighten up again. Katara tried to fight against the pain as she tried to sit up and lean against the wall next to her cot. She wanted to enjoy the company that she had. In the times that she was alone, she mind would go crazy into a spiraling vortex of memories and emotions. She figured she was still suffering from mood swings. Katara took in some deep breaths to calm the pain as she learned back in the water tribe with the many pregnant women.

"Is your baby okay? It seems to be causing you a lot of pain." Mayra looked curiously at Katara's stomach.

"It's okay, it just wants me to rest I bet."

"Maybe some nice tea will soothe your baby." Mayra offered her a cup of steaming rich scented tea. Katara took it and drank a small sip. The hot flavored liquid soothed her hoarse throat and warmed her insides.

"Is your baby kicking you? Can I feel?" Mayra gently placed her small hands on the small round of Katara's stomach. Mayra felt around.

"No, I don't think its developed enough yet to be moving." Katara said and felt a little uncomfortable with the little girl's hands on her stomach.

"My mommy told me that when a baby first kicks in a mommy's stomach it feels like butterflies and the first thing you think about is the daddy who'd be every happy to feel his child moving. Are you going to do that when your baby kicks?" Mayra asked with her big green eyes.

Katara stumbled on her words, "I can't."

"Is it because you don't live here so that means the daddy isn't here?"

"Where is here?" Katara wanted to change the subject.

"Oh you're in the City of Ashes."

"The what?" Katara never heard of such a place.

"It's a small town in the Earth Kingdom, just below the Grand Northern Mountains."

Katara sighed, she was wrong. She was still in the Earth Kingdom, but why was this family wearing fire nation attire and living in a Fire Nation like home. "If this is the Earth Kingdom, why do you look Fire Nation?"

"That's because of our town's ancient history. The City of Ashes holds a secret known to the Fire Nation, it holds the last remaining ashes of the last phoenix. The city has held its Fire Nation customs for I think 300 years. But during the war, I was only 5 years old when it ended, more Fire Nation guards came in and made all the Earth Kingdom people, who we were friends with, leave the city. I lost my friend KaiLong, because they said that no Earth Kingdom citizens were allowed in the city anymore. And they haven't come back since."

"Why is that?" Katara gulped down the rest of her tea. She now felt a heavy feeling of hunger from not eating for 3 days.

"Because my father said that according to the new rules of the city, we can't let them in. I asked him, if mommy had to leave too, but he said that because he loves her every much she can't leave us."

"So your mother is an Earth Kingdom citizen and your father is from the Fire Nation?"

"Yup," Mayra poured Katara another cup of tea.

Katara concerned herself with the government of the city, if the new rules were keeping out the Earth Kingdom citizens that could mean that, "Mayra, have you ever heard of something like the Phoenix Loyalists or a man named Ozai?" Katara whispered.

"Why are you whispering, is this a secret?"

"Um, yes."

"I have, I heard my daddy calling himself one once, a Phoenix Loyalist that is. My mom hated it thou. They argued over it, she didn't like that he was a Loyalist and working for a man named Ozai. They argued for a long time that one night, and then the next morning my daddy left and he hasn't come back home since. He said it was an important business trip."

Katara hugged the cup of tea in her hands, she suddenly didn't feel safe anymore in this city. Could Yingsu bring her into her husband and then back to Ozai? Maybe she should flee this place and soon. But then again Katara would feel guilty for abandoning them. This family was broken. Perhaps Yingsu wanted to keep Katara because she wanted to disobey the rules that her husband abides by.

"Are you close to your father?" Katara dared to ask.

Mayra shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, but he likes Lee Chin more. Lee Chin is a firebender, just like him. I'm an earthbender from my mother's side, my grandmother was an earthbender. But I get a lot of attention from mom the most."

Mayra looked oddly at Katara, "What about you, are you a bender?"

Katara stopped the cup at her lips, she couldn't reveal the fact that she was a waterbender. If word got around she would surely be discovered. Katara looked at Mayra's anxious eyes. There was something about her that made Katara feel so comfortable, as if she could tell this little child anything. It didn't seem fair for Katara to be asking all these question and never stopping for Mayra to ask her a few. "Yes, I am."

"What kind of bender, I hope you're a firebender. The last thing need in this house is another firebender." Mayra rolled her eyes.

Katara placed her cup down in her lap and looked sternly into Mayra's face. Mayra got the impression that she was about to say something serious.

"Mayra, I want you to a big favor for me." Katara stated softly.

Mayra sat up and was prepared to listen.

"Can you…"

The sound of footsteps outside the door made Katara stop. The door opened, Yingsu's head popped in. "Mayra, come here its time for bed."

"But mom, she was about to tell me something important."

Katara looked from Mayra to her mother, could they both keep her secret hidden? Katara sighed, "Can you please get me something to eat." Katara asked nicely even if that wasn't what she intended to say.

Yingsu slapped the side of her face, "Oh dear, I forgot. You poor thing you haven't eaten for 3 days. Mayra would you want to help me make something for her?"

"Yes, mom." Mayra jumped off the cot and raced to her mom. "Do you want anything special?" Mayra's eyes twinkled.

Katara couldn't get over how trusting her eyes were, "I'll have whatever you decide, and make a lot of it." Katara forced a smile.


	21. Chapter 19

Book: Air

Ch.19 The Crowded Market

Katara woke up the next morning surprised to have sunlight blasting upon her face. There was a window above her that she had not noticed last night in her room. The morning sun was peaking around the red curtains. Katara felt almost ten times better than last night. Her fever went down and her stomach felt fuller than it had been for the past 2 months. Cautiously she sat up, her womb didn't harm her. Perhaps it was the fever mixed with the hunger that made it hurt and made her feel so ill.

Katara stretched her arms, and looked around her room. The red drapery had a lighter tone to it than it did when she first saw it. Everything seemed to be a bit brighter. Katara moved her eyes to the floor, she saw Mayra curled up next to the fireplace. Katara smiled, she must have came in late last night to keep an eye on her.

Katara eased off of the bed and went to the window for she was drawn towards the sunlight. She hadn't seen sunlight that bright in a long time. The prison's environment had thick gray clouds covering up the sun day in and day out. Katara opened up the curtains more to get a better view of the sky. It was so beautiful, calm, serene, and uplifting. Today was a new day, and Katara felt like the day should start by repaying her gratitude.

Mayra had woken up from the sudden burst of light. She rubbed her eyes and was shocked to find Katara on her feet, "Wow, that food must have helped you a lot. Do you feel better?"

Katara walked over to her and smiled brightly, "Much better."

Mayra took Katara's hand, "Well come on, we need to start the day with some breakfast. And then we could go outside and play games, maybe build a snowperson, or go sledding."

Katara was about to protest about going outside for it could expose her to the Loyalist city she was in, but Mayra pretty much stopped her at breakfast.

Mayra dragged Katara through the long beautiful stone archways of her home, everything was beautiful and sharply cut. Katara wondered how a house made by the Fire Nation could be so beautiful. A powerful aroma of beef and syrup made Katara's mouth water. Mayra pulled her into the dining/ kitchen area. Yingsu was over by the stove stirring some rice. She was surprised to find Katara up and walking. "Good morning, are you hungry?"

"Ravenous." Katara replied and sat down next to Mayra at the knee high dining table.

Yingsu laughed, "With the amount of food we gave you last night I hoped you would be good until spring." She placed down a bowl of steaming rice, and a platter of beef sirloins dipped in maple syrup. Katara waited until she was served before digging into her meal.

Lee Chin came into the room once Katara had stuffed down her first sirloin. "What is she doing at our table, shouldn't she be in bed?" Lee Chin snorted.

Yingsu narrowed her eyebrows at her son, "Lee Chin be nice. It seems that she is feeling much better now, right?"

Katara nodded as she spooned in her rice. She swallowed before speaking and tried to look more ladylike, "I wish to help you today, might there be something for me to do for you?"

Yingsu looked humbled and stunned, "I wouldn't mind, if you feel like you're up for it. Well, I need to go to market for a few things but I also need to do a mess of chores before the daylight runs out. Could you run to the market for me."

"Can I go with her?" Mayra added.

Katara placed down her utensils, she didn't think going into the city was a good idea. What if word of her escape had reached the city, what if there were Loyalists looking for her, what if there was a wanted poster of her? But then again Katara made a commitment that she would help out the people that were helping her and she couldn't let them down, "Alright, just give me a list and I'll take Mayra as my guide." Katara said with a smile.

Mayra grinned from ear to ear, she began stuffing down her breakfast, "Then we'd better hurry if we want to beat the morning crowd."

Katara didn't realize how far away Mayra lived from the city, it was about a 2 mile walk. Katara hugged her dark red coat tight around her that she borrowed from Yingsu. She was glad that Yingsu had saved her shawl that was given by Dr. Weng. Katara wrapped it around her head, this way she could keep her cover for it would be harder to identify her.

Mayra walked beside her in a thick bright red wool poncho with a hood. She kicked and danced in the snow as she explained about how wonderful the snow was, and what she loved to do it, and then about how her brother once left in a snow drift overnight and she got a very bad cold. She was one of the most content girls Katara ever met. But she didn't understand why this little girl could be so happy when her father was a Loyalist and her mother was against him. Does she know of rebellion actions, does she not known of what Ozai can do, did war mean anything to her? And what about this city, she said it was the City of Ashes, an ancient city of the Fire Nation that held the last remaining ashes of a phoenix. Why does this city seem like a target of some kind? I mean Ozai called his followers the Phoenix Loyalists, and this place holds the last remaining ashes of the last phoenix. Could Ozai come here, what would he do, would he find her?

"Hey, are you okay, you look very spacey?" Mayra stopped in front of her.

"Hm, I'm fine. I was just wondering, this city, do you know much about the phoenixes and why their last remains would be here?" Katara continued to walk on the flatten road to the city.

"It's an old fairytale, my grandfather told it to me. He said he was once one of the sieges who protected the phoenix's remains. He also said that he hated the war because of Ozai maybe wanting to steal the city's culture or something. But he would always tell me of the legend of the city. He said it was built a long time ago, before the war and several years before that, I think maybe 300. There used be so many phoenixes in the sky, they were beautiful as they flew in the hot lands of the Fire Nation. However there was something going on in the Fire Nation that made the phoenixes move. Something horrible was killing the phoenixes. To protect their existence, the phoenixes traveled here with some Fire Nation people. Together they built this city in order remember and honor the phoenixes. But then a terrible event happened that made the phoenixes disappear, and they never came back. But there was one last phoenix that died here, it built a fire and burnt itself into ashes. You know phoenixes do that when they are about to die, they turn themselves into ashes and then they are reborn from them. But a phoenix did not come out of the ashes. All this happened for 200yrs, from the time the city was built to the beginning of the war. My grandfather said it has something to do with the dragons that made the phoenix flee the Fire Nation. It's kinda one of those creepy bedtime stories that really doesn't have a happy ending." By the time Mayra was finished with the story, they arrived into the city.

It was already bustling with people. Several people buying food, selling food, making food, making crafts, buying crafts…..the usual stuff at any busy marketplace. Mayra reached under her poncho and brought out the shopping list from her mother, "Alright so we need, milk, eggs, wheat, meat…." She continued on. But Katara wasn't paying much attention to her.

She looked around sharply as the people around her busied themselves with their daily routines. No one seemed to notice her. She took her moment of invisible to look around at the city, it was stunning. It had craftsmanship of old and new, but still of the same style. It looked as if this city had never changed from its 300 year existence.

Her eyes traveled to the tallest point in the city. A tall building stood in the center of the city, it appeared to be the oldest out of the rest. It had such delicate hand work to the edges, careful curves of its huge stone statues, and a fine tipped point of a roof. Every aspect of the building gave the essence of importance. It must have been the temple where this city all started. Perhaps it carried the sacred ashes Mayra was talking about.

"Come on, we better get going before everything's gone." Mayra yanked on Katara's coat and dragged her further into the crowd of people.

Together they spent the entire afternoon buying and talking to each other. Katara was surprised to find that all the city's citizens were so nice and friendly. There were a mixture of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, maybe most of the families were legally diverse just like Mayra's family.

Mayra struggled with the sacks of food that she was trying to swing over her back.

Katara was only carrying a small basket of fresh meat. "You sure you don't want me to take something?"

"No no, I don't want you to stress out your baby. Plus I'm strong enough to do it, if I'm going to be an earthbender then I need to build my strength." Mayra groaned as she heaved the heavy sacks over her back. "Ok let's go." She struggled to speak. Then she fell over.

"Maybe we should get a cart." Katara offered.

Mayra had gotten a cart from an old man that her family knew, he let them borrow it for the day and they promised to return it to him tomorrow. Mayra pushed the heavy cart beside Katara.

"Alright I think we have everything, let's go home. Maybe we can play with my dolls before it gets dark." Mayra started pushing the cart to the flatten road to her house.

"Wait, that big temple in the middle of the city, is that the temple that holds the phoenix's ashes?" Katara didn't move.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to go see it, can we?"

"Okay, it is the coolest temple you will ever see, let's go." Mayra struggled to turn the cart around to go back into the heart of the city. "If you plan to go in it, I'm afraid that's not possible. Only trusted sieges can go in and they rarely come out."

"That'll be fine." Katara wanted to know if this place was truly at the hands of Ozai. Perhaps visiting the temple would give her insight of Ozai's plans, or maybe he could be there.

The temple grew larger and larger and towered over Katara as if it was ready to swallow her up as she got closer. The temple's courtyard was decorated in red ashy stone and several people walked among it. They were admiring the statues placed around the temple and even made prays to them. The temple felt holy and precious.

Mayra dragged the cart to the other side of the temple, she stopped in front of a small baby looking phoenix statue. "This one's my favorite, not many people admire it because of its size. But all phoenixes should be remembered." She kissed her fingers and placed them on the crest of phoenix's head. Mayra looked up at the sky, the sun was about 4 hours away from sundown. "We should go back if we still want daylight to play."

Katara smiled brightly at Mayra and nodded. Just as they turned to leave the temple courtyard, several people around them began running towards a gathering being formed a few yards away. The people yelled and threw their fists in the air to the center. Katara looked at Mayra nervously, it looked like the group was rioting.

"What's going on over there?" Mayra wondered.

"Mayra I want you to stay by the cart, I'll check it out okay." Katara comforted her. Mayra obeyed and sat in the cart. She kept her big eyes on the gathering.

Katara quickened her pace over towards the gathering, the men shouted louder to the center. Katara pushed her way through to see what the fuss was all about. The men were shouting things like, "Hit him hard!" "He deserves it!" "Kill him for what he did!" This was a riot.

Katara wondered if this was worth her time, it was probably some insane misguided man causing trouble. But she pressed on. Once she got a good look at the center, a faint squeal escaped her mouth. Katara's heart rushed up to her throat, and her stomach felt hollow and ill. In the center of the gathering, being beaten senselessly by huge guys was FireLord Zuko. Zuko did nothing to stop the men from punching him. He was being tossed among the men receiving blows that weaken him greatly. He bled from his mouth.

Katara couldn't believe it, she never thought to live to see the day to see Zuko again. And now he was here being brutally beaten by people of his nation. Katara rushed into the center, and grabbed hold of Zuko's body, "Stop it!! Stop it right now!!!"

The men backed up from Zuko, they didn't want this woman to get hurt. The gathering quieted down. Zuko looked up and he nearly keeled over with a shock attack to find Katara kneeling next to him. "K-Katara?" he whispered so softly that it was barely anything.

"I'm going to get you got of here Zuko." Katara replied softly. She looked back up at the men whose hands were wet with Zuko's blood. "Why would you do this?! What has he done to you to make him deserve this?!" She screamed at them.

One of men who was the biggest of them all stepped closer, "Listen lady, that shouldn't concern you. We are protecting the women and young like you from threats like him."

"Do you know who he is?!"

"He's FireLord Zuko, son of Ozai the leader of the Loyalists. We know exactly who he is. And its what he didn't do that causes strife and trouble among our own fair city. We planned to stay out of the war. And that now that it's over what do we hear his father still lives and he let him. Ozai should burn in hell for what he has in store for us. He threatens our very structure of society, he plans to make us all 'his children' with inhumane and devilish thoughts and vial spits of future. He infested our city with Loyalists and it is slowly pulling in some of our own. He wants all the power he can get, and he wants his dirty hands on what we treasure and our hope. He's slowly killing us all. And it would have never happened if this bastard would have just killed him!! He's a pussy that will lead to our suffering and misery. He must die to show Ozai we are not merciful!"

The men in the gathering hollered in agreement. They bumped closer to get their hands on Zuko.

Katara held him tighter to her, "Get back all of you!!" But they didn't listen. Katara grew heated and angry. This crowd of people didn't understand, this was not just Zuko's fault. They began pulling Katara off of him. Katara protested and fought back. She gathered the moisture in the air and water from the snow. She collected it in her hands. She punched three guys at once with her small water current. The men stopped, backed away and began murmuring.

"I have had enough of this! Have you ever considered listening to Zuko? He has plans for the future of uniting the Fire Nation and all nations together in peace. He will lay no harmful hand among a single innocent soul. He was not put up to the chance to kill Ozai. He is not at fault, and all of you should be ashamed." Katara dropped her water on to the ground and stared each of the men in the gathering down. She increased her tone and made sure each word was vividly clear to hear.

"You are at threat of destruction so you say, but you are causing destruction within yourselves. Most of you look like you wouldn't harm a fly, and here you are threatening the life of man who is trying to help you. Ozai's control is blindly you with fear. You fear of his control. You fear that your culture, society, and hope will be destroyed. So you each grab that chance of offensive, no matter what, and destroy it. You think it will stop him but it won't. Soon you will all destroy yourselves with the fear he brings. All lives would be lost before he would ever show his face to you. He is playing on your fears and emotions to destroy this city with yourselves. Unless you don't want him to win over you, you can't let him overcome you. No one should." Katara calmed her tone. The men in the gathering eased their tense fists, and their eyes were open to her insightful words.

Without another word, Katara helped Zuko to his feet. He looked at her and then at the crowd of men. He drew a breath that pained him, "Thank you. I can assure you, that we will take Ozai down before anymore lives are taken."

Katara turned to bring Zuko back to the cart to bring him to Mayra's. However Mayra pushed passed the men in the crowd. Her eyes were overwhelmed with confusion and awe as she had witnessed the whole thing. She followed Katara close behind as she brought Zuko back to their cart. The temple courtyard grew uncomfortably quiet. Katara gently placed Zuko in the cart. He tried not to show his pain. Katara examined his wounds. He had a broken rib for the worst. Katara looked at Mayra who was by her side. "Mayra I would prefer for you to not tell your mother of what happened, please."

Mayra gave her confused shocked look.

Katara turned her head to a snow pile next to one of the wheels of the cart. Katara turned it to water and used it to heal Zuko's broken rib. The vibrant glow lit Mayra's face. She stepped back, unsure of what to think.

"Mayra will you help me wheel him back to your house, please." Katara smiled

Mayra stared at her, "Who, who are you?"

"I'm someone who is lost behind enemy lines, and is in need of helping my friends." Katara began to pull the cart. Mayra raced to the back and began to push.


	22. Chapter 20

Book: Air

Ch. 20 If only you were…

"You are getting me into a lot of trouble." Yingsu said to Katara as she offered a cup of tea to Zuko. Zuko nodded to Yingsu and smiled. They were in Katara's room. Zuko was sitting on her bed as Katara nursed his injuries, however she did not use waterbending.

"I'm sorry, but he is my friend and he needed my help. He was…mugged." Katara said.

Yingsu stared at Zuko, "I know you, you are the FireLord. It is very dangerous for you to be here, my husband is a Loyalist as well as most of the people in this city. But I will not expose you. However my husband will be returning soon, I can't hide you forever. But I can let you stay for a while." She smiled slightly.

Lee Chin and Mayra were in the doorway. Mayra could not help but continue to stare at Katara. She wondered endlessly of who she was, and why is it that she is here helping this man? Why was it that she was thrown in jail when she was so nice? And why did those men hurt her friend when her friend seemed just as nice as her?

Lee Chin nudged her, "Hey sis is that really FireLord Zuko?" he whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off of Zuko. He appeared almost as excited as Mayra was when they first had Katara here.

"You know we should make this place an inn," Yingsu joked. "I bet your people back home are worried sick about you."

"I thank you for your hospitality, it means a lot. And yes they probably are, especially my wife and child." Zuko said with a delighted smile.

"During these times sir you probably shouldn't abandon your family. The Loyalists might harm you here or your family overseas." Yingsu folded her arms across her chest.

"I had to visit someone who will help me end the Loyalists threat."

"Oh well it looks like you found her."

"Oh no, the person I'm meeting with is Avatar Aang."

Katara stopped wrapping up Zuko's arm. Her breath was forcibly drawn out. She could not believe what her ears heard.

Everyone looked Katara, her face was frozen in complete shock.

"Hey you alright?" Yingsu went to Katara's side. "Is everything okay? Is your baby acting up again?"

"What?" Zuko stammered. "You're, you're pregnant?" Zuko hadn't noticed it before. Katara had positioned herself away so he couldn't suspect it. He cast his eyes down at her womb, it was true. The child inside couldn't have been there for more than 4 months or less.

Katara stood up fast, "I just need some fresh air."She quickly walked out of the room.

Katara didn't stop her pace. She scurried out of the house and went to the river's edge. When she reached it, she breathed deeply and shook her head. Her mind and heart could not control the various thoughts and emotions that were being brought up.

Zuko was going to go see Aang, that means he's alive. Then this whole time, she had been blaming herself was for nothing. She had nearly killed herself because she thought she had killed Aang and may cause the end of a balanced world. She thought that he left her to face his problems now, including carrying his child. And now, all that blame, all her pain and suffering was nothing. Katara had driven herself insane by his death, and to find out that he was still alive?! Katara could not control her heart rate, her mind could not decide if this was a good or a bad thing.

Would it be good to have Aang back? Or bad? He was the one who gave her his child, which led to her depression in prison. But Katara blamed herself for letting herself be taken by him. Katara gripped her fingers tightly around her head, she was so confused. Who should she blame for the past, who should be blamed for the problems of today, and what of the future? Who was the one at fault? What the hell should she do next? What was their status of their relationship? Was everything in pieces and she was left without glue?

"Katara?"

Katara lifted her face to the gentle voice of Zuko. He was slowly coming up to her. Katara looked down at her hands and realized that they were covered in hot fresh tears. She turned away from Zuko so that he wouldn't see her as such as wreck.

Zuko stood a couple of feet away from her to give her room to taken in the fact that Aang was really alive. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you knew he was alive. It must be hard to accept that after 2 months of thinking he was. But what I don't understand is, why are you sad about it? I expected you to be overjoyed."

Katara took deep breaths to keep herself from sobbing, "You shouldn't understand. What is happening between Aang and I should just be between us. It is too difficult for anyone to understand."

"I know that you two have been fighting a lot before you were captured. But Katara he misses you terribly. He has not been himself at all since you left. And I'm not sure if he is looking for Ozai or you. He went to the Eastern Air Temple to seek help. He believes that he can't use his Avatar Spirit to find anyone. He is torn in half for the peace with the world and his love for you. He suffers as each day goes by without you with him. He blames himself for your captive and he's stopping at nothing to find you. But he needs to do his duties as the Avatar." Zuko scorned.

Katara tightened her fists, "He blames himself for my captive, but what about everything he's done to me?! I've suffered through the darkest of thoughts knowing I'll never see him again. And now that I find out he's alive it feels like some sick joke for him. It was always a game for him. Just like he treated our love. And now look at me, I'm happy that he's not here! I'm happy that he's out of my life!! I am happy!!!" Katara screamed in Zuko's face. Zuko through his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the face.

"Are you happy? Is he really out of your life? I know you love him, he can never leave your heart from what you guys did in the past. And you can't leave him in the future because you carry his child, am I right?"

Katara's tears flowed heavily down the sides of her face, she shook tremendously as if she was frozen. She was just so confused, she didn't know what anything meant anymore. Her mind wanted nothing more to let that confusion be taken away, but it would stick with no matter what she would do. The burden of confusion settled heavily upon her and she fell into Zuko's arms. She sobbed heavily, taking in deep gasps of breath and were shakily pushed out.

Zuko held her tight and lightly rubbed her back. He didn't understand why she had changed so much. She was not the same positive thinking spirit that he remembered. She seemed so lost as to what her life meant. She had lost her way of who she was, just like he had years ago.

"Katara listen," he spoke softly. "You can't live with your herself if you regret your past. You can't change it, and it's hard to live with those memories and feelings. You can't take the blame for everything. No one is to blame for anything, no one should be punished. You blame and punish yourself for your mistakes that were probably imminent. And those mistakes were chosen by fate. Your punishment to yourself misguided you away from your purpose of life. Now you need to find it." Zuko stroked her thick hair.

Katara's sobbing died down, those words seemed to make the pain go away. Those kind, calm, caring words. As if spoken by someone who knows her truly and touched her past. Those words reminded her of the past. When she was troubled, those words would bring her to the light of life, and everything seemed brighter. But she needed to hear those words again, she couldn't see the light just yet. She needed him to speak more, with his calm, loving voice.

"Katara find your way again." His voice rung again but much softer. The sound of his voice filtered into her heart and it caused her hurtful longing love to ache. The soft hands around her back began to feel familiar. The warmth of his body heat warmed her cold heart as it did several times before. Katara desired to be in his arms forever. She missed this feeling so much, she had been apart from it for too long. Her heart ached harder thinking of how she had judged it and tried to run away from it. She wanted her love back. And he was right here in her arms.

Katara kept her eyes shut, she didn't want to cry anymore. She slid her hands up to his face. She reached quick with her lips to grab that long forgotten tender kiss. When she had locked her lips with his, she did not feel the same care and devotion as she remembered. She opened her eyes, and the tears fell again. She did not kiss her love. It wasn't him.

Zuko gently pushed Katara away from his face and stared at her with confusion. A red blush was rising to his cheeks. Katara pulled further away from him in horror. She separated away from his touch. She became mortified that she tricked herself to kiss Zuko. Why would she do that to herself? Does she hate herself so?

But she envisioned him as someone else. She didn't really mean to kiss Zuko. She kissed him thinking he was someone else. Her long forgotten love that was buried somewhere in her heart. That kiss she realized was for Aang. Katara gingerly touched her lips.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice rolled off his tongue.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered, "Can you leave me please."

"You are not well…" He wanted to understand her, but she stopped him.

"Leave!" She looked at him heatedly. But then she regretted it, Zuko was her friend. He was only here to help her and she was casting him away. But she needed this time to think by herself, "Please." She whispered.

Zuko slowly turned around and went back inside.

Katara faced the river. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. What could this mean? Is her mind telling her that she really does love Aang? Was their room in her heart to forgive him? Does he wonder the same thing? Katara drew back, would Aang's concern for her effect his judgment for peace? Could she be delaying his search for Ozai? What if he was so driven to find her that Ozai would seize that moment to kill him?

Katara caught her breath, now she didn't want Aang to die. But how could she protect him from that? Katara wanted comfort, not Aang's however, she can't have it. Aang had a mission to do, the world had to come first. He would have to wait as so would she. He couldn't concern himself with her and the child that he doesn't know about. He can't know now. But hiding that important fact from him made herself feel afraid and wicked. She knew this was right, but she needed someone to comfort her that it was right.

Katara wanted her mother to tell her that everything would be alright. She grabbed for her necklace. Her hand slid up to her neck but she only found more skin. Her necklace wasn't there. It was gone. Her comfort and support of her mother was gone.

Katara wept. She was truly on her own now. She believed it would be right to abandon everyone for now, just so they could focus on peace. She knew she would be alright. She would come back when it was over. However it was hard for her to accept it. She did not want to abandon Aang, her loving brother Sokka, her sister Suki, her friend Toph, and her best friend Zuko. She wept for them, for the pain they would feel without her. And for the empty hole in her heart to be without love, to be without Aang.

Katara hunched herself into a little ball by the river's edge. The evening full moon shone bright that cold night, but the wind had died.


	23. Chapter 21

Book: Air

Ch.21 That Crazy Old Guru

Aang was about ready to beat himself up for defying his love. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Meng thinking that she was Katara. This was going against everything that he was struggling over. He fought with himself over the balance of the world and the rescue of Katara, but kissing another woman instead of the woman he loves? Aang violently shook himself and pressed his fist to his mouth.

Once he broke out of his endless sobbing over his longing and confused and guilty heart for Katara, he immediately wanted to leave. He left at the break of dawn, he didn't say good bye to anyone and he never saw Meng again.

Angered by his foolishness is what fueled him to fly fast on his glider. He didn't understand his urge to kiss Meng. Was it because he secretly had a thing for Meng? Or was his love for Katara so painful for him that he would have kissed any woman that showed something similar to Katara's affection? As much as the second option hurt him, Aang figured that was what it was. Everything reminded him of Katara, a drop of water, the snow piled on the earth, a cute girlish laugh, a waterfall, caves embedded on the mountain sides, people dancing, a pair of blue eyes, and a warming young smile. All these things used to make Aang happy, but every time he catch a glimpse of one he was overcome with grief, followed by his guilt for Katara's captive.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on the state of world, he couldn't get by without seeing the things that reminded him of Katara. She was everywhere, and so was his guilt and aching heart. She was the only woman that he would ever love, Aang made this certain. She was the only one that had ever completed him, she was the one to lead him through his future. And she would be the only one whom he would want to grow a family with. No other woman was worthy for him, no one could be like Katara.

Aang sighed heavily and tried to look on the Brightside, he often tried to do this but he never found a silver lining yet. The only thing positive happening now was that Aang was going to find Guru Pathik who could help Aang find Katara and Ozai.

He accelerated the winds around him once he reached the Air Temple mountains. He angled the glider up at a straight angle, he sailed past clouds and the ground could no longer be seen.

Aang finally reached the base of the Eastern Air Temple, the place where he first saw Pathik. Although he wasn't around. Perhaps he was meditating somewhere else. Aang spun his glider into a walking staff and ascended into the Temple grounds. His footsteps echoed as he walked through the empty courtyard. Aang called Pathik's name. No answer.

Aang ventured further, he had not been here for a long time. During his last stay here he never got a chance to explore it. Beautiful cracked statues of famous women airmonks stood tall in mediating humble positions. The temple's history was painted on the dry peeling walls. Decay was weakening the support beams of the wooden structures. Dust and grayness coated every inch of the place. It had remained untouched for years, a century.

Aang could remember a time coming here when was very small, before he got his air tattoos. It was always bright, colorful, and filled with life back then. Children were roaming around playing tag at fast speeds of wind. Air monks carried themselves high as they journeyed into the courtyards. Lemurs were popping in and out of nowhere and causing trouble but people would laugh and enjoy their mischief. Hundreds of air bison filled the afternoon sky like the universe's clouds. Not a single frown could be seen. No hate, no harsh words, no worries. The people all treated each other as if family. Much love was shared. It was at peace.

But Aang faced that once blooming bright place, it was gray and eerie now. All those innocent loving souls lost. That bright happy place can be no more. It can never be that way ever again, unless he had Katara back.

Aang stopped once he reached the balcony leading off from the center of the Temple. He slumped himself down upon the hard cracked marble floor. Again the guilt began to take its heavy toll upon him. But this time he felt a new guilt. A guilt of a hopeless future for Avatars. If he can't bring back the airbenders, can this place be fruitful again? Would the Avatar Spirit be able to pass on without the airbenders? Can peace be restore even if one nation no longer exists? Can the world stay balanced with only three elements? Can the universe survive without air? Can a living soul live without air? A simple answer could finish those questions: No.

Aang sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. All because of him, the world was imminent to a deadly end.

"Always have a head of worry, don't you Aang?" said a friendly voice.

Aang was startled by it. He looked up and saw Guru Pathik standing in front of him. How could Aang not have sensed his coming?

"Pathik." Aang stuttered.

The old Guru sat down in front of him with a pleasant smile on his face, "But then again being the Avatar means a lot of responsibility is weighted on your shoulders. Its good to see you back within the home lands. You wished to see me?"

Aang couldn't believe the Guru's smile. How could he be so happy when this place brought him so much grief? "Yes, I need help finding someone."

"Oh, a friend lost in the war? Word has been spread of the end of Ozai's reign. And letting that Zuko fellow take over, that was a wise choice."

Aang wondered how he could receive any word of anything happening around world when no one could possibly know he was here. Aang shook that thought away, "Did you also hear of Ozai's escape?"

The Guru's face became grim, "Oh that's terrible news. And I imagine he hasn't turned a new leaf right?"

Aang shook his head, "I believe I'm having difficulties using my Avatar Spirit to find people. Everything is connected but I don't believe I have that ability to connect to anyone anymore. Perhaps its something spiritual, that's why I needed to find you."

"You believe, or you know you can't?"

"What?"

"Aang have tried using it?"

"Um, no my mind has just been so clouded I didn't bothering checking."

"See that is the problem, how can you know you can't use it when you never tried? It seems to me that something has blocked your judgment, you are blinding yourself from other options."

"Okay so I'm blocking my judgment, let's open the chakra of judgment and I'll be able to use my power again right?"

The Guru laughed, "Oh no, all your chakra are already open. To you those chakras are there to gain control over your extreme power of the Avatar State. There is no chakra of judgment. Unless an evil spirit is haunting you to prevent you from using that power, I'm afraid it might not be something spiritual."

"Then what is it?"

"Like the chakras, life is full of emotions. Everyone varies with their emotions, some feel more love or enlightened. Flowing or stable, grief or happiness. You have your levels of emotions, and only your soul knows what those levels are. It is your quest to figure out what those levels are, and block away the things that interfere with your quest."

"Okay? And what does that mean?"

"Since the last time I saw you, you have changed in good ways and bad. You have grown to see the error of your ways and you are willing to sacrifice yourself to correct them. However you have a lack of judgment of others. I sense a lot of self-discipline within you. You seemed distracted by your errors and its worries your future. That is your blocking, your errors."

"I know that." Aang lowered his head.

"And by the look of your face I sense you don't wish to talk to about it. Very well, I check into it myself." The Guru lifted his hand and placed it on the crown of Aang's head.

Aang felt a flash of light tingle into his mind. He could feel it digging into his memories. It went all the way back to the night of Katara's birthday, her capture from the Loyalists, Azula's attack at the Boiling Rock, the little frightening knowledge gained from Zuko's letter, to his trip at Aunt Woe's village. The Guru pulled back with a sigh. "Well, I can't imagine anyone going through that much pain in so little time, especially a young teenager like yourself."

Aang shook his head, that memory shock didn't bring up anything good. It only strengthened his grief.

"So you blame yourself for your lover's capture. And this is the same Katara girl that was holding you back from gaining the light chakra?"

Aang nodded his head and lowered it more.

"I understand that the past Avatars abruptly interfered and added more stress to the stress about there being possibly another war. It wasn't quite fair. But you let your stress take over and you gave into it without a fight. You did it out of a desperate last minute resort of love. You let fear take over and you imagined that that would have been your last night with her. Your last chance to leave your seed of airbending for the future. But as the days rolled by you began to distance yourself away from the reality that you know you would soon depart from. And that is why you and she fought so much. You were slowly losing yourself. Your trust, your inner-strength, your courage, your passion, and soon your mind."

Aang hunched his shoulders and breathed deeply with anger.

"But you must not blame yourself of her capture, you two were dealing with your own realities. If you would have stayed with her, you and she probably would be dead. Then the world would have been at a loss of hope for airbending to return. But you need to look at it this way, it was destiny that you weren't there when she was taken. The forces of the universe knew if you stayed you both would be killed. But you are still alive and she might be as well. Ozai will plan to use her to draw you into him. There is still hope for you to love her again, and hope for your people to come back. That hope was never gone, it's just lost."

Aang sighed heavily and stared at his intertwined fingers. Tears began to form in his eyes. Had he grown so ashamed that it blinded him from hope? Aang felt like he had gone insane, he was a boy who screwed up everything all because of his fear of the future. The war he had faced was not a problem in his making, it was Roku's. Aang was put up to fix it. But now he had his own problem and he worried that he might be killed before he could fix it just like Roku. He overlooked the possibility of death and he hurt his only love.

What if Katara would never forgive him for what he did? Aang looked back at himself in disgust, she certainly could never love him after what he did. "What if she doesn't want to love me after everything I've done?" Aang mumbled softly.

The Guru stroked his beard, "Love is always a complicated emotion. It must weather through several harsh things of time, anger, frustration, and separation. But it can never be lost within your heart. A bird lives in a nest. The bird loves the nest and nest loves the bird. But every fall the bird must leave the nest. And then the bird would miss the nest, and the nest would miss the bird. But they do not stop loving each other because they both know that the bird will always come back in the spring."

Aang didn't understand the Guru's story of a bird and a nest. What does that have to do with his love for Katara and her love for him? But the Guru was right about what he said earlier. Katara couldn't be dead, Ozai needed her to get to Aang. She is probably being held captive in a lonely place. Just like Aang has been since he distances people away from him. She is lonely and so is he. They are still alive so why did he ever think about death? His life was just beginning, he has a lot to look forward to. Love, a future family, airbending teaching, and light again for his people. There was still a lot to live for. And he could never get anywhere if he continued to blame himself. This was a new start, it was never an end.

Aang felt a small smile crossing his face, he looked up to see what the Guru might say next. But when he looked up, he was gone. Aang twisted his head around to see where he could have escaped to in such a quick time. How could that old man get around so quickly?

But something was left in his place. Where the Guru was once sitting was wooden bowl. Aang took it in his hands, inside it was a funny thick yellow liquid. Aang smiled, to start his healing and balance of his life again, he needed to start with this disgusting onion-banana juice. Aang took a sip and nearly puked. But he continued to down the vile substance. And after awhile, it began to taste like the sweetest thing. That was the taste of living again.

Once finished, Aang placed the cup back and stood up. He had a huge smile on his face that would not drop. He bowed respectfully to an invisible presence of Guru Pathik and turned to leave.

As he walked through the courtyard of the temples, he did not see the dust or the dull gray cracked walls. All he saw were the airbending spirits waving him good bye and good luck.


	24. Chapter 22

Book: Air

Ch. 22 Those Red Ruby Eyes

Katara paced in her small room. She rested one hand on her growing womb, it was about the size of small watermelon now. It was beginning to become difficult carrying around. Sitting up was a challenge and so was trying to sit down. Katara estimated that it had been about 4 months now, 5 more to go. She was almost half way to her due date, and until the world was at peace again, Katara had to keep this child a secret.

But Zuko's questions danced in her mind. He left only yesterday, the day after she found out from him that Aang was still alive.

Before he departed they had a long talk. Zuko explained how painful it was for Aang to move along to restore peace without her. He explained how deeply hurt Aang was, and how worried her family was. But Katara still refused to go with Zuko. She told him of her experience in prison, how she lost her senses and didn't understand herself or Aang anymore. When she came to this city she realized that she was the last hope for the world. But until Zuko told her Aang was alive, she believed that she and Aang were still separated for a reason. They can't be together now if they wanted to be together in the future. While separated they had a chance of survival, that way Aang could focus on his Avatar work. She felt like she was willing to wait. But then Zuko pulled out all these questions that left Katara baffled and confused.

"If you want Aang to focus on his mission, then what's yours?" Zuko asked sternly as he hung a small pack over his shoulder.

Katara stood at the doorway staring at him, she was surprised she couldn't find an answer.

"You told me, that your life in prison changed you, it made you realize that you have a purpose in life again. But yet you don't know what it is, you're just aware of the fact that you have one now, a different one. What does his child mean to you? Shouldn't you be happy? According to what you said the other night, its not like you. You love kids, and I know you love Aang."

Katara couldn't find the strength to move, she couldn't find the words to reply. She watched helplessly as Zuko walked into the forest to return to his air balloon.

Katara shouted, "Wait." She hurried over to him with a steady pace. "You'll keep your promise that you won't tell him or anyone else that I'm safe and carrying a child right?" Katara mumbled.

Zuko nodded with a small smile and gave her long warm hug. His breath breathed gently in her ear, "Please find your way."

And then he left.

Since then Katara had been pondering about what her next step was. Was it to keep Aang's child safe? Complete a mission to stop the Loyalists spread? Protect this city from the Loyalists? Or…

Katara stopped when she heard the floorboards creak outside her door. Mayra leaned her head in, and looked at her with big eyes and no smile. For a long time, they said nothing to each other. They didn't even move.

Katara's feet were aching from standing and pacing for too long. She took a seat on her bed. Mayra came in and sat with her back facing the fireplace. She didn't take her eyes off of Katara.

"Mayra, you shouldn't stare at people like that its rude." Katara tried to say politely.

"Why did your friend leave without you? Why did you have my family go away when you were talking to him? My mom is getting very worried about you, and Lee Chin believes that you are up to something evil. Are you?" Mayra's voice was a little shaky.

Katara leaned further out on the bed to look closer into Mayra's eyes, "You have nothing to be afraid of me, I will harm no one. You have been extraordinarily kind to me. "

"But why are you always keeping secrets? I don't even know your name."

"I have a past that is complicated and if someone knew I was here, then you possibly could get hurt and I don't want that to happen."

"But I won't tell anyone."

"Its not about that, I know you can keep secrets. But what if someone was going to hurt you or threaten your family all because of what you know about me."

"Why would someone want to? Are you afraid of phoenixes is that why?"

Katara gave a small giggle, "No. Please don't tell you mother, but I'm afraid of your father. He is a Phoenix Loyalist. To me they are bad people who want to use me against the good people."

"You mean good people like the Avatar?"

"You could say that."

Mayra was silent for awhile, "My father, he's a strict man. He always told me that the Avatar was scum. That he was ignoring their need of help, but this Phoenix King was offering something that my father couldn't get from the Avatar. I don't know what it is or if he has it. But is he right?"

"That's up to your father."

"What are you doing to do when he comes? He's coming here tomorrow. Will you run away?" Mayra looked hurt to ask.

Katara pondered on that question, "I don't know yet."

"I don't want you to go, I can hide you. You can hide in my closet."

"I must leave. I can't be here with this child."

"And you shouldn't be out there with that child. You know my grandfather told me that the Temple of Phoenixes is the safest haven for anyone, we should go there."

"But aren't Loyalists in there?"

"No, my father cursed my grandfather for not allowing him to go into the Temple. He said that Loyalists were giving Phoenixes a bad name. No one is in there but sieges."

"Isn't it against the rules of the city for anyone else to enter the Temple?"

"Well yes, but all the sieges used to know my grandfather. I'm sure they would let us in. Please I don't want you to go."

Katara turned away from Mayra's pouting adorably convincing face. She couldn't run the risk of staying in the Temple or even in this city.

Mayra had tears coming from her eyes, "Please. My father wants to do something to the Temple. I don't know what, but it can't be good. And you convinced all those people to stop beating your friend, and you can fight with your bending. You need to stop him from doing something hurtful to the city. He might destroy our very hope of our city. Like the ashes."

Katara stared at her hands, she made Mayra promise not to tell anyone that she was a waterbender. But maybe Mayra's cry for help was saying something. Perhaps the Loyalists were up to something here. This city was not created by the Loyalists, they probably wanted to take it. Maybe this was the call to mission that Katara had been looking for. "Mayra don't cry. You have an unbreakable spirit with the Phoenixes don't you. And this city feels the same way. Letting those Loyalists take over your city is not fair and I will not stand for it. I'm going to the Temple alone tonight. You need to cover for me okay? That's your mission."

Mayra nodded. "What are you doing to do there?"

"I'll do whatever I can."

Katara wrapped her black shawl around her head and made it cover over her mouth. Mayra gave her a black cloak to wear to blend in with the night better. Once the sun disappeared behind the mountains Katara was ready to leave. Before departing Mayra gave Katara a big hug for good luck.

Katara silently went out the front door and used waterbending to glide over the snow. This way it would save her energy from walking. She quickly entered the city, not a single figure stirred the darkness of the night. During a better night, Katara was glad that clouds were covering up the brilliant moon. The less light the better.

She crossed the empty streets with soundless swiftness over the snow. Her eyes lingered to every corner and every window, she must not be discovered. She had to know what was in that Temple. Could Ozai be there now? Could he have taken the ashes of the last Phoenix, and the city would have never known? What did he plan to use them for? If he planned to hurt this city and that included Mayra, Katara would show no mercy.

She made it to the Temple's courtyard. Entering in from the main doors would give away her cover. Perhaps there was a window, or another door. Katara could see light streaming against the clouds coming from the roof. Katara gathered the water around her and lifted herself up to the roof. There were strainglass colored windows decorating the tiled Temple top. The windows had colored glass pictures of Phoenixes and people bowing their respects to them. It was beautiful and serene.

Katara traced her fingers around one of the window to see if it could be opened. She lifted the cold glass and peaked inside. Several candles on alters illuminated the room in a vibrate brilliance. The light cast upon several tall Phoenix statues standing against the walls of the large room. But it didn't look like anyone was around. Katara looked down in front of her, a Phoenix statue was several feet down. It had an arched back, hopefully a steady place to land on.

Katara slipped herself inside, she hung herself on the window's frame and then let go. She fell several feet, and landed on the back of the Phoenix statue. But its back had such a rounded arch, that it was hard for Katara to keep her footing. Katara slipped and fell off the statue. Another several feet lay below her, she tried to position herself to land on her feet.

She hit the ground hard on her feet and collapsed on the hard marble floor. A shock of pain tingled up in her legs. Katara tightened her jaw and tried to push away the pain. Slowly she eased her way up to stand, but she struggled with her heavy burden in her womb.

Katara began to walk among the statues of the room, she leaned on them for support. No one was coming after the sounds of her fall, perhaps all the sieges were asleep. But with no one approaching to the sound it also meant there were no guards. That ruled out Ozai being here.

Then if Ozai wasn't here, why would he have Loyalists here? Might this city be a target of his plan? I mean after all he calls himself the Phoenix King, there had to be a reason for wanting to take something from the City of Ashes. Or could Mayra's threat of city been a lie to get Katara to stay? What if this city's people wanted to be Loyalists, like Mayra's father? However the other day Katara met several angry citizens that didn't want Ozai's reign upon them. Which direction was the City of Ashes heading for, Ozai's reign or worldly peace?

As Katara pondered on these questions, she walked silently out of the main room. She found herself twisting down a staircase and into a dark maze of rooms and hallways. She could hear snoring in most of rooms, some she heard chanting. But no one had yet established her presence. It sounded like there were no more than a hundred sieges in this temple. And they all seemed very serious of their being here. Whether it was praying to the Phoenixes or sleeping soundly after a long day's work.

Katara began to wonder how special the Phoenixes were to these people. She had a sudden urge to find those ashes herself. But she half expected Ozai could have stolen them or run this Temple. Katara needed answers.

She ventured deeper into the maze, she journeyed deeper and lower into the earth. Maybe the ashes were at the foundation of the Temple. She went further down until she came across a peculiar looking door. It was different from all the other doors which looked plain and undecorative. This one had a gold finishing with Phoenix wings flapping around the frame of the door. And a mighty Phoenix head rested at the top. It had small red ruby eyes that glared down at Katara. She was left frozen under its enchanting gaze.

She was nearly immobilized under the golden Phoenix's gaze that she almost didn't catch the footsteps behind her. Katara turned around sharply. A weary looking old man in a red cloak with a beak like hat on stood awe stuck at Katara.

Quickly Katara approached the man and pulled out her water from a canteen she borrowed from Mayra. She spun the old man around and froze his hands together and covered his mouth before the old man could shout.

Katara backed up to the door, maybe she could hide him in this room. And maybe he could give her some answers. But as Katara tried to push the door open, she realized the door had a specific lock on it. It had an entry hole for firebending.

Katara spun the siege to the door and unfroze his hands, "Open the door please." Katara demanded.

The siege tried to turn his head to catch a glimpse of Katara, but she grabbed his head and spun it back to the door.

The siege's hands shook before he pressed his fist into the opening hole and ignited it. The door screeched harshly open, and a wave of smell filled Katara's senses. It was the scent similar to an untouched attic and a burnt fireplace.

Katara grabbed the siege's hands again to trap them in her frozen cuffs. She gently pushed him inside. It was very dark, like entering an ominous abyss. A creepy chill ran up Katara's spine.

Suddenly a flash of fire ignited on the sides of the room, then followed by another pair further away. They were lanterns, lanterns that ignited by themselves. Katara figured that the siege did it, but his breath was so airy and shaky Katara almost felt afraid.

The siege looked at the lanterns and then in front him. Katara squinted in the dim lighting. In front of them was a golden statue of a giant Phoenix, it was the biggest statue Katara had ever seen throughout the entire Temple. It probably stood 20 ft tall, and all of it was pure gold. Katara stared all the way up to its head, it too had red ruby eyes. Katara got captured within the fiery depths of them.

The siege broke her out of her trance when he fell to the floor in a praying position. He was mumbling words that Katara could faintly hear. Within the Phoenix's wings, under its massive stomach was a small vase that was also made of gold.

A sharp metal sound broke through the silence, the door shut tightly behind them automatically.

Katara let go of the siege and faced him in front, he looked up at her. His old face was in pure awe, he looked horrified and amazed at the same time. Katara tried to ignore his stare, "I need answers, siege. This place holds the ashes of the last Phoenix, and this city is being taken by Loyalists. Is this Temple taken by the Loyalists as well?" Katara demanded but asked rather sweetly.

The old man's bombastic look did not drop. He shook his head to Katara's question.

"Do you have any idea of what Ozai, the leader of the Phoenix Loyalists, would want with this place?"

Again the siege shook his head, "The only thing we can offer him is the value of our city: the ashes of the last Phoenix. It keeps a purpose to our civilization, and our means of independence. As well as a hope of the future to prosper. When the time is right as for told by an ancient prophecy, a Phoenix will emerge from the depths of the last cold ashes, bringing power to those who are worthy of the Phoenixes."

"Can Ozai use those ashes to gain power from the Phoenix?"

"I imagine he would, but the Phoenix will not emerge unless at the right time. It needs to be touched by someone worthy of the Phoenixes." He continued to stare at Katara weirdly.

Katara stood up, she couldn't put up with his gaze anymore.

"You are the one." The old man shouted to her.

"What?"

"While I was sleeping, the Phoenix spirits came to me in a vision. They showed me the face of the one who would bring back the Phoenixes. And they showed me yours."

Katara took a step back, she figured this old man was crazy. Shouldn't 'the one' be a firebender? This old man was off his nut to think she was 'the one'. "You must have me confused."

"No, the Phoenixes are never wrong. Please do touch the very ashes, bring power to this city so we can protect ourselves from the Loyalists. We've gotten word that a vast fleet of them were coming here. We must preserve our culture. Please you are the only one who can save us!" The old man grew more desperate with every word.

As crazy as this old man sounded, Katara felt like she should obey. She believed this was her mission, to protect this city from the Loyalists. If this siege meant true, then maybe she was destined to protect this city.

Katara drew away from the siege and slowly walked up to the Phoenix statue. Its red ruby eyes seemed to follow her. Katara stood in front of the golden vase. Her hands trembled as she gripped them around the smooth vase. She lifted off the lid and dared a glance inside. It was too dark to see the content inside. Slowly Katara reach in with her hand.

She was shocked to feel the ashes so cold. It was like touching a thick powder. Katara moved the ashes around with her fingers, then with her full hand. It felt strangely comforting, it was so smooth and cool.

The siege was staring uncontrollably at her the whole time, "Well do you feel anything?"

Katara shook her head, she became sad. She would have thought that if she was the one, she could have saved this city. Dismayed, Katara began to pull her hand out. But then she stopped, the ashes started feeling warm. It warmed her entire hand in an embracing way. Her eyes lit up, perhaps the old man wasn't crazy at all.

But then the warmth grew more intense, it continued to increase in heat and it traveled up her arm. It felt like it was beginning burn away at her flesh. Katara pulled her hand out and moaned at the burning pain. It traveled up to her arm and then to her shoulder, then her head, torso, then her legs. Soon her entire body felt like it was on fire.

The siege used his firebending to melt away Katara's frozen cuffs. He went by her side and tried to assist her, but he could not see the damage being done to her. Left with only one option, he prayed over her to the Phoenix spirits to have mercy.

Katara could only roll on the floor in a frenzy of burning pain. She looked up at the Phoenix head, into its red ruby eyes, and wondered why the Phoenix spirits would want her to suffer. Did they wish to kill her, or was this a sign?


	25. Chapter 23

Book: Air

Ch.23 The Passing of Protection

Katara slowly began to open her eyes, her whole body felt sore and hot. She wondered what could have happened. When she saw the sight of several old people hovering over her, Katara jolted up. However that was mistake, as she did this, her sudden movement sent a cramping pain to her womb. She gripped her stomach and prepared herself to run. But the old gentle hands of the sieges settled her back down. They were using kind words of health and rest to ease her pain. Katara felt a little safer, but why would the sieges be nice to her when she broke into their Temple?

The siege that Katara had taken prisoner appeared before her, he had a small smile on his winkled face. "The Phoenix spirits have indeed choice you to bear their physical form again."

"What?" Katara mumbled tiredly. But when she had placed her hand in the vase of ashes she was burnt, wasn't that a bad sign? Katara lifted her hand to see if her skin was in fact burned, but she was surprise to find it all intact. However when she flipped over to face her palm, there was a small insignia burnt in the middle of hand. It looked like a Phoenix head with its beak open for a cry. What could that mean, did the Phoenix spirits actually choose her? "I don't understand?" Katara panicked.

"There is no need to panic child, the Phoenix spirits have chosen you to guide them into the world again. The souls of the Phoenixes have been pressed into you, and they are waiting for you to release them." The old man continued.

"But how do I do that? And when?"

"They will be released when the time is right. But you must think of this as a gift child. You are the one to bring our hope back into the world. You are the one who is bringing back a race of perfection and beauty. The Phoenixes were masters of firebending, they created it and they performed like an art, not violence. And that is what this world needs in the firebenders, to view fire as a beauty not as destruction. Ozai and his whole family have a mockery to all firebenders. And now you have the power to change that."

One of the other sieges rudely shoved the old siege away and looked eager to speak with her, "Please young one, you must help us. The Loyalists have already arrived and who knows what harm they are causing."

Katara froze, "What? They're already here?!" Katara struggled to sit up, but her womb cramped and ached. The sieges helped her to her feet. "I have to go!"

One of the older women sieges approached Katara and placed her hand on Katara's expanded stomach, "You can't go out there, you are heavy with child! Your life is valuable, you cannot face them until the right time."

"What if now is the right time?!" Katara cried impatiently to the sieges. "I have a friend who needs my help I must go to her before its too late." Katara pushed away from the sieges and headed out of the Temple's resting room.

"Wait!" shouted the old man, Katara turned around to face him. He pressed something in her hands, "Please take this, it will keep the Phoenix spirits' watchful eyes over you. They will keep safe." Katara opened her hand to reveal a necklace with a long golden chain with a ruby pendant. Katara quickly placed it around her neck, it was a good replacement for her lost mother's necklace, but it would never be the same. She nodded to the sieges and ran out to the hallways in a hurry.

She struggled a bit going up the stairs after just waiting up from a fiery coma. Her womb bickered against her fast sudden movements. But Katara pressed on. She made it up the stairs and into the great room she had entered from the roof. She stopped when she saw people in there. She dashed behind a Phoenix statue. She hoped that they did not see her. When the people carried on with their chatter, she eased up a bit. She silently dashed behind each of the statues towards the open main doors leading to the afternoon sun. However she did stop and listen to what the strangers were saying.

"They aren't here."

"Try that door over there, its gotta lead somewhere."

"Hurry up now, the sooner we get those ashes the better, Ozai's getting impatient." Katara heard from them. She dared catch a quick glance at the strangers working for Ozai. They were dressed in bright red uniforms, with three dark eye holes and several points on the helmet. They looked very sharp, literally. They appeared tall and powerful and frightening. Could these kinds of men be at Mayra's house right now? Katara would make sure that these monsters would never lay a hand on her, she swore it to herself.

When the three left in the door leading downstairs, Katara dashed outside. However she was shocked to find two red broad guards standing at the door. They were dressed the same way those others were, they were working for Ozai too. That means she shouldn't hold back. The red guards shouted at her and tried to grab her. But Katara took hold of the snow around them, she melted it and set the guards in icebergs. Katara ran as fast as she could out of the courtyard.

As she pasted by the city, it broke her heart at the sight. She saw several red guards breaking into people's homes, screams were heard from mothers and children. Fathers would protest and tried to fight the red guards. Homes were being burnt, lives were been taken, and prisoners being locked in chains. It was a horrible sight.

Katara had to do something, even if her heart wanted to return to Mayra before anything bad would happen to her. Stopping in her tracks, Katara melted a pile of snow and dumped it on a burning house. She set ice spears at the chains to set the innocent citizens free. In a fury that she had idea where it came from, Katara froze every single man wearing that pointy red suit.

Citizens who were free took up arms or prepared their bending and joined Katara's fury. Shouts, cries, fists, kicks, fireballs and stones were launched upon the red guards. All of them cowered under Katara's mighty hands.

When it looked like they were dwindling in numbers, the red guards began to flee. The city cheered and danced for their victory. People crowded around Katara, they were in awe of her appearance. They did not know who she was but ever since she came, she had enlightened their city.

But the crowd around her grew frightened and worried when Katara huddled down and moaned. All the sudden her womb began to twist and burn in pain. Mothers ran up to her in assistance. Katara tried to explain that she needed to go, but her pain choked her voice. The baby did not want her to move. Katara's fury of waterbending was too much stress for it to handle.

A flash of fire made all the citizens stop. A fireball brightened the sky and it crashed upon a house, burning it into a raging inferno. Soon several fireballs followed in after the first one. A young man came running down the hill shouting, "They're coming back! They got machines, they're coming back!"

Ozai's workers were not giving up without a fight, that was typical of his tactics. Katara had to get out of here. If she wanted the last hope of the Phoenixes to survive, she had to leave.

Katara struggled to stand back up, the women protested against her actions. Holding her womb as she stood, Katara realized that this entire city would soon be destroyed and these people would be taken prisoner or perhaps killed. All would be lost for these people. Unless they made a decision, they had to leave too.

"Citizens of the City of Ashes," she addressed loudly to everyone, "The fear you all have anticipated, Ozai's reign is just outside your front gates. He will come in strong and hard, he will show no mercy upon your weak and he will burn any defiance in his presence. He plans to destroy all of you just to reach your purpose of life here. He wants the ashes. But keep in your minds and hearts, he can't have the power of the Phoenixes. Because I carry that power." Katara lifted her burnt palm to show everyone her burn given by the Phoenix spirits. The crowd eyeballed it in shock. Katara continued, "We cannot stand and fight, there are too many of them and we could never win. If you don't want to be burned alive and have your children suffer in prisons, I suggest you all leave as well I. Hope will survive for us all if we leave."

Katara scurried through the crowd, they departed away for her as she passed. Families began going into the remains of their homes and taking their belongings. Nobody questioned Katara's request, it seemed like the only sensible solution.

Once Katara made it out of the main city, she found the strength to use her waterbending again. She glided over the snow, cutting the walking time to Mayra's house in half. When Katara arrived, she came to a horrible sight. The house's door was burned down. She ran inside and tried to ignore the slight cramping that was beginning again in her womb.

Katara searched the main room, there was evidence of a struggle. Shelves were knocked down, a table was broken, scorch marks were on the wall. She was too late, no one was here. Katara felt a sinking feeling developing in her throat, how could she be so foolish to leave them? Had she not learned from the last time with Raichen and Yuo-Gin?

Katara dropped to her knees and held herself against the cold feeling that was wrapping around her like an icy blanket of snow. The wintry breath reached heavily into the house through the broken front door.

"You?" cried a warm voice, Katara looked up through her wet eyes. "You're back?!" It was Mayra. She was still here, her face looked red and hot from crying. She ran up to Katara and held her in an embracing hug, "Thank the spirits you're back! I thought I lost you like my mom and brother."

Katara lifted Mayra off of her but kept her in her grasp, "What, what happened here? Where are they?"

"My mom heard them coming, my father and several other men in red pointy suits. Mom yelled for him to go away and told me and Lee Chin to hide underneath the floorboards. But my brother wanted to see my father again and he didn't come with me. The men in red suits grabbed my mom and she fought back. My brother yelled and said he didn't understand what was going on. My father grabbed him and my mom and walked out. He left without even remembering I was part of his family too. He never cared about me, and I'm glad he doesn't. Or he would have got me too." Mayra's tears streamed like rain and her nose ran. She resembled a small babyish weeping child. "But I'm glad they didn't get you."

Katara cradled her, "Ssh, listen we must leave now. Everyone is evacuating the city, Ozai's Loyalists are coming with more fire power, we have to leave. Start grabbing food, supplies and blankets." Katara brought Mayra to her feet.

Mayra wiped the tears from her face, "Did you gain the Phoenix spirits like in the prophecy?" she asked gently.

Katara stared at her confused, how could Mayra know of the prophecy?

A blast that sounded distance but close made them both jump. They had to hurry, in a matter of minutes this place could go too. Mayra grabbed a bag and gave it to Katara to fill it with the remainder of the food. Mayra grabbed for blankets and pots. When it looks like they would have enough, they ran out of the house. They headed away from the cry of the blasts to the city. They struggled to put their bags on their shoulders, they ran hand in hand into the woods and never stopped to look back. Deeper and deeper they went into the woods. After a few minutes of running, they came across other citizens with bags and carts of their stuff.

Almost the whole city was together again on foot. Their hearts stopped between each blast that they could hear hitting their beloved city.

By night fall, they could hear the blasts no more. They put a long distance behind them now and set up camp near a creek. Small fires were made with meat roasting next to them, families grouped together to morn their forgotten homes. Others grieved over the ones they lost. But particularly, Katara noticed that she didn't see any of the sieges here among the citizens. They were probably taken prisoners or worse. Katara hoped they would be okay.

Mayra huddled closer to Katara as the winds of the night began to pick up. Katara shuttered, it was the first time she had felt the night winds in a long time.

Mayra woke from Katara's shuttering, "You seem cold."

"No, I'm just tired but I can't sleep. Too much has happened."

"Look on the Brightside at least we have each other."

Katara couldn't believe that Mayra was looking on the Brightside now when she had just been forcibly removed from her home, and lost her mother and brother. "How can you be so cheery when you lost everything?"

"I didn't, I still have you and I'm stilling living. That's not everything."

"What did you mean earlier, about the Phoenix prophecy? I thought the sieges only knew that?"

Mayra spoke softer, "The prophecy comes to those who are loyal to the Phoenix spirits. I received the vision of the prophet who would bring back the Phoenixes the night before me and my brother found you. I knew that there would be hope again. That's why I always believed you were good. But I never told my mom because the siege law states never reveal prophecies unless the prophet wants to."

Katara slightly smiled, "You are very loyal, kind, and true to your words. And that's why I believe that you are going to be a great person that will last throughout my lifetime. I feel like I can trust you with my secrets."

Mayra's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Katara looked around to see if anyone would listen. Everyone was too busy in their own misery that they wouldn't hear her. "You have to promise me that what I tell you, you can't share with anyone else. My name is Katara, I'm the princess of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm the one who helped end the war, and I helped defeat Princess Azula. Recently, I was captured by the Loyalists who wanted to use me against my nation and the Avatar. They sent me in a prison and disguised me as a prisoner. I escaped and I plan to keep the Phoenix spirits away from the Loyalists as long as possible until the Avatar and the other nations take the Loyalists down."

Mayra absorbed in every word, "Wow, my mom told me stories about you and the Avatar. Is it true that you were in love?"

Katara frowned, "Yes,"

"Is he the daddy?" Mayra asked as she gently patted Katara's stomach.

Katara nodded slightly.

"Do you miss him?"

Katara wasn't sure how to answer that, she did miss him but she wasn't sure if she would want to see him again. As always when she thought of Aang, she wasn't sure if she wanted to return to him. She did miss him, but she didn't know if she loved him anymore. He had turned into a man she believed was a monster. And she had made the biggest mistake of her life with him, to carry his child.

"I can see why you didn't want to go with your friend to see the Avatar again. Being with the Avatar means that he could put you in trouble with the Loyalists, but you need to stay safe because you carry his baby. He is the last airbender in the world, and you are carrying the future of his people. My grandfather told me how he wishes to have the airbenders back, the world he said feels like a see saw that can never find the middle, it always unbalanced. But now the Avatar gave you his baby and now you have to protect it with your life because you carry the future of a balanced world. He must think you are very special to give you such an important responsibility." Mayra finished with a smile.

Katara was left breathless. She felt like this whole time she was wrong. She believed that the child Aang had planted into her was a mistake. It was reminder of how foolish she was, a reminder of how it brought her to arguing and suffering. But now it was as thou Katara could see the light now that she wanted to see. She was desperately trying to see the Brightside of having a child and now Mayra gave her the light. She was carrying the most important life in the world. The hope for a balance future, the hope for there to always be another Avatar, the hope for a nation to once again prosper. Why had she not seen this before? Perhaps she had been so blinded by her changing lover, the threat of another war, and a relationship that could be hold off just like it did before in the war. It could have also been her insanity in prison, her lack of confident of herself, and the sightless view of her being.

But now she was coming into the life anew. She now understood what her mission was and she now discovered herself again. She was Katara, the hopeful, caring and carrier of the future. Whether or not if she knew that Aang was alive or dead, she was carrying the hope of the future and her mission was to protect it. She was carrying the hope of fallen nation to bloom again. She was carrying the hope for the Phoenixes to rise again. And now she was left to protect them both. Just as she did with Aang back in the war. But now that Aang was far from her and changed too much for her to protect, he had left her with another mission.

She realized now that her soul purpose in life was to always protect hope in this world. And she had been blinded for so long as to what that meant. Mayra was the one who helped bring her back to the light. It was like Katara had been apart from herself for such a long time and she was viewing herself if an anxious ambition of knowledge. But the peculiar thing that Katara was discovering about herself is her relationship with Aang.

She wanted more desperately to know what that was, and what it meant to her now. It was a confusing big black hole in her heart, like a knot ward of lies, anger, and frustration. But Katara could faintly see past that mess and feel something that she hadn't felt in months. It was that bubbling thrilling rush of desirable, caring, heart melting love. But she could only see it faintly, and she wondered if she could ever see it fully again like Aang and she used to be.

However Katara didn't concern herself too much on those questions, her mind got wrapped around that small light of that thrilling love. It was bringing back so many memories that she thought she would never see again. Her first kiss with Aang, her first dance with him, those moments when they were left in the silhouettes of the moon, moments when they would get caught up in an air storm, and especially she remembered the better feelings of what happened that night. It all came in a desperate longing aching pain in her heart, but it also rejuvenated her soul to be thinking so brightly again of love.

Suddenly, Katara felt something odd in her womb, like a slight jolting flutter. It was not painful but ticklish. Then it came again, right in the lower left hand side of her womb. A jolting flutter beating to its own rhythm. Katara placed her hand gently on the fluttering spot, it pressed softly against her palm. She felt breathless with wilderment, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Katara what's wrong?" Mayra leaned in closer with concern.

Katara sighed happily, "The baby is moving, its moving for the first time. Do you want to feel it?"

Mayra held her hands and bit her lip, "I don't know if I should. It's always a good tradition that when a baby first moves, the father should be the first one to touch it."

"Well, I want you to because you've become a very good friend of mine. But if you don't want to I won't make you." Katara continued to feel around the soft movements of her baby. Yes this was her baby.

Mayra gave in, she gently placed one hand where Katara's was. She kept it there for a second or two and drew back in a surprised shock, "It tickled my hand." Mayra giggled.

Katara and Mayra giggled to each other in a pleasant amazed expression. Never had a life made Katara feel that it was the most precious. The physical movement of life had filled Katara with meaning again. This was truly something worth sacrificing a lot for. If Aang did give her this child to protect, then Katara felt like she could wait until it was safe to return to her family and the man she had once loved.


	26. Chapter 24

Book: Air

Ch. 24 The Era of Enlightenment

Enlightened, Aang felt enlightened again. He was pulled away from the dark thoughts of his death that he knew would happen someday. It was fear that drove Katara away from him, it was his lack of confidence in himself and in her that made them separate. Aang believed that he was foolish to be thinking so negatively. And he was incredibly stupid to let that foolishness be taken out on Katara. He never wished for that to happen, but he could feel in himself that he was changing.

It was a peculiar feeling of awkwardness and power that was thrilling in and out of him every now and then. He felt powerful, but at some points weak. He felt like he was alone when many were around him. But sometimes he felt lost among several people. Other people's thoughts had rung in his head and placed him on a fence of deciding which side to choose. He could think no thoughts of his own.

But now his journey to the Eastern Air Temple showed him himself again. Aang felt like he had lost his spirit upon the ground and for the past year he was a single body. Now his spirit ran free within him.

He didn't know what it was that could have grounded his spirit, perhaps it was the several boring meetings and councils he had to go to after the war had ended. During that time, he felt grounded without ever given a chance to soar again. He felt doomed to leave his spirit laying flat upon the earth. He mourned over his spirit when he knew it could never take flight like the air monks wished to do with theirs. His spirit was doomed to remain grounded to the earth. And with that sinking grounded feeling mixed with the confusing transformation of becoming a man, he could have permanently destroyed his sense of himself. That is the reason why Katara slowly departed from him. That is why they fought, because Aang was tossing and turning upon the ground of permanent exile for his spirit.

However that one night, that faithful night when in the darkest thoughts of his thinking, of his fear of death, he had soared once again. Katara made him soar. All of those worries of the future, and the pain his spirit was suffering from blew away with the midnight winds. His spirit no longer tossed and turned upon the ground of exile, it rolled and spun in the falling stars with his love, Katara.

His spirit had melted in with hers and they soared high. Higher than any airbender has ever gone before. They flowed and fell into the depths of the universe, stars and brilliant light fell upon them. They were their guardians, and it seemed like nothing else mattered. He and his lover were the only thing existing, the only thing to ever think about. They had thought with their hearts and let their bodies move to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Aang felt as free as he wanted to be when he was with her that night. And while he thought about his freedom, he rolled and spun with delight as he flew through the sky on his glider. Katara was his freedom, his spirit taking flight. All the love for his people was in her, and she would be the only one he would love to make his people again. Katara was his freedom.

But Aang knew that in order to get his freedom back, freedom in the form of flesh, he needed to find Ozai. Ozai was the cause of their separation now, and he threatens the future of the world. Of course he would be up to no good. Stealing the Sun Warrior Egg to probably gain fire power, that had a bad idea written all over it.

However as Aang flew across the sky looking down from far below at the small trees and the small animals, he began to rethink going after Ozai. If he found Ozai what would he do to him, kill him? No, Aang could never commit himself to do that. There has to be another way.

Aang learned that you can take down an opponent by cutting off their power or prevent them from gaining it. If the egg could supply power to Ozai, then the egg should be taken away. Then Zuko could come in with his army, and easily put Ozai back in prison. Simple. But was the egg already in his clutches? Zuko had said in his letter to him, that a group of Loyalists stole the egg. And Ozai seemed like the kind of man that makes his subjects to do all the dirty work. What if Ozai did not have the egg?

Aang dipped the nose of the glider to the earth below. He landed firmly on the ground and searched for a quiet smooth spot to mediate. He found a large rock and focused on connecting to one thing, the egg.

Katara awoke at the first sight of dawn. The sun was peaking through the trees on the far side of the forest. Most of the city's citizens were all huddled together next to fires and each other against the coldness of the night. Mayra was still asleep on Katara's shoulder. They were tightly wrapped together under a warm blanket.

Without waking Mayra, Katara stretched and prepared for a new day. It was like waking in a new life, Katara felt much brighter than there. She felt overjoyed to be healthy and alive. She felt like she had been trapped in a dark musty stone for a long time and was now opened up to see the light of the living. She had found a purpose again, she had a reason to hope for the best again, she had a reason to live again.

As silently as she could, she walked with a dance with her happy steps out of the camp site. She journeyed beyond the benders and armed men who were stationed to guards the citizens. She went to the river which was not too far from the benders sight. She stood comfortably by the river's edge as she stared at the water's brilliant colors glistening in the sunrise.

Katara couldn't help the smile that had remained on her face since last night. It felt right to smile again. It felt right to call the baby growing in her womb her own. Before that child seemed like an alien to her, but now that child was no different from her. It was a part of her, and a part of her future. Katara gingerly rubbed the small roundness of her stomach. Only 5 more months to go. 5 months more for the hope a balanced future to go. And it felt peaceful and enlightening to know that she was carrying the last hope for the world. This was a gift given from Aang, he gave it to no other woman. He gave her this child to hope for, and it gave her hope again. Katara nearly laughed at herself, this child wasn't a mistake like she had always thought it was. It had given her hope again, but it had to take the right person to open her eyes to see that. Katara felt truly grateful that Mayra was there to set the path of light again. Katara owed a lot to Mayra.

"Katara?"

Katara turned around to Mayra, she looked a little frightened. "The people wish to depart."

"What?"

"They want to talk to you before they make any final decisions." Mayra grabbed Katara's hand and led her back into the camp grounds.

Upon entering, the whole camp was awake, all mothers, fathers and children were sitting on their belongings packed and ready to go. They were waiting for Katara. A couple of older men were in front of the crowd anxiously waiting for her.

A man with a long dark beard approached Katara, Mayra positioned herself by Katara's side. The man bowed his head, but he did not smile. His eyes looked weary, "You helped guide us out of the city, saved us from death and total extermination of our culture. For that we thank you. You truly are the prophet the Phoenix spirits have wanted to give us. But the Loyalists are not giving up their search, they might try to follow our tracks. And I know that Ozai is looking for you. We had our hunches that the Loyalists were after the power of the Phoenixes. And now it is passed on to you, he will try to find you so we must run. It would be better if you all split in different directions, this will misguide the Loyalists away from you. You must go somewhere far away, and stay safe until the Phoenix spirits tell you it's time to unleash their power again. Do you agree?"

Katara pondered, "I don't know when the time is right for the power to be unleashed, but it would be wise to hide. I'm a mother to be, and carrying a heavy responsibility for all of you. Its best to hide from the evils of the worlds until they are taken out. But I suggest that all of your able men and benders to join a force against the Loyalists. The Avatar and the FireLord are organizing an army to attack Ozai's position. They need all the men they can get. If you want to avenge what they have done to your home, the wise choice would be to look for the gathering army. And if they asked who sent you, tell them that your prophet of the Phoenixes sent you. FireLord Zuko should understand, ask for his permission. As for your wives and children, send them out of the Earth Kingdom if don't want them harmed or in the hands of the Avatar."

"Why the Avatar, miss?"

"He sent me the gift of a child, and now he must know how to become a father of the future."

The man appeared puzzled by Katara's last sentence. But he was very interested about the avenging army. "We shall journey across the land in search for the army. Where do suggest we head first?"

"Unfortunately I cannot go with you, for reasons of my own. It is not time to reveal myself just yet. You can find the army in the Southern part of the Earth Kingdom. If you cannot find them, than find Toph Beifong, and ask her to talk to the FireLord or the Avatar."

"It will be done. Do you wish to have anyone go with you?"

"Yes, I would like to be Mayra's family for now and take her to find her grandfather." Mayra looked shocked by Katara's words.

The man rubbed his beard, "Very well. If you are looking for her grandfather, he departed from us a long time ago. He may be hard to find. The last thing he said was that he would go to the Avatar for help, he was complaining about something awful, like a crazy prophecy that he saw. He left raving mad, but he said he could probably find the Avatar in Ba Sing Sai."

"My grandfather wasn't crazy!" Mayra yelled at the man.

"Do forgive me little girl, but your grandfather left because we forced him out." The man kneeled to her at eye level.

Katara wrapped an arm around Mayra and shifted her behind her, "I've heard enough. You take your men and find the army. I go with her to find her grandfather."

"Miss, I highly suggest that that would be a terrible mistake on your behalf."

"She needs her family and she needs to be safe. I'm going with her. And I believe you have a mission to do. So you stick with yours and I'll stick to mine."

The man's nostrils flared, "Very well." He bowed with his head and departed to the crowd.

Katara turned to Mayra, "Will that be okay for you, to stay with your grandfather?"

"Yes, but will you stay with us?"

"I don't know, it depends if its safe there. You don't think your grandfather is crazy do you?"

"No, he's smart. He knows about everything and he cares about everyone. He told me that he left 2 yrs ago to find help. He said that in a prophecy something awful was going to happen. It was on the day when we found out about the end of the war. Everybody was happy and then he broke the happiness with a prophecy of fear. That's why people didn't like him. But I believed him, he's never lied to me before."

"What kind of a prophecy?"

"He didn't explain, but it had something to do with the prophet of the Phoenixes, and the spirits of the Dragons."

Katara didn't understand, what did the Dragon spirits have anything to do with her or the Phoenixes? "Pack your things, we'll leave in awhile."

Mayra didn't move, it looked like tears were developing in her eyes, "But I'm afraid. He said that something awful was going to happen to the prophet, and prophecies are never wrong. Promise me you won't get hurt." Mayra sobbed, tears fell down her cheeks.

Katara struggled to crouch down on her knees to meet Mayra's eyes. She used her fingers to wipe away Mayra's tears, "Sshh, listen. I'm always in danger, and there will always be a fear of me getting hurt. But you need to be strong. You need to have courage and bravery to not be afraid of danger, or you and I can get hurt. You have a strong heart, don't let fear consume you, child. We can get through this together okay?"

Mayra nodded, "My mother would say those words about me being an earthbender, to not have fear."

"Everybody has fears, you just need more courage and bravery than fear to be a true bender."

Mayra smiled with her dry lips and wet eyes. She hugged Katara firmly and didn't want to let go. "You have been more like a mother to me. You're like a sister and a mother, but a best friend and a guardian all at the same time. And I don't want you hurt ever." Mayra wept in Katara's ear.

Katara held Mayra tightly, "Nor do I for you. But there will come a time, when we might have to depart. But know that I will always be in your heart, and I will be there always." Katara felt a single warm tear break from her eyes.


	27. Chapter 25

Book: Air

Ch. 25 The Burning Coals

He knew, and was driven by the power to end it all. Aang knew where to find the precious Sun Stone of the Sun Warriors. Ozai planned to use it to gain his firebending again and strengthen it tenfold. Instead of waiting to take on Ozai, Aang needed to stop him from gaining power. This way no lives could be lost and it would be less of a struggle. Cut the tentacles off the angry octopus, the head dies. Aang congratulated himself for his smart thinking. If he hadn't visited Pathik, he would have never thought of it.

Aang sliced through the chill of the wintry air. The Sun Stone wasn't too far from where he was. Although he did not know if Ozai would be there, but the egg felt intact so that meant it had not hatched yet. But it was close. If Aang were to arrive and find Ozai, he would have to find a way to sneaky get that egg. Then find Zuko and tell him where Ozai's whereabouts. It was simple and by no means reckless. However if Aang were discovered then things would get reckless. A bit of doubt and fear developed in his mind, he was doing this dangerous mission alone. Without support from friends, without any backup. Aang couldn't think of a time when he could get by without his friends' help, it almost seemed impossible. But nothing could be known until he reached the egg and its environment.

The egg's location descended down and away from the high mountains, passed the Great City of Ba Sing Sai, and further up north above the Serpent's pass. The egg's location was on a lengthy plateau of endless snow. No trees, no bushes, no shadows, no towns, nothing. All that existed here was a campment of small tents, and at least a 100 soldiers. And these soldiers were dressed in red Loyalists uniforms.

To not be seen, Aang dove quickly to the ground and tried to bury himself under the cold snow. He advanced towards the camp grounds with waterbending to keep his sneaky invisible position under the snow. Perhaps he could hide in a snow drift along the campment and investigate.

As he advanced he noticed that it was becoming increasingly difficult to blend in with the level of snow. The snow's level was decreasing, the wind has blown most of the snow at different levels all over the plateau. The camp ground was resting on a place where the snow wasn't deep enough. The snow cameo wouldn't work. Aang would lose his cover the closer he would get to the campment.

Aang tightened his fists, what other way could there be? Going under the earth would be difficult because the earth was frozen, and using the power to unfreeze it and bend a tunnel would take too much energy out of him. He needed to save his strength in case he would be discovered. But it seemed that the only solutions were either wait until nightfall or try to fight these men for the egg now. Nightfall was far away and the temperature was declining, Aang would be frozen to death by then. And storming this camp was suicidal if Ozai happened to be here or worse Azula.

"What time is the King coming back?" Aang nearly jumped, he didn't realize that he was close to the guards that were stationed just outside of the campment.

"He said perhaps later today. Turns out the city he tried to invade did have what he was looking for. Although the sieges there were cursing telling him that the power he seeks lies not in the ashes he took. The fools, I would have threatened them with death on the spot. What a stupid story, those ashes are more powerful than the old hags realize. Ozai has them in custody, preferably I would have killed them."

'Ashes?' Aang thought, 'Why would Ozai go through the trouble of invading a city for ashes? Wasn't the egg his prize? What is he up to?'

"He better come back soon, I want what he promised us we would have. You know free land of endless views, high positions in power, and the right to boss those filthy earth worms around. The Earth Kingdom is as King Ozai said it is, a stubborn selfish colony that just doesn't know its place."

"I couldn't agree more. Although preferably I would like to kill the earth worms, they deserve it after what they did to us after the war. But be patient my friend. The King said that once the summer begins again, it will begin an eternal summer for us and the rest of the world." The guard sounded very content.

Aang was too shocked and disturbed by these horrid words. These men wanted to destroy the Earth Kingdom. And Ozai planned to do that with the Sun Stone and ashes? And he planned to do it before the beginning of the summer?! It is nearing the end of winter! The only good news Aang discovered from these men was more information about Ozai's plan, and that Ozai was not here.

Aang gave a slight smile, perhaps storming this campment would be easy. He stocked closer to the guards under the snow.

"Hey, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"The snow was just moving. Over there."

"Perhaps you are suffering from snow blindness."

"No, it was really just moving a second ago."

Aang pounced up from the snow and tackled the guards soundlessly.

Quickly he tied the two unconscious guards, and took one of the guard's uniform. Aang slipped into the campment in the red baggy uniform. He didn't get far before someone started yelling after him.

"Hey, you solider!"

Aang took a deep breath, he had to keep his cover. He turned around on his heels and stood as tall as he could, "Yes sir."

A tall bulk high ranking captain stood before him, his helmet blocked the view of his face. He spoke through the small vent of the helmet's breathing hole, "You scum, you were ordered to be on guard duty. Go join your comrade and protect the campment. The King ordered us that he'll have our heads if there will be any mistakes."

"Um, I was just reassigned. Some other solider said that he was to replace me for the outside watch. And that I would take his place on guarding Ozai's valuables." Aang tried to speak with a deep manly voice. He was shocked at how convincing it sounded.

The captain crossed his arms, "Valuables?"

"You know, the egg, sir."

"Hmm, which fool told you this?"

"Umm, some new recruit. He's probably confused sir. Maybe you better straight him out. But if its too much to ask, I've been out here guarding all day and I believe I'm developing a cold. Maybe it was wise of him to assign me to guard inside." Aang made a fake cough. He felt like giggling, this captain was taking the bait too easily.

The captain put his finger to his chin, "Well, I can't have your cold being spread round, the King will be returning soon. He'll be angry if half of the camp is sick. Very well, go inside, freshen up and get to your new post."

"Wait, um, which tent contains the egg, sir? I haven't been assigned to it before."

The captain sighed and let out a small curse, "Idiot, it's the big golden reddish tent in the center. I thought that would be obvious to everyone here. But no, the war general assigned me this unit that is lacking in proper education." The captain turned angrily and continued muttering to himself.

Aang let out a small giggle, and followed the top of the red golden tent. But he was surprised to find that the entire tent was surrounded by soldiers, dozens of them. All of them just sitting around but all of their glances looked up at Aang. Aang tried to keep calm and advanced on.

Once Aang got to the entrance of the tent, he was stopped by five soldiers, all of them doubling Aang's height. "State your business before entering." The middle one barked.

"The captain assigned me to guard the egg in replace of someone who has fallen ill." Aang straightened up and tried not to show fear.

"And who is it that you are replacing?"

"Um, it's a new recruit, a suspicious character I might add. I wouldn't be surprised if the little whelp was faking his illness to get out of duty."

"What's that you say? Yeah we can't have slacking, point me to his tent. I'll deal with the little runt. Go ahead inside since you seem responsible for taking your duties seriously. Thanks for the tip."

Aang bowed the way he learned back when he was in that fire nation school. The middle towering man left in the direction that Aang pointed to, even if he had to make it up. He quickly entered into the tent, he was greeted by the warmth the red drapery was concealing.

Aang was about to laugh out loud as to how easy it was to fool these guys. If all the men were like this, Zuko and Sokka's army could take them out in a minute. Or maybe Sokka's mastery of charm could win them over, because Aang's charm was working wonders already.

Aang figured that the egg could be somewhere on the center of the tent. The tent was divided into rooms with drapery walls, each with a couple of guards inside. Aang used his charm again to gain knowledge of where the egg was.

As he suspected it was in the center of the tent. Guards were positioned outside of it, Aang ordered them for him to go inside under the captain's orders.

One of the guards laughed, "He wanted you to bring him the prisoner again didn't he? Heh, that's always his excuse."

"The poor thing, its probably suffers from all the mental scars he gives her at night." The other guard laughed, and opened up the drapery.

Aang tried to ignore their side conversation, what was that about a prisoner?

He pushed that thought away when he saw it, the egg, the Sun Stone. It was gleaming upon a pedestal, surrounded by red burning coals. Aang smiled and approached the pedestal.

"If you don't want to suffer the wrath of the dragon spirits, you will not touch that Stone." Cried a woman's voice. But then it quickly broke into a coughing fit. It was coming from above.

Aang looked up, ten feet up was a small prisoner's cage hanging from the tent's poles. A feeble young looking figure of a woman was trapped inside. She was looking down at Aang with intimidating eyes. She had faint red streaks of paint on her face and a weird piercing at the nose. Aang recognized it as the same style as the Sun Warriors'. She was a Sun Warrior, a prisoner of Ozai's.

"Tell me woman, why are caged up there like a bird?" Aang kept his deep voice.

"Your ruthless despicable King trapped me here. *cough* He thinks of me as his little canary, but I let no more words pass my lips. If you want information from me, you might as well kill me!" The woman broke into another coughing fit.

Aang pitied the woman, she was forced here, away from her people and what's worst she was committing treason by giving Ozai information against her will. Aang airbended up to the cage, the woman backed up in shock. He put his finger to his lips, "Sshh, I've come to take the egg back to your people. I will set you free as well."

The woman's eyes enlightened with hope, a smile crossed upon her dry lips. Her eyes were heavy and her skin looked pale. This woman was suffering from an illness from the cold. Aang did notice that it was a bit colder up here. But doesn't heat rise? Perhaps that egg was taking in the heat of the burning coals below. With a thrush of wind, Aang broke the lock of the cage and gently floated down with the woman.

"You rest here for a bit, I'll get the egg." The woman huddled herself on the ground and keep her eyes glued on Aang.

Aang was about to turn around and reach for the egg, when he heard the sounds of shouts and firebending coming from the outside. Clanging of swords and roars of fires echoed around the drapery walls of the room. What was going on? Was he discovered and they were coming for him?

Just then, Aang heard the deadly shouts of the guards at the entry way. Then the drapery was pulled back, two warriors in armor ran in and shouted and pointed at Aang. One had fire burning brightly in their hands, the other had a pointed metal staff.

"You! If you want to live, you will get down on the ground and don't move from there!" The voice was of a woman's.

"I'll grab the prisoner." The other one said, who also sounded like a woman.

These warriors were not part of Ozai's forces, they were dressed in many colors, but not the typical Loyalist uniform. And they were here to get the Sun Warrior. "Wait," Aang hurled off his helmet, "I'm the Avatar. I've come to reclaim the Sun Stone in the name of the Sun Warrior Chief."

The two female warriors loosened their grips and stared at Aang in shock. A moment of silence dawned on them. But it was quickly startled when more shouts were heard from outside.

"Quickly Avatar, grab the Sun Stone and follow us." The warriors ran to the prisoner and attended her. The taller one with chestnut hair placed the Sun Warrior over her back.

Aang dashed to the pedestal, he stretched out his hands to touch the golden exterior of the egg. He quickly jumped over the hot coals, grabbed the egg with both arms and began to run. He kept the egg close to his chest as he held it gingerly in his arms.

He was just behind the warriors when he had the urge to stop. His hands began to feel numb with a pinning burning feeling. Aang came to a stop, gently placed down the egg, and tried to assess his hands. But he couldn't figure out why his hands began to feeling like they were roasting over a fire.

The warriors noticed Aang. "Avatar, we must go! Come on!"

The Sun Warrior stared at Aang peculiarly, "Avatar?"

Aang figured that the egg was so warm from the burning coals that it was too hot to touch. The egg laid before his feet as he examined his hands. They were slightly red. "The egg is too warm for me to hold on to."

"Wrap it in something and lets go."

Aang looked at the wall drapery and torn a piece of it off. He ran back over to the egg and reached for it with one hand and prepared to wrap it with the other. However he was taken by surprise to find that the egg was cold under his lone hand. Aang froze, 'What is with this egg?'

"Avatar! We must leave!" The warriors urged.

The Sun Warrior tried to get off of the tall warrior's back, she got to her own feet and wobbly ran up to Aang. "Avatar."

Aang wasn't paying attention to the Sun Warrior's approach. His gaze remained on the egg. How could it be so hot one second and then the next be so cold? Aang kept his hand on the egg with astonishment.

But then suddenly without warning, the egg roared in a fiery temperature. Aang drew back and held his hand in pain. The egg had burned his hand, it sizzled and twitched. But the burning feeling of flame did not leave his hand, in fact Aang could feel a fiery grip rising up his arm. It felt like some internal fire was consuming him. Aang began to moan and yell in pain as the pain traveled up his forearm to his shoulder, then from his shoulder to his torso, then his legs and his head. Aang felt entirely consumed by fire. He fell to the ground unable to move. He was paralyzed in a fiery fit of pain.

The Sun Warrior kneeled beside Aang's body. She stared from Aang and back to the egg. Then she placed her hands together and bowed her head over Aang's body. She began to mumble words that Aang didn't understand. The other warriors ran up in a confused shock. But soon they became blurs, and then the Sun Warrior became a blur as well as her alien words. The heat began to increase, but Aang couldn't pain. His vision went black, and he was lost in the heat of flames.


	28. Chapter 26

Book: Air

Ch.26 The Passing of Strength

All senses were blended as one when Aang began to come in to. He couldn't tell what he was hearing or what he was seeing. Everything was a blur, even his sense of touch. His mind felt clouded and scattered, he tried to fight against his weariness to comprehend his predicament. He remembered being within red cloth, and there was a woman, no three women, and a hot feeling. Aang grew even more confused, since when was he with three women.

An icy brick hit against Aang's forehead. He jolted up but was being forcibly brought back down. Aang fought against it. What was going now? Who was doing this?

"Avatar remain still. You are safe." Aang could faintly hear those words from a woman's voice he recognized.

The icy brick hit his face again, but Aang realized that it was a cloth of cold water. The cloth washed over his eyes and Aang began to see again. He could see the ceiling of a tent above him. Several faces loomed over him, he recognized the three of them. The Sun Warrior and the other two female warriors were smiling over him.

The Sun Warrior dapped his forehead again with the wet cloth, "Good to have you wake Avatar. You all gave us a scare."

Aang slowly sat up on his forearms, they twitched with soreness, "What happened? Where…where's the egg?!" Aang panicked. He remembered he needed to get that egg before Ozai would receive it.

Everyone's smile dropped.

"We don't have it? We must go get it. With that egg in the hands of Ozai, it will cause extreme…" Aang tried to get up but the warriors pushed him back down.

The taller female warrior with chestnut hair spoke firmly to him, "Listen, the tent was coming down, Ozai was coming in from the south, you were hurt, we had to flee. New troops were coming in once you began losing consciousness. There was no time to grab the egg. Just be happy that you weren't killed."

The other warrior with darker hair spoke a little more gentler, "You are more important than that egg. It was the only choice we had. We couldn't carry both you, Uwingou, and the egg."

"Uwingou?"

The Sun Warrior smiled, "That's me."

"But you are a Sun Warrior, how could you leave your culture's future behind?"

"Because now it is the hands of you." Uwingou took Aang's right hand and showed it to his face.

Aang nearly jumped. Imbedded on his palm was a burnt symbol of a dragon swirling in a circle. The detail to it was sharp. When had he burned his hand? Wait it was from the egg, but how could an egg do that to his hand. "But..But I don't understand."

The darker hair warrior stood up, "Perhaps it would be better if we discuss this over some tea."

Aang found the strength to move his limbs again to move outside of the tent to follow the three women outside. The three female warriors sat around a small campfire with blankets huddled over them. The darker hair warrior took the tea kettle off the fire and poured everyone a cup. Aang sat down close and was give a blanket and a steaming cup of green tea. As he wrapped the blanket around him, he realized that his solider disguise was gone, and he was in his regular clothes again.

The darker hair warrior smiled even brighter as she sipped her tea, "Okay, lets start with a formal introduction. My name is Yuo-Gin. This is Raichen, and Uwingou you already know."

"So are all of you Sun Warriors?" Aang looked questionable at Raichen and Yuo-Gin.

Yuo-Gin laughed, "No, that's just Uwingou. She's exactly a long time friend of Raichen's. Raichen and I met in a Loyalist prison we managed to escape from…"

Raichen slapped her knee, "The Avatar doesn't need to know our life story. The army that you see around you are the people who used to be in prison with us. We are all against Loyalists control. We heard from um…some inside information about you and the FireLord forming an army against King Ozai. We were in search of you and your army and we wish to assist. Meeting you at the same place we wished to invade was an added bonus. We've received word of Ozai's camp location not too far from the prison and what better way to impress you by striking at the heart. Plus I had my motive of rescuing Uwingou."

Aang was flattered. He looked around him to see the size of the army. Perhaps 300 hundred people were here. Won't Sokka be proud to have more forces. However all these warriors were wearing clashing armor, they looked like they were stolen or separately purchased armor. Oh course these guys were former prisoners of a Loyalists prison. Aang's flattered smile dropped to an edgy concerned turn, "Wait you all are from a prison? Where?" Aang remembered that Katara was placed in a prison. Could she have been placed in the same prison as them? Could she be with them right now, HERE?!! Aang nervously flicked his head back and forth searching for her familiar face.

"Yeah, it was a prison controlled by the Loyalists. We were once peaceful people living within the old Fire Nation colonies. Yuo-Gin is a native Earth Kingdom citizen, I'm from the Fire Nation originally. But we wanted peace between our nations, we all wanted to rebuild the foundations of the Fire Nation as a peaceful nation. We wanted peace again. Until the Loyalists stormed in through our towns. I rebelled against them and was thrown in slammer because of it." Raichen said proudly.

"Yeah, we became best friends there, with my education and Raichen's brawn, we made a good team. Although we had help escaping from a friend of yours." Yuo-Gin started, but Raichen slapped her knee again.

"Who?" Aang had high hopes it was Katara.

"I forget her name. Besides she died while we took over the prison. It wasn't easy you know, several lives were taken." Raichen fiddled the tea cup in her hand.

Aang lowered his head, "What did she look like?"

Raichen shot an angry look at Yuo-Gin which silenced her from speaking. "Uwingou," she said looking at her, "I believe Avatar Aang might be a bit confused as to what the scar the egg has given him means." Aang could tell that Raichen's change in subject meant that she was hiding something.

Aang tried to push away his anxious yet sad thoughts about Katara. He faced Uwingou.

Uwingou retained a serious at him as she spoke with a tone of importance. "The egg, as you know, carries the future of my people. The dragon inside that egg has remained intact for two generations, waiting for the right moment or the right person to touch it. And once it is born it will be vulnerable to Ozai's greedy hands of power. I was captured along with the egg when they came and murdered our Masters. I have been Ozai's informer about the egg. I have been tortured to reveal the origin of the egg and how to gain its power. I tried to be strong against his cruel methods. I had not revealed much. All he knows is that the power he can gain from the dragon is immense. He has touched the egg, the egg did not change for him. But it changed for you and it burned you with its seal. The power of fire that flowed through your veins from the egg was a transfer of spiritual energy from the ancient spirits of the dragons. They saw you as the one who will wield their existence once more. You carry the power to open that egg and make the souls of the dragons come alive again. My people have been waiting for the prophet for two generations. One who equals the power of the dragons in fiery heart and pride. And they have chosen you." Uwingou bowed her head to the snowy ground to Aang.

Aang was bewildered, he stared at the scar on his palm. Such a secret and power. Ozai wants the dragon's ultimate firebending power, but yet he can't have it until Aang releases it from the egg. In order to avoid Ozai gaining that power is to steal the egg back again. On the other hand, Aang heard Ozai's members talking about their King gaining power from ashes. What kind of ashes, and how can that work? "While you were held captive, how much of Ozai's plan was revealed to you?"

"Not much, but Ozai wanted to gain firebending power from two sources. The other source is unknown to me."

"Ashes, his men said something about taking ashes from a city."

Uwingou remained confounded, "It does not mean anything to me. There were many spirits said to grant supreme firebending power from. The dragons are all I know."

Aang stared at his hand once more, an uncomfortable silence laid before the group. Aang was sighing heavily the entire time.

"Avatar?" Yuo-Gin grew tired of this solemn eerie quietness.

Aang got up, "Thank you for helping me. You gave me much to ponder. I am weary, I have been traveling alone for the few past weeks. Good night." Aang went back to the tent he came out of.

The girls watched him exit to his tent. Once Aang disappeared behind the tent falp, Yuo-Gin locked on Raichen with an annoyed stare, "Why didn't you tell him about her? She thinks she killed him, and he thinks she's dead. Why didn't you let me say something?" Yuo-Gin tried not to speak so loud.

"Because I'm beginning to understand why she made us swear not to mention anything about her."

"What do you mean?"

Raichen slapped Yuo-Gin's leg again, "Think, back when we were in the cooler together. After what she told us, and seeing the Avatar alive, we can't let him know or anyone else."

"But he has to. Having that as a secret is too grave and dangerous for their relationship if they want to be together again. They have a child coming for spirits sake."

"Listen, we promised her not to tell him about the expecting. She was great to us, we must honor our words. Where ever she is, we shall not show her disrespect. Keep to your word." Raichen got to her feet and walked back to her own different tent.

Uwingou looked at Yuo-Gin questionably, "I won't interfere if you don't want me to and I shall not repeat any words." She too got up and went to her tent, hugging the blanket around her tightly.

Yuo-Gin was left alone by the fire, she sighed deeply. She missed Katara, she hoped that she was alright. That river she fell down into was awfully high and the current looked awfully strong. Yuo-Gin reached into her pocket and pulled out the only thing Katara had left behind. It was her water tribe blue necklace, she must have dropped it when they were fighting back in the piping system. Yuo-Gin would hold on to it dearly, dreaming that Katara would have a happy life with her child. She also prayed that she would see her again so she could return the necklace to her. It was a symbol of Katara's strength, she told her so.

Then suddenly an idea sparked in Yuo-Gin's intellectual and educated mind. She placed the necklace back into her pocket and quickly ran into Aang's tent. But surprisingly he wasn't there. The back of the tent was pulled out from the ground, he escaped out the back.

Yuo-Gin journeyed outside of the camp grounds to find Aang. After a few minutes of searching she found him, sitting drearily by a small half frozen pond. The moon's light was reflecting its brilliantly across the mucky icy water. Aang was staring at its beauty.

Yuo-Gin quietly came up behind him and sat down next to him. "I thought you were tired."

"I am, but when you guys were talking about being from a prison, it reminded me of someone. And now she won't leave my mind."

"You mean Katara."

Aang twisted his head sharply at Yuo-Gin.

"Yes, she was at the prison Raichen and I were at. She was essential to our escape. And I wish she was with us so she can help us now."

"So she……died." Aang's voice grew smaller and feeble.

"What? No! Oh no, she escaped while we were in the midst of combat." Yuo-Gin tried to sound reassuring.

"Where did she go? Why didn't she stay with you and fight?" Aang faced Yuo-Gin head on and stared with anxiousness.

"I don't know where she is, but she went alone because she said that she is the Avatar's hope and she must live on if the world wants to have peace. She believes that you are dead. And during her depression in prison she realized that she was the world's last hope for there to be peace again. And so Raichen and I let Katara leave before the battle at the prison got worse."

"She said that."

"She hardly mentioned you thou. She was very confiding of her emotions and memories. She did say she had a lot of mistakes in her past, and but all she wanted was to get out. She had to survive she told me and I believed her. I mean after what you guys did in the war, I can see why she was anxious to leave. She wants to fight evil again, come up against it face to face. But she wanted us to believe in hope. Hope is the only thing that will keep us moving, she said."

Aang drew back, so Katara was staying alive for the same reason she has always been living for. When she and he were fighting so long ago, it seemed that Katara wasn't herself, like she had lost her sense of herself. And Aang too could feel it. They were both lost but now after going through so much pain from the Loyalists and pain from being separated, they have found themselves once again. And if she had found her way, then Aang felt happy again. He felt happier than he did when he left the Eastern Air Temple. Aang held a pleasant and enlightened smile.

Yuo-Gin smiled back and reached into her pocket, "When she left, she dropped something that I think you might want to have." She handed him the necklace.

Aang held it gingerly in his hands, Katara's loving treasure of her mother's strength. Katara was so attached to it, but it has departed from her. She was relying on her own strength now wherever she is. Aang stared at the necklace's pendant, he let his imagination transform the waves into motion. The strength and love the necklace carries was still in it. Aang squeezed it tight in his fist, as if hugging it. Then he kissed the pendant face. "Wherever she is, I know that she is still out there with her flowing strong spirit. Thank you so much for giving this to me. It means a lot. I feel like I have the power to keep going even stronger. Thank you."

Yuo-gin placed her hand on Aang's forearm, "If Katara is out on her own mission, then what is yours?"

Aang stared into Yuo-Gin's eyes, what was his mission? He believed that he was doing his mission by helping find Ozai, but that didn't feel like it was enough for him. It didn't complete him. Then he stared at his right palm, the scar of the dragon spirits was burned warmly into his flesh. And for some reason, the thought of having the power to give birth to the era of dragon's again made him feel complete. "I will do as the dragon spirits tell me to do, I will bring back what is lost and loved."


	29. Chapter 27

Book: Air

Ch.27 The Light of Spring

"Hey Katara watch this." Mayra said as she played by a mud puddle. She was covered in mud from the waist down. She had a look of concentration as she kept her hands steadily around her tiny little body. Then with one motion she bended some of the mud off her clothes. "See, I can bend the mud."

Katara was sitting under a tree watching Mayra silently. Katara giggled at her, "That's great, do you think you can get yourself completely clean."

"Why would I do that now, I'm still having fun." Mayra cheered and then fell back into the mud a splash. Katara shook her head with a smile.

Mayra was enjoying the warm front that came in that afternoon all too well. The smell of spring was blossoming in the air. The snow was in its last stages of melting, which coated the earth in muck. The coldness of winter would only come in from a sky breeze. Katara sighed warmly taking in the tepid air to warm herself from the cold winter.

"Mayra we better get moving if we want to make it to your grandfather before the platypus bears come out of their hibernation." Katara said as she struggled to stand up. With the arrival of spring, Katara's child has been leaping for joy. It would kick around in rejoice when Katara breathed in the spring scent of fresh grass and flowers. It was eager to poke out of Katara and dance in the sun. It was like the baby was humbly dancing to the beat of the earth's rebirthing. Every time her baby would do the "spring fever dance", Katara would gently rub her expand tummy and say "Wait just for 4 months and then you can come out." She would say with a giggle.

Katara and Mayra had been traveling alone together for 3 days now towards the City of Ba Sing Sai. When they departed from the citizens of The City of Ashes, they had given them enough supplies to last for a week's journey. However Mayra would often carry the pack since she didn't want Katara to.

"Alright, lets go!" Mayra stood up, every inch of her was covered in a brownish layer of muck. She tried to bend it out but only half of it came off. She repeated the bending motion over again but without much success.

Katara came over and bended the rest out, Mayra stood amazed, "You can bend mud too." Mayra grabbed for their pack and heaved it upon her back.

Katara took her hand and they started walking down the muddy path to Ba Sing Sai, "Well mud is water and earth together. So if you can do it, then so can I."

"So if mud is water and earth together, what would happen if I mixed earth with fire?"

"You get lava."

"Cool, when we get to a volcano, can I try to bend the lava?"

Katara stared nervously, "Why don't you master plain old earth bending first before you go to that extreme."

Mayra skipped along Katara's side as she splashed in every puddle that she came across. "So if earth and water make mud, and earth and fire make lava, what about earth and air?"

"Maybe dust."

"Ah, that's not a fun bending form. What can you do with dust? What about you, if water and earth make mud, what about water and fire?"

"That's stream."

"Oh, what about water and air?"

Katara stopped in her tracks. Water and air. Bending forms were not playing in Katara's head when she heard those words. Rather she thought of herself and Aang. She thought about Aang and herself bending together, enjoying the thrilling movements of each other when controlling with their element. The feeling of be captivated by the awing movements of airbending began to filter in her stomach, and Aang's thrilling smile was passing by in her mind.

Mayra tugged on Katara's arm, "What would you get with water and air?"

Katara looked down at Mayra and then looked up at the bright shady blue sky, "Clouds."

Mayra tilted her head up, "So all the shapes of animals and symbols you see in the sky are done by airbenders and waterbenders together."

Katara stared in awe at the clouds, she never thought of the clouds containing a fairytale like that, "No, they say that spirits form the clouds. Perhaps there are spirit airbenders and waterbenders up there forming those clouds."

"Kind of like airbending and waterbending harmony. Can you show me?" Mayra asked excitedly.

Katara continued walking, "In order to do that we need altitude. And I can't fly."

"Maybe you can get the Avatar to help you up there and then you can show me."

Katara's smile dropped and she didn't look Mayra. Mayra frowned and decided not to continue the subject.

"Do you think that your baby will be an airbender?"

Katara didn't answer.

"He or she could bend the clouds into many shapes. Or maybe it could be a waterbender. What do you want it to be?"

Again Katara didn't answer, she continued walking on the muddy path and didn't look done at Mayra.

Mayra didn't' understand Katara's rejection of the subject, "Are you afraid?"

Katara looked down at Mayra this time, why would she ask such a question, "What do you mean?"

"Are you scared to be carrying the responsibility the Avatar's child?"

"No." Katara quickly answer without thinking.

"I don't think so. Every time I ask you about your baby, you don't answer me or you don't want to talk about it. Is it because you're scared?"

Katara became silent again, she was lost in thought. Maybe she was scared.

Mayra tightened her hand around Katara's, "But don't worry, I want to help you. If you are scared, I'll hold your hand through it. Once I was scared of the dark, and me and my brother got lost in the market place after sunset. I was terrified of the dark streets and the scary night noises. But my brother, he took my hand and he told me, 'Mayra stop crying, its only gonna get worse if you cry.' And he walked with me all the way home. He was very brave. And when we got home, I wasn't scared of the dark anymore. I must be scary to protect a child that is so important to the world alone. But I'll be here for you."

Mayra stopped and pointed to something up ahead, "Look I see something. Is that animal cage for giants?"

Katara snapped out of her pondering over Mayra's calming words and looked up. It was not an animal cage, it was a wall. The Great Wall of Ba Sing Sai. They made it. Katara smiled and quickened their pace over there.

"So you have never been to Ba Sing Sai before?" Katara asked as they were approaching the main entrance to the wall.

"Nope, but it must be a very big city to be placed behind that big wall? How will we ever find my grandfather?"

"Don't worry. I have friends inside who will help us."

Katara and Mayra walked hand in hand to the main entrance. Several people coming into the city were stationed outside of the entrance. Earth Kingdom soldiers were checking the peoples' bags, looking at their papers and inspecting them. This was the security for entering the city. Katara waited patiently in line, she kept her shawl tight around her head so it would hide her face from any familiar faces. No one can know she is here. Mayra kept hold of Katara's hand while playing with small stones in her other hand.

A head soldier, who was keeping watch of the place, kept staring at Katara and Mayra. He looked stern and expecting disaster, eyes were fixed on Katara's suspicious looking appearance. Mayra noticed the soldier and stopped playing with the stones. She tugged on Katara's arm, "Why are you hiding your face?" She whispered.

"I'll explain later. Right now I want you to behave yourself, don't attach attention okay." Katara asked sweetly as the silhouettes danced on her face.

Katara was next in line to the attendant who was checking people's papers. Katara reached into her dress and pulled out a slip of paper that was given to her by the citizens of the City of Ashes. This attendant was only accepting passports, he looked carelessly at the flimsy piece of paper.

"So according to this, you are relatives of Pi Long Isingou, a former siege at the City of Ashes. And he requests that you come to live with him. Do you have passports?"

Katara pulled out only one passport, it was Mayra's. Katara never carried her passport since most people knew her face. But she should not show her face here in front of so many people. Katara handed Mayra's passport to the attendant.

"Mayra Guansa, age 7, granddaughter of Pi Long Isingou. It also says here that your mother is a native born citizen in the Earth Kingdom, but your father isn't." He looked Mayra questionable and then he looked at Katara. He couldn't see her face every well. "Well what about your passport? No passport, no entry."

"Can you get me the Earth King." Katara asked without lifting her head.

The attendant looked at her in disbelief, "If you don't have a passport you can enter the city."

"I am a friend of the Earth King. I have been through much struggle and request a safe place to stay. He knows me, can he see me to confirm my identity."

"Lady listen, we get bribes like that all the time here. If you have a passport hand it over. If you don't have one, you can't enter."

Mayra gripped Katara's hand harder, "Mister please, she must come with me."

"Why is she your mommy?"

Katara answered, "No. I am her guardian, I'm bringing her to her grandfather. I need to get inside to bring her safely to her grandfather personally."

"We have people to do that for you. They will take special care of her. Where as you have to leave."

"Please mister, she is going to have a baby. She needs a place to stay." Mayra said, Katara tightened her grip on Mayra's hand to silence her.

The attendant glanced down at Katara's swollen stomach, "So you are this child's guardian, but you are expecting a child of your own. And you claim that the Earth King knows you. That rubbish. No passport, no entry! We will take the child to her grandfather, you must go back to where you came! Security!!"

Immediately guards grabbed for Katara's arms, they pulled Mayra away from her. Mayra kicked and squealed to break free. The guards were taking her to the great doors leading into the city, while the guards were taking Katara out of the entrance. Katara tried to break free and talk her way out it. But how could she enter without revealing who she is? However it didn't seem like she had a choice.

Katara grabbed the mud that was outside and launched it at the guards' faces. They let go to clear the mud from their eyes. Katara ran from their grip and headed for Mayra. Mayra stomped on the guard's foot, who yelled in pain and let go. She ran up to Katara and embraced her. "I won't them take you away." Mayra wined into Katara's shoulder.

Guards yelled and launched themselves at Katara. They grabbed her vigorously and slapped her around for Katara to stop moving. Mayra tried to stop them by launching small rocks at them, but it did little effort. Her strength wasn't great enough to save Katara from these men.

Katara begged for them to stop, the guards' slaps were turned into punches. Katara's womb began to prickle in pain and then it thrived into sere agony. Katara had to stop them. She had her arms around her stomach to protect her child, but she couldn't keep this up. She had to do something.

With a deep breath, Katara clasped the moisture in the air and it began to form into spheres of water around her. The guards noticed and backed away, Katara shot the water at the men. The force of the water knocked them off their feet. Once Katara succeed in terrifying the guards out of their wits, Katara collapsed to her knees, and the pain increased.

Mayra ran up to Katara. Her eyes were wet.

Katara lifted her head to tell Mayra not to be frightened, but her pain brought her back down. Katara fell entirely on the floor, holding her womb in agony. "Please someone get help!" Mayra cried.

"I'll be fine," Katara tried to say.

The angry guards got up to their feet and approached Katara. Mayra jumped to her feet and got in a fighting stance. The guards giggled and continued to advance.

"Stop this at once!" shouted a new voice to the scene.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, it was voice that was coming from outside the entrance. Katara struggled to turn her head to see, she recognized that voice. But she was so limited to her movements she couldn't see to confirm her memory. But she knew who it was.

Bare footsteps entered the city's entry station. The guards slowly backed away from Katara and Mayra. Mayra faced the stranger with a fighting stance. Katara pulled on Mayra's arm, "No Mayra, she's a friend of mine. Its okay."

Mayra put down her fists and stared oddly at the stranger. The stranger got down on her knees and faced Katara.

"Now what's a Sugar Queen like you getting into trouble for." Said her familiar voice that now faced Katara. Katara smiled. Her old and dear friend Toph faced her returning the smile.

"Toph," Katara mumbled.

The guards crowded around them, "Lady Toph, you know this woman?"

"Of course I do. You got a problem with that." Toph helped Katara up. Katara struggled to get back on her legs, Toph did her best to help her. Mayra assisted. Katara had pain circulating throughout every part of her body as she tried to walk with Toph. She gasped in pain with every step.

Toph walked Katara to the entrance of the city. She was studying Katara intensely, she was different. She was heavier. But she tried to focus on where they were going rather than Katara's condition and her strange presence of coming here with a small strange kid. Toph waited until they were in the train station to start talking to Katara again.

"You alright?"

Katara took in some deep breathes hoping it would ease the pain, "Yeah, thanks for the save." Toph sat Katara on a bench. Mayra ran to Katara's side to comfort her.

Toph stood in front, her blind eyes stared out in her own little world, but her feet were gazing upon them both. "Why did those guys beat you up? Did you blind them or something cause they didn't seem to know who you were? Knowing you, you would have taken them out within an instant."

"I couldn't."

"You sure you're okay, you seem different, as in weaker."

Mayra rubbed Katara's stomach, "Do you think your baby's okay?"

"Baby, what baby?! What's with the kid? Katara?!!"

Katara rested her hand on the mound on her stomach, "It's a long story. One that should be spoken in private. Before I travel any further with you, is Aang here?"

"No, but even if he was here, he'd be all over you. He's been worry sick about you. He has literally lost his mind trying to look for you."

"Then its good he's not here."

"What?! Katara, maybe you didn't hear me, but he really wants to find you. He has lost it, and only you can bring that boy back to his senses. He's going to be even more desperate to find you once he knows you're carrying a child, that makes you more vulnerable."

"Please Toph, can you just give me a second to calm down!" Katara took several more deep shaky breathes. Combat fighting was becoming extremely painful and dangerous as the baby was growing bigger. She had never experienced pain this intense before with the child, or left a small fight leaving her terribly weak.

Mayra turned her head to Toph, "Something is not right with Katara. She's never been in this much pain before."

Toph scrunched her face, "And who are you?"

Katara gritted her teeth, "Toph, please save you questions for later. Get me to a quiet place where I can rest."

"Screw that, you need to be taken to doctor."

"No! No one can know I'm here." Katara argued through her agony.

Mayra took Katara's hand, "But Katara, you are in so much pain, you need help."

"No, I require just rest."

The floor began to vibrate as the stone train came screaming down the tracks, the doors were being opened and people were filing in.

Toph clenched her fists, "Listen you need help, your heart rate is increasing, and I don't like the looks of your condition." Toph grabbed Katara's arm and thrashed it over her shoulder, she helped Katara aboard the crowded train.

Kind people offered their seats for them once taking a glance at Katara's painful expression and her tense grip around her womb.

Toph, seated close by her, spoke softly to Katara, "I'll take you to an expert who knows how to keep secrets. He'll help you." And throughout the rest of the train ride, they were silent except for Katara's laborious breathing and moaning.


	30. Chapter 28

Book: Air

Ch.28 Waning Moon

"She can't go much further." Mayra pleaded as Toph was dragging Katara by the arm through Ba Sing Sai.

They had been on foot for twenty minutes after the train ride into the city, and those twenty minutes felt like twenty hours of agonizing pain for Katara. The pain would not subside, it increased tremendously with each step that she took. "Please, can we stop." Katara begged with a sharp intake. She was hunched over clasping her womb, praying for her baby to stop moving, for the pain to cease, and for strength to return to her body.

"Its just a bit further hang on." Toph commanded as she tried to quicken the pace without hurting Katara.

Mayra's panicked expression was clear of the situation, "Something is terribly wrong with her. I saw that she wasn't hit so much by those guards, they only slapped her and pull on her. They weren't that hard on her. Maybe something is wrong with her baby. We must stop for help!"

Ignoring the small child, Toph reached their destination, the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. She casted a small smile as she walked inside. The aroma of a nice afternoon tea was still lingering in here. However there weren't many people, the lunch wave had ended and all the customers returned to their jobs. Katara tossed her head about the room, desperately confused as to why Toph brought her here.

Iroh lifted his head from his work station in the center of the shop. He had a pleasant smile as his face as he was stirring the last of the afternoon tea, but it dropped slightly when he comprehended the urgency upon the three arrivals' faces. "It seems that you keep me well in business, and not just the tea business."

"Iroh, she needs your help fast." Toph ran up to him limping Katara by her side.

"Very well, Jian!" Iroh gestured to a young man sweeping on the far right side of the shop, "Take over from here well I help these ill customers."

"Now follow me." Iroh directed as he walked swiftly in a back room behind the tea shop.

"Iroh has been studying the art of herbal healing since the end of the war. He's opened himself to the public of healing. " Toph said to Katara. "I figured he would be the best person to go to."

Iroh opened a sliding door and motioned them inside. The room refilled their senses with an aroma of rosemary, mint, and a clear earthly scent as they entered. Toph saw a mat on the floor and rested Katara down on it. Mayra went by Katara's side and took her hand. Katara's eyes were welded shut as she tried to fight this pain that seemed would never go away.

Iroh came in and went straight to work. He placed a gentle hand on Katara's forehead and one upon her expand tummy. He closed his eyes as he locked into his stream of concentration. Inhumanly he didn't move, he didn't speak. All went silent except for Katara's heavy painful breathing.

An eternity went by until Iroh moved again, "Its funny seeing you again Katara in this kind of a situation. I always come across you when you are in need of my help in combat. But it seems that you need me for an entirely different reason. You are heavy with child, you have been through many travels that have left you weak in body and in mind. However there is something that is rather odd of your condition. Toph can you please examine her child closer, feel for its heart rate."

Katara stared at Iroh's still pleasant face, how could he be so calm when Katara had been missing for 5 months? Does the fear of the Loyalists' reign frighten him in the least?

Toph did what she was told, she placed both hands on Katara's tummy and focused. A puzzled expression shocked her face, "I feel two fast hearts beating."

Iroh sighed, "That's not good, that either means Katara's heart rate is going too fast, or the child's is going too slow."

"No, no, I feel Katara's, it is fast but not as fast as the other two that I feel."

Iroh nodded, "Then that means there are twins."

"What?!" Katara sat up in shock. But she was forced back down when the pain of sitting up too fast jolted throughout her body. She was eased back down with Mayra and Toph's help. "Twins." She murmured to herself.

"The two heart beats from her twins are going very fast, but its not normal for an embryo that old to be at that pace. And Katara's heart has been increasing since I found her being beaten by careless guards." Toph moved away, as Iroh moved to Katara with several herbs and a mixing bowl in hand.

Iroh nodded and hummed a bit, he didn't appear worried or in a rush. He worked steadily crushing the herbs in the mixing bowl and stirring gently.

Katara laid impatiently, waiting for him to set her free of this pain. But soon Katara was becoming overwhelmed by the softness of the mat she was resting on. It felt so comfortable and soothing. She began to drift her mind away from her worries and panic, her eyes became heavy with exhaustion.

"Keep her awake." Iroh said.

Mayra lightly tapped the sides of Katara's face. Katara moaned for sleep, but she obeyed Iroh's command.

Finally Iroh assisted in helping Katara sit up to receive a cup of green liquid. Pain crept into every corner of her being as she applied the effort to sit up. Katara couldn't understand why she felt so weak and filled with so much agony after a small simple fight. It wasn't even fight, Mayra said that the guards were not that rough with her. The light slaps the guards beaten into her felt like building punches to Katara. How could she have become so weak? Iroh pressed the edge of the cup to her lips, Katara drank the liquid. Even her tonuge were so weak to get the taste of the liquid.

Iroh placed her back down and cleared his throat, "That should help you with the pain and restore some energy within you."

Katara's eyes showed confusion. Mayra spoke Katara's expression, "Mister Herbal Man, what is wrong with Katara? She shouldn't be in this much pain. Those guards barely hit her, she has been in worse fights before and escaping in better conditions than this. Why?"

Iroh stroked his beard, "Well Katara is suffering from a lot of things. She is exhausted, drained of her energy, and carrying twins. I can tell by that bit of news that you didn't know you were having twins. Therefore you believed you needed enough energy just for one child. Your babies were fighting to gain the energy from the little food you were giving just one, so they latched on to your body's natural energies. Thus an imbalance of energies happened, you are left weak while your children are crying as they are slowly being deprived of energy. The solution for this is simple, you just need to sit in bed and eat. You need to take it easy. You have been fighting against the Loyalist's captivity for so long, but now you are safe. You are free to relax. Now you can rest."

"So Katara do you mind telling us now the heck happened to you for the past 5 months. I mean you're pregnant traveling around the world with a little kid." Toph folded her arms.

Katara held her words for a moment, she wasn't quite sure how she could explain this. "If I tell you, you must swear that you will never tell Aang."

"Why, the airhead has been worried sick about you."

"No he can't know. He can't know about his children." Katara whispered.

"They're his?!" Toph stammered.

"Yes, and if he is worried and is searching for me, then he will never be the Avatar. Aang must focus all his energies on defeating the Loyalists, they are up something big. Something terrible, it will require all his strength to stop them. His duty to the world must come before me and his children. He can't worry about me now, he must not know where I am, I'll serve as a distraction. And that distraction could get himself killed and throw the world back into another war. All that will happen because of me. He must rid of all evil before I return to him. He needs to do his duty as I have to do mine. I must protect the future of the air nation, the future of peace between the four elements. We must carry out duties and that will keep us alive." Katara hoarsely spoke leaving the room silent.

Iroh started stroking his beard again. Toph could tell that he was preparing himself for another one of his long meaningful speeches, "You make a good point there. Aang must put the world before anything else. And you have to protect the future of his people. But is it what your heart thinks is right? I see you are full of sadness, despite carrying his children you are sad because you miss him. In your heart, you love him. But you think you can't be with him. You are willing to run away from him so that he can do his job, but your heart aches. Are you willing to suffer for so long with that pain? How long do you plan to stay away from him? We can't predict when Ozai will fall, or when the Loyalists will stop. Can you wait until there is no more evil left in this world to be with him again? That wait my dear will be eternal. Evil and good go together, there will always be evil and there will always be good. You cannot wait until Aang gets rid of all evil, for there will always be evil, Katara. In your state I can see why you need to flee from danger, but look how far that's gotten you. Are you truly safe from evil? From the Loyalists' grasp? From Ozai?"

Katara was left staring astonished by Iroh's words. She was so confused, all this time she had been running away from the Loyalists and Aang so that she could leave them to resolve the good in this world. But what if that battle would last longer than she expected? Would she be left to wait forever? Just from hiding, was she truly safe from Ozai and the Loyalists? If she kept running from danger, would it still find her? Aang's life is trapped in a cycle of good and evil that will exist throughout time. It has no end, good and evil will always be in battle and so will Aang. Evil will always come every day, taking no mercy upon the innocent and weak. How could his children survive in an environment like that? It seemed hopeless.

"Come we must leave her to rest." Iroh said standing up and exiting the room. Toph followed behind him. Mayra wined and stayed where she was. No one argued against it.

Toph and Iroh walked somberly into the tea shop. Iroh went back to work on his tea, Toph quietly seated herself on a chair close by him.

"What are we going to do Iroh?" Toph sighed and rubbed her temple.

"What do you mean we, the problem must be handled by Katara and Aang alone. We can only stand back and assist when needed. Love is a very delicate emotion but also one of the most powerful. It is love between them both, we are not included therefore we cannot interfere." Iroh said with his back turned to her. He sounded so calm as he worked diligently.

"But still Katara doesn't want Aang to find her but he is bond to find her here. He's here in the city. You know that. He will come here since he hasn't seen you yet and he sent a letter recently that he needs your help. What if they find each other? Would they fight again, or will they forget about their stupid quarreling and come to the conclusion that they have a future to prepare for? Katara is expecting Aang's children and he should be by her side. Why can't they see that?!"

"I take it that you and your friend Duke have not had any love quarrels yet." Iroh smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean? The Duke is just a good friend of mine, there's no love between us." Toph yelled defensively, a blush was rising in her cheeks. "Besides that, I don't understand why they have been fighting and why Katara thinks she has to hide from him."

"Katara has been much struggle during her captivity with the Loyalists I imagine. And you can see in her eyes that she is lost in her soul. She seems darker, and blinded by her fears. It is a very sad state to see someone in. But there's nothing I can do or you can do to help her. It is a state that she must overcome on her own."

Toph tightened her folded arms over her chest, she was never a patient person. Nor was she someone who would let her friends suffer without allowing her to help them. "But what are we going to about Aang? Should we heed Katara's request, and keep him away?"

"Yes. It is the least we can do for her. But at the same time we must assist Aang's needs."

"But that doesn't make sense. Aang needs Katara, but Katara wants to be far from Aang."

Iroh turned around and had a sinister smile on his face. He humbly walked to the front of the tea shop and closed the doors for the day. He packed away the shop, and spoke not a word of what he was thinking. Toph was utterly confused by the old man. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to Katara's room. She placed herself outside the door, 'feeling' what was going on in there.

Katara was laying still on her bed, Mayra was sitting against the wall closest to her. Despite how sleepy their voices sounded, they were still speaking.

"Katara, what's you thinking?" Mayra asked childishly.

"Mayra go to sleep, we need the energy to find your grandfather tomorrow." Katara said barely in a whisper.

"Of what the old herbal man said and your blind friend, they were very worried about you. You have been away from them a long time. They didn't even know about your children."

"Mayra,"

"Why won't you go with Avatar Aang?"

"Listen Mayra, it is ……very complicated. I can't return until the Loyalists are gone."

"You fear them don't you. You don't want them to hurt your children. But what that old man said was right, we can't hide from all evils in the world because there will always be evil."

"Mayra I'm not hiding from anyone."

"Yes you are. You are hiding from the Loyalists, your biggest fear. And you are hiding from your love. But why? You are a very brave person. You fought against those the bullies back in the City of Ashes who beating up your friend. You helped defend the city from the Loyalists' fire attacks. You journeyed with me through the woods knowing that there were scary animals and Loyalists looking for us. You fought with those guards to stay with me even if you were pregnant and you didn't have a passport. You did all those things by yourself. Out of bravery. Why can't you be brave now?"

Katara was silent. Toph could feel Katara's heart rate increase and her breathing becoming heavier. "I will bring you to your grandfather tomorrow. And then I must leave the city. Good night Mayra."

"Tomorrow? No, you can't leave. I need you." Mayra whined.

Toph could feel Katara trying to inch her way closer to the child. Katara was shushing her gently. "It's the way it has to be. But I promise you that I will come back for you, you will see me again. Don't cry."

Mayra gripped her tiny arms around Katara. She cried small tears for Katara. Mayra was so young and unaccustomed to the harsh experiences of life. She was a feeble girl confused and saddened by the life of her care taker and friend. Toph's heart sunk to her stomach. How could Katara be caring for this young girl when she was expecting children of her own? Why must this girl try to understand the confusing decision of Katara's life?

Mayra cried herself to sleep in Katara's loving arms. Toph could also feel that Katara had tears coming from her eyes. Toph felt guilty of accusing Katara earlier. Katara has indeed been through much difficulty to be crying this way. And Toph was not making her feel any better by yelling at her to change her ways. Toph wanted to help her, but how can she help her when she could not understand the events that happened to her previously? What could Toph do to make Katara her dear friend again? What should she do?

Raked in her thoughts, Toph retreated out of the tea shop and went back to her apartment. The moon was high in the sky, but it was only the sliver of a waning moon that illuminated that dark night.


	31. Chapter 29

Book: Air

Ch. 29 Like Daughter, like Mother

"You sure you're okay?" Mayra looked up at Katara with her big concerning eyes of cuteness.

Katara smiled, "Yes, I was okay the last six times you asked me." Katara squeezed Mayra's hand firmly in reassurance. It was late afternoon of their second day in Ba Sing Sai. Iroh had told Katara not to journey around today, she still needed more rest and relaxing. But Katara wanted Mayra returned to her family, and be out of this city as quickly as possible.

They walked rather slowly through the crowded streets of the middle ring. Mayra directed Katara through the crowd. Katara had her head declined under her gray shawl. Mayra looked back at her questionably. She didn't understand why Katara was hiding herself, why she was being so secretive, and so eager to bring her to her grandfather.

"Ok here's the address the headmaster of the City of Ashes gave us." Mayra stopped in front of a fine yet small looking clay house. It looked similar among the other houses around this ring, but it had been decorated with strange foreign objects. Katara recognized the style similar to the one back in the Phoenix Temple.

Mayra went up to the door and knocked. She waited and dusted off her dress. The door slowly opened revealing a frail old man with small eyes and a long face. He stared down at Mayra confused.

"Grandpa, it's me Mayra." She said sweetly.

He drew his face closer with squinting eyes, "No, you are not my granddaughter. The last time I saw you, you were no big than tree shrub. But look at you now! You've blossomed like a pink peach tree in a summer's morning." The old man cheered and picked up Mayra in his arms, "Oh, you're getting heavy too. Been buckling up with some earthbending training." Mayra giggled as her grandfather embraced her tightly.

Mayra was so happy that she rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from crying. "Yes, I'm a big girl now. But I still could use some practice."

"Well that's no problem here. Who's your friend?" the old man looked at Katara suspiciously.

"This is Katara. She rescued me and offered to take me to you."

"Rescued you, from what? Not a big old platypus bear again, I told you and your brother to stop meddling in caves…" The old man began.

"No, she saved me from the Loyalists who took over the city."

The old man placed Mayra on her feet quickly. His smile was gone and he seemed frozen where he stood. "The Loyalists you say, in the City of Ashes?"

Mayra nodded, her smile was gone now too.

The old man looked from Mayra to Katara, "Come inside please."

Mayra took Katara's hand and led her inside. The old man gestured to a small table with several cushions around them. They all sat around it.

The old man rubbed his face, "So the Phoenix Loyalists have finally infiltrated the city, I hope lives were spared."

Mayra frowned deeper, "No, they took mommy and my brother. They set the entire city on fire."

The old man became grimmer but found the news not so surprising, "I kept telling your mother not to fall in love with that no good poser. I suspected it would lead to something tragic as this. What of the temple and the sieges?"

"None of the sieges escaped with us and the city people."

"Oh great fiery spirits of hell. First it was the Sun Warrior Civilization and the Sun Stone, and now this. I hope that the phoenix spirits have not picked the prophet yet. The prophet in the wrong hands will lead to serious danger." The old man murmured to himself.

"But they have grandpa."

"What?"

Katara rested uneasy, this old man knew about the Sun Warriors, but how? They were a secret society, "Accuse me for interrupting but do you mind telling me how you know the Sun Warriors and about their recent stolen Sun Stone?"

"So you know them too? Who are you?"

"I believe I asked a question first." Katara stated politely.

The old man leaned in closer, "But during these catastrophic times, one must be careful with thee words. But yes, I do know the Sun Warriors. There's a story behind the ancient spirits of the dragons and the phoenixes, so of course I know of them. Alright now who are you child? You don't look older than 18, and yet you traveled about 50 miles with my granddaughter but also carrying a child of your own. Do you not know the dangers of the Loyalists? They could have been looking for Mayra and they wouldn't think twice about killing you."

"Oh I bet they would." Katara had a small smile crack her lips. "I brought Mayra back to you as a return of gratitude because she has saved my life. But also because she is a kind spirit that shouldn't be wasted to the Loyalists. In addition I was hoping I could meet you so you could explain to me the ancient story about the dragons and phoenixes."

The old man scratched his chin, "Like I said missy that information can't be given off easily to…"

Katara stopped him by revealing her right palm. The old man jumped up from his seat and grabbed hold of Katara's hand to examine the strange burn mark of the phoenix spirits.

He looked up at Katara's calming eyes and then bowed his head, "Forgive me, prophet. I was unaware of your presence."

"Its alright,"

Mayra giggled, "I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what a surprise indeed. The blessed fire spirits are shining brightly upon this house now." The old man jiggled with delight. "My dear, you don't know how happy you have made this old man."

Katara smiled, "I could make you ever happier by keeping the great spirits away from the evil hands of the Loyalists. Can you please share with me what you know about the ancient story and of the Loyalists."

"Aw yes. Mayra knows what most people know about the story of the battle between the dragons and the phoenixes, but there has been a secret among them that has been hidden for many years. 500 years ago the battle between dragon and phoenix began, and their followers even joined this bloody massacre. It raged on for 100 days and 100 nights. The numbers of both dragon and phoenix were dwindling with each passing day, until there remained a minimum of five on each side. My great, great, great grandfather was in that battle, and he was the first of many to identify this crisis of an upcoming extinction. Wanting to preserve our culture and the fine fiery beasts, he and others formed a secret organization that was peaceful for both men of the dragon and phoenix cultures. But their existence did not pass their lips among the rest of their followers. The organization was designed to prevent the two cultures from extinction. However finding a way to peacefully end the conflict between dragon and phoenix was almost impossible to find. When both beasts fled from battle with fears of extinction and serious battle wounds that they were being exterminated by others. My ancestor and members of the organization advised to put our civilizations into hiding. When the last phoenix died we feared that it was the end of everything of the City of Ashes. But the phoenix's last dying words to the sieges were that the power to unleash the phoenix's spirits will lay in the hands of a human. A human with a kind warm hearted soul but with a fiery determination to die and be reborn. We than realized that this might be the same fate as for the dragon's. The last two remaining dragons placed all the spirit's power of the dragon ancestors into their egg. But the egg will not open until it is touched by a human with a fiery strong willed soul with a cooling heart of knowledge and understanding. The organization has been in hiding and in waiting for those human souls to touch the dragon's egg and the phoenix's ashes. Only then can the fiery beasts be reborn and peace can burn brightly among them."

Katara stared down at her right palm, she pondered of how important her power was. It felt like the war all over again, only this time she wasn't protecting the only person to end the war, she was protecting the future of peace for fire and the existence of the air nation. "One question: If the phoenix's ashes and the dragon egg were in possession of Ozai the leader of the Loyalists, how bad would that be?" Katara dared to ask.

"Well that would be very bad. Ending of the world bad. If Ozai gained both objects, he could every much gain control of both spirits and take over the world with that horrendous fire power."

"But don't I control the phoenix's spirits?"

"You do, which is why Ozai shouldn't have you, the dragon prophet, and both objects together in the same place. He could fuse the power of control from your body and the dragon prophet's, and channel them into his. However the organization has never met this kind of problem, therefore I'm unsure of what would happen. But you must find the dragon prophet but stay away from Ozai and the objects. The dragon prophet will have a similar burn on their hand."

"I'm sorry but I have another mission to carry out. And I must not be discovered to go looking for the other prophet." Katara bit her lip.

"Why?"

"I not only carry the phoenix spirits, but I am also carrying the lives of the future. I can't have evil knowing of their existence, not now while I am weak and defenseless." Katara rubbed her stolen stomach.

"Is that why you are not with your husband? He is an important man fighting evil and you must leave him to save his future children." The old man confirmed.

He made it sound like it was a simple task, but he was correct.

"Very well, I will not stop you. As long as you try to remain hidden and safe, Ozai cannot use the phoenix's spirits."

"Then I should leave now." Katara as she struggled to stand up. The old man and Mayra helped her to her feet.

"If you leave, will you come back?" Mayra asked.

Katara looked down upon the small child, "Mayra, I must always keep moving to avoid being in the hands of the Loyalists. But I will come back for you when the Loyalists are expelled from power."

"But how long will that take?" Mayra grabbed Katara's hand.

"I don't know, it could be a long time."

"Then I'm coming with you. You need my help, you can't be alone when you have twins." Mayra pleaded.

Katara looked at the old man, "Can have a moment alone with her please."

The old man nodded and left to go into the other room.

"Mayra, please listen." Katara took hold of both of Mayra's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Departing from you is just as hard as it is for me. You have become a very dependable and loyal friend to me, I will always remember you. You have done what no person could have done for me. You helped me escape from my darkness and led the way to my path of destiny again. You remind me so much of myself. You are strong, kind, compassionate, curious and willing. But we both share the same problem, we need to find our destinies, and together we can find them. You showed me that my destiny is to protect and love the lives I have been blessed with no matter what happened in the past or what will happen in the future. I believe I know yours. If you are so determined to protect and love others, than you must fight against these Loyalists. Not with earthbending, but with your bravery and will. I am going to officially make you an honorary siege of the Phoenix Temple."

"You can do that?" Mayra was mesmerized by Katara's words.

"By the power of the phoenix spirits, I name you, Mayra Guansa, a siege of the Temple." Katara placed her right palm on Mayra's forehead. Mayra bowed her head to let the spirits touch her mind and bless her soul. Katara let her hand fall, by then Mayra had tears coming from her eyes.

Mayra thrashed her arms around Katara, she was so short that she grasping Katara's children inside her womb. Mayra sobbed, "Even with my mother gone, I believed you were like her."

Katara's body gave out from under her legs, she kneeled before Mayra and gave her a tight warm hug. Katara nested her head against Mayra's head. Mayra buried her face into Katara's shoulder. Mayra trembled with sadness and joy, it made Katara begin to cry.

This child was like Katara. Mayra had enlightened her and cared deeply for her, even if Katara felt like no one could. Katara thought that her journey through this difficult time was a solo mission. That her depression was something that she had to fix by herself. But no, Mayra proved that Katara had lost herself and she needed to be found. Katara's soul was wandering helplessly through the dark, but Mayra was her light to guide her back to the path. And now that Katara has found her path again, Mayra needed to get back to hers.

But she was more than just a path finder, or some reincarnation of herself, Mayra was like a daughter to Katara. Like a daughter, she needed a parent for support and love. She had so many traits similar to the ones Katara remembered she had as a child. But Mayra was her own person who needed an adult to help find her dreams, like a daughter would with their mother. The close bond that they had gave Katara hope of becoming a great mother, if their departure would be this difficult for both of them.

Katara patted the back of Mayra's head thinking of her as if she were her daughter. In the process, Katara was remembering her mother and herself at Mayra's age.

"If you go, what shall I do?" Mayra mumbled in Katara's shoulder.

"You must find a way to stop the Loyalists from harming other people, like your mother and brother. I'm sure that they are alive someone and are longing to be with you again. You need to find the rest of your family, and your city and bring them home. Create hope, create peace, and be brave."

Mayra let out what almost sounded like a laugh and an outburst of confidence. "Katara, you take care of yourself, eat plenty of food for your babies. And don't get in fights so much, ok."

Katara let out a laugh between her tears. She pulled away from Mayra. "I have to go. If you ever come up to the Avatar…"

"I know: keep it a secret about your children." Mayra smiled, "But you still love him don't you? Promise that you will meet up again with him soon so the twins have a father. Promise?"

"Of course." Katara smiled. For a finale affectionate fair well, Katara gently kissed Mayra's forehead. "You be a good girl for your grandfather."

Mayra nodded as tears were beginning to fall from her eyes again.

Katara again struggle to stand, Mayra assisted her to the door. The old man came back out from his bedroom with something clasped in his hands. "Prophet, please accept this as a token of gratitude for returning my granddaughter, and in need of emergency." He placed the object in Katara's hand.

It was a necklace made of gold. There was a figure of a dragon on a gold chain and the dragon was wrapped around a dark green orb. Katara looked at the old man questionably.

"If you have any thoughts of finding the prophet of the dragons, this will help you. The orb will begin to glow brightly once you are close to the other prophet."

"Thank you wise siege. You have a new siege to teach, I hope all will go well. And may the phoenixes watch over both of you." Katara placed the necklace into her deep pocket.

She gave Mayra one finale hug and kiss on the head, then bowed to the old man. Katara left the house with tears that never seemed to stop flowing. She lingered outside for several moments, staring at Mayra who was watching from a window. It broke Katara's heart to turn around and continue walking. She held herself in support, she kept telling herself that Mayra will be doing great things and that she will be happy. But her heart still burned in pain.

"You did the right thing." Said a voice coming in from around the corner. Toph appeared with a serious look on her face. "I imagine that saying goodbye to that kid must have been hard for both of you. But you're right, she has other duties to take care of, and so do you."

Toph began to walk beside Katara. When Toph was done speaking she had a kind smile on her face as if to say 'I'm here for you.'

And that smile made the pain in Katara's heart feel less bothersome.

"So what was it like being in prison?" Toph asked with new eagerness.

Katara let out a giggle sigh, "You never change do you Toph."


	32. Chapter 30

Book: Air

Ch. 30 To Be Loved and Loved Back

"Man, this Raichen sounds like one snippy steel beast." Toph replied when Katara told her about her experience at the Loyalists prison. Katara didn't include the part when she was consumed by depression when trapped there. Those dark thoughts were a thing of the past, Katara doesn't think that way now. There was no need to bring it up.

Katara laughed, "You'd be surprised. She reminded me an awful lot of you. And Yuo-Gin reminded me of Suki but with Sokka's semi-genius intelligence."

The girls laughed as they were walking back to the Jasmine Dragon. The streets were becoming lifeless as citizens returned to their homes to settle in for the evening. The sunset was beginning, casting its warm setting upon the sky. This sky looked very familiar to Katara.

As the girls were coming up to the Jasmine Dragon, Katara noticed something a strange object resting behind the tea shop. It was white and fuzzy. It wasn't until they got to the stairs that Katara recognized what it was, it was Appa sleeping behind the shop. Katara froze right before she got to the stairs. If Appa was here, then that means Aang is here.

Katara ran away from the stairs and hid under the balcony of the tea shop. Fear was filled into every nerve of her body. Toph followed her.

"Did you know he was here?" Katara asked in a panicked whisper.

"Katara don't you think its time that you and Aang see each other again." Toph shared Katara's tone.

"No, I can't. He can't see me, and I can't see him. Not now." Katara's voice grew desperate.

"But why? I know you are scared about the danger that would be around you if you were with him."

"I'm not scared."

"Then go back to him, just for this one moment. Show him that you are ok."

"Toph I'm begging you, don't let him see me."

"First tell me why. He has become miserable without you. At least let him know that you are alright, and that he has a bright future ahead him with you and his children."

"Listen, if he ever wants to love me again or have a future for his people, he must not…" Katara began rising with a heated tone.

Toph flashed her hand in Katara's face to stop her from speaking. "ssshh. Someone's coming, it feels like Aang."

Katara pressed herself closer to the wall, and avoided looking up at the balcony which was now her ceiling and her barrier between her and Aang. Katara pulled Toph away from sight. Her heart accelerated, her hands terrible, her nerves stood on end. She turned to Toph, "Don't say a word, don't move, don't breathe." Katara demanded with tense little breath.

The girls froze in place without moving. They're senses grew stronger as they awaited for the atmosphere around them to stir. Katara could hear the light scuffles of footsteps approaching closer above her. Katara gripped Toph's shirt tightly, she was barely breathing once those footsteps stopped. She could feel his presence right above her. Could he have spotted them?

Then the ground began to tremble. Katara jumped to the earthquake effect of Appa parading up to Aang on the balcony. Appa's groans of happiness were followed by Momo's screeches of joy. Appa gave Aang a big slobbery lick and Momo danced on his head. Aang giggled with amusement, Katara's heart fluttered. It had been so long since she had heard Aang's laughter.

"Sorry I took a long time in there guys, but you would have been bored anyway in there." Aang's voice sounded jubilant and flighty. Katara wasn't sure if this was the real Aang, the last time she saw him he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. But now he sounded like the man she had fallen in love with. Her Aang was back, her loveable, sensitive, youthful Aang was back.

Aang continued to mindlessly talk to his animal friends, "Iroh told me about a lot of stuff. Some stuff that is unpleasant, but not hopeless. Apparently while I was gone, Ozai took another spiritually valuable object. Something called the Last Phoenix's Ashes. And together with the Sun Stone and the ashes, he could gain back the power of firebending only it would have increased astronomically. Basically Iroh told me that if that were to happen, even I might not be able to match his power because he would have control over the two most powerful spirits of fire in the universe. Dragons and Phoenixes have existed longer than the Avatar has. But a feud between them has existed as long as they have been around. Battles have been between them, but they were always separate small ones. The finale battle between them would have been the ultimate battle to decide which fire beast was strongest. All dragons and phoenixes were involved in this battle including their human followers. However it ended terribly for both of them, it was like they were evenly matched. Few dragons and phoenixes survived the battle only because they fled, and then died later. All of them are gone now. But their spirits are still here. A secret organization between the human followers of the phoenixes and the dragons was formed before the final day of battle. Both realized that the beasts were facing extinction, so they conjured up all that was left of the spiritual power of the phoenixes and dragons and placed them into two separate objects, the ashes and the Sun Stone. And there's a prophecy for both artifacts that once the right person touches the objects, that spiritual power gets transfer to them. I know that one object has lost its power already, so Ozai can only get half the power he wants right now. That should give us the advantage to strike him."

Momo chittered at Aang. He giggled a bit after, "Yes, I know you wanted to come with me to see the Eastern Air Temple. But sadly, there are no other lemurs, buddy. It was just Guru Pathik and me. But I needed to go there alone, I accomplished more than I wanted. Not only do I have my power again to spiritually connect to anyone in the world, but I feel enlightened. I was shown the error of my ways that were done in the past few months, I feel stupid but forgiven for them. I had been blinded by own fear for so long that I had forgotten who I was. I hurt my friends and you guys, but more importantly I hurt Katara. I wouldn't be surprised if she would not forgive me for what I had done if I saw her now. I'm not ready to face her, and I'm not sure if she is either. I can't go to her now. I have to deal with this mess of my own creation. This imbalance with the world is my problem, I have to deal with it. If I ever want Katara back, I want her back in a safe environment where fear is far gone. Pathik told me a little riddle about love, he said 'Love is like the bird and its nest. The bird lives in a nest. The bird loves the nest, and the nest loves the bird. But every winter the bird must leave the nest. The bird would miss the nest and the nest would miss the bird. However they both know that their love will be forever, because the bird will always come back to the nest in the spring.'" Aang stopped to rethink over Pathik's words. That riddle still confused him, but Aang believed he was getting a basic understanding.

Katara felt her breath being forcibly drawn out. Aang's words were beaten in her heart. Goosebumps spread across her flesh. Her heart ached from the comfort and pleasurable sound of Aang's voice. Her mind spun in a dizzy haze from the overpowering feeling of love and relief. Katara had never felt more overjoyed to know that Aang's suffering was over, and that hers was too. They both discovered themselves again. Their darkness had past. Katara had a thundering urge to face him, and show him that the future is bright ahead. That the darkness they went through is over, and the light of a future together is shining brightly now. She wanted to take his hand, and race down that path towards the light of the future, together. But her gut told her to keep her ground, she must not see him, he must not see her.

Katara yearned to know what his face looked like. All the memories of his face she could remember were the ones when he was lost, confused, and strange to her. What did his face look like now? Would it be that same face she saw when she rescued him from that iceberg? Would it be that same face that smiled to her everyday even when the war was going on? Would it be that same face that first kissed her? Would it be that same face whose eyes promised a destiny of intertwined love? Was it is the same as she first remembered him as?

After several moments of no breathing, Katara drew in the air faintly. Her muscles twitched to move away from the wall and just catch a glimpse of him. Her heart pounded to move. She could even feel his own children inside her kicking and giggling, encouraging her to gaze up at their father. Slowly she crept from her hiding spot. Toph widened her eyes and stared at Katara blindly and blankly.

No sound or movement was coming from above, had Aang left? No, he didn't. Katara could see arms resting on the balcony's rail. They were folded comfortably facing the direction of the sunset. Katara moved millimeter by millimeter, slowly advancing to see his full presence. She moved further away from the wall and closer to the sunset's light. She could see his broad shoulders and chest, coated in a yellow and orange shawl. But his face, it was turned away. He was facing Appa, away from the light, away from her.

She begged inside for him to turn around and face the sun. To face the sunset that they once kissed at, at this every spot. Katara begged for him to face the memory that they shared here, look at the sun to remember. Remember that moment, so she could remember his face. For all that is good, she wanted him to turn around. Turn around now!

As if sent by a mental message, Aang slowly turned towards the sun. His gaze never left below eye level. His eyes seemed as if they were glued to the colors and vibrates of the sky. His eyes shown they had no care for the view around him, all they cared about was the sky. He never saw her. But she could see him.

She could see his face, and the world melted around her. Carved as if by angels, was a smile so incredibly careless, joyful, and childish. His cheeks were high under his eyes, rosy and plump. His eyes were staring hazily at the sky, half open as if in a daydream. This was the face she remembered. Not the lost face, but the first face she remembered of him, it was the face of the man she had fallen in love with.

Katara's knees went weak at the full sight of his face, her heart stopped, her twins kicked with excitement. Katara felt like she was going to collapse. Her excitement was replaced with relieved exhaustion. Her vision spun and she stumbled back, Toph grabbed her arms to support her. Toph was amazed at how Katara's heart rate accelerated just by a glance at his face. 'She is still in love with him,' she thought.

Katara didn't move after that, she just stood there with glued eyes to the sunset. It was the same sunset that Aang was looking at, it was a sunset similar to the one where they first kissed. It was a sunset that held so many memories, and now was making new ones.

The still air was interrupted by the push of an evening breeze. The breeze seemed to allow the sun to set faster, and within a few minutes, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Twilight roamed the skies. And with the disappearance of a memory, Aang left. He left the area with Appa and Momo.

Katara watched as Appa flew across the skies, its driver was barely visible. It flew in the direction of where the sun once was. Katara's knees gave out. Toph struggled with Katara's weight, but she prevented her from falling down hard. She gently rested Katara's body against the wall. Obviously Katara was overwhelmed.

Toph stood over her with arms folded across her chest, "I hope you are not making a big mistake from losing your chance."

Katara waited a few seconds before responding, "I'm not."

"I want to understand Katara. I want to know why, you of all people, are willing to run away from love."

Katara didn't look up, "I'm not."

"Then what are you running from? I may be blind but I can see perfectly clear that you are running away from Aang. You are afraid that if you're with him, he might hurt you again or that you might be in danger. Aang is not going to let anything happen to you, he has always done that for all of us. He can be your protection. He will stop at nothing to protect you. If you abandon him, you are only breaking his heart and putting your life and his children on the edge of death!" Toph yelled with huff.

Katara took in Toph's words, she couldn't help but make a small weak smile. "It seems that way doesn't it. And I believed that too. I believed that I was running from Aang because I was afraid of getting hurt, emotionally and physically. I was afraid that the Loyalists would try to find Aang and then would discover me there with him. I was afraid Aang would stop at nothing to protect me, even if it would cost him his life. I was afraid, but now I'm not."

Toph's scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Katara gingerly placed her hands around her swollen stomach. "I was afraid this entire time, abandoning Aang because I thought it was the best thing to do for both of us. Aang could focus more on his duty to the world, and I can focus on protecting his children, the future of a balanced world with four nations. If I went to him, we would try to resolve our relationship which I knew would take time and require tears and sadness and yelling. I feared I might get hurt by him. And during that time when we are resolving, it would give the Loyalists a chance to strike. Aang would stop at nothing to protect me, but there is so much that he can take. Knowing Ozai, he would send in hundreds of men with unstoppable fire power. And there we are, finally together, under the threat of fire, on the verge of death, a pointless ending for a beginning that would never start. That's why I can't go to him Toph. But I'm not afraid of that, I'm not afraid to see him. I've seen his face, I've heard his voice, and I understand his words. He is still there, my lover and my beloved, I see it in his eyes. He still loves me unconditionally. He is sad and regrets the past, and is begging for forgiveness. And that makes me so happy and relieved. That my Aang is back."

Toph eased her tensed shoulders as Katara's voice grew softer as she spoke. When she finished Toph brought her tone to a gentle rush of sound that surprised Katara, "So you can tell all of that about him by a glance and a few words? I never thought love was that powerful." She rubbed her arms and then flung them to her sides, her voice returned to normal, "Ok, I sort of understand your excuse, and I can tell that you still love him as much as he loves you. But where are you planning to go?"

"Anywhere that's safe, I must keep hope alive. By his words, it sounds like Aang looks to me for hope. He knows that somewhere in this world I'm alive, and that's enough for him." Katara dazed off into a dreamy stare at the twilight sky. Her heart fluttered radiantly, it floated up into the stars with a thrill of being loved back by her Aang.

"Well if you are going to be on the run, you might need a body guard to help you out. I hear that raccoon rhinos are coming out of hibernation so you'll need some protection." Toph kidded.

Katara let out a laugh. She tried to lift herself off the ground, and she struggled with the weight of her twins. Toph assisted her. "If I can barely stand without some help, than I guess you can come along."

"We might want to tell Iroh about our plans, and pick up a few things for camping. It would be just like old times, only it just the two of us." Toph smiled.

"Only this time, one of us is carrying the weight of the future." Katara giggled.

"Instead of Aang. Only you have to carry it physically like the size of melon cart." Toph joked while patting Katara's stomach.

Katara lightly punched Toph's arm. Yep it would be like old times.


	33. Chapter 31

Book: Air

Ch. 31 A Night in the Inferno

The night air was still and restless. A breeze carried across the dark sky. It brushed through Zuko's hair and cooled his tense body. But he did not move from his position, his thoughts would not rest. He could not sleep, so he stepped outside onto the balcony to clear his head. Today, he had received a letter from Sokka stating that Aang had returned to him in Ba Sing Sai. Aang has come back a changed man for the better and is ready to give the location of Ozai. Zuko had hundreds of troops ready to be sent, and Sokka's latest inventions and battle ideas seemed foolproof. Everything thing was going according to plan and everything was in place.

But there was a nagging urge that Zuko couldn't shake off. Recently, the Phoenix Loyalists' actions were silenced. There had been little interruptions and no threats against any part of the world. Why had Ozai suddenly stop? Is it because he already has what he wanted, the Sun Stone and the Last Phoenix's Ashes. Does he have the full power of fire already, if so why has he not attacked? The wait for action was unyielding.

However there was one thing about the dragons and phoenixes that bothered Zuko. If Ozai wanted both their fire power, why leave the name Phoenix Loyalists? Why would he claim things in the name of the Phoenix King? What about the dragons? Did they play a role in his plan? Or is it just a coincidence?

"Zuko," came a concerning soft voice from behind. Zuko didn't turn around, he knew Mai would find him out here. She approached him warmly and placed her hands on his shoulders in an embracing squeeze. "Its getting late, and I know how tired and cranky you get when you don't get your sleep." She cracked a small smile.

"I have too much on my mind, I'm sorry." Zuko stood like a statue, he didn't move. His muscles were firm and stiff under Mai's hands.

"At least we know that Aang is ok and that he is ready for battle. You saw Katara only about a month ago. Sokka , Suki and Toph are safe behind Ba Sing Sai's walls. And we're here together. We are all waiting for your orders, and then it would be over."

"That's the problem, we're waiting. If we wait, that gives Ozai more time to think a way out. If you knew my father the way I knew him, you would understand why I'm concerned and restless. He will kill without mercy, take any risks, and start with a tremendous force. I don't think like him, but how do you compete against that?"

Mai slipped to his side, he turned his head to gaze at his wife. The summer night had forced her to wear a thin revealing nightgown and her robe was barely hanging on her shoulders and untied around the waist. Her appearance put his worrying at ease, but thoughts would not stop running through his head at alarming rates.

"Zuko, if I know you, you would never back down. You would never put innocent lives at risk, and you would put yourself before others. It's the complete opposite of your father. You also have something that he doesn't, you have strong friends and family that love you."

Zuko smiled and slipped his arms under her robe to grip her thin waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. With grace, they leaned in and kiss each other tenderly. Zuko's stress seem to disappear the deeper he got into their kiss.

Mai parted, "Come, you need to lie down and rest."

Zuko let out a small giggle, "Why, you just got me all worked up. Couldn't we just lie down and let the night carry our lust." He lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his legs and waist. Her arms soothed down his back, and she let out one of her rare giggles.

They locked in on each other's eyes, they ceased the moment to enjoy the feel of one another. They allowed their hands to roam around to reach underneath their clothes. Their lips played eagerly as their tongues danced in their mouths.

An infant cry pierced the night, making the lustful couple stop dead in their tracks. Mai squirmed out of her lover's arms, "Sounds like Ursa might be hungry. I'll go check on her." she smiled up at Zuko with glittering eyes. Then her eyes darted to the night sky and they widened in horror.

Confused, Zuko turned around to meet her gaze. A giant fireball was coming straight at them. Mai reacted and shoved them both far across the balcony. The fireball hit the balcony and splintered the wood in every direction. Zuko covered over Mai to protect her. Ursa's cries increased from the loud explosion. The fireball had missed them by a few feet.

Frantic, they got up and ran inside. Zuko shut the balcony's doors, he stopped halfway to see out to the horizon. He could see dozens of fires igniting and then launched into the air, thundering down upon the sky towards their destructive destination, the Royal Family Palace. Zuko's heart pounded in his chest, he slammed the doors shut and ran after Mai.

Mai was across the room rummaging through her drawers, searching for her weapons. She was strapping on her knife gloves and reloading them. She was too busy preparing that she couldn't hear the screaming sounds of the fireballs hurdling in the air towards the palace.

When Zuko could make out that the screams were directly over them, he grabbed for his wife and thrust her to the floor. He huddled her under him as the fireballs made contact with the palace's roof. Two fireballs came crashing in, sending debris in every direction.

The night was filled with the harsh cracking of the palace and the unpleasant screams of the infant royal daughter. Once the debris settled, Zuko waited but then he heard more fireballs' screams coming towards them and he gripped Mai under him harder.

More fireballs shook the house. Their infant's cries could still be heard.

"Zuko we must save our baby!" Mai screamed from under him.

Zuko brought his head up, the fireballs were beginning to ignite the room and the destruction of the impact set the room into a deathtrap. He turned to what was left of their grand doors.

"You have all your weapons?" he looked back at Mai.

She nodded. Together they got up and ran to the door. The screams from more fireballs deafened their ears. They made it to the hallway, servants were running and whimpering as they came by. Zuko pointed and shouted for them to get out of the palace immediately as he ran with Mai to the baby's room.

Mai thrust open the door to the baby's room and froze with horror. Zuko nearly crashed into her because she stopped so suddenly. He looked into the room and his eyes were enraged in fear and fury.

Inside the room, holding his darling little girl was his crazy and darkly twisted sister, Azula. Her face was molded into a cracked smile that scared little Ursa. Azula stood tall as she held her, she wore bloody red and black body armor that had a scaly shoulder protector. Her hair was obviously uncared for, it hung loosely from her bun. Her eyes slowly moved from her new niece to the terrified couple. Her orbs burned with black fire and were lined in dark markup that was messy and unappealing. Her lips were crimson red. She looked more insane and older than before.

She held the baby up to her eye level, gripping her long pointy fingers around its chest. She made a pouty face at the baby, "Such a cute little face, you have." She said in a babyish tone.

Ursa screamed and cried louder which widened Azula's smile. "Zuzu, why didn't you tell me I have a niece. She has face that almost looks like mine, and eyes like her grandfather."

"She is nothing like you Azula!" Mai yelled.

Azula frowned, "Mai is that any way to treat your sister-in-law. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. The last I remember seeing you, you were striking me with treacherous words and betrayed my trust, along with Ty Lee." Her voice darkened, "Its been far too long since I've seen anyone from the past. And now I'm preparing to write the future, by taking control over this land again."

Zuko stepped forward, "If you plan on that, you'll have to go through me, Azula. And I'll defeat you just like last time." He scowled and hissed at her.

Azula laughed manically as she rested Ursa in her arms who continued to cry, "You'll defeat me like last time. You're so funny Zuzu. Last time I remember, you were squirming in agony from the raff of my hands. You would have been killed by me that day, I would have been Firelord, I would have had ultimate power. Until that wrenched water snake peasant had to ruin everything. She destroyed all my hopes and dreams that day." Her voice deepened as her eyes widened in sere anger.

Azula place Ursa back in what was left of her crib. The explosions from the fireballs still shook the palace and smoke was beginning to creep into the room. She turned and faced her former friend and brother. "I have intent on killing you. I only desire to kill the condemner of my past first before anyone else. So I'll let you live for now. But as for your nation, I plan on taking it back as punishment for the betrayal years ago."

"Azula you'll have to kill me before taking this nation." Zuko demanded and took a fighting stance towards her.

She giggled loudly, "Still picking fights when not necessary, same old Zuko. But you have to accept the fact that you lost Zuzu. Your nation has been crumbling ever since you took reign. Your people are tired of rebuilding an empire for those who do not deserve it. You force your armies to rebuild the homes destroyed by the war of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. You waste countless time discussing peace, when the trouble can never be resolved. You command the guilty followers of war to be imprisoned for crimes that they did not commit. You talk of freedom, yet you imprison those who are still thinking of the past. You punish those you are merely expressing their freedom of a better government of superiority. You cannot deny those people the fact that fire is the dominant element above all. Fire reigns over the world Zuko. Fire will melt away the structures of resistant and rebellion. Fire beats water, earth, and air. We can never get along with the others. And you have betrayed your nation if you think that you can make them peaceful with the other elements. It can never be Zuko, fire is the superior element and it will be the only one."

Mai threw a knife at Azula in fury. Azula turned sharply to the side, the blade missed her but it grazed her face on the cheek. A small cut dipped with blood on her cheek. Although the cut didn't stop Azula from smiling, "Pain doesn't bother me now. I can only think of the joy me and my father are creating for the future. We plan on consuming this world with fire, fire around every corner of the universe until everyone is dancing around huge bonfires and bowing before the King and Queen of Fire. People will chant and hail the names of the Phoenix King, and the Dragon Queen. Father will reign the lands of the west, and I the east. And the world will dance in an eternal flame of anarchy. This is peace Zuko."

"That's madness!" Zuko yelled and launched a fireball at Azula's head. She quickly ducked down into a split as the fireball grazed over her head. Then she flipped into the air and landed next to Zuko.

Zuko could see every molecular detail of her hideous smile, "Madness has defined me now." Azula laughed.

Zuko threw a fiery punch at her face, but she cartwheeled backwards and kicked him off his feet. Mai threw a mess of knives and draggers at Azula, not bothering to pin just her clothing. She wanted Azula dead for her madness and touching her baby.

Azula dodged the draggers, but one imbedded in her arm. At first she hissed at it but then smiled as she drew it out. She ran back to the crib and grabbed Ursa by the collar. She drew the bloody dragger to the baby's head. She held the crying infant in front of its parents with a dragger threatening its life by its head.

Mai, who was approaching with another fistful of draggers, stopped dead on her heels. "Azula please don't!" Zuko ran up to Mai's side. For the first time, Mai was pleading , pleading for the life of her daughter.

"You make me a deal, if you give me the reign of the nation, I'll let your daughter live but you must leave." Azula snickered.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter!" Mai yelled and advanced towards Azula. But Azula reacted faster. She threw Ursa towards Mai. Mai stopped and caught her child. Then in a blink of an eye, Azula threw the dragger into Mai's flesh. It deep dug into Mai's left side of her waist. She howled in pain which brought her to her knees, the world spun and she began to collapse. Zuko caught her before she hit her head on the floor. Their child stilled cried as it was held in her mother's arms.

Blood was pouring out around the dragger, Mai bit her lip to stop the pain and the urge to scream. She looked up at Azula in a blind fury. Out of all the times Azula had intimidated Mai, this was the farthest she had ever gone. She wondered if Azula had a desire to really kill her, or if she desired to watch her suffer. Mai panted as the pain increased and blood began dripping to the floor.

Azula's smile widened, "I don't want to keep my niece here yet. The environment here is much too dangerous for her. She'll be safe with you until I come back to find you. You have no choice but to leave, I have hundreds of men scattered around this place, and more in your city waiting to be rescued the hand of the Dragon Queen. Your reign ends here Zuzu, a new dynasty has begun. The rule of the Dragon Queen and my Loyalists."

Zuko stared into her hell like eyes, his suspicions were correct. Ozai did have something in mind with the dragons. Ozai would rule as Phoenix King and Azula as Dragon Queen. They would divide the world into their own dynasties of fire. They would destroy every living being of earth and water. The balance would crumble and the world would be doomed. But what was he to do now? He could not face his sister with the palace about to come crashing down on them, and Mai being severely wounded. Leaving looked like the only choice. He picked up Mai in his arms, and Mai hugged Ursa tight in her arms.

He turned towards the exit and was about to leave when Azula's voice rung out again, "Oh, you know what, I lied. I did kill someone before that wrenched peasant. But I did it as a favor for you, it would be one less body for you to carry." Zuko didn't turn around to face her.

Her words pounded into his chest, she had killed someone, it was someone who had to be here, but who…. An idea came to mind and he sprinted out into the hallway. Already it was engulfed in flames, Zuko tried to extinguish the flames with his bending but they would still come back. Zuko ran a familiar route through the hallways, his wife was moaning as she rocked in his arms.

"Zuko, she's only trying to get inside your head. We need to get Ursa out of here." Mai pressed out hoarsely as she choked on the smoke.

"I know, we need to get our child and my mother out of here!" Zuko increased his speed to his mother's room. He hoped that he would not find her in there, that would mean that she escaped when the explosions began.

He busted down the burning doors with a hard kick and ran inside. The drapery of the oval room had caught flames and the pillars were consumed in a raging inferno. Zuko ran to the bed, he hoped to see it empty.

To his dismay, it was not. Time seemed to stop when his eyes fell upon the form of a body tangled in sheets.

His mother lay there, in a mess of sheets coated in blood. Her body lied motionless, a stab wound to the heart was the indication of her death. Mai scrambled out of Zuko's arms to allow him some space. Mai held her child and leaned against one of the bed posts closest to Ursa.

Zuko had tears streaming from his eyes, the entire weight of the world seem to fall on his shoulders as her stared at his mother's pale face. He collapsed to his knees and rested his head onhis mother's shoulder and sobbed.

With a loud screech, a pillar fell from the ceiling and nearly came crashing down on top of them. Mai rubbed Zuko's shoulder urgently, "Zuko we have to go!" She yelled over the roar of the fire and their child's cries.

Zuko picked his mother into his arms, a determined look was on his face that was covered in tears. He grabbed and pulled off the drapery around one of the windows. He launched a fireball at the window and it scattered a way out of the burning building. He took Mai's hand and led her out to the family gardens.

They ran across the dewed grass as the palace began to collapse behind them. Zuko tried to ignore the joyful yet painful memories of the family garden. He darted across it as fast as he could, it troubled Mai to keep up.

He took his family to the palace's secret escape route, the one he thought he would never have to use. It was an underground tunnel that emptied out to a cliff with an airballoon waiting. He helped everyone aboard and started the machine.

As they took to the skies, Zuko couldn't help but glance back at his nation. The royal city was engulfed in flames and stormed by hundreds of men and women parading in the streets. His nation had fallen into the trap of Azula's, he had failed.

"Zuko," came Mai's soft voice. He rushed over to her. She was sitting up against one of the sides of the airballoon, her mother-in-law's body rested towards the backend of the basket.

Mai could feel that she was getting weaker. Her baby felt heavier in her arms. Zuko took Ursa from her and laid her gently to the side. He had to assist Mai's wound. He tore apart his night shirt, and held the piece of cloth in his mouth as he gently placed his hands on the dragger.

Mai gripped Zuko's shoulders and prepared for the pain. With a quick thrust, Zuko yanked the dragger out and Mai gasped. He tied the piece of cloth around her waist without hesitation and finished it with a tight knot. He hoped the pressure of the bandage would stop the bleeding, but just in case he applied pressure with his hand.

He stared into Mai's eyes, they were sleepy and weak. He rubbed her face with his free hand, "Mai are you with me?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Please give me Ursa." Zuko picked up Ursa in his arms and held her gingerly in front of Mai. Mai rubbed her hand over the baby's soft mat of hair.

Ursa continued to cry, her face was red and wet. Zuko kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. But it wasn't working, Ursa continued to pierce the night with her cry. Zuko became humming a tune, a tune that his mother had sung to him as a child. Tears were streaming past his eyes as he sung it in his mother's dead presences. But the song was working, a few minutes of singing and rocking had put Ursa to sleep.

Zuko stared at his darling little girl, he was so close to losing her and Mai. They could have ended up like his mother. He should be grateful that he still had this small family left.

Mai looked up at Zuko and placed a soft hand on his cheek, he looked at her with teary eyes. She smiled at him, grateful that his life was spared tonight too. They were together, the three of them, that was the most important thing.

Zuko handed sleeping Ursa to Mai and got up to assist the fire in the engine. When he turned around, Mai had just fallen asleep. He turned to face his mother, and immediately turned away. He had to stop crying, he had to get everyone to safety. A funeral can be arranged for his mother later. He added one last blast to the fire to the engine, then turned towards the direction of the sunrise.

He would never forget that night.


	34. Chapter 32

Book: Air

Ch.32 Sorting Priorities

Aang awoke at first light in the city of Ba Sing Sai. He had stayed with Sokka and Suki that night in their apartment. It felt good for Aang to be sleeping on a regular mattress and pillow other than dirt and stone he had been sleeping on to his trip to the Eastern Air Temple. He stretched his arms and pulled on his shirt and headed for the kitchen.

To his surprise he saw Suki in the kitchen, a steaming frying pan was gripped in one hand over the stove top. Her other hand was her waist to support the weight of her growing child inside her. She looked at Aang and smiled, "Good morning Aang. You sleep well?"

Aang nodded and gave a small yawn, "I'm surprised you're up this early. Usually you're like Sokka, you sleep in."

"Well, 'Sokka Jr.' decided to wake up early today and forced me to wake up too. You want anything special for breakfast. I make a mean fried egg." Suki tried to be perky at such an early hour.

"Sounds good, as long it's not meat, I'll eat." Aang sang. He seated himself at the table and rubbed his neck. "So the plan is to wait here until we get orders from Zuko?"

"Yup, Sokka sent a letter to Zuko that you had just returned to us yesterday. All we need to do now is send him the location of where you feel that Ozai is and we're there." Suki said as she flipped a fried egg in the pan, and then tossed it on a plate. She gave it to Aang and went back to fixing her own breakfast and Sokka's.

"Aren't you worried about going into battle while carrying a child?" Aang began cutting into his egg and munching it down.

Suki stopped what she was doing, "I have thought about it, but I still haven't made up my mind. It's my duty to help those in need whenever I can. And we all know Ozai is up to something big. I can't back down from the line of duty. But I am weak because of this child. I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially Sokka. If I'm not there with him, I fear the worst for him. I'd feel terrible waiting for him to come back from battle, while I'm safe. But I don't want to lose my life at my weakest time, nor do I want to lose something precious as an innocent life of my child. I still don't know what I'm going to do." Then she continued to what she was doing. She began putting strips of raw zebra seal meat in the pan. The aroma of the meat sizzled into the air.

Almost immediately Sokka came bursting out of his and Suki's bedroom. He looked half asleep, and he didn't bother putting on his shirt or fixing his loose hair. He went up behind Suki and slipped his arms around her. "You're making zebra seal bacon!" Sokka sounded excited. He took a big whiff of the aroma and began to drool.

Suki kissed her husband on the cheek, "I'm making your favorite, eggs and zebra seal bacon."

"Oh boy! See that was one of the reason why I married you." He stared admiringly in her eyes.

"That I know exactly what you want." Suki had a playful smile on her face.

"No, that you can only cook my favorites." Sokka laughed.

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Suki huffed.

"No I'm saying that you're a bad cook when it comes to the things I don't like to eat." Sokka muttered with a laugh.

Suki punched him in the arm. Aang cleared this throat. As much as he enjoyed Sokka and Suki's companion, he felt uncomfortable when they would flirt with each other.

Sokka turned around to see Aang, he went up behind him, "Morning airhead." He gave Aang a nuggy. "I wasn't able to give you a formal Sokka hello last night."

"Because you were so stiff last night from gambling with the big boys." Suki amused.

"Gambling isn't the same without Toph there to help you cheat. I couldn't find her at all last night, it was her plan to play that evening." Sokka shrugged.

"Iroh told me that she left the city to attend an important errand for him." Aang added onto the conversation.

"Without telling me? It would have been nice if she hinted that so I wouldn't have wasted so much money." Sokka complained.

"How much?" Suki came up to him with his food. A serious look was on her face.

Sokka looked like he was embracing for a vicious attack, "Um, 20 silver pieces." He reached out for his plate from her hand. But she pulled it away, she could tell he was lying. She waited for the real answer. "Oh ok, it was 20 gold pieces." She didn't give it to him. "Fine 20 gold pieces and 10 copper, will you give me my food. Please."

She placed the plate in front of him and then slapped him aside the head. Aang giggled a bit while eating his breakfast. Suki and Sokka's relationship was everything but ordinary and dull.

"Hey Sokka, when exactly do you want Ozai's location? I'm ready at any given time." Aang asked Sokka who was rubbing his head while stuffing his face.

"Well," Sokka cleared his throat, "We recently sent a message to Zuko of your arrival which signals the preparedness of his armies to be deployed where Ozai is located. We just need an ok from Zuko that he's ready and we're off to where your glowy Avatar powers sent us."

A sudden knock on the door made everyone freeze. Sokka lightened up, "That could be the mailman now with the message."

Aang got up to open the door. However his delight morning eyes were met with a complete shock. Standing on the door stoop, covered in dirt and ash, was Zuko, Mai and their baby Ursa. They were wearing nightwear attire which was torn and dirty. Their eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, and grim looks were mounted low on their faces. Aang was confused as to what he should feel, happiness to see old friends, or concern about what had happened to them.

"Zuko? What happened to…I mean its nice to see you again." Aang switched through his emotions.

Sokka popped his head out to see, he too was seriously shocked, "Zuko, what the hell happened to you, you look terrible."

"Thanks that's what I like to hear first thing in the morning." Zuko sarcastically spoke. His frown never flinched from its position, he rubbed his brow.

"May we please come in, we've been traveling all night." Mai pleaded as she held her tiny sleeping infant.

Suki slowly walked into the conversation, "All night? Don't hesitate to come in." She pushed her husband out of the way for the filthy royal family to enter.

Zuko and Mai flopped down on the couch cushions in the living room area. Aang and Suki sat in individual chairs facing the couple. Sokka stood up with his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Wanting to address the situation calmly, Aang spoke in a kind concerning matter, "Zuko it is good to see you and Mai again, but would you care to explain your unexpected appearance to us?"

Zuko had to let out a small laugh, "It seems every time I barge in on you guys, its always to report bad news." Then he looked down at his hands and his laugh echoed to the furthest corners of the room. He gave out a great sigh. Mai rubbed his leg in hopes of comforting him.

"Unexpectedly, we were paid an unfortunate visit last night. The foundations of everything that I worked for, everything that we worked for, have come crumbling down from last night. We have been greatly deprived of our resources and have lost our numbers against the enemy. We can no longer rely on the forces of the fire nation." With a great sigh, he finished, "The Empire of the Fire Nation has fallen. I have been discarded from the throne, the form of government has been overthrown, all our plans of peace have been overthrown, our forces against Ozai have changed sides."

"What?! Zuko what the hell are you talking about!?" Sokka threw his arms at his sides.

"Azula attacked us last night, she had an army of maybe a thousand waiting outside the palace. They were armed with heavy arterially, and bent on a goal to overthrow the royal family or face death." Zuko continued.

Sokka took a step forward, his face was turning red, "An army?! At your gates?! Surely you would have seen this coming! How could you not have seen a mutiny being formed in front of you? Where was your back up army? What about your trusted people? What about us? You should have come to us if you had seen signs of this rebellion! Now Loyalists are storming your streets of the Fire Nation because you failed to see this and asked for help!! Surely you should have seen something like this coming!!!" Sokka yelled at Zuko and emphasized each word.

Zuko stood up in fury, "I didn't see it coming! It was a secret coup organized by my father and my whack job of a sister!! She threatened the life of my daughter for her own pressure and killed my mother just to prove that she was serious about taking my position as leader!!! My own army and people have deceived me or were forced to join the Loyalists done by the hands of my sneaky bastard father!!! You think that he would leave any hints for me to detect of a slaughtering of MY FAMILY?!!!!" Zuko's words shook everyone off their feet. Baby Ursa awoke to the rant of her father and cried. Mai ran out of the room cradling her child, her face was even paler than before. And her eyes were on the verge of crying. Suki followed after her.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged silent stares of horror, anger, desperation, pity, hopelessness, and despair. Too much has happened to Zuko all in the span of one night. Sokka just couldn't fathom it, an entire nation has fallen all in one night. Zuko had lost nearly everything, his government, his nation, his home, his mother, and he was met with the face of death along with his wife and daughter. Sokka couldn't imagine the pain of Zuko being stabbed in the back by his people, the people he trusted. And now those people are overtaken by the leading hand of Ozai.

Sokka turned away from Zuko, his hand stroking his small beard on his chin. "Azula is now the FireLord of the Fire Nation?"

"No, Azula claimed leadership of a new empire, she would now be the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Dynasty." Zuko sighed with frustration.

Despite the devastating news, Aang's eyes squinted in a deep concentration, "Azula would be the Dragon Queen? What about Ozai?"

"She explained everything about their plot and their goals, and none of them seem easy to fix. My father, he would become the Phoenix King, leader of the Phoenix Dynasty- the Lands of the East. And Azula the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Dynasty-the Lands of the West. They plan to consume the world in fire. In every corner of the world, no other element will reign. They want the world to be engulfed in pure fire." Zuko tried his best to block out the memories of Azula's horrific eyes as she spoke similar words.

"Phoenix and Dragon." Aang murmured.

Sokka and Zuko looked at Aang weirdly. Aang was hunched over in deep thought. He looked at the two men, it would be best to explain his logic, "I believe I know how they plan to do this."

Sokka and Zuko took their seats and listened to the Avatar.

"Zuko you have visited both the Sun Warrior Civilization and the City of Ashes. Both cities contain an ancient history of a feud between two powers of fires, the Dragons vs. the Phoenixes. Both creatures and their followers were in a constant feud, nothing was more important to them then gaining power over the other, however they were both evenly matched. They failed to assess the problem that their numbers were dwindling at fast rates in battle. In a desperate attempt to conserve both cultures, a group of dragon and phoenix followers broke the feud and convinced the beasts to channel their remaining spiritual power into objects. When the last of the beasts died, the objects now had a purpose. They carry the control of all the spirits of dragons and phoenixes. The objects wait until they are touched by the right person who would be the prophet, the wielder of the fiery spirits. They entrusted this task to two humans hoping that human hearts, as kind and loving as they are, would solve the feud between the spirits." Aang said.

Then he flipped his right palm up for the men to see his dragon mark clearly. "I have been entrusted with the control of the Dragon spirits." Then Aang reached into his pocket, he pulled out a long thin golden chain. Attach to the chain was a big red amulet with a phoenix wrapping its wings around it. "And this is a signal to help me find the phoenix prophet. If I find the other prophet, we can solve the feud between the spirits, and hopefully prevent the control of the spirits from getting into the hands of Ozai."

Sokka and Zuko took awhile to let that information sink in. They sat pondering about their thoughts.

"But what about the Sun Stone and the other spiritual object? Aren't they both in Ozai's position?" Zuko pointed out.

"Ozai may have them both, but they are useless unless I and the other prophet are there when Ozai plans to transfer our control over the spirits." Aang answered.

Sokka added in, "On a scale of one to ten, how bad would it be if Ozai somehow gained the control of both spirits?"

Zuko huffed, "They plan on controlling the entire world with only fire! You think that would be a ten!"

Aang nodded, "In order for Ozai to accomplish that, he has to get it done by before the end of the summer."

"That's less than 4 months away. So new plan, we have to find the phoenix prophet, solve the fiery beasts' problem, and then Ozai can't gain power. Then we dispatch crazy and scary from the throne in the Fire Nation and we're done. Peace is resolved." Sokka pointed his plan out with his fingers and felt rather proud of himself.

But Aang didn't look so pleased, "What about Katara? What if Ozai might still have her?"

Sokka slumped back in his seat. Zuko fidgeted with his fingers, "I might as well confess. During my travels to the City of Ashes, I came across Katara."

Aang stiffened up and was attentive on listening. Zuko continued, however the promise he had made to Katara was floating in his mind, "She was there at the city. She looked well and safe."

This news didn't brighten up Aang's spirits, "Iroh was the one who told me about the story of the dragons and the phoenixes. And he told me that the City of Ashes has been burnt down and taken over by the Loyalists." Aang stared down at the floor, "Was she smiling when you saw her?" Aang asked in a whisper.

Zuko rubbed his head, "Not exactly, she was shocked and surprised. She had to pull me out of a street riot." Zuko wasn't sure if he should mention about Katara's drastic change in mood. But he also had to keep his promise to Katara about not mentioning the baby to him.

"But was she smiling?" Aang repeated.

"No, something about her has changed. She was quite, gloomy, depressed, doubtful, and sad." Zuko sighed. "She seemed lost, and desperate to get away from her sadness."

A gloomy silence fell over the men. Aang sat froze like a statue with his head down. Sokka rubbed his face in frustration, he too was longing to have his sister back. But it was more apparent to everyone else that Aang wanted her back more than anyone else.

Breaking the silence, Zuko said, "Well, we can't take our eyes off of Ozai, we should have an army ready in case Ozai plans an attack on the Earth Kingdom's government as well."

"I have most of the generals' attention and trust in this region, I'll handle this nation's defense against Ozai. You guys can go and search for the prophet. But Aang, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Sokka neared the end of his seat to get closer to Aang. His eyes were begging for Aang to do what he would ask.

"Sure Sokka." Aang answered while raising his head.

"Can you find my sister and bring her back please." Sokka's tone was on the verge of tears. Aang had never heard that tone from him before. Sokka seemed desperate of Katara's safety. She had been gone for 5 months. And according to Zuko, she seemed like she needed to come back home.

Aang tightened his knuckles into a fist, "I can't promise you that I'll find her. I'm not ready to face her. She and I have argued pointlessly in the past, and I had lost her all because I let fear and darkness take over me. That's who she sees me as now, and I feel that if I met her now she would still look at me that way. I need to stop looking for her, and face my fears to show her that I will never let something like that get between us ever again. I need to redeem myself for her, or she could never love me again."

"Aang please find her. I have been restless thinking of what those monsters could be doing to her. I can't fathom a life without my sister. I don't want that, and neither do you or Zuko, or Suki, or her father. I wish I could not blame you for her capture, but you are fault and you need to fix it before something bad happens to her. I am begging you, please bring her back!" A single tear rolled down Sokka's cheek.

That tear filled Aang's chest with a heavy painful pressure. Sokka never showed any tears to his friends, nor did he ever beg anyone to do something. Aang had to reason with Sokka, Katara has been gone for too long. She maybe out of Loyalists' hands for now but there's a possibility that Ozai would grab hold of her again. And maybe next time he won't be so merciful to her. She had to be brought back to safety, to her friends.

Aang nodded. "Ok, I'll see if I can find her," Aang stood up and received a smile from Sokka. But Aang cut that smile by saying, "After I find the phoenix prophet."

Before Sokka had time to say a word of objection, Aang paced heavily out of the apartment and shut the door. Sokka stood up fast and was ready to go up and yell at him, but Zuko's hand shoved him back down.

"I'll go with Aang for this journey, maybe I can help straighten out some of his priorities. But you need to stay here and protect your family and mine."


	35. Chapter 33

Book: Air

Ch.33 Ignored Feelings

Aang bit his lip to contain himself. Sokka's plead had left Aang confused. Sokka wanted him to find Katara before Ozai might take her again, and use her against them. But Aang wanted to end the strife with the Loyalists while Katara was in hiding. In his mind, Aang felt like his old plan had holes in them, he was beginning to doubt if placing Katara in waiting for him to end the Loyalists was a good idea. But he was not comfortable about grasping Sokka's idea either. If he went and got Katara now, would they continue to argue? Zuko had seen her and not much had changed about her. Could it be that their absence of each other was affecting them, or was it their relationship? Is Katara running away from him to gain herself again, or was she running from danger while trying to find him?

Aang covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed his temples. What was Katara's true intention right now for abandoning her friends up to this point? Why is she running, if she's running at all? Where is she going? What is she her purpose? Why?

"You've been visiting this place very frequently, huh." Came Iroh's calm voice from the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop. It was true. Aang was surprised to find that he was actually standing at the balcony in front of the shop. He had stormed out of the apartment in a haze of thoughts that he wasn't controlling himself as to where he was going. He had subconsciously stationed himself at the place where Katara had first confessed her true love for him. The spot of their first kiss.

Aang tried to say something to the old man, but he could not find his voice. Iroh placed himself by Aang's side. He was tying his apron on when he noticed the young Avatar outside.

"Lovely sunrise, isn't it. I would have to agree, this is the best place to watch for the sun's activity. But at sunset, this place illuminates its true colors." Iroh proudly stated as he gazed around the skies. Early birds flew through the heavens, and the streets remained quiet as people were still in their homes.

"You are here at an usual hour, much too early for you. Something on your mind?" Iroh turned to him in concern.

"Just clearing my head." Aang mumbled.

"The best time to clear one's thoughts are at the start of a day." Iroh smiled, but Aang couldn't smile back. "You are thinking about her aren't you? I see it in your eyes that your heart is aching. You wish to know where she is?"

"Oh, I can easily find that out, but I don't know if I should. Just the thought of me seeing her, I don't know what to feel, how to react. I'm confused, and hurt. I don't know if I should leave Katara behind and carry out my duties as the Avatar, or I save Katara now and then face my duties." Aang's frown seemed to deepen to his own words.

"Love before duty, or duty before love. I know that story. But everyone always has a different way and a different ending. With your story, you alone have to find the way to an ending you desire for." Iroh hummed.

"But I'm confused about which way to take, or what Katara wants me to do. I don't understand why it's been so long since I've seen her. Zuko saw her, and she wasn't much different from the way I last saw her, angry, upset, and hurt. Is it my fault for her pain, or is my absence from her causing her pain? Is she running, and if so from what? Me? From Ozai? But if she's running from Ozai why doesn't she come to us?" Aang relayed to Iroh.

Iroh pouted in thought, "Perhaps Katara is not running from either of them."

"Then from what?"

"Katara is young vibrate women. She , like you, is building her life. Perhaps she is on her own journey of self discovery, she does not need help nor does she want to be found. And when she discovers what she's looking for, she'll come back, just like bird to its nest."

Aang began to replay Guru Pathik's poem about love with a bird and a nest. "But should I be concerned about her safety, should I interfere with that all because its my duty to stop Ozai from gaining power over me. If he took Katara, then I might be…..I could never let that happen, not again." Aang clenched his fist. Iroh noticed that Aang was grasping something tightly in his hand. A blue ribbon was poking out from the side.

"Why don't you use your Avatar powers to find her and see from yourself that she is ok?" Iroh wondered. He was also concerned if Aang knew about Katara's condition.

"I fear that if I did, I might be heartbroken for I might see. If I feel hurt from thinking about her, I can't imagine how I might feel if I saw her. Would she be the same person I fell in love with, or someone I don't know? Would she be safe, or in Ozai's hands, or dead? I'm not prepared for what I might see." Aang sunk deeper into his soles.

Iroh frowned, "If you are not prepared to know of your lover's condition, then are you prepared to face Ozai? Her condition, her safety is holding you back from your next move against the enemy. If you cannot prepare yourself for her, then you are not prepared to advance against Ozai. Is that what you want?"

"No," Aang whispered.

"Your heart is aching for her, but your mind wants to do your duty as the Avatar. You are puzzled if you should find Katara or find the phoenix prophet and destroy the Loyalists' resistance. Two paths. Why not make another path? In life there are more than two paths. Find another path, one that will suit your heart and mind."

"But how do I find the right path?"

"That's up to you. It's your story, your life, and your problem. Find the path and keep venturing down it until you see the light." Iroh turned around and headed for the tea shop, leaving Aang to ponder.

"Sokka was that really necessary?" Suki yelled at her husband. She was standing at a window, keeping her eyes peeled for Aang. It was already midday and Aang had not returned after he had stormed out this morning. "He's hurt just as much as you are about Katara. He has the weight of this Loyalists and Fire Nation rebellion on his shoulders. You should have been more gentle with him."

Sokka was sitting in a lounging chair with a pouting expression on his face, "Don't my feelings count too. She's my sister, I had every right to ask Aang if he could look for her. Katara could be in the Loyalists' hands for all we know. And how can I attack Ozai when he's got my sister captive!" Sokka stood up.

"Aang has to consider that too. That's why he's hurt."

"No he's letting his stupid arguments with Katara get in the way of her safety. He's letting some stupid little angry words get in the way of the biggest mistake that is about to explode right in front of us. Those arguments that he won't go of are affecting not only the fate of my sister, but always the fate of the world. He's letting his feelings get the way of fighting back!! It's just like the final battle of the war all over again. He's being squeamish, immature, and selfish. He's a grown boy now, I'm not treating like a child anymore."

Suki was hurt by Sokka's tone and was crushed by his words. How could he degrade his best friend like that? "Sokka," She was about to badger him about being harsh, but in a sense he was right.

"I'll find Katara myself if I have to." Sokka lowered his tone, but still had anger bubbling inside him.

"Then why don't you." Came a new voice to the argument. The couple turned around, coming from his room was Aang. His face was calm but it looked like it wouldn't hold that way for long.

"Excuse me," Sokka glared at him.

Suki didn't want there to be a fight between them. She tried to change the mood, "Aang when did you get back?"

"I came in through the bedroom window, you should keep your voices down. Zuko and Mai are trying to sleep, and we know they have been through a rough night."

"I know that, so may we take this outside." Sokka clenched his fists. Suki placed her hands on his chest and stared him down. She didn't want any physical violence to come out of this.

Aang headed for the door, Sokka and Suki followed. The heat of the day only fueled Sokka's angry fumes. Sokka opened his mouth but Aang spoke first.

"You have every right to be angry Sokka, I would let you hit me in the face if you desire. But we can't afford to waste time. We both know that Ozai is expanding his army and kingdom. He and Azula have taken the Fire Nation and a portion of the Earth Kingdom. We both did not see it coming, that is my fault because my feelings became a distraction. This whole ordeal is my fault, the world crumbling again, and it's up to me to fix it. You go save Katara, she's your family, she's important to you. World peace is important to me, I'll solve the problem. You worry about your family and keeping the defense of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. I'll go with Zuko to stop Ozai." Aang said with a monotone voice.

Sokka was a bit surprised how strongly and calm Aang came on, but he had to applaud him for being forward and shutting him up. His plans seemed adequate and fair. But Aang's expression didn't appear happy with the plan.

Suki stepped forward, "Are you sure you want to leave Katara to us?"

"Aang, I know Katara, once we find her, she'll want to find you." Sokka calmly spoke.

"And by then I'll already be engaged in combat with Ozai and Azula. I can't afford to have Katara's life on the line, not again. I want her in safe hands."

"Katara's a fighting spirit. She's always wanted to fight alongside you. No matter what. You're going to let her go like that?" Sokka softly spoke and was surprised.

"Just this one time. Please Sokka." Aang lowered his tone. It was obvious that it was hurting Aang to be abandoning Katara. But this way, Aang would do his duty while Sokka would find Katara. Aang didn't want anyone else to fix his problem, he knew he had to finish this with Ozai and no one else should do that but him. As much as his heart ached him to find Katara on his own, he didn't have a choice. He had to distract Ozai before he might take hold of Katara and use her against him.

"Are you going to use your Avatar State powers and tell me where to find her?" Sokka sighed. He realized there was no point in arguing for Aang to change sides.

Aang shook his head, "Find Jun, she'll help you. I can't."

Sokka bit his lip. He was getting sick and tired of hearing this crap from Aang. "You can't because you're letting your feelings of anger get in the way of Katara. You told me that you had changed, that you were back to your usual self. The real Aang wouldn't divide Team Avatar like that, and the real Aang wouldn't give up finding Katara all because of those stupid feelings that happened with you and Katara in the past. You need to move on. Get your head where it should be." Sokka slapped Aang in the shoulder.

Aang didn't react to Sokka's attack. "It's what best, I'll distract Ozai from taking Katara, meanwhile you get Katara. It's an easy battle plan move, and the only one we've got."

"There would have to be another, Aang you're being stupid. Do you have any feelings for my sister anymore? I know that you love her and she loves you. Wouldn't you rather have us as a group find her?" Sokka couldn't believe Aang would jump up at this plan, Aang was completely ignoring his burning heart.

"Aang, please, Katara would want you to find her. Let Sokka and I take of Ozai, please, you and she need this." Suki cooed.

Aang tightly shut his eyes, and single tear slid down his cheek, "I know I really want to, but we all have to make sacrifices. I can't afford to have Katara in danger again. I let her go and she was taken away from me. I thought I lost her. But while Ozai is following me, you find her and get her out of there. Protect yourselves, you all have lives of love and happiness and freedom, and you have a family that's growing. My life is different. I have to dedicate my life to saving the world before saving individuals. I'm entrusting you with Katara. I will return to her, but I can't face her now. I have my duty, and I'm not about to let her fall into Ozai's hands again."

Sokka was shocked by Aang's heartless plan. He was completely ignoring his own desire to be with Katara, and sacrificing himself so that Katara could get away from Ozai. Even Suki was dumbfounded by all this. An awkward silence disturbed the three. Sokka and Suki didn't know how to argue against this plan. In a sense Aang was right. Ozai was being very crafty and quickly taking over without being seen. They had to find Katara and get her out of that mess, but Ozai needed to be distracted by a powerful disruptance so that Katara could be taken away safely.

When nothing else was said, Aang walked with haste towards the stables where Appa was located. And for the rest of the day, Aang did not come out of the stables.


	36. Chapter 34

**Book: Air**

_**Ch. 34 The Route Less Traveled**_

"Toph, how about a break." Katara huffed out as she sat herself on a boulder under a shady tree. They had been hiking a path out of Ba Sing Sai leading South for two days now.

Toph slapped her forehead, and groaned, "We took a break five minutes ago. We have to keep moving or we won't get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom until next summer." Toph grunted and seated herself in front of Katara, she began to pull grass from the ground.

"I'm sorry Toph, its just difficult from me to even stand. All this walking…" Katara began as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, its too much for a pregnant woman to handle. If you wanted to get away from Aang, why not hide in a cave or underground. Instead we're traveling all the way to this stupid temple of Aang's childhood you talk about." Toph blew her bangs out of the way of her face. Even if Toph didn't mind breaks, the constant pausing was getting on her nerves. The reason why Toph wanted to go with Katara was to avoid trouble with the Ozai and Azula. But how easy would it be for them if Katara and Toph were moving at a rate of one mile every 5 hours.

"I chose the Southern Air Temple because no one will suspect us there, not even Aang." Katara breathed in the coldness of the shady and tried to find comfort.

"Back in Ba Sing Sai, why didn't you are least say hello to Aang? I know we already talked about this. You always tell me that its because if Aang knew about the children then he would force you to his side. Which would , as you say, 'distract him from his Avatar duty' and could result in getting you and him killed. But what about Sokka and Zuko, we have them as back up for Aang. If Aang can't fight back then they will, while Aang holds you dear in his arms as he waits for his little airbenders to be born. Ozai has no fire power anymore and Azula is too crazy to fight with a clear head. They're easy knock outs. Zuko and Sokka could do some serious damage to them. Aang is almost not needed. I don't see any good points about you leaving him and the rest of your family behind. Doesn't it hurt you?"

Katara lowered her head, "It does. But you're missing a key point Toph. I am the phoenix prophet, I have to find the dragon prophet. And together, we can stop Ozai. Because Ozai plans on doing unspeakable things to this world. He can gain firebending again with the ritual of the fire beasts. If I and the other prophet ended up in Ozai's hands, it will mean destruction and the end of hope of overcoming this ordeal. I can't be with Aang because he will keep me by his side at all times. But he and I have two different jobs to do. I have to find the other prophet, and protect the future of the air nation. Aang has to stop Ozai as much as he can until the end of the summer. By the end of the summer, the ritual of the fire beasts cannot be done until the next summer. Until then, I have to avoid being in that ritual."

"So the end of the summer is when you'll return to Aang again?! That's 4 months away and you'll be due by then!"

"But it makes sense doesn't it." Katara lowered her voice.

Toph slumped and got quiet, "I guess. But 4 months is going to be a long time. How will you deal with being away from Aang? He loves you, he really loves you, and I know that you really love him."

Katara closed her eyes, "It does hurt and it burns, but I have no other way. If Aang and I have to be separated so we can be together in the future so be it. But there is one thing that I would never live with, and that is if only one of us gets through this. I can't live without him. I would rather be alive or dead with him. But death is not an option, I have to live and so must he. All I can do now is believe that he sees it that way too. And then we can live."

Toph sat quietly, she shuttered at Katara's words. Toph could sense that every part of Katara's body hated saying those words. Katara hated being away from Aang, but she did make sense. If she did meet Aang, he would never hesitate to let her go. And Katara believed that if he was captured in Aang's arms again, her heart would never want to let go. Breaking away would be even harder if they met again during these dangerous times.

Katara struggle to stand again as she carried herself up. She walked past Toph and off the trail.

"Where you going?" Toph wondered as she felt her move around.

Katara wanted to stop for another reason. On their way here, Katara had seen a waterfall. It had been awhile since Katara had been in touch with her element. She ventured past some brush to find the waterfall. She didn't have to go far before she heard the crushing sound of water hitting stones and a stream. Toph was following behind her and heard it too.

Katara gleefully came to the shore of the deep slow moving pool of water collected under the waterfall that emptied out into a fast moving river. The pool was more like a small lake that was darkly colored by its depth. Katara kicked off her shoes and removed her black shawl from around her shoulders. Slowly she began walking into the shallows and sighed pleasantly.

Toph seated herself on a huge boulder by Katara's discarded belongings. She tried to see Katara but the deeper she got into the water the less she saw of her.

The water level was now up to Katara's chest. Her clothes felt heavy as she moved, but if she let her feet go from the sandy water floor she felt as light as a cloud. She couldn't even feel the heavy burden of her children. She slowly swam to the waterfall, giggling as she splashed around with every pull and push of water. She lifted herself with a wave so she could land gracefully on the rocks near the waterfall. She edged cautiously on the wet slick rocks to get closer to the beautiful falling water. Carefully Katara walked under the hard falls and received a refreshing shower of white water. Katara danced around it and giggled. She had missed the fun of her element, it was almost enough to distract her from her yearning heart for Aang.

Toph could see Katara's enjoyment. She could reflect how Katara could feel about a personal connection with her element, but after awhile, she found Katara's enjoyment a little annoying. "Hey waterlog, come on! We should get back on the trail!" Toph shouted.

"What?! I can't hear you over the roar of the falls!!" Katara shouted back with some amusement even if she did hear her.

Toph blew at her bangs again. Suddenly she straightened up when she felt something weird happening nearby. She could feel something big approaching them but it didn't make any sense as to where it was coming from.

"Katara, I sense something coming!!" Toph stood up and got in a fighting stance.

Katara ran out of the waterfall and turned about to face danger, "Where is it…"

A loud horrible screech pierced the girls' ears. It sounded like it was coming from the waterfall itself. Katara slowly walked towards the waterfall and noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. There was a cove behind the waterfall. Katara peered her head in. She was greeted with a rapidly approaching scaly face with large teeth coming at her. Quickly she spun out of the cove, and the beast inside raced out of the cove, through the falls and into the deep lake. Then it reemerged to face its intruder.

Katara stared up at the tremendous monsterly beast of the waterfall. It stood as tall as the waterfall, and looked similar to the serpent they came across at Serpent's pass. In fact this was the same serpent they had encountered twice before. It must be, because the path Katara and Toph were taking was on the edge of the lake that held the serpent. The waterfall's cove must have been its resting place. Now this serpent was staring down at its old enemy, it bared it's teeth at Katara and attacked.

The serpent went in for a bite of Katara, but Katara dove into the lake. The serpent slammed its face into the rock wall.

Katara emerged her head in time to hear Toph shouting, "Katara!! Where is it??!! Get out of there!!!!! It can't follow us on land can it????!!!! Get out!!!!!!!!"

The serpent ignored Toph's cries, it wanted to eat the prey in the water first. It shook its head from the collusion and glanced around for Katara. Katara was using waterbending to hurry herself towards the lake's shore. The serpent came in to stop her, it splashed down in front of her path which sent Katara in the air and into the water. She could see the silhouette of the beast underwater, it was rapidly approaching her. Katara still could hear Toph's confused devastated voice, screaming at her to get on land.

Katara had to get away, she created a twister like stream of water that sent her high in the air. But the serpent leapt out to her, she wasn't able to get high enough that quickly. It's jawbones were about to crush down on top of her in one big mouthful. Thinking quickly, Katara reached out to grab its teeth with her hands and stopped the lower jaw with her feet. The serpent struggled with Katara's strength, so it decided to jump back into the water to drown its victim.

Katara was hoping it would do that. She braced for the pounding hit of the water against her back. It was driving her deeper and deeper into the lake. Katara's ears popped and hurt as she adjusted to the water pressure. Everything was beginning to feel heavier, her clothing, her chest, her limbs, and the serpent's jaw. Katara tried desperately to control her heartbeat and hang on to her breath.

She froze the water around the serpent's mouth and removed herself from its jaw. The serpent thrashed its mouth to be rid of the ice. As it was struggling, Katara began moving her arms with all the strength she had left under the tough water pressure. She quickly froze the water around the serpent. The beast thrashed in fear.

Half way through the freezing process, Katara choked on water, sending air bubbles to the surface high above. Her body was growing weak, and her womb was beginning to twinge in pain. In desperate need for air, Katara began resurfacing. She bended the water around her to swirl up faster to the air above. But that caused her a great deal of pain in her womb.

Katara resurfaced and the breath of air never felt so wonderful. Katara gasped and choked and moaned. Her womb now was cramping in pain, as if all her inside were being suffocating.

"Katara!!! Get on land please!!!!" She heard Toph shouting, she was standing in the shallows. Worry overwhelmed her face.

"I'm ok Toph! I'm coming!" Katara tried to shout back, but her pain prevented her from saying too much.

Katara struggled to paddle her way back, her arms felt like lead and so did her legs. She couldn't waterbend out of fear that she might receive even greater pain. The shore looked too far away, and the water felt thick.

Katara gasped for breath, and exhaled with a groan. Her hair swirling around her. She paddled with one arm, the other clamped around her stomach, wishing for the pain to stop.

Then she heard the worst possible sound she could hear. Something was resurfacing behind her and yelled at her with a loud aggressive screech. Katara turned around and saw the serpent now freed from its icy prison. It was coming in on her for a fatal bite.

At the last second, Katara reacted. She sent a wave of water at the beast. It collided with the wave and sent an aftershock which carried Katara on a new wave back to the shore. She crashed on the rocky beached shallows on her side, pain shocked every bone in her body. Toph came running at her, she grabbed Katara under her arms and pulled her out of the shallows to the dry soft sand.

The serpent in the water yelled. Its meal was getting away, but if it went too close to the shallows it could runner ground. There was nothing it could but yell at its prey to come back.

Toph stared down at Katara. Katara gasped and coughed. Pain circulated in every molecule of her being. That last waterbending move did the trick to bring on excruciating pain. Katara's exhales became little screams and her intakes of oxygen were shaky.

"Katara, where are you wounded? We need to get you help now! This isn't worth it, we have to go back to Ba Sing Sai! Please, you nearly killed yourself just for taking a swim!!" Toph yelled down on her.

Katara grabbed Toph's arm, "Please…no…I can't….go back there…… I'll be fine…..Its only the babies…I'm fine Toph….give me a…. moments rest."

Toph monitored Katara's heartbeat and breathing. Her heart was skyrocketing and her breaths were deep and fast. Toph dared placed a hand on Katara's stomach to check if her children were ok. She could feel two heartbeats going way too fast than they usually were.

"They're still alive in there, but you're not in labor now are you?" Toph cried.

"No…arggh….if I work too hard….this is what happens…..you need to train me….. Toph."

"Train you for what?"

"I might need to…..to defend myself…. I need to learn….to control my pain….. to learn my limitation…..and expand it." Katara huffed out, the amount of pain was not ceasing.

"Do you really need that? You sure we can't go for help?"

"No……. the pain will pass." Katara took hold of Toph's hand, "Trust me."

"Ok, I trust you. Let's get you in the shade." Toph lifted Katara to her feet. Katara leaned against Toph since her legs felt like gelatin. She drew in a sharp breath of pain with each step.

Toph led Katara to a clearing and set her down gently on soft grass. Toph ran back for the supplies she left behind that she received from Iroh and Katara's belongings. Toph grabbed some sticks and logs in the woods and clanked two rocks together to make a fire.

"I guess we can camp here for the night, its already getting cold from the lack of sun." Toph seated herself next to Katara. She placed a blanket over Katara. She was surprised at how thoughtful Toph was being. Come to think of it, Katara never heard Toph's voice sound so desperate and upset back when she was fighting the serpent. She had really frightened Toph.

"Toph," Katara huffed, her pain was still consuming her strength.

"Yay,"

"Can you please….say something…….to get my mind off of…..this pain…….please." Katara demanded.

"Um, ok. I um, what do you want me to say?"

"Anything…..Tell me about your……relationship with The Duke……heard you guys……are working together." Katara tried to giggle, but it was painful for her. Katara had heard little news about Toph back at home.

"Um, The Duke and I have organized a fight club and training center. I handle the earthbenders and he handles the warriors who want to learn about explosives and weapons. So far we allow only kids are age to enter. And we compete against each other. So far we are working on the constructing of our arena, which he destroyed during our last battle together."

Katara giggled again, "You say 'we' as if you were in a serious relationship with him, are you?"

"No." Toph became defensive, "He is just someone I work with. We came up with this idea together, as friends during an arm wrestling contest. But I barely see him because he's always going back to the Treehouse. I don't care what he does in that tree, as long as he comes back when he's says he is."

Katara giggled again, "You do like him."

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Ok…….stop arguing……. now its just giving me…….. a headache."

A long silence laid before them. The sun was beginning to set on another day of their travels. Sometimes their nights were often quiet. This was the first time Katara and Toph had a conversation during the evening. Toph grabbed out of her bag two loaves of bread.

Katara struggled to sit up. She laid up against a tree trunk and accept the extra loaf.

"Maybe I'm just being stubborn." Toph said after swallowing.

Katara looked at her strangely.

"About my friendship with The Duke. I do feel something when I'm with him. But sometimes I feel like I'm not right for him. Like I'm not pretty enough, or girly enough for him. Like I'm more of a guy in his eyes, a friend and nothing more."

Katara stopped eating to think hard about how to respond to that, "If The Duke… likes you for who you are…then you need to go for it…..You maybe different…from other girls…..but that's what makes you special……he's lucky to have you…..And I'll say this again……even if I know it doesn't matter…..but you're really pretty…..Don't think you need to change for him……..I bet he likes you just the way.....you are."

Katara continued eating while Toph stared blankly, and unmoving. Obviously she was deep in thought.

"Was it the same for you, with Aang?"

That question caught Katara off guard, "What do you mean?"

"To me, all love seems the same. Where you have to be yourself and you're suppose to magically find the right guy who will like you for who you are. Well what if you never meet that right guy, or you meet the wrong guy? Love seemed far-fetched to me."

Katara set down her bread and placed a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder, "True love….always finds a way….for everyone……You just have to be patient…..which you're good at……Wait and listen to your heart…….. for the right guy to find you."

Toph let another silence interrupt them. This moment of silence lasted even longer.

"So training starts tomorrow right?" Toph broke off the stillness of the evening.


	37. Chapter 35

Book: Air

Ch.35 From Ashes comes Diamonds

The air was still on their quiet journey across the sky on their fluffy companion. Zuko sat in the back of Appa's saddle with his arms behind his head. Aang was at the reigns. They had left early the next morning to begin their mission together, and so far their trip had been very quiet. In fact, Aang never mentioned to Zuko as to where they would start their search for the phoenix prophet. But Zuko had a pretty good idea of where they were headed.

"You sure you want to head to the City of Ashes?" Zuko said against the wind. "Uncle told you that the City was destroyed by the Loyalists about a month ago. And Katara was last seen there."

"I'm sure if we poke around the ruins, we'll find something useful about the phoenix prophet." Aang said back to Zuko without turning around.

Zuko was surprised Aang wasn't trying to continue the conversation about Katara. Sokka was right to tell him that Aang was being heartless about this plan, Aang wasn't letting himself commit to finding Katara. He had assigned that job to Sokka. Aang chose to handle Ozai and finding the other prophet. But Zuko could tell that Aang was upset with his own plan.

Within a few hours, Appa came to a clearing of a field scoured with ash and burned debris. It was like a gray abandon wasteland that stretched about a mile wide. There were burnt foundations of what were once buildings and homes, and black sticks poking out of the ground that were once trees. This place looked like it had been attacked by some serious fire power.

But among the broken burnt wreckage, a lone building stood tall and beautiful. It was a massive building made of pure granite and finely crafted details. The roof was a doom made of strained glass. There were two huge stone phoenixes on the sides of the grand doors to the building. It was a magnificent structure that remained untouched by any flames or firepower. It was the only thing that remained fully intact among the gray ashes of the city. It seems that the city was now living up to its name, the City of Ashes.

The two young men stared in awe and wonder as to how that lone building could have survived.

"That's the Temple of Phoenixes. The City's culture and history lie in that temple. Ozai may have wanted to keep it preserved for a reason." Zuko said.

"I just hope that he did preserve more than just the temple." Aang flicked the reigns and directed Appa to descend.

As they landed the ashes picked up and bathed them in dust. With soft steps, they walked up to the temple. The grand entrance stood high above them with golden markings twisting all over the door. Being distracted by the door, a blast of fire exploded right in front of them that caught them off guard.

Aang and Zuko braced for a counterattack. Perhaps some Loyalists were still here and were vacating the temple.

"Be gone, you're not welcome here!" Shouted an old man's voice. Another blast was hit near the two men. Appa was groaning in a panic.

"Leave now! Or suffer the consequences of the great Phoenix spirits!!" Soon dozens of blast began bombarding the two. Aang lifted the earth from under the ashes to produce a shield over his friend and bison.

"Wait!"shouted a new voice, it sounded like it belonged to a young woman. "There's an earthbender among them, seize fire!"

The fire blasts stopped coming and it grew very quiet. Aang descend the shield back into the earth and looked around for the source of the voices. The grand doors opened a crack and an eye popped out.

"Who are you and what do you want? There's nothing left to take here!" it was the small old voice that was warning them away.

Aang slowly approached the temple, "I'm the Avatar. Is this temple under the control of the Loyalists?"

"The Avatar!" sounded the female voice from behind the doors. "Let them in grandfather!"

The door opened wider, the sunlight illuminated the old man behind the door. He had small eyes and a scorned confused face. He was dressed in deep red robes and held a staff with a point in one hand. The female behind the old man pushed passed him. Aang and Zuko were surprised that they had to lower their eye level to meet the big curious eyes of a young girl. She too was wearing deep red robes but they had a gold hemming on them. She didn't look any older than 8 years old. She looked up at Aang with fascinated eyes and a huge smile danced on her lips. Then she turned to Zuko and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"I remember you! You were Katara's friend, the FireLord." She gleamed.

"FireLord?" The old man became dumbfounded, Aang shared the old man's expression.

"Wait, you know of Katara?!" Aang stared down at the little girl.

The little girl nodded, "Yup, she came here to the city and was in need of medical treatment so…"

"Medical treatment? How bad was she hurt, who hurt her, where is she now?!!!" Aang grew frantic.

"I'm so sorry Mister Avatar, but she left a long time ago back in Ba Sing Sai." The girl's voice softened.

Aang's confused expression never faded.

"Please come inside and we can talk about this with some tea." The little girl motioned them inside.

The old man and the little girl led the two men inside. The doors were big enough for Appa to fit through, he was following close behind his master. The little girl motioned them to some cushions just down the grand room they were in. Then she and the old man disappeared into a smaller room.

Zuko and Aang sat down on the cushions which were placed in front of a giant golden phoenix. The grand room must be the sanctuary to hold a service for the phoenix spirits. On the ceiling was the dome, it was painted with elaborate designs of people and phoenixes in strained glass. The pictures mend as if they were telling a story. The sunlight made the figures pop out and illuminate with importance.

"You know that girl?" Aang asked Zuko as he drew his attention away from the ceiling.

Zuko had busied his gaze at the giant bird statue in front of them, "Yes, while I was here, Katara was staying with her and her family. I've never seen that old man before thou."

"She mentioned that Katara had left Ba Sing Sai, did they ever talk about going there?"

"No, they didn't discuss too much. I was just passing by here, I tried to get Katara to come with me but she refused."

"For what reason?"

Zuko looked down at his hands, he tried to hold back the memories of Katara that one night he stayed here, "She said she had to fulfill her own mission, but she failed to explain what she meant."

Aang looked even more disappointed.

"Tea is here!" exclaimed the cheerful little girl. She entered the room with a pot in her hands, the old man was close behind with handfuls of cups. Soon they were all gathered around in a circle, each with a brewed cup of tea in their hands.

Aang kept staring mysteriously at the little girl, waiting for her to say something. But she was too busy smiling and quietly sipping her tea. Aang had to start his investigation, "So what are your names?"

"My name is Mayra." The little girl perked up. "And this is my grandfather, but you can call him Gran-Po." She giggled.

"Nice to meet you Mayra, may I ask you as to how you met Katara?"

"If I told you, will you go looking for her?"

Aang bit his lip, "I would just like to know if she's safe."

Mayra looked a little hurt by Aang's answer. She cleared her throat, "It's a very long story, I've already told my grandfather about her. I saw Katara floating down the river that runs outside the city. It was in the middle of the winter so there was ice in the water. Since the river runs right behind my house, my brother and I were the first to see her. She was cold and asleep. At first we thought she would be a bad criminal who escaped from jail because she was wearing jail clothes. But she was a good person who was captured by the Loyalists, which I think are mean people. My father is a Loyalists but I don't see him a lot. But he's a bad man now. He took my mother and brother away from me, and left me behind. He said that he couldn't take an earthbender like me. He and his friends burned down our house and the city. Katara and I escaped with others, she helped save a lot of people. She used her waterbending to heal and put out some of the fires. We all ran away safely together, but we were afraid that the Loyalists might come after us. So we all separated in different directions. Me and Katara went to Ba Sing Sai together in the early spring so I could go live with my grandfather. And then she told me that she had to leave, she seemed very upset that she had to leave me behind. After she left, my grandfather and I came back home to see if the temple was still here. But all the sieges in here are gone."

"Has anything else been stolen, was one of those sieges an important person?" Aang questioned, he hoped that Loyalists didn't capture the phoenix prophet. The prophet would have to be among the sieges.

The old man straightened up, "All sieges of this temple are important. But no, nothing was stolen from this temple. And if they did steal I'll curse them for it. I'll have the great spirits haunt them for all eternity if they ever come back."

"So what made you want to come back?"

Mayra looked at her grandfather, their eyes locked as if they were sending each other a mental message. Mayra spoke, "I was given a message from the Phoenix spirits that I have become a siege and should return to the temple."

Aang's eyes lit up, "I see. Well the night is growing long, could we sleep here for the night?"

"Of course." Mayra smiled. Aang smiled.

The temple grew very dark and quiet. Mayra and her grandfather had laid out their sleeping mats in front of the giant phoenix. Meanwhile Appa stayed in the grand room, Zuko was asleep in the saddle, and Aang laid wide awake on Appa's paw. His eyes kept looking at Mayra's sleeping figure. She was so tiny, but she reminded him an awful lot like Katara. She was kind, happy, brave, and very commanding in a gentle way. It made Aang feel comfortable and at the same time sad and disappointed. He was happy to have met someone who knew more about Katara, but it still wasn't enough. Mayra described the situations that Katara was put through, but Mayra didn't describe Katara's emotions. And he couldn't ask Mayra to answer him about that because she would be too young to understand the complications between Katara and him. Aang didn't want an innocent sweet child to get involved in his problems. But there was still so much that he didn't know about Katara. Surely Katara had to have mentioned why she was running away to someone. Mayra seemed very attached to Katara, maybe she does know the reason why Katara is abandoning him. Aang had to know, but he mustn't go after Katara, he just had to know why. He had to know if she was still in love with him, if they still had a chance to be together in the future. Aang was fulfilling this cold hearted plan so that he could be with her in the future where they wouldn't have to worry about evil anymore. He just had to know if the pain in his heart right now was worth it. He was abandoning her for a future together, but that future will only come true if she truly desired him.

The aching urge was becoming too much for Aang. He sat up and quietly stepped over to Mayra. She was fast sleep. Her figure looked a lot like Katara when she would sleep, but it was more of cute childish way. It made Aang smile, but then he shook his head. He softly nudged her shoulder. She stirred and Aang shushed her. He grabbed her and threw her on his back and softly ran out of the grand doors.

Mayra rubbed her large eyes, "Mister Avatar, why did you wake me? Could you sleep?" Mayra yawned.

"No, I still have so many questions I have to ask you. But it doesn't seem right from me to ask them. But Katara was staying with your family right?"

Mayra nodded.

"If I returned your family to you, would you being willing to answer all of my questions?"

That question woke Mayra right up, "Mister Avatar, you want to save my mother and brother?"

"Yes, its my way of saying thanks for taking care of Katara. It doesn't seem fair that your family was taken from you. I, as the Avatar, will do everything that I can to bring your family back."

Mayra stared wide eyed at Aang, then she captured him in a big hug. "Oh thank you Mister Avatar!"

Aang shushed her.

Mayra reduced her voice to a whisper, "Its been a long time since I've seen my mommy and brother. I miss them very much. When the Loyalists took them away, I thought I would be all alone. But then Katara came and saved me. And then I wasn't alone anymore. She took care of me, even when I knew I should be taking care of her. She became almost like my mom, but now she's gone too. I want my mommy back. Katara should go back to you, I know that she loves you, I just know it. And I know that you love her, so why should two people who love each other be separated? Why should I be separated from my mommy and brother?" Mayra began sobbing into Aang's shirt.

Mayra was such a small little girl involved in a big cruel environment. She was so small that Aang was able to lifted her up and hug her tight to his chest. He rubbed the small girl's back and rocked side to side.

"Its ok Mayra. I'll help you find your mother and brother. I will get them back to you, I promise."

"I want to come with you." Mayra cried between sobs.

"No, I will be going behind enemy lines. It's no place for a little girl like you. You need to stay protected." Aang spoke in a gentle voice.

"But I'm an earthbender, I can fight, and you can train me. They're my family, I want to save them with you."

"We might run into the leader of the Loyalists, Ozai. And he won't take…."

"I know Ozai, and I know that my father is not going to Ozai. I heard him talking to my mom once. He said that he wanted to take her and my brother somewhere, where they could be happy and he promised they wouldn't be too close around that guy because my mom hated him. But then she got mad that he didn't want to bring me and said that I had to go with him too. But he wouldn't take me because I was an earthbender and that would be dangerous." Mayra cried.

"Did he say where he might take them?"

"He said someplace along Chameleon Bay, in the mountains. So are we going?"

"I will take you, but if it gets too dangerous, I want you to stay behind me. Got it?"

Mayra wiped her tears away and smiled wide for him, "Got it."


	38. Chapter 36

Book: Air

Ch.36 An Avatar's Promise

"That's right, now widen your stance and strike." Aang directed to Mayra. Mayra was standing in front of a large boulder. She was in an earthbending stance, and at Aang's signal she launched the boulder with a fisted punch. It landed several yards away from her.

"Great job! About 5 more yards than last time and you got more speed to it." Aang studied. "I believe you're ready to play a game."

Mayra had been working on earthbending training with Aang since they left late that night when Aang told her he would find her family. It was already the first day of her training and she was exhausted. They had traveled all night with no sleep, and landed in the afternoon for some real training. Not only was it hard to stay attached to Aang's glider while he was flying, but it was difficult doing all this earthbending with no sleep. The fact that he mentioned playing a game sent mixed feelings. It sounded like it would be fun, but Mayra was too tired to have fun.

Mayra tried to straightened up despite her exhaustion, "What kind of game Master Aang?"

Aang untied his fabric belt from around his waist and approached Mayra. He tied the belt around Mayra's head in front of her eyes. Mayra's vision went black.

"I can't see anything, Master." Mayra cried.

"That's good, because for this game you can't rely on your eyes. Earthbending is not only about being in touch with your element, but also about waiting and reacting."

"I understand the part about being in touch with your element, that's why you told me to be barefoot. But why blindfolded?" Mayra felt weird not seeing anything.

"With earthbending, you have to see the ground with all your other senses. Sometimes seeing with your eyes can be at a disadvantage. You have to feel and sense your opponent's movements and look for an opening. Sometimes your opponent won't notice that they have an opening. That's why seeing with the ground is better than seeing with your eyes."

Mayra still looked confused.

"For this game we're going to play is a different version of tag. You have to chase me and tag me while blindfolded."

"But won't I run into something, and how can I find you?"

"Use your other senses, feel the vibrations in the earth. They are communicating with you, listen to them."

"But," Mayra was cut off by the sound of Aang running away from her. "Listen to the earth." She told herself. Mayra shifted her feet and began to listen and feel for her surroundings. She could feel a tree on her far right, as cavern behind her, and a rock on her left. Mayra began walking around these objects in search of Aang. She jumped over a fallen tree, stepped away from a sand pit, and avoided the animal calls that sounded like they were too close. Eventually she could make out a figure of a person with a beating heart standing a few yards away, she ran to the person. The person began running away from her.

"You're going to have to run faster Mayra if you want to catch me." She heard her master. He was right, Mayra was not running at full speed, she was afraid that she might run into something. But she hadn't yet, why should she be afraid? Mayra picked up the pace and sprinted to catch up to Aang.

"Use the ground behind you to help your speed." Aang lectured.

Mayra lifted a slate of the ground under her feet, she moved her arms in a flowing way. She was surprised by her increased speed she. It felt inhuman but powerful. She reached her arms out and jumped onto her master. They both fell to the ground in a tumbling heap.

"Ha, I got you!" Mayra panted and lifted her blindfold up to see.

"Congratulations, you can be called an earthbender, you are now fully in touch with your element." Aang rubbed Mayra's head.

"Master Aang, now can we rest, I'm pooped." Mayra rested her head on the ground.

"Of course you deserve it." Aang said but the last word dropped when he felt something uneasy. Mayra picked up his odd change in tone.

"What is it Master?"

Aang placed his hands on the ground in a fixed concentration to feel something. "I feel a series of explosions, deep within the ground, about a mile from here. Just over those mountains. There's a city there too." Aang pointed.

Mayra looked carefully at the mountains, "Maybe the city my family is in is over there."

"Let's check it out."

Aang and Mayra traveled fast across the ground and up the mountain. They stayed low in the air so that they could not be seen. They made their way to a ridge which had a high view of a city below them. It was a big city with high thick walls around it. It looked like a smaller version of Ba Sing Sai. There were mining shafts around the outside of the wall, several dirty poorly dressed people were coming in and out of them. It looked like there were a lot of earthbenders among the group. They were being controlled by dark red dressed people with fire whips and chains. It looked awful.

"I understand now." Mayra's voice sounded lower than her usual tone. Aang stared down at her, "This is the city my father took my mother and brother to. He said something about mining shafts like these. Earthbenders are being slaves, if I went with him, I would be a slave."

"You sure this is the city?"

Mayra nodded, her frown deepened.

Aang handed Mayra his staff and placed her on his back, he jumped off of the ridge and plunged into the ground. He created a hole and burrowed underneath the ground. Aang journeyed far underground, he went pass the mining shafts, under the great wall and into the city. He emerged into a building's floor. He poked his head out of the hole and looked around the building. It was old and abandoned, he could feel no life in here. He lifted Mayra up from the hole.

"You got to teach me that." Mayra cried and handed back his staff.

"I will, but not now. Now we have to be quiet and wait until nightfall." Aang began exploring the building. There were holes in the ceiling, and in the walls. The floor was all dirt, it looked like an old storage shack but nothing remained in it but some crates and dusty blankets. Aang broke some crates and began making a small fire. Aang shook out an old blanket and wrapped it over his shoulders and head. He turned it into a hooded cape. He handed Mayra a smaller blanket.

"But I'm not cold Master."

"You need to hide yourself, what if someone might peek in here. We can't have anyone noticing us, its better that we pass as homeless kids than the Avatar and a Loyalist leader's daughter."

Mayra placed the blanket around her, "So we just wait here?"

"Until nightfall then we'll find your family."

Mayra stared at the flickering fire, nightfall wasn't for a couple of hours. Maybe she could catch up on some of her missed sleep, but she was bubbling with questions to ask the Avatar.

"Master Aang, why do you want to help find my family instead of looking for Katara?"

"I wasn't looking for Katara in the first place." Aang's voice lowered.

"Why not? I told you before that people who love each other should stick together."

"That's why I'm helping you recover your family back, so that you can be with your loved ones."

"But after you help me, you will find Katara, right?" Mayra stared at him, her eyes had hints of anger.

Aang sighed, "Mayra you are too young to understand what's going on between Katara and I."

"I know, that's what Katara said when I asked. But I don't think its that hard for me to understand. You two both fought and then you got separated from each other. You are unsure of how she feels for you and she thinks the same way. So you two journey away from each other, thinking that the other will come for you. That doesn't work. You have to find Katara and tell her you love her." Mayra commanded.

"Mayra, please. Its not that simple."

"Why? You love her don't you, and people who love each other have to stick together. Its seems like a stupid idea to separate from the one you love because there is danger. Katara is a strong fighter, she needs to be by your side helping you fight. She seems lost without you, she needs you."

Aang tightened his fists, "I can't go alright!" He yelled at her.

Mayra hugged her knees together in fear.

Aang dropped his anger quickly after seeing her scared face, "I have a mission to carry out. I can't get Katara involved. It's just too dangerous. Far more dangerous than the war we resolved years ago. Besides, if she wanted to fight alongside me, why didn't she come find me before?"

Mayra stared blankly at him, "Maybe because she is waiting for you to find her. Master Aang, do you fear that she might not love you anymore?"

Aang stared at this stubborn little girl.

"You have nothing to fear. Ever thou she didn't admit it to me, I can tell that she is in love with you. She feels guilty for leaving and yelling, but she is not sure of where to go. She needs you. Please go find her."

Aang could feel tears begin to develop in his eyes. Staring at this little girl, begging him to listen, reminded him so much of Katara. Aang turned around and laid down on the ground, "Please get some rest, you need it."

Mayra pouted, but figured there would be no sense in arguing more about it. "Pleasant dreams, Master."

As soon as the sky was pitch black, Aang and Mayra emerged out of the building with the blankets still tied around them. Mayra hopped on Aang's back, and he ran across the rooftops. He leaped silently from building to building, pausing at the guards patrolling below and watched out for the cell towers' lights.

After bouncing from house to house, Mayra pointed to a building that didn't look different from the rest. "That one."

"You sure?"

"Each house has a symbol of the Loyalist's rank on them. I know my father's rank anywhere."

Aang hopped over to the house. Aang felt around the house, he was surprised he couldn't feel any guards around this part of the city. Mayra jumped down from Aang, handed him his staff back, and ran up to the door. She knocked loudly on the door and took off her hood of the blanket.

There was a long pause at the door. Aang was close behind Mayra. Finally the door opened to reveal a tall stocked man dressed in high quality clothing. His eyes lit up in recognition at Mayra, "What are you doing here?" He didn't look pleased to see her.

"Father please, return my mother and brother."

"You're not supposed to be here, do you know what the city will do once they find out that you are an earthbender?"

"Is that Mayra?" came a voice from inside.

A woman pushed her way through to the door, "Mayra run away from here! It's a trap!!" The woman was pulled away from the door by hands of guards from the inside. Suddenly guards started emerging from the corners of streets and out of buildings. They filed out of houses and circled around Aang and Mayra.

Aang got into a fighting stance with his staff and kept his hood down low. Mayra clung to Aang's leg, "Father why?"

Her father stood at the doorway with a confused expression, " What's the meaning of this?! Why are positioning around my daughter? I thought you were here to protect us from the Phoenix Prophet who was said to be coming?!"

"We are here of that especially." Came a voice from behind the circle of guards. The guards moved away for the voice to be seen. The figure came into the circle.

Aang stood in shock.

In all her standing glory, Azula approached Aang and Mayra. She didn't look any different from the last time Aang saw her. She was wearing more gold and higher quality clothing than before. But her eyes that marked her madness were untouched. Her crimson lips were blood red which matched her sharp nails. She looked like the same symbol of death that Aang encountered back at the Boiling Rock. Mayra's fingers wrapped tighter around Aang's leg at the appearance of this woman. Ever if Mayra didn't know her, she was still fearsome looking.

Mayra's father was outraged, "Queen Azula, you have no right to take my daughter, she did nothing wrong! I beg of you, let her leave this city peacefully."

Azula's face was expressionless, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Father ordered for there to be the capture of the Phoenix Prophet, and there will be a capturing of your special little girl."

Mayra whimpered. Aang knew it, his hunch was correct. Mayra had to be the Phoenix Prophet, she didn't want to admit it because she was protecting herself, that's why Aang didn't ask. Aang planned to reveal himself after he would rescue her family, and from there he and she could take Ozai together. Aang had to protect Mayra.

The guards were closing in. Aang grabbed hold of Mayra and leapt up into the air and smashed through the roof of Mayra's father's house. Aang earthbended a door to prevent any others from entering. There were a couple of guards in the house already, some had Mayra's mother and her brother in their clutches. Aang charged forward and attacked the guards. He air kicked, fire punched and earth slammed the guards down and freed Mayra's family.

Mayra rushed into her mother's arms, they embraced. Her brother joined them. Aang stared at them in happiness. But then there was a ruckus coming from the earth made door and on the ceiling. Soon the room became flooded with more guards. Aang bended some earth under the family, and blasted the wall behind the house away with a huge air gust. He lifted the earth carrying the family into the sky.

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" Mayra's mother cried.

"Yup, he came with me to save you."

"But what about dad?" Her brother asked.

"I'm afraid we can't help him." Aang answered. "Your father appeared to be innocent of their failed attempt to capture us. He will go unharmed."

"The Loyalists had gotten information from the Phoenix priests that the prophet was a young woman who was a bender that was living with us. I just can't believe that it is you Mayra." Her mother held Mayra tighter. "But you're safe now."

"But mom, I'm not the prophet." Mayra replied.

"What?" Her mother gasped.

"What?" Aang turned his head around and couldn't believe it. But he thought that it had to be her, she was the last priestess that was there at the temple. If it wasn't her, that who was it?

"It's not me, the prophet is…." Mayra began but was cut off by a blinding light coming for them. In front of them, a cannon fire was shot and it hit Aang right when he was off guard. Aang yelled in pain but quickly recovered. An air ship was in front of them, with five cannons and firebenders aiming at them. Aang stopped the earth slate on a dime and turned it towards the mountains. He added airbending speed to the flight and the city blurred below them. He was almost out of range of the city. But suddenly a blast of lightening came from down below and hit the earth slate. Aang and the family were beginning to fall fast. Aang grabbed hold of everyone and used airbending to blast through the sky with limited distance.

Aang carried the family over the wall and into the forest. "Brace yourselves!" Aang yelled and prepared to take impact of the incoming trees. They hit tree branches that scrapped their skin, then the ground was coming quickly below them. Aang tried to slow down gravity with a cushioned air gust. They all tumbled heavily across the ground.

A shock ran through Aang's body on the impact, "Everyone alright?"

Mayra's mother got up and rubbed her head but smiled, Mayra gave him a thumbs up. Her brother jumped up, "That was awesome, can we do it again?"

But soon the ground started shaking, Aang could feel a train running up the mountain through the forest coming straight for them. "Mayra, take your family and run! I'll hold them off." Aang got up and motioned them away. He grabbed for his discarded staff.

"But Aang," Mayra began.

"No buts, just go!"

"Wait Aang, before I leave, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you find Katara once we are safe." Mayra stared at him, she was not moving until she was getting an answer.

Aang sighed, "I give you my word as an Avatar that I will find her."


	39. Chapter 37

Book: Air

Ch. 37 The Phenomenon on The Mountain

Katara sneezed as she and Toph continued their traveling.

"Bless you." Toph replied.

Katara rubbed her nose, "Someone must be talking about me."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes people sneeze when others are talking about them, I wonder who's talking about me." Katara wondered.

Toph didn't buy it, "I'm sure you sneezed because of the pollen of these flowers or maybe you're getting sleepy and imagining things." They were walking along the same path for about 2 weeks now. Katara figured that they should start walking through the night and rest during the day. The heat of the day was becoming unbearable for her. They were walking past a vast mountain range that had flowers growing along at the base of it. They smelled nice but the pollen was intoxicating.

Katara fidgeted unease, something didn't feel right to her. The feelings came on to suddenly. But it wasn't the pollen, or her sore muscles from her training sessions with Toph. But something in her mind was prickling at her, like a signal of danger.

A loud thunder roll echoed over the mountains. Katara and Toph both stopped and faced the mountains.

"A thunderstorm?" Toph asked.

Katara looked at the night sky, not a cloud in sight, "No, there are no clouds where the sound is coming from. Toph what's over those mountains?" Katara's uneasy feeling just got worse.

"I feel a city, a big city with mining shafts. It was probably a mining explosion. Just average miners working with average explosives doing their jobs. Can we go now?" They continued walking, but Katara couldn't shake that uneasiness away. That sound wasn't an explosion underground. That definitely was a lightning strike, but without any thunderclouds there could only be one source of it.

Katara pulled the water out of the mountain flowers and used it to float up the mountain. Toph jumped and ran after her using the earth to travel alongside her.

"What, you think this is a short cut?" Toph spoke sarcastically.

"Toph, I think I really need to go to that city."

"Why? Our plan was to stay away from cities so that you can avoid being discovered. What do you want to do now, sightseeing?!"

"Can you please just let me do this, I feel like I need to do something there."

Toph sighed, "Fine, but don't strain yourself, hop on." Katara jumped onto Toph's earth platform. Toph continued rowing her arms to continue the platforms speed up the mountain. As soon as Toph made it over, her eyes widen and her shoulders sank.

"What is it?"

"I feel several people standing here on the mountain, way on the left of us. But there is a train and heavy artillery with them. Its Loyalists' engineering. We stood turn around."

But Katara, being as stubborn as she was, ran off towards Toph's indication. She took the water from the trees to speed up her pace.

"Katara what the hell are you doing? I thought we stay away from trouble!!" Toph ran after her but then the ground exploded right in front of her.

"What the…." Toph felt around the area, how could an enemy appear so close without her noticing? She heard a high soft scream coming from above her, then another explosion occurred behind her. Toph was flown into the air after the aftershock. She clenched her fist, there must be air ships above her and they probably spotted her. "Damn it." How was she supposed to see her enemy and counterattack?

But just then Toph felt a group of three people coming for her. It could be a land attack. Toph readied herself with a boulder raised in front of her. She waited for the enemies to get closer.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Toph heard a young female voice. She felt the three people even closer, two of the figures were very young and the other was much older.

"Who are you?" But then another scream came from above and Toph whirled out of the way of the explosion but got knock off her feet again by aftershock. The young girl came up to her side, and helped her up.

"Wait a minute I remember you, you were with Katara." Toph recognized her vibration.

"Yes I am, can you help my family and I get out of here." Mayra jumped when she heard sounds of yelling coming from the air ships above and deep in the forest.

Toph got into a fighting stance, "I'll help you but you gotta take care of the air ships. You're an earthbender right, take out their guns and aim for your target's torso."

"But I'm not a fighter," Mayra cringed.

"Hey, do you want to be an earthbender or not? Earthbenders never give into fear just before a battle. Stand your ground, wait for your enemies, and don't hold back. Do that and never give up trying. You got that!" Toph sent a massive landslide at the men coming for them in the forest.

Mayra nodded and tried to recall her training with Aang. She got into her fighting stance and launched several fist sized rocks up at the air ship's balloon with a fast spin on them. The balloon popped and the air ships came down fast and exploded on impact. Then some men came in from behind and nearly grabbed her mother and brother. Mayra raised the ground around the soldiers feet which stopped them in their tracks and they fell flat on their faces.

Toph was watching Mayra the whole time as she fighting off the soldiers herself. She was very impressed, Mayra's fighting style was very creative and highly accurate. It seemed that she had a little training with a professional.

"Hey kid, you fight good, who taught you?" Toph asked as she launched several huge boulders at the bigger soldiers coming.

"Avatar Aang did." Mayra replied.

Toph froze. "What?" She dropped her guard, which allowed the firebenders to take a shoot. They bombarded Toph with a series of fireballs. Toph got burned but then created a shield. Mayra rushed to her side to assist her wounds. "Avatar Aang helped you, when, where is he?"

"I left him back in the forest, just outside of the city. He's fighting some scary looking woman with red lips and nails. And she had this scary look in her eyes. She shot lightening at us."

Toph's eyes widened even more. Aang was here, he was here fighting against Azula! And Katara was heading in that same direction Mayra described. Toph couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad. But whatever will happen, she hoped for a good outcome.

This was bad, the train that was right in front of him was sitting still as several men came from behind it and attacked Aang. Aang did his best to knock each soldier out and prepare of the next. It was an endless cycle of speed, defeat the first guy fast to prepare for the next. Beads of sweat were pouring down Aang's face. Even at night, it was very hot and humid. The dim lighting was difficult to fight in. Aang concentrated very hard on calculating each soldier's moves and taking them out with one hit, but it was even more challenging with the terrible lighting. Maybe his earthbending training could help him in dark situations like these, but it was difficult to do that with so many soldiers that were coming in so close.

Aang was too busy paying attention to the guards that he almost missed sensing a figure rapidly approaching behind him. Aang moved out of the way but he moved to late, he misjudged the speed of his new opponent. Aang felt something sharp slice him in the side. He could feel warm wet blood dipping out. As a last line of defense, Aang created a whirling cyclone around him with his staff, it launched all the soldiers in front of him away.

Aang stopped, and waited for the any movement among the upturned dust. All was quiet. When the dust had finally settled, Aang could see who it was that attacked from behind. Azula stood tall with an army behind her. She had a long blade coming out of the sleeve of her right arm. It was covered in a thin layer of blood, Azula smiled wide as she watched the drops of blood cover up the metal shine of the blade.

"I was half expecting you to be around. Whenever we want something, you always seem to be in the way. We just want the girl, and then we will leave you alone. She's nothing special to you, but she is to us. She is a member of a Loyalist family and belongs with us." Azula charmed.

"You're wrong, Mayra needs to be protected from the likes of you. You were only planning on using her powers as the Phoenix Prophet to further destroy this world. But I have some bad news for you Azula, that girl isn't the prophet you're looking for." Aang tried to smile.

"Liar!" Azula yelled and charged forward. She hand blue fire in her hands that casted silhouettes on her grinning face. Aang braced himself and kept up his defenses. He tried to dodge and attack back, but Azula was moving too quickly and using her atmosphere around her to aid her defense. She kept hammering Aang with a strong offensive power, he was being pushed back, back to where Azula's army was waiting. Aang kept glancing back at the army and at Azula.

"Your target is me Avatar, hit me with everything you've got!" Azula screamed at Aang with a hideous smile. Then she came in ready to punch him with her blade but the blade was blazing in blue fire. Aang braced himself for a full on defense, but before Azula was within 3 feet of him, Aang was pulled back by the soldiers' arms. They grabbed hold of each of Aang's arm and gripped around his neck and torso. Aang couldn't move, he struggled to break free. Azula stopped in front of him and smiled.

Aang was forced to look up into Azula's eyes and could move nowhere else. But then Aang felt a thin pointy pain being injected into his neck, then the pain seemed to spread as more pressure added to it. Azula appeared shocked and she looked angry at the source of the pressure. A solider with a thick syringe in his hand was injecting a red liquid into the Avatar's neck. Aang tied to break free of the soldiers' grip. Whatever that syringe was filled with, it was making Aang's head rush and his muscles were growing weaker and numb. But his whole body was engulfed in pain.

Aang lifted the earth underneath him with a stomp of his foot. He was raised up on a high cylinder of earth and he shook lose the soldiers who were draggling on him. But Aang's balance was starting to get a little off, his head didn't feel right and the world felt like it was slowly spinning out of control.

Azula looked up at Aang and back at the soldier who had the syringe, she held up the soldier by his collar, "What was that?! I was just in the middle of fight! You do not interfere with my fight!! Why would you do that?! What was that?!!" Azula shook him.

The soldier whimpered, "I was ordered to by King Ozai, he said if you come across the Avatar, it would be too dangerous, so I have to inject him with this if given the chance." The soldier held up the syringe but not all the liquid was injected, however that meant half of it was in Aang already.

"What is it?!" Azula continued to shake him.

"It's a highly deadly poison made from a Rattle Rhino Snake, but please understand, your father is only protecting you from…." Azula heard enough, she stabbed the soldier in the chest with her blade to shut him up.

"I don't need protection from my father. I can handle the Avatar myself!" Azula yelled at his dead corpse. She threw him aside and launched herself up to meet Aang with blue fire fueling her flight. Aang was trying to recover from the red poison that was taking effect. He was able to hear the part about the poison, but the rest was felt like a blur. But one thing was for sure, Azula was not in control of her army.

Aang jumped high into the air to avoid Azula's attack. But Azula kept coming at him with more speed and energy. She was fueled by the pleasure to be fighting him, it was written in her grin that she enjoyed fighting him. Aang had seen his before in her, but the grin was wider and more menacing. Aang was wrong about Azula being the same crazy power driven fighter that she was before, she was even worse.

Gravity was getting the better of them, Azula fought Aang even at the threat of ground coming up below them. Azula jumped on to a tree and sprang off of it and attacked Aang again. Aang fought against gravity to hold up his staff to dodge her coming blade, but his vision was getting blurry. He tipped her blade slightly away, but his direction was off and it punctured into his right shoulder.

Aang hit the ground on his feet and took off running, he had to get away from this fight. His body was beginning to fail on him. His muscle was grower heavier to move, his joints ached, and his head was swimming. He felt like he was about to collapse. He had to get away, he knew that he wouldn't be able to win. He had to catch up with Mayra.

But then he could see a bright blue light dancing against the trees and leaves in the forest. Aang turned back for a slip second to catch Azula shooting lightening at him. Aang jumped to avoid it, but again he was too slow. The lightening hit his left thigh. Aang came crashing to the ground holding his leg in pain. He screamed and clenched his teeth. The pain from the poison was continuing and growing stronger. His head throbbed in pain.

He looked up and he could see Azula standing over him with that hideous smile, she lit up her blade in blue fire. Her mind fantasized as to what she shall do for the finishing move.

But then a huge stream of water came in and knocked Azula clear across the forest. Aang blinked, he wondered if he was seeing correctly. He looked around for the source of that hit. But his vision was beginning to blur to the point where he couldn't see his own hand in front of him. His body was growing too tired, his eyes became heavy. He faded into a dark sleep.

Katara stared in shock exasperation. She couldn't believe that she would listen to her instincts that were lead her to a battle with Aang and Azula. If she had known where her instincts were taking her here, she would have never listened and fought against it. But after seeing Aang fall and lay there unconscious right before her, she had no choice but to assist. She wasn't going to let Aang die, she wanted to be away from him, but she never wanted him killed. It couldn't be like this. Katara stood tall over her lover's body. Her twins in her womb began prickling for her to stop moving. But Katara had to finish what she got herself into. She took a fighting stance.

Azula got up from the wet ground and widened her eyes. She was stunned by Katara's appearance. But then she started laughing, she was laughing hysterically at Katara. It was an evil eerie laugh that made the back of Katara's skin crawl.

"You come here to challenge me, while carrying the burden of a child. A pregnant Katara wanting to fight me?!" Azula continued to laugh. She straightened up and took some deep breathes, "You might as well surrender now, we don't want to hurt your precious baby now do we. But since that child is yours, I'm afraid I can't let it live. Any child born from you disgusts me. Your whole existence disgusts me!" Azula launched herself at Katara with her fiery blade.

Katara used the water from a tree to produce a shield against Azula's attack. Then she grabbed more water from the trees around Azula and froze Azula's limbs.

Katara breathed deeply from that concentrated effort. Azula snickered at her, "Out of breath already. What's the matter is your defective embryo giving you trouble? Sucking up all your power for itself, such a greedy little son of bitch isn't it? I might have to cut it out to make it a fairer fight!" Azula laughed. Fire escaped out of her hands and feet which evaporated the ice around her. She launched a huge line of blue fire at Katara. Katara ran out of the way and continued grabbing water from the plants around her. But this fight was getting desperate, Katara had to hurry and finish off Azula before she would run out of water, before she would loss Aang.

Katara whirled the water around her to create a barrier. Azula jumped over the wall of water and threw more fists of fire at her. Katara created a shield over her head, but the bombardment was too much and she wasn't as strong as she used to be. The training with Toph helped her stamina, but not her strength. Katara got down on one knee to hold her position. Azula hoped over the shield and prepared to stab Katara from behind. But Katara was fast, she grabbed the blade between her hands. They women both struggled against each other's strength. Katara could feel the blade piercing through the flesh of her hands, blood was dipping down her wrists. Azula's smile danced with even more amusement.

"Yes, that's what I need to see. I need to see your blood, I want your blood to pour all out of your body, til your corpse bathes in it. I want to see fire burning in your eyes as you fight me. I want to see you fight me to your dying breath, I want you to die fighting by my hand. Yes, keep fighting. Don't surrender, keep fighting!!" Azula laughed with joy.

Katara was getting sickened by her madness. Azula's eyes were burning into her fear. This woman was like the devil reincarnated. Who would want to carve death, blood, and fighting so much? Where is there room for peace? Was there any strand of good in Azula's heart at all? Azula's strength was surpassing Katara's. The blade was getting dangerously close to Katara's throat. Katara tried to fight back but her strength was being drawn to its limit. Already she could feel her womb throbbing in pain. She might lose this battle, she would lose Mayra, her children, and she would lose Aang.

But then a new feeling came over her, a cold wet feeling tapping on her head, then her shoulders and arms. It was raining. A cool wash of rain came pouring down on top of them. It was then did Katara found the strength to hope.


	40. Chapter 38

Book: Air

Ch.38 The Pain the Rain Brings

Katara could feel herself being rejuvenated as each drop landed on her. The rain was so cool and strengthening. It began to pour heavily over her body, making her clothes cling to her swollen stomach and limbs. The blood leaking from her hands was being washed away. It was like the rain was giving Katara a second chance at fighting, Katara felt more empowered.

However the rain did not to change Azula. She still hovered over Katara, her blade down upon Katara ready to slice her open. They had been struggling against each other's strength, and Azula was enjoying it. Despite the fact that Katara was pregnant, she had more energy than expected. That was what Azula wanted, she wanted Katara to fight as hard as she could until her dying breath. Azula wanted Katara to fight her with all her strength, and this strength was almost as even as Azula's. Azula was loving the look Katara had in her eyes as the rain began to fall. Katara was starting to push Azula harder back. Azula was growing very excited.

"The rain aids you! Much to my satisfaction, you will be a more exciting fight now! You will almost be even with me!" Azula laughed with joy and madness.

Katara knew Azula wanted her to continue this fight, but she was limited on time. She wasn't sure how long she could last, and who knows how long Aang would last. He looked very injured from his fight with Azula. He was still out cold. This had to end.

Katara breathed in deep and lifted herself off of her knee, she found the strength to fight against Azula's strength, she was pushing Azula backward. Azula was laughing as Katara kept advancing. Katara spun around quickly and let go of the blade, Azula stumbled forward a bit. Katara threw the falling rain at Azula, it froze on her skin and clothes. Azula brushed off the thin layer of ice.

"The rain only gives you that much power? Such a pity, I was expecting something better!" Azula ran up to Katara with blue fists hands. Katara ran away with the water from the ground sliding under her for more speed. Katara dodged Azula's blasts of blue fire. Thinking quickly Katara changed her course of direction and started making quick circles around Azula, each time around she built layers of ice that became a cylinder around Azula.

Azula circled her head to follow Katara as she spun around her on the high wall of ice she created. Then Katara moved her hands differently, the rain in the circle turned to ice. The ice drops fell hard against Azula, each bringing a small pang of pain upon her head. Azula laughed, "You have to be more craftier than that." Azula launched a huge blue flame up into the air to evaporate all the ice drops.

Meantime, Katara landed on the outside of the cylinder. Katara hit the ice wall, then a thin pillar of ice came straight for Azula. It pierced through Azula's sleeve as her arm was in midair, her arm was now stuck. Then Katara punched out another pillar of ice that pierced through Azula's skirt, it was now difficult for Azula to move her legs. Katara continued punching the ice wall and created several pillars of ice to in trap Azula's body in the behind the ice wall. Then she made the rain turned to ice again.

Azula was now very angry, she was completely stuck unable to move any part of her body. And what was worst was the ice drops falling upon her. She could see Katara's form through the crystallized ice, she was running away from her to go to Aang.

"No, you don't leave this fight without finishing it!! One of us will end up dead in this fight!! That dead one must be you, WRETCH!!!!" Azula roared. She exploded in fury. Blue fire burst the ice away and sent slivers of ice everywhere.

Katara rushed faster over to Aang, and covered him with her body to protect him from the slivers. Katara had to escape, that last move was not easy for her body to take. Her children were already banging around in her womb, begging her to stop. Her pain was almost becoming unbearable. Katara gathered the water underneath them from the ground, and she lifted Aang with her into the forest. She hurried the platform of ice fast across the ground, dodging trees and bushes.

"WRETCH, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara could hear Azula scream. She was coming for them. But what should she do? She was already at her limit, and she was far away from anyone to help her. A fire illuminated the forest from behind her, she could see Azula flying across the ground with blue fire fueling her flight. Azula jumped up into the air and was coming down at Katara with her blade blazing and her face twisted in an excited hideous grin.

At the last possible second, Katara abruptly turned her body to Azula and shot her hands up. The water from the trees around her within a 20ft distance and the rain that had fallen in that area, collected together and shot at Azula. A huge 50ft wave of water splashed Azula up into the sky. She could be seen no longer as she descended to the ground about half a mile away.

Pain shot up through very nerve in Katara's being, she let out a cry as she continued to move forward through the forest. Her limbs felt too heavy, Katara couldn't breathe without gasping and screaming in pain. But she had to take Aang's body away from here. What if Azula had reinforcements, what if Ozai was here? She was in no condition to continue fighting and Aang was probably dying on her if he didn't get help.

Katara tried to ignore the pain, but it was becoming extremely difficult overtime. The rain drops on her face mixed with her sweat, blood, and tears. The slivers from the ice explosion had imbedded themselves into her back and sliced across the slides of her face.

To Katara's greatest relief, she saw a cave up ahead. She had already traveled a great deal away from the city and half way down the mountain. In the cave, they could be sheltered from the rain and the cold. Katara pushed herself just far enough for them to the reach the cave. She dragged Aang's body into the dry cave, and then she collapsed to her knees and then fell on her side. She panted for breath. Her exhales were soft screams, she gripped her stomach, begging for her labor pain to go away. She had pushed herself too far this time. This was the worst pain she had ever felt before, the pain banged up into her head and made her dizzy. Moving felt impossible to do without receiving another wave of pain circulating in her womb.

However she heard something odd, that made her stop screaming to listen. It was like a faint whisper, a soft voice begging to be heard. Katara lifted her head and gazed at Aang. Was he calling to her? Aang's eyes were still tightly shut, but his lips were the only part of him that was moving. He was slowly moving his lips to say something faint. His movement was so tiny and so quiet that Katara almost missed it again. He was calling her name, whispering it through his unconscious state.

Katara examined him, her eyes traveled down his body. She noticed that he was bleeding badly at his leg, and there was an odd bloody dot on his neck. Katara pushed her pain out of her head as hard as she could. She needed to save Aang, he was calling for her, she needed to help him.

Katara untied the black shawl off her shoulders and folded it into a pillow for Aang's head. Katara sat up beside Aang, water dripped down from her hair and onto his torso. Katara pulled the rain from outside and began healing Aang's leg. Her womb prickled from her every movement, but this pain was not important right now. Katara had to save Aang, she could rest later. She made a plea to herself to hold out a bit longer.

As she was healing Aang's leg, she noticed something odd. Aang's temperature was very high and his blood was running slower in his body. His heart was failing. Katara jumped. What could be causing this? It couldn't be from the lightening wound. Her thoughts rushed to that strange mark on Aang's neck. Katara examined it closer, it was a syringe hole. Aang was injected with something, possibly lethal.

What could Katara do? The source of Aang's possible death was inside of him, she had to heal him from the inside. But how? A thought came to mind, Katara bit her lip, she had never tried this before, but what choice did she have.

Katara inserted some water into the wound of Aang's leg, she made the water travel up into Aang's torso. She made sure that she let the water travel through his veins and into his heart. She then began to heal his heart, his heart pumped faster with the newly healed blood. The healed blood was fighting against the toxic blood from the poison. The healed blood pumped faster out of the heart and into each of his veins.

This concentrated effort was making sweat dip down Katara's face, and the pain of her womb began to transfer back into her mind. Katara had to keep it up, she had to keep her healing water pumping with Aang's heart. After about five painful minutes, she could feel his fever going down, and his heart was returning to a normal rhythm. Katara took the water out of Aang and breathed deeply. She felt so strained and weak. But that didn't keep her from smiling, she had saved Aang.

Suddenly Aang was starting to move, his eyelids were twitching. Katara held her breath and panicked. Soon he began whispering her name again. Katara didn't know how to react, she sat frozen as Aang was twitching his eyes and calling for her. What if he would wake up? Should she hide? Should she stay? Her mind was telling her to run, Aang couldn't see her like this. He shouldn't know about the twins, he has his duty and she has hers. If he knew, he would want to keep her close, then the world is doomed. But in her heart she wanted so desperately to be with him. This is the man that holds her heart, this is the man she had fallen in love with. And he is calling her name, wanting her in his presence. He was dreaming of her in his unconscious mind. His whisper sounded desperate and longing. The way how he said her name made Katara's heart ache, like she was denying his love for her.

Katara reached out her hand and cupped the side of his face. Her touch made Aang's eyelids twitch again, then they finally cracked open. She could barely see the whites of his eyes, he looked so tired. Aang was using all his strength to open his eyes which fluttered. He was looking directly at her, staring into her passionate eyes. Katara could feel tears coming forward, and she couldn't help but smile. It was that same smile she had always given him.

Aang's vision was in a dizzy haze, he was barely conscious to understand what was happening. All he could think about was Katara. Before he could feel that his body was dying, but now he didn't feel so much pain anymore, he felt this hazy exhaustion from recovering. But he could see that someone was with him, he could see that familiar smile. It was her smile. It was Katara's smile. Had she come to rescue him? Had she healed him? Or was this a dream? Katara was always on his mind ever since she left, could this be an illusion? A trick of his mind? Whatever it was, all he believed that Katara was smiling at him. Whether she was an illusion or not, he was happy to see that smile again. He closed his eyes and was engulfed in his exhaustion.

Katara felt her tears slip down her face as she watched him close his eyes again. Her smile never faded, it almost looked like his eyes were sending her a message. They were signifying that he was happy to see her. And that was enough to make Katara cry with joy. Her pain seemed to fade away in her mind and she felt nothing but happiness. Exhausted tired happiness.

Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder, she stared at her lover as he fell back into his unconscious sleep. Katara placed her hand on his chest to feel him breathe. She missed the feel of his chest, she missed the feel of his breath, she missed everything about him. Her hand slowly slid down to his abdomen, he had gotten thinner the last time she saw him. But there was also something else there that was different, something was bulging in his shirt and there was a faint glow coming from underneath his clothing.

Curious, Katara reached in and grabbed the trinket. It was a necklace with a golden chain and a glowing red orb. There was a figure of a phoenix resting the orb on its wing span. That's funny it almost looked like……

Katara's eye opened wide. She struggled to sit up to examine the necklace better in the cloudy sunlight. It looked like the same craftsmanship that made her dragon necklace. Katara reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace, it was glowing too. If hers was glowing then that meant that the Dragon Prophet was here. But Aang was the only one here, and if he had a phoenix necklace, then that meant he was looking for the Phoenix Prophet. He was looking for her. But did he know that she was the prophet? Was he truly the Dragon Prophet she had been looking for?

Katara's breath was shaking. She reached and grabbed for his left hand, if he truly was the other prophet then he would have to have the mark. Aang's palm was burnt with a funny looking symbol on it. It was a swirling dragon burn. He truly is the Dragon Prophet.

"Katara!" came Toph's voice. It sounded like she was hurt and coming closer. Katara looked out, she could see Toph limping over to the cave in the drenching rain.

As soon as she made it to the cave she collapsed on the ground, there were gashes everywhere around her body. She was bleeding slowly, however the wounds were not too deep. Katara immediately went to work on healing Toph.

"Katara do you realize….." Toph spoke.

"Yes, I'm aware that Aang is here. I just healed him, he's asleep." Katara didn't want Toph to talk, she was too banged up, she shouldn't stress herself too hard.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, he was asleep the entire time. What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Katara, but they got her." Toph's face looked shameful.

Katara stopped what she was doing, "What? What are talking?"

"Mayra and her family were with Aang, I met them in the forest. We were surrounded both on land and in the air. There was too many of them for two earthbenders to handle. They kidnapped Mayra while I was down and took her family away to be transported back to the city. Mayra was taken away by an air ship, I couldn't see where she was. I tired but there were too many, I couldn't…..I'm sorry." Toph whimpered.

"Mayra was here……with Aang?" Katara was stunned. "Why would they kidnap her? She's just a little girl!" Tears were pouring down Katara's face. "Why did they take her?!!"

"They thought she was you. They wanted the Phoenix Prophet, they knew the prophet was coming and they thought it was Mayra."

Katara stumbled on her words, she didn't know what to say. Mayra was kidnapped because of her. Mayra was taken in Katara's place. "But why was she with Aang? Why wasn't he there to protect her?"

"Mayra said something about training with Aang, and that he told her to run away from scary looking woman. I didn't know what she was talking about. What happened with you and Aang? Why is he like that?" Toph sat up and grunted.

Katara was lost in thought, she didn't know what to do. She was being caught between two situations.

"Please answer me, you're scaring. What's going on?" Toph pleaded.

Katara struggled to stand up, she gripped her stomach and faced the cave entrance. "Take Aang and go back to Ba Sing Sai."

"What?"

"Take him back and make sure that he stays there until I return."

"Where are you going? You are not going alone out there!!!!" Toph yelled.

"Mayra could be facing death because they believe she's me. Once they find out that she isn't the Phoenix Prophet, what do think they might do to her? She would be killed because of me, I won't allow that." Katara clenched her fists. "Don't come find me. Make sure Aang doesn't come find me, if we are together then the world is doomed. Give this to him and makes sure that he understands that what I did for him is all because I love him." Katara handed Toph both her and his necklaces. "Tell him everything, but say anything about the children. But do tell him I love him very much." Katara had tears pouring down her face.

Toph shook her head, "No, Katara I refuse to let you leave! At least tell me where you're going or what you're going to do. Are you going to take Mayra's place? That's exactly what they want, please don't leave Katara, I'm begging you!!!" Toph stood up, but quickly dropped back down due to the pain of her wounds.

"Toph, you are my best friend, please understand the sacrifices I take for the sake of others. I never wanted Mayra to be involved in my conflict, and its my job to her out of it." Katara wiped the tears from her face. "Good bye."

Katara took off running into the forest with the water aiding her speed. Toph sat in a stupor as she watched her best friend leave her behind. She slammed her fist into the ground, she promised herself she would protect Katara. But now there was nothing she could do but watch her friend's vibration drift farer and farer away.


	41. Chapter 39

Book: Air

Ch.39 Some Place Safe

Katara stopped for what was the tenth time in one day to rest. She painfully stepped into a dark small cave, hit her back against the cave wall and slide down to sit. Her womb was in so much pain. Katara dug her fingers into the mossy dirt floor as the pain continue to weave itself up into every fiber in her being. This happened the last nine times, but it was steadily getting worse every time.

Katara had traveled straight through for 24 hours after departing Aang and Toph in the eastern mountains. Using her waterbending to speed up her pace, she managed to travel almost half way across the Earth Kingdom continent. Her training with Toph was starting to really come in handy, but Katara knew she had a limit, and she would not stop her traveling until she had reached that limit. But with each time she felt on the verge of collapsing from her womb's pain, her energy to start again was depleted. Katara could feel her body aching for proper rest, her muscles ready to snap, her children fighting against her to stop.

Katara tried to steady out her breathing, but she couldn't stop moaning and gasping for air. It felt like her insides were turning and twisting as her children banged around and screamed for rest. No matter how hard Katara tried to push the pain away, it would not subside.

Katara banged her head against the cave wall, trying to get her brain working to ease her labor pain. She tried to puzzle out when her due date was suppose to be, but it felt like she had been pregnant for years. When that wasn't working, Katara tried to think of something else. She would try anything now to get this pain away. Then Aang came across her mind, memories came to her vision of when she left him yesterday. She tried to recall his soft feverish skin, his horrible burns, his pain struck face, his voice whispering her name, his whitish blank eyes. Katara closed her eyes to try to picture him more clearly, she wanted to imagine him if he had woken up. She imagined that he would be happy to see her, at first he would see her and then his children. He would have an overjoyed expression, grinning from ear to ear. And then he would tenderly embrace her with tears coming down his cheeks. She too would cry, and return his embrace. She would embrace him and never let go. She would turn her head slightly inward to see his joyous face once more. She wanted to kiss him for the first time in ages. She wanted his lips so badly upon hers to re-spark that old love that she still believed in. He would lean in to her wanting the same thing. Their lips would be reaching for each other, moist tender petals of their bodies wanting to touch.

Katara heard a twig snap which brought her out of her imaginary trance. Her imagination managed to calm down her pain a little. But Katara could barely even move, her body was so stiff and tiresome from her long traveling. She spun her head out of the cave and heard another twig snap, then she could see small movement among the high tree branches. The forest around her then drew very quite. To a normal person, they would perceive this as small wooden creatures moving about the day. But Katara perceived it as an ambush of hidden enemies.

Katara tightened her fists and pulled the moisture from the moss around her. She kept her element down and readied herself to pounce if anything was to sneak up on her. She heard more movement among the trees, but it sounded like it was coming from all different directions. Maybe there was more than one of them. Katara grimly feared this.

Then something rushes out of the tree and hit the ground in front of the cave. The figure stood tall with its bow drawn, but then it noticed the identity of its target and immediately lowered its bow.

Katara gasped, "Longshot?" Katara smiled, she placed her hands on the cave wall and tried to lift herself up. But her womb began to give her pain for moving about again. Katara struggled with her pain and her exhaustion. Longshot reached out and helped her up. His face was portraying his thoughts. He was stunned and utterly surprised to see her.

"Did you find the intruder, Longshot?" came a furious female voice from over the trees. Then she came down from the tree with her two swords drawn. But at the sight of Katara, they fell lose in her hands. "Katara is that really you?" It was Smellerbee. Katara had not seen her in such a long time, time had aged her and Smellerbee was looking more like a woman. Even Longshot had some more manlier features to him.

Smellerbee rushed up to Katara and clasped her arms, "This can't be….you're not….." Smellerbee kept looking down at Katara's swollen stomach. "You look like you've been through hell. Where have you been? The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have sent many search parties to find you. And how do you get pregnant?!" She was getting up right in Katara's face, she was demanding answers.

Longshot grasped Smellerbee's shoulder and pulled her back for Katara to have some space. He gave her that 'shut up and listen' look. But by the time Smellerbee was able to register his face, another rustling came from the trees.

The ground shook with a big bound as a figured jumped out of the tree and landed in front of everyone. It was Pipsqueak standing tall with his gigantic build. The Duke climbed off of his back and ran up to Longshot and Smellerbee, "Guys, emergency we need help back at the……" that's when The Duke noticed Katara standing behind the two.

He stared in a dumbfounded state. "Katara……what….why are you so big?"

Smellerbee clonked his head, "She's pregnant you doofus!"

Pipsqueak approached Katara and stared her down, "You don't look so good, you're pale and covered in scraps and blood." Katara realized that she had not healed herself from her fight with Azula. She may have only been nicked by a couple of ice shards, but it was still noticeable. And plus her clothes were tarnished with dirt and blood, most of it was Aang's. Without a word, Pipsqueak picked Katara up gently in his huge arms and carried her through the forest. The other three were close behind.

"Pipsqueak, we need to run back to the treehouse, I came here to tell you guys that Suki is about to have her baby!" The Duke pulled on Longshot's arm, "We have to be there and assist her and Sokka in the infirmary.

"Sokka is here?!" Katara stammered. The group of four took off running into the forest.

Smellerbee said, "Sokka has been controlling most of the armies of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. He has many searching for Loyalists controlled cities, for you, and even Avatar Aang. He mysteriously disappeared from his post with Zuko. And since the Loyalists are gaining in numbers and strength, we have to make sure that everyone is safe. In fact Sokka wanted to select his headquarters somewhere that would be unsuspecting, so he chose us and the treehouse."

"It would also be the safest place for Suki to birth her child, and she is due today." The Duke yelled.

Katara couldn't believe that she was being forced to see her brother and her sister-in-law. She wanted to stay away from her brother especially since she was carrying Aang's children. He was always naturally protective of her, it wouldn't feel right for her to barge in on Sokka's greatest day of his life with the mess that she had become. Katara couldn't go see her brother.

But she wanted to see her brother again. Out of her entire family, she missed Sokka the most while she was away. She missed her brother's sarcasm, his stupid wit, and his bravery in the worst of situations. He made the bad things in life seem like small troubles, he was always there for Katara because she was always there for him. However what has he become since she was not there for him? Would he be angry to see her in such a state? Would he be angry that she stayed away for so long? Would he ever forgive her?

The group of four grabbed onto ropes dangling from a large tree. They were lifted into the air to the mangle of wooden huts nailed to large branches. The place looked a bit more structured than the last time Katara was here. Pipsqueak took off running to the infirmary with Katara in his arms with the others behind him.

Kids of all ages were running around the tree houses, occasionally stopping and staring at Katara. Some were even following after her. They were speaking in whispers and constantly staring at Katara with wondering eyes.

The Duke ran in front of Pipsqueak, "Hey Katara you know something about birth delivery right?"

Katara nodded.

"Good, because no one else here has a clue."

Pipsqueak entered a large hut, he dropped Katara onto her feet. This must be the infirmary, there were kids running around with buckles of water, towels, bandages, and all kinds of medical supplies. Pipsqueak was picking something out of a jar and other things. He turned to face Katara with a cotton ball dipped in an alcohol cleansing in his hand. He wiped off the blood from her scraps on her face and arms. The alcohol burned her cuts. When he was done, he gestured to a room on the far end of the hut.

"Your brother and his wife are in that room. Good luck." Then he left the infirmary. Katara stood alone. She was tired, exhausted, drained, and on the verge of collapsing, but she had to find strength to face her brother and help Suki through her delivery.

The kids in the infirmary and stopped their brisk pace and stared at Katara. They whispered amongst themselves, as Katara ignored them and walked down to the room.

Katara slowly walked down to the room, with each step she could hear Suki's moans of labor pains and her harsh breathing grow louder. As Katara placed her hand on the door handle, she realized something. Suki was about one month pregnant when Katara had first made love to Aang. If this was the case that meant Katara only had a month or less to go before she was due.

Katara turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, she could see Suki in the middle of the room on a comfortable mat, gasping in pain, sweat pouring down her face. Meanwhile Sokka was right by her side, holding her hand and cooing her. A few kids were in the room, but they stood around like they didn't know what to do.

Katara studied her brother's face even more. He looked no different than she remembered. He may have bags under his eyes, but he looked like the same old Sokka he had always loved. He was biting his lip in nervousness, he too didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh, Sokka…..its coming….the baby is coming!" Suki screamed to her beloved as she squeezed his hand harder. This increased Sokka's nervousness, he looked around frantic at the kids.

"Isn't there anyone who knows what to do?" Sokka pleaded.

Katara pushed the door further open, she slowly walked in. She tried not to look embarrassed or ashamed. Now was not the time to be worrying about Sokka's reaction, Suki needed help now and fast. Katara tried to keep her attention away from Sokka. She could see that he was staring at her in absolute shock and disbelief.

Katara went straight to ordering the wide eyed kids around, "I need water, rags, and a lot of cloth. Leave the delivering to me, just go get me the things I need and hurry." She commanded gently. The kids ran out of the room in a heartbeat.

Katara kneeled down before Suki, she was sharing the same surprised look as Sokka's. Katara ignored them, "Don't worry Suki everything is going to be alright. Just take even deep breaths and continue to squeeze Sokka's hand." Katara smiled at her and started making preparations for the delivery. Soon the kids started filing into the room with Katara's requested items. Most of them chose to leave the room before the delivery would occur.

"Alright Suki on the count of three push as hard as you can ok. One… two….three!"

Several minutes later, the hot summer day was filled the cries of a newborn infant. The infirmary stopped its movement to hear this wonderful sound of a child's first sound into the world. Suki's birthing room was now packed with kids trying to peek in to see the infant.

The newborn was wrapped in cloth and held securely in its mother's arms. Suki kept glancing at her baby boy and at Sokka's proud face. The beloved new parents were huddled together staring and memorizing each of the baby's facial features.

Katara had seated herself on the opposite side of Suki, but Katara kept her distance. "What are you going to name him?"

"Kuntota," (pronounced: koon-toe-ta) Sokka replied, his grateful grin never faded. Suki leaned her head onto his chest, she too loved that name.

Katara smiled, she liked that name too. Sitting in this room was not comfortable for Katara. Since there were so many kids in here, she had to sit. But Katara wanted to lie down. She wasn't feeling good at all, she was exhausted, weak, and a bit ill. In fact she felt worse than the time she was in Ba Sing Sai, or in even in the Loyalist Prison.

Suddenly the room was beginning to spin, and Katara's head was feeling fuzzy. Her stomach felt weird, her limbs felt like jello, her heart seemed to thump harder into her chest. Katara held her head in her hand.

"Katara are you alright?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry, I have not being feeling well. Can I go lay down please." Katara tried to stand up, but she was too weak and weighted down by her twins.

Sokka rushed right over and helped her up along with another kid. Together they escorted Katara out of Suki's birthing room and to an empty room nearby. They rested Katara down on the comfortable mat, the other kid left the room, leaving the siblings alone.

Katara closed her eyes and held on to her swollen stomach, she tried to catch some sleep but her brother's concerned stare kept her up.

"Do you need a doctor?" Sokka asked, he kept glancing at her and then her stomach. "Are you due soon?"

"I'm probably due within a month, I'm having twins Sokka."

"Twins? You have been missing while carrying twins? Katara where have you been? Aang has been worried sick and once he finds out about your children…….are they his?"

Katara nodded. "But he doesn't know about them, and you mustn't tell him if you see him."

"He has to know eventually. But Katara where have you been, I have been so afraid of losing you to the Loyalists." Sokka grabbed Katara's hand.

Katara grasped his hand, "Sokka…."

A terrible explosion shattered their conversation. Sokka jumped up and looked out the door, he saw several kids rush out of the infirmary to see what was going on. The Duke ran past the scattering kids from the outside to report to Sokka.

"Chief Sokka, a Loyalists patrol army has entered the forest and has opened fire on our treehouse. They are attacking from the south. What shall we do?"

Sokka bit his lip and immediately looked at Suki's door. "We need to get my sister and Suki out of here. Duke I want you to take them to the north, I'll man the armed forces here."

"Don't you want to go with your wife and newborn son?"

"Someone needs to keep the Loyalists occupied, and they are hard to distract. We need brains here with military experience. I have no choice. Duke I'm counting on you to take care of my wife and son."

The Duke stared at him as if to say he couldn't accept such a responsibility. But then another blast hit close to the infirmary and Sokka shouted at him to get Suki. Sokka rushed into Katara's room, Katara was already sitting up and trying to stand. Sokka helped her up.

"I want you to take Suki back to Ba Sing Sai or any other safe town ok? I'll catch up."

"Sokka I can't do that."

"What? You have to be taken to safety, Suki and my son need to be kept away from those monsters. I want to know that you are somewhere safe, I would hate to lose you again." Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her out the door. Suki was out in the hall with her baby hugged tight to her chest, The Duke was standing at the ready.

"Please go with them Katara, go to Ba Sing Sai and meet me there. I'll be back." Sokka addressed them. He went over to Suki and cupped her face with his hand. She had a single tear in her eye, but she tried not to look worried. Sokka gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then kissed the forehead of his son. "I promise we will see each other again. Be safe."

The Duke pulled on Katara and Suki's hand and rushed them out of the infirmary. The girls lingered their stares upon Sokka. As soon as they were outside, they were met with heat of fire. Some huts were on fire along with some trees. Kids were racing around with ammunition, buckets of water, and injured little ones. The Duke ignored the horrific site and led the girls around the infirmary hut and across a bridge. They journeyed further back into the maze of the treehouse. Smoke choked them, ashes fluttered around them. Katara wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it, she was already prepared to collapse from her travels, now the smoke was making it harder to breathe. She was getting very dizzy. The Duke pulled Katara along, "Come on Katara, we're almost there to the ground level."

The Duke directed them onto a makeshift elevator. He flipped a level and the wooden cage elevator descended down through the trees. As soon as the elevator hit ground level, they took off running away from the treehouse. The burning wood of the tree above crackled, the humming sounds of machines came from the south. Stillness and quietness rested up ahead of the group in the north.

Then suddenly, smoke pellets were thrown into the air and stunning them in their path. Smoke blocked away their vision, and made them all choke. Suki held her son close to her so that he would not breathe in the toxic air. The Duke covered up his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Katara covered her face with her hands. They stumbled around to find a way out of the smoke, but they were getting separated in the process.

Katara found herself wandering alone in the haze of smoke, finding it difficult to breathe, harder to move, unable to yell for help. She fell to her knees in weariness. She coughed and wheezed for fresh air. Her eyes were watery. She felt like surrendering to the choking grasp of the smoke.

But then she could feel a pair of hands grab her arms. She was lifted up and was taken away from the smoke. Katara was too tired to lift her head to see who it was.

She was taken out of the smoke screen and thrown to her knees on the grassy forest floor. A pair of pointy toed shoes rested in front of her. Katara looked up and met the amused eyes of Azula.

"Welcome back, vermin." Azula snickered. Katara froze. How did Azula survive that fall? How did she even know where she was?

A hand clasped Azula shoulder, and gently pushed her aside. A tall man with golden armor with phoenixes decorated all over it emerged before Katara. He was muscular in the face and had a long dark beard and hair. He had gruesome expression on his face that was strikingly similar to Azula's. Katara widened her eyes and gaped her mouth. His man was Ozai.

"Azula there is no need to be rude to our guest." Ozai hissed.

Katara's breathing quickened, not just from the smoke in her lungs and her exhaustion, but from the fear of seeing the man behind the world's war. She had met him before but she was blindfolded at the time. Seeing his eyes was worse than staring at Azula's.

"We will be in need of her to use her against her brother's army, she must remain unharmed."

Katara tried to find the courage, she had to save her brother. She had a reason to find these people and now she had to do what needed to be done. "No, I will not be used like that." Katara huffed out.

"You have no offense against us to order us about." Azula pouted.

"You have the wrong person, you took an innocent girl the other day, believing that she was the phoenix prophet. I am that prophet." Katara raised her hand to them to see her scar. "I will not be taken away and do as you request unless I get some things in return." Katara could feel that she would not be able to support herself for very long.

"Fool, we cannot make deals with…." Azula started but was cut off by Ozai who was very pleased with Katara's offer.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you to extract your army of this place, take no lives and no prisoners. You are here for me, not for innocent lives. I will also ask that you spare the life of that girl that you captured the other day. If I don't get what I asked for, I will send away the spirits of the phoenixes and send a curse upon you. You shall never gain their power then." Katara coughed and clenched her fists on the ground. Her chest felt like it was on fire, her womb was sucking in what little air she had left in her. Her body was growing weaker.

"She's bluffing," Azula sneered.

"A suffering soul does not lie." Ozai stated, he crouched down to meet Katara's head, Katara met his gaze, "You will get your wishes, in exchange of your freedom."

Katara's vision began to blur, her head was fading into a trance. Her arms were giving out before her. She was falling victim to her exhaustion and illness.

'Sokka, you want me to be safe, you are willing to risk your life for me when it isn't necessary. I want you to be safe, and I will be safe as well, as a prisoner of our enemy.'

Everything went black and Katara collapsed on to her side as the ashes fell down upon her.


	42. Chapter 40

Book: Air

Ch.40 Sneaky Coward, Sneaky Emperor

Pain. Katara awoke to this unbelievable pain. It was felt as thou all her senses were feeling one thing, this unbelievable sore pain. Katara tried to move around to identify where she was but it hurt more to move. Where was she? Why was she in so much pain? What has Ozai done to her? Had he kept his word? Is her dear brother, Suki, and their newborn son alright? Was she going to be alright herself?

Forcing her eyes open, Katara only felt this heavy sleep overcome her as she caught a tiny glimpse of a brick red wall. Why was she so tired, and in so much pain? Katara had to know what was going on. She forced her eyes open.

Katara realized that she was staring at a red blank ceiling. She moved her fingertips and felt something soft and warm underneath her, her head was resting on something cushiony. She was lying down on a very comfortable bed. Katara breathed in the air, there was a scent of hot tea and thick medicine in the room. She slowly turned her head to examine the room further. On her right there was a golden tapestry of a phoenix hovering over people who were bowing to its mighty wing span. On her left was a huge barred door made of steel. She was startled by the sound of china glasses clanking together.

Katara struggled to lift her head, she was not alone. A man in red and gold uniform was standing by a table and cabinets that were up against the far wall. He turned around and smiled, "You're awake at last. Its good to see you again, Miss Katara." His voice sounded familiar and his tone was soft and pleasant. He stepped closer to her.

As he approached, his facial features sparked Katara's memory, "Dr. Weng, from the Loyalist Prison back in the Northern mountains? How are you here? Where am I?" Katara tried to smile, but she was so sore and exhausted to do so.

Dr. Weng smiled, "Yes, and I remember you very clearly. After the prison takeover and your leave, I was sent back to the home location to address the medical needs of the Royal Family and top generals."

"Home location, royal family?" Katara shook her head, it was beginning to pulse.

"The base of the Loyalists, you are being held prisoner here just as you wished."

"Ozai, he didn't…" Katara thrush a finger into her temple.

"Please rest your voice, I will explain all that I can. Ozai fulfilled your wishes, he pulled out his army from your brother's location, no casualties, no deaths, and no prisoners. He has taken you here to his base, gave you great medical attention, and will provide any means of comfort for you."

"Ozai, why is he be so nice? How long was I asleep?"

"Four days. I have been by your side since you arrived here. Your condition is very……serious." He was hesitant on the last word, it made Katara's heart stop.

"What's wrong with me?" Katara grabbed for her swollen stomach, her children were still there, but why was she in so much pain? Was something wrong with her children?

Dr. Weng sighed a bit and looked away from her, his arms were folded behind his back. "You are due very soon Miss Katara, perhaps at an estimate of two weeks. However your body is not prepared for your delivery. Your vital organs are in a critical state, your muscles are swollen and overworked, and your respiratory system is working too hard. I fear that you may have damaged your body while fighting and running for so long. You are lacking the proper nutrients, your children are not getting what they need from you eat, and this causes them to latch on to the nutrients of your organs which explains their present state. In theory, if you would have kept on running you probably would have lost the lives of your children and yourself. There is good news in this. The medication and treatment I have put you on is the best there is. Right now it is in the process of healing your insides and restoring your muscle tissue, but at the price of setting your adrenaline and protein markers on high. Your body is trying hard to work with the medication which is causing you this pain. But you must suffer through this until your delivery. Your body is not yet ready to give birth, if you by chance go into early labor then there is nothing I can do to save you."

Katara froze and gripped her stomach as if holding her children in person tight to her. The thought of dying never occurred to Katara in pregnancy. It felt like having life growing inside of her made her feel like she was immortal. Death never felt like an option. This slap of reality snapped back at Katara and made her afraid.

"To ensure your safety and your children's, you must stay and birth them here." Dr. Weng bit his lip.

"What, no no no NO!" Katara began to sit up in protest but her stabbing pain coursed throughout her body. Katara yelped in pain, Dr. Weng pushed her back down on the pillow. Katara gritted her teeth and moaned in pain. Her fingers dug into the mattress and blanket. The pain kept pulsing throughout her body without ceasing or decreasing. Katara fussed over the pain, rocking her head back and forth continuing to moan and gasp in pain.

"Katara calm down, take deep breathes." Dr. Weng instructed. Katara tried to breathe normally but it wasn't working. Dr. Weng ran over to the container he was at earlier and came back with a small cup of a black liquid. He placed his hand behind Katara's head and lifted it up to meet the edge of the cup. He slowly tipped it to let the warm black liquid slip pass her lips.

At first Katara choked on it from its strong pungent taste then let it slip down her throat. She managed to drink every drop. Whatever the liquid was it was starting to take its affect at a fast rate. Katara's body felt like it was going numb and her mind was beginning to get cloudy.

"What……what is this?" Katara stammered.

"It's the medication you have to drink. It will be served in your tea, you should drink three cups a day but don't go over the dose of six. The medicine is numbing the pain while slowly restoring your body."

Katara's eyes were fluttering. Her vision was going in and out of focus. Her mind spun dizzily in a haze of sleep. "I can't stay here……"Katara mumbled, "What about the other prophet?"

"Please Miss Katara, rest easy. It is not a wise decision if you attempt to escape."

"He'll come for me…….. The other prophet……he'll come for me………….. because we have to stop Ozai together." Katara couldn't focus her stare at Dr. Weng. His image was mending into a whirlpool of blurred colors.

"If this other prophet was wise, he will leave you be. If he were to rescue you, he would end up captured, then Ozai will have you and him under his command to gain immense power. Its best that he should not come until after the end of summer so that the ceremony will be incomplete and Ozai can't gain the power. He can't come rescue you without endangering the lives of your children, his and yours."

Katara shook her head and mumbled with shut eyes filled with tears, "No, no, no!......... He has to come……….. But he can't come.……….I can't die here, I can't birth here…………. I want him here…. But he can't be here………… No, no. Not now, but when? He can't come but he must."

"Katara please rest your mind, I know this is hard to take in but there is nothing that you can do. I will try everything I can to protect you, but for now you must wait. And the other prophet must wait as well. Ozai will not prevail as long as you two are separated." Dr. Weng rested a hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara's voice grew breathy and slow, she was gradually showing less energy with every swing of her head, "But he can't come here……… not with me here……….. But I need him….. No…..no……….no." Katara's head slowly rested against her pillow, her breath was deep and steady. Slumber was wrapping its cursed clutches around her.

Dr. Weng frowned deeply and sighed. He turned to leave the room, he should let Katara sleep in peace.

"M….Ma…..Mayra." Katara mumbled again behind him. "Mayra better be safe…….she needs to be safe…….she did nothing wrong……she's just a little girl…….too little to be alone…….she needs to be safe." Then Katara drew quiet again.

Dr. Weng pinched his brow and left the room.

* * *

"Father how dare you?!" Azula stomped into her father's courters. He was humbly sipping hot tea as his daughter marched across the long throne room of their private castle of the Loyalists' home location.

Azula approached him with fire blazing in her eyes, she looked more restless than before, and she appeared very stressed, a feeling that Ozai had never seen her. But something had obviously upset her. Ozai frowned a bit and his nostrils flared.

"How dare you let that little Avatar slut live?! I have received news that the medications have worked and she is awake. You said the medications wouldn't work!"

"I said that the medications may not work."

"But she is still alive!! I understand that we need her for the Fire Ceremony in two weeks, but she will attempt to escape. She will not surrender us the power of the Phoenixes spirits so there is no point of her living. I say I should go in there and destroy that little….." Azula began marching out of the room.

Ozai's pounding voice forced her to stop, "You will get your chance to fight her to the deaths but for now you must be patient. For the journey of the future, small careful steps must be sneaky."

"'Sneaky', ambushing a fortress in a tree is something you call sneaky. Fulfilling an enemy's wishes is sneaky. Planning to kill the Avatar with poison is sneaky. All that I see in you, father is that you are nothing but a coward."

Ozai giggled with a deep hum in his throat, "I would rethink your choice of words my daughter. What I have done is more than sneaky. My steps are sneaky, but my plan is not. My plan is to gain power, my method is to crush my enemies and take their power with them. But to secure that power I must appear invisible, unpredictable, sneaky. Sneaky is just an element of this plan, not its goal. Does gaining supreme power of the universe and making no fellow man defy me sound like the work of a coward? A sneaky man can be considered a coward, but a sneaky emperor is feared by all."

"Feared? How can people fear you? You have no power."

"But I will and I can't gain that power if I have you shooting down our guest now would we." Ozai crocked a small smile at her. Azula sneered.

"Azula if we are able to control this world we have to manipulate the minds of others, just as I am for Avatar's lover."

Azula narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?"

"She carries the future airbenders of the air nation. She is carrying the Avatar's last hope for there to be peace between all four nations, and the last hope to keep the Avatar cycle alive through all four elements. Imagine if we can control that hope, imagine controlling the Avatar." Ozai stood up and paced up to Azula. He walked circles around her, he never dropped his sinuous smile or that evil lust in his eyes.

"The extent of the Avatar's power is unlimited. A single soul carries thousands of past lives' power through each generation. A power that can control the balance of the world and the universe. All of that power is installed into one man. A human man. That human man feels emotions like we do, he fears, he loves, and he dies. That is a grave mistake that is to our biggest advantage. We have his lover, his children, and the future of his Avatar spirit, all placed into one being. If we threaten her life, we command the Avatar. But things are more complicated for the better. Not only is she the Avatar's lover, but the Phoenix Prophet. Now we can control the power of the Avatar and the Supreme Fire Spirits."

Azula had a slight smile on her face, "That does sound quite rewarding, but we only have a half of the power of the Fire Spirits. The identity of the Dragon Prophet is unknown to us."

"But the other prophet would have to come to us, if they wish to stop us. By the end of this summer I shall infuse the power of three people into me, the Dragon and Phoenix's powers, and the Avatar's spirit."

"You plan on infusing the Avatar power into you? How is that even possible?"

"During my last battle with the Avatar, he took my firebending away, but I was lucky enough to realize how he was able to achieve this. He seeks into souls with his high spiritual power and controls the soul, he has spiritual power from thousands of lives. If I infuse the power of the Dragon and Phoenix spirits I will have spiritual power of millions allowing me to capture the Avatar's." Ozai stopped with his back turned to Azula, a hideous smile grew on his face. "All that power, the greatest powers of the universe in one person, in me. I will become unstoppable. I shall create a world where the mention of my name sends earthquakes, my stare pulls the air out of your lungs, my words turns your blood cold, and my anger erupts all the world's volcanoes. What a marvelous world this will be."

"And what about me, your loving daughter? Don't I get power? You promised that I would get some of that power." Azula huffed.

"And you will. I will get the control of the universe, but I am not immortal. And when my time has received its end I will give the power to you, and then you shall pass it down to your first born child."

"Having children is for weak women, I shall bear no child." Azula was repulsed by that idea. Not to mention what man would love her to impregnate her. "All the men in the world are weak against my power. If he cannot match my strength than he cannot satisfy me." Azula bite her lip, love was something that never came easy to her and something she wished to avoid.

Ozai turned around and faced her, "You must if you want the world to be in our hands. It needs to stay in our hands for as long as possible, it must remain in our family blood. But never given to Zuko's side of the family. It must stay in ours. You must bear a child and let it grow up as strong as we are so that it can rule over with us in spirit. We shall guide our family through the endless reign of our leadership. The world will always be a better place as long as our blood controls everything."

Ozai approached her closer, he rested a finger under her chin so that she was forced to stare into his eyes. Azula felt a little uneasy.

"You want my power that I will receive."

Azula nodded.

"Then bear me a child."

* * *

Toph slumped as she watched Aang shifted for a comfortable position to sleep in. Aang had been out for 2 days straight since Katara had left them. On the third day, Aang had finally woken up. He was sore and could barely remember why he was sore. He was shocked to find Toph sitting right next to him. He hadn't heard from her in months. But Toph said very little to him, she would wait to tell him about Katara until he could remember what happened before. Stressing information about Katara now in his weak state would make Aang uneasy and probably make him angry. She figured that when Aang was ready to travel again, she could explain everything on their trip to Ba Sing Sai.

Aang moved to another side of his pillow. He tried to catch some sleep but the rock floor of the cave was uncomfortable and the scent of the pillow was familiar that it made his memory restless. This scent was very familiar, Aang turned to ask Toph where she had gotten the pillow from. But Toph was already asleep.

Aang noticed something shining resting by Toph's side. He reached out and grabbed hold of it, Toph didn't stir. It was something glowing bright green and it was dangling on a small chain. Aang brought it closer to his vision but the darkness of night made it difficult to see it. But the chain felt familiar, the links were the same shape and same distance apart. Aang tried to remember where he had seen a thing like this before, but all he could remember was a red light. This was glowing green.

Aang let a small flame come out from his finger to see the object better, Toph didn't stir. He studied the face of the object, it looked like a necklace. The medallion of the necklace was a glowing green orb with a snake like dragon wrapping around the orb. Aang could have sworn he had seen something like this before. He had to ask Toph where this necklace came from and why was it glowing.

Before he was about to poke Toph, he saw another necklace next to her, but this one appeared more familiar than the other. It was a red orb instead of a green, and there was a phoenix on it instead of dragon. Aang remember having this kind of necklace before, the necklace would glow if he was close to the Phoenix Prophet. Then that means the green one in his hand helps find the Dragon Prophet. Why would Toph have these necklaces? Shouldn't the Phoenix Prophet have this necklace? However since the red necklace isn't glowing, that means she's not the other prophet. But why does she have it?

Suddenly Aang started remembering Mayra and how he believed she was the Phoenix Prophet. But she admitted she wasn't. Mayra's mother said something about the Phoenix Prophet being a young female bender who was living in the City of Ashes, and the Loyalists made a trap believing that Mayra was the prophet. But Mayra didn't have this necklace. Then who could the prophet be?

Aang dug deep into his mind to find out if his memories held the answer. He closed his eyes and concentrated. But for some reason his senses were concentrating on the familiarity of the scent of his pillow. Then a memory was coming into his vision. It was a hazy memory almost as if it were a dream. He could see Katara. He could see her face smiling down at him. She was smiling at him even if she had tears coming down her face. She had cuts nicked into her flesh, and her shoulders and hair were drenched from rain. But despite her desperate appearance, she looked very happy to see him. Her eyes looked as bright as suns in that dark memory. Aang could remember hearing her soft breathing, it was deep and heavy like she had just been running. And there was rain falling in the background. But Aang also remembered being in a lot of pain during that time, but somehow that pain seemed to be fading away as he got lost in her eyes. Then the memory faded into black.

Aang opened his eyes, this cloth he was using for a pillow was Katara's. Aang remembered her scent now, so Katara was here and that memory was not a dream. Katara was here healing him. But why wasn't she here now? Aang gripped the necklaces in his hands, could it have been Katara who had this necklace?

Aang shook his head, Katara couldn't be the other prophet. She never lived in the City of Ashes, but then he remembered Mayra saying that Katara had lived with her a few months ago.

Toph woke up to the sound of the morning birds. She panicked because something important was missing. Aang was gone.


	43. Chapter 41

Book: Air

Ch. 41 To Escape a Death Bed

Katara didn't feel good, in fact she felt terrible. She couldn't recall a time ever feeling this terrible. Her whole body ached to movement, and her mind refused to focus to remember anything. Katara felt tired and lifeless at all times. She mostly slept, ate her meals and drank her medication and then did some more sleeping. But Katara was aware of the fact that she wasn't thinking right, it seemed the more she was here the less she was thinking about escaping. The more she was here the more she felt tired and ill.

Katara's head started thumping. It took a few seconds for her to realize that the thumping was a knock on her door. Katara slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids felt like they had weights on them. She turned her head towards the door as it slowly opened.

Katara's eyes tear up at the sight at in her doorway. Standing there was Mayra with Dr. Weng as her escort. Mayra displayed the biggest smile on her face when she saw Katara. She didn't care that Katara looked completely miserable and ill. Mayra rushed up to Katara's bed side.

Katara tried to return her smile, but she was too weak to show the same energy. Katara struggled to turn on her side to face Mayra. She stretched out her arms out to hug her. Mayra embraced her.

Katara cupped Mayra's face, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Hot tears fell down Mayra's cheeks, "I missed you. Are you feeling ok? Dr. Weng told me that you are very sick. You need to get better Katara." Mayra sniffed.

"I will."

Dr. Weng walked in and handed Katara a cup of her medicated tea, "The tea will help. Ozai is letting Mayra stay with you for now. If you need anything I will be close by." He handed the cup to Mayra to feed to Katara. Then hasty left the room.

Katara struggled to sit up, she gritted her teeth, and her arms were shaking. She took the tea cup from Mayra and took a small sip. "Come sit with me." Mayra snuggled herself by Katara's side as Katara continued sipping her tea.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Katara grunted as she finished her tea, she still couldn't get used to the taste. But the affect of the medicine would kick in rapidly, her whole body would felt lifeless and her mind went blank. All she could feel was this overwhelming sleep.

"How long have I been here?" Katara blinked her eyes.

"Five days, I have been here for about a week."

"And did they hurt you?"

"Nope, they just put me in a comfortable room and Dr. Weng asked me a lot of questions. I told him that I'm not the prophet and I lied that I didn't know who it was. But I guess they already know, huh."

Katara nodded, and let her arm fall to her side tea cup in hand. The empty cup fell out of her grasp and on to the floor.

"Katara?" Mayra nudged her arm.

"Its drugged, it makes sense now, the tea is drugged." Katara closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Of course its drugged with your medication."

"No, there's an extra drug in it to make me sleep. Ozai wants me sleeping the whole time I'm here." Katara rubbed her eyes and temples.

"But that's good right, that way you can get better soon." Mayra rubbed Katara's arm.

"No, its not good, he wants me sleeping all the time so that way it would be difficult for me to think of a plan to escape. I have to be medicated, so they are taking advantage of my illness and drugging me so that way they don't have to worry about me escaping. It's a dirty trick."

"Katara, Dr. Weng has told me a lot of things and he said that I shouldn't mention escaping to you. He said that if you will escape you will die. Only he knows the proper treatment to make you better, and if you leave here you will die. You can't leave, I don't want you to die."

"But if I stay here I will be killed. Ozai is only keeping me alive because he needs me for the Fire Ceremony at the end of the summer. And I believe that he wants me to birth my children so that way he can use them against Aang. It would be easier for Ozai to control them over me because they would be so weak and defenseless. I can't let that happen. That is why I must escape."

"But this castle is a fortress, I see so many guards here, and if you fight against them you might…"

"That's why I have to think of a plan so I will not have to fight just escape." Katara rested her head in her hand, her eyes were fluttering and she slowly sank into the warmth and comfort of her bed. She fixed herself in a sleeper's position, Mayra sat beside her with worried confused eyes.

"You have to help me think of a plan Mayra, you know more about this place than I do." Katara's voice was growing heavy with sleepiness.

"But I don't know what to do?" Mayra had a tear in her eye.

"Please try Mayra, we need to get out of here together. We can go some place safe and wait for the children to be born. I can find another doctor and I'll get better. I promise." Katara reached out her hand and held Mayra's hand in hers. "Just please concentrate, for I can't do this alone."

Katara's hand loosened its grip on Mayra's as she fell into another deep sleep.

Katara woke again but this time in a cold sweat. Her body felt hot and wet, but she felt so cold. She twitched in her sleep to reach for a blanket or something, but her body was paralyzed in deep sleep. She felt a warm wet cloth being washing her forehead and a heavy blanket being placed on top of her. Katara tried to open her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could see Dr. Weng right above her. He had a fake smile on his face, but he looked very sad.

Katara noticed the loss of warmth on her left side, Mayra wasn't beside her anymore. "Where's Mayra?" Katara whispered.

Dr. Weng's frown deepened, and the shadows darkened his face, "I'm afraid she was taken back to her cell, Ozai is not permitting you to see her again."

Katara's eyes widened, "No, I need to see her again." She tried to sit up but her arms gave out from under her.

"Miss Katara, the medication is still in a painful stage of recovery for you, right now its numbing your body, but if you move around too much it will cause stressful pain again. Please rest."

Katara managed to place her back against her bedpost, she scanned the room and noticed a new person on the other side of the room. It was a masked guard who had his gaze away from her. "Who is he?"

"My new assistant, Ozai's new orders. He is doubling the defenses on everything and is not taking any chances, that's why he has restricted your time with Mayra. Its because hours ago, there was a sighting of a fast moving man coming through the woods to this castle. Ozai fears that it maybe the Avatar."

Katara's heart jumped up into her throat. "Dr. Weng, if it is him then you have to do something. Make sure that they don't capture him. Let me escape while the fortress is distracted."

"I don't have that kind of power. And I highly recommend that you stay here, for the safety of your life, your children, for the sake of the world. The entire world is in need of you to stay safe, aren't you aware of that? You need to stay here."

Katara clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I will not surrender myself to this place even though my life depends on it! I will escape from this place, rescue or no rescue from the Avatar. I will leave this place!"

A long silence disturbed them both. Dr. Weng had a look of pity with a hint of scorn on his face. He approached Katara slowly and then thrashed out to grab Katara's shoulders. It startled her, she became more frightened as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"You must not speak of such things, there are guards present outside of this door and one in this room!" He warned her. Then he surprised her again by speaking in a very low tone, almost like a whisper, "The Avatar will come, and he won't leave until he has you. Get out and take no one with you."

Katara felt her blood run cold, it sounded like Dr. Weng was instructing her to do this like it was some part of a plan that he had. Did he have a plan to help her escape with Aang? Would it work? Could she trust in him that it would work?

Dr. Weng left without warning and slammed the door shut. Katara was confused, what did he mean? What was the plan, when does it start, what does she have to do?

Katara gripped the edge of her bed, the guard standing at the far end of the room stared at her with its masked eyes. Katara bit her lip, she had no clue what was going on outside. There were no windows in her cell and no sound could be heard from behind its walls. Katara became tense and indecisive. Maybe she could try to make her own escape out of this cell. Katara looked at her tea cup of medication, it was full. She also noticed that Dr. Weng had left the kettle of tea by her bedside and that too was full. Katara had an idea.

Katara grabbed hold of the water inside her tea cup and latched it out at the guard's face. He was caught off guard, the hot water hit his face and went through the eye holes. Katara sprang up from her bed, and tried to fight against her numb weak limbs. She grabbed hold of the tea in the kettle and through it at the cell door's hinges and lock. She cut them off and the door fell forward, there were shouts from the two guards who were outside with their back facing it. Katara used the rest of the water to hit the door to make it fall faster. The door crushed the two guards underneath.

Katara gathered up all the energy that she could muster in her being and ran over the top of the broken door and through the hallway. She could hear the guard from her room yelling at her to stop, followed my speedy footsteps against the metal flooring. He was coming for her. The hallways were thin and dimly lit. Katara ran as fast as her legs could take her. She raced down the endless hallways, turning each corner, but there were no guards in sight. Why weren't there any guards in these hallways?

Katara raced across a steep stairwell leading up. She rushed up to them and noticed there was a ceiling door at the top. She pushed it open, a blue darkness welcomed her along with a humid cool breeze. The night sky was above her with several white stars. Katara lifted herself out of the stair well, and looked was standing on the rooftop of the castle.

There was a giant wall that stretched around the castle with several stations on it filled with guards. In the castle grounds were several guards standing in perfect formation, they were all facing the wall's great doors. Maybe this is where all the guards went. Ozai must be very paranoid by the sighting of Aang approaching the castle. But how was Katara going to escape if there were so many guards around the perimeter of the castle?

"Hey what are you going up here?" came an angry shout. Katara turned around and saw three guards coming around the bend of a watchtower. They reached out with their hands to grab her but Katara grabbed the moisture from the humid air and shot them away from her. However this brought more attention from the guards that were stationed on the roof. Soon about 40 guards were coming for Katara. She continued grabbing more humid air and turning it into water, she knocked each one out, sometimes colliding with another. But her fighting method was slowly taking out numbers, and no matter how fast she was going they were still advancing towards her. They were getting closer with every attack she did.

Then the stairwell door hung open and the guard that was chasing her in the hallways came up. At first Katara grieved and figured that more would soon be coming. But then that guard turned his back on her and struck down a guard with firebending. This guard struck down one of his own.

"What the…."

"What do you think you're doing?" the guards shouted angrily.

But the guard took their hesitation and attacked with a greater force. He shot out a ring of fire around him which sent the guards back. Some even fell off the roof, screaming to a horrible demise. But then this caught the attention of the guards down below. Gongs and horns sounded in alarm, an attack upon the castle was now signaled.

The guard took down his ring of fire and raced up to Katara. She wasn't sure if she should take a stance or thank him. The guard slowly approached her, he took his steps carefully.

The guard stopped when he was but inches away from her rounded stomach. His hands reached out to touch her face, but then a loud battle cry pierced the silence. Out of nowhere, the guard got kicked in the face by another person who sprung out from one of the watchtowers.

The new person stood where the guard once stood with its back to her, it panted with slumped shoulders. Katara noticed that this person was not a guard for they didn't have a helmet on. But instead they had long hair tied in a messy bun. Katara's eyes widened, this new person was Azula!

Azula was staring down at her opponent who she just knocked down. He was lying on the ground, his helmet was knocked off by the force of the impact. He slowly got up and faced Azula.

Katara's heart stopped, her lungs couldn't breathe, and her skin crawled. This guard, who had came into her room, chased her through the hallways and had now saved her, was her dear lover, Aang. He crouched there looking from Azula to Katara, his upper left eye bleeding from Azula's kick. He stared at the two women who both had their eyes white from shock.

Aang sprang up and blasted Azula with an air funnel. She was so off guard by Aang's sudden appearance that she was thrown back and hit hard against a watchtower.

The surrounding guards had enough time to recover and began to advance towards the Avatar when Azula was thrown back. Aang placed himself in front of Katara.

Katara's heart refused to beat, she never thought that Aang would be so close so quickly.

"Katara," He spoke. Katara was shocked to hear his voice again, it was still gentle and sweet as it always was. "I'm sorry." Then he turned his head to look at her, he gave her small smile.

Oxygen quickly inflated her lungs as he smiled at her, her heart quickened and her face grew hot.

Aang turned his body completely around and grabbed hold of her, his arm went under her legs and the other arm around her back. He picked her up into his arms and jumped off of the roof. They plunged down to the ground at a very fast rate from a very high height. But Katara did not scream and she was not afraid.

Aang bended the air around them to lighten the impact of the ground. However they were still within the castle boundaries and several hundred guards were positioned around them. They needed to get over the wall and then they would be safe. Aang put Katara down on her feet.

Katara knew a fight was emanate, but she was not afraid. She knew that she would not be alone in this fight. Aang was by her side now, and together they would get out of this.

Katara concentrated on finding the individual water molecules in the air, but this time she let her mind reach further out to gather a huge area of moisture. She didn't command the moisture to fuse together yet, Katara was waiting on Aang to begin the fight. They kept close to each other in fighting stances.

Aang let a grunt as he lifted his arms up and slammed his fists into the ground, a wave of earth rumbled and several guards were sent off their feet flying. Katara grabbed hold of some of the moisture and used a big water whip to knock 5 guards down.

The entire ground army of guards charged forward with spears, fire blasts, and swords. Aang didn't move from his position, he stayed close to Katara. And together they blasted, thrashed, smashed and knocked down any guard that was coming too close.

Back on the rooftop, Azula stumbled over to the edge of the deck and sneered. Aang and Katara were succeeding with keeping up their defense. Her army was failing her, Azula deepened her frown and prepared herself to leap off the deck and down to the battlefield. However a hand stopped her.

Azula looked up, her father had his hand stopping her, he too was looking down at the battlefield. But he was not angered by the sight, but nor was he intimidated. "I can't have you go down there. I need you here to be safe. This nonsense of an escaped attempt is not important to me."

He turned around to head back into the castle.

"Daddy, you can't just let them escape. You need both of them, you need Katara for the Fire Ceremony and you said to me earlier that you wanted the Avatar's power. Why are you changing your mind!?" Azula yelled after him.

"I have not changed my mind about them, but their escape from here doesn't mean they can escape from me. They will come back. Come Azula, there is no reason to fight. Save your strength for when we will need it the most." Ozai beckoned her.

Lately, Azula learned to trust in her father with whatever he said. She hated the fact that she didn't understand anything that was going on, but she believed that if she did as she was told then he will tell her and give her great rewards. So far that plan was working. And she believed that if she did what he asked her to do tonight, then he might reward her with knowledge.

Azula took one last glance at the battlefield, she could see sweat coming down the Avatar's face, and the pregnant waterbender was reaching the edge of her limit. Her movements were slowing, and her face was twisting in pain. 'Perhaps they will never make the escape anyway.' Azula smirked.


	44. Chapter 42

Book: Air

Ch. 42 A Painless Kiss

Katara could feel her body losing the numbing feel of the medication, and was now being replaced by slight pain. Katara tried not to change her rhythm of battle. She had to keep her defense up, they were almost to the door. Both she and Aang were making their way to the great doors of the wall. As soon as they were there, Aang could blast them open and they could get away. Katara had to push her slight pain away, it would be worth it. She could finally escape and this time she can be with Aang.

Canon fire pierced the night sky, Katara turned to see the watchtowers on the wall blasting down at them. Thinking quickly, Katara grabbed as much moisture as she could within a 30ft distance, collect them together to form a huge ice dorm around her and Aang. The water froze solid and the canon fire didn't penetrate in or any of the guards.

Katara smiled for her efforts as she kept her arms up from her finishing move, but then her body became at the mercy of this overwhelming pain. The pain was worst than what she felt after waking up days ago to. The pain came on so suddenly, coursing through her veins, up her spine, down her arms and legs, and banging in her head. The pain felt like someone was squeezing every one of her muscles and turning them out of places. Even her insides felt like something was cursing them. Katara choked for air, her heart thrashed against her chest.

Aang turned around when he heard her coughing, he panicked. He grabbed her in his arms and she gave away. Katara's legs and arms fell lifeless over Aang's body. But the pain kept pulsing throughout her body. Her fingers fixed into a fist, grabbing handfuls of Aang's guard uniform.

"Katara, what's wrong? Please, say something. Katara?!" Aang's voice was thumping in her ears.

Katara wished she could respond, but her own vocal cords felt squeezed by this pain. She fluttered her eyes at him, staring into his eyes hoping that it will tell him that she was here for him. Tears came out of her eyes from the wrath of this pain.

In an instant, Aang took off the heavy guard uniform without leaving Katara's side. He was still wearing his orange and yellow robes underneath. He picked Katara up into his arms and held her close to chest.

He blasted a hole in the ice dorm and took off running with the speed of the wind. He raced across the battlefield, dodging canon fire, oncoming guards, and fire blasts. He took no measure of offense, he just kept running towards the door.

When the door was in plain sight, Aang took two powerful steps jumped into the air and with a hard kick, a huge gust of air escaped his foot and blew the doors open with a loud bang. He ran even faster to the open doors, he sprinted pass the doorway, jumped across the castle's moat of spikes, and down the hill side.

Additional canon fire was shot in a last attempt to stop them. Aang's eyes and tattoos lit up with the Avatar glow and then returned to normal. He then took on an incredible speed. The winds around him pulled them faster and Aang took bigger strides. Trees and even mountains were becoming a blur to Katara's eyes.

Katara tried to take even breathes to settle her groans of pain, her groaning was making Aang uneasy. But no matter how hard she tried she could not ignore this pain, and it refused to settle down. The more Katara tried to fight the more it grew. Breathing was becoming a workout to accomplish, every intake would be forced out quickly out of her with a moan of pain. Katara wished for it to stop, but not just for herself but for Aang. The last thing she needed was to make him uneasy and worry about her.

There was so much that they needed to talk about, so many words that needed to be said. But how could Katara accomplish that when she was panting for breath having a fit with this painful illness? Aang seemed to be moving faster the louder Katara's groans grew. Katara was surprised to find no signs of exhaustion as Aang accomplished speeding across valleys, up mountains and over rivers with a breeze. He was doing all of this for her. He wanted her some place safe and he was traveling a very far distance to get her there.

For hours Aang ran across the land without stopping or decreasing. But then Aang came across the edge of cliff leading towards the ocean, he did not hesitate. He jumped off the cliff and froze the water below, he continued moving quickly across the water on a ice made board with the wind blowing behind him. He never once let go of Katara.

Katara could feel his arms shaking from strain, he was getting tired, however his face kept expressing his determination. Just where was he planning on taking her? To a hospital?

Aang traveled across the ocean for another hour before finally reaching land. The night sky was starting to brighter a little because the sunrise was coming. As soon as they hit land Aang took off sprinting again. This place had very tall mountains, and Aang decided to travel up one of them. It was a vertical climb. Aang used an airball to travel up the rest of it. They traveled further and further up the mountain, passing fog and clouds.

Katara had been awake with Aang the entire time throughout their travel together. She wanted to be awake for him incase he might start talking to her again, he never did until they reached their destination.

Katara looked out and saw that Aang had taken her to the Southern Air Temple, his old home. He continued running through the temple grounds, kicking up old dust and jumping over broken pillars. He finally decreased his speed when he came down a long hallway and stopped at a peculiar door. He opened it and walked inside. Katara recognized that this was Aang's old room, she had came here once and it brought back wonderful memories. Katara tried to feel the old happiness, but her pain continued to crush her thinking.

Aang placed Katara on his old bed with her back leaning against the wall. Katara let out a hiss, her pain was not dying away. She could feel it getting worse. Aang crouched down by her side, his eyes were tired and worried. His skin was hot and sweaty, and his clothes were ripped and worn. He pushed back a hair that was in Katara's face that clung to her skin from her sweat. He felt her forehead.

"You have a fever, and your heart rate is beating very fast. Dr. Weng warned me that this might happen if you tried to fight. Do you feel like you are going into labor?" Aang questioned, he sounded calm and concerned. His voice was like a soothing melody. He was staying calm for her.

Katara shook her head, "My body is using my own nutrients to replace the ones I lost to support the children." Katara grunted.

"Children? There's more than one?"Aang looked at her rounded stomach.

"Twins." Sweat was coming down Katara's face, "Please get me some water quickly." Katara gritted her teeth, the more she was waiting the more the pain grew. Katara gripped the end of Aang's bed and inclined her head to the ceiling because the pain hurt so much.

Aang rushed out and hurried back with an old bucket of water and a cup in his hands. He filled the cup with water and Katara took it from his hands and tried to press it to her lips. Her hand was shaking as she tried to take a sip. But then a new wave of pain coursed through her body, it came on so suddenly that Katara dropped her cup and screamed. Aang jumped to his feet and crawled on to the bed with her. He was by her side as Katara's heart pounded to an inhumane rate and her breathing became sharp and painful. Aang cradled Katara close to him, he grabbed a small sphere of water the size of a coin from the bucket and set it Katara's lips.

Katara drank the small amount and then started coughing hoarsely. Small drops of blood trickled down the edge of her mouth. Aang's own heart beat quickened. He grabbed Katara closer to him. At this point he didn't know what to do, he didn't know anything about Katara's condition.

Katara's breathing quickened and her moaning grew louder. Her arms, which were once around his chest embracing him, fell by her sides. Her eyes kept fluttering, her chest kept rising and failing rapidly, her heart pounding. Tears came from her eyes, Aang could feel a couple of tears of his own but he pushed them back. He couldn't cry, there was no reason to cry. Katara will get through this, he kept telling himself.

He fed her another small sphere of water, Katara coughed again and a few more drops of blood came dripping down her chin. Aang wiped them away.

Katara stared up at him, panting heavily she said, "I'm sorry I hit you earlier."

Aang's face deepened into a frown, "Please don't apologize, it was nothing. I'm the one who is sorry, you did nothing wrong Katara."

"You did nothing wrong Aang."

"I never wanted you to be this way Katara. You're very ill and I don't know who to go to that can help you. Everywhere I go, there are Loyalists. And if I hadn't yelled and run away from you, I could have stopped them long ago. You were sent to prison and Dr. Weng told me that the people there were every rough with you and now it leads you to this."

"Dr. Weng told you that? He told you I was raped?" Katara coughed out.

Aang nodded, "I regret ever yelling at you, but we can make this work…."

"Aang, he lied, I told him to lie. These children are yours."

Aang's eyes widened and he kept staring from Katara's eyes to her swollen stomach. He never knew about any of this, it was hard enough to believe that Katara was pregnant in the first place. But she was pregnant with his children?

"The great wonders of parenthood await, eh?" came a cheerful old voice that startled the couple. They turned their heads to find Guru Pathik sitting on the floor with a cup of yellow liquid by his side. His face looked delighted and peaceful. "But I can see the miss is having a bit of problem." He stood up and approached them.

Both Aang and Katara were in awe as to how this old man could be here and when the hell did he get here. He came up to Katara and placed a hand on her swollen stomach and the other on her forehead. He breathed evenly and deeply, Katara's breathing was 10 times quicker than his and filled with painful emotion.

"Hmmmm, oh dear this is not good at all. Your body is in a battle within itself. Fortunately I may know something that can help you, but the rest of this struggle is for you to finish. Do you wish for me to help you, but I must warn you that my aid may hurt a bit."

Katara stared up at the old guru, Aang had talked about him before and this was the first time she was seeing him in person. Aang had told her that he had a crazy way about doing things but they have accomplished a lot of him. Having no choice, Katara nodded.

The Guru smiled and grabbed for his bowl of onion and banana juice. "Drink this, it will aid your body on finding a balance to fight against this illness." He handed the bowl to Aang to give to Katara.

Katara took a small sip and choked on it, her tongue hung out in disgust and she continued coughing. Katara also heard from Aang about Pathik's horrible onion banana juice.

"Please drink, it will help." The Guru encouraged her. Katara tried to weather through the horrible taste and drank the whole bowl. The juice sat funnily in her stomach, but it was not easing the pain.

The Guru approached Katara again, "Good, now Aang grab her hand, this next part may cause her some pain. But don't be frightened miss, just relax."

Aang squeezed Katara's hand, he was more nervous than she was. Katara wanted nothing more than for this pain to go away. And if she had to endure a little more pain to get rid of it, then Katara would take it.

The Guru placed one hand on Katara's forehead and another on her abdomen, he closed his eyes and all was silent.

Katara embraced for what was to come, but nothing could have prepared her for this. As soon as his hands laid on her, another wave of pain rushed through her, this one more violent than the last. But the pain limited itself to certain places. Katara felt this pain develop in her core, her stomach curled from the juice, her lungs felt suffocated, her skin burned, her muscled tightened. The pain stayed within her body and not in her womb. Her blood felt like it was running with burning oil, her head full of stinging bees, her joints felt like they were being pulled apart. This pain felt like burning in the torture of hell. Katara groaned and tried hard to fight back, she failed for she lacked strength and energy. Her groans turned to screams and she crushed Aang's hand that she held.

Aang became horrified by this sight, he couldn't stand to see Katara in this much pain. How could Pathik not be affected by her screaming? Katara's face was turning red, and the veins on her neck bulged out. How much more could Katara take of this? How can Pathik let her suffer this way? Was there an alternative way?

"Pathik, please stop!!!" Aang yelled at the old man. But it was as if he didn't hear him.

After two minutes of screaming and pain, the Guru released his hands from Katara. He stepped back, and Katara became limb. She was as functional as a ragdoll and as a conscience as a person with a coma. Aang grabbed her faint body and held her tight to him, he had tears coming down his face.

"What did you do to her?!"

The Guru put a finger to his lips, "Shsh, she's sleeping, she is in a conscience struggle to control herself again. She must rest, and when she wakes up give her more of this." He placed another bowl of onion banana juice by the water bucket. He began heading for the door.

"But…." Aang protested, but it was too late. Pathik was already out of sight.

Aang looked down at Katara's sleeping limb body in his arms. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids as if she was suffering from a terrible dream. She looked helpless in her sleep and it brought more tears to Aang's eyes.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang mumbled. A bright light coming from inside his clothing brought his attention away from Katara. A red and green light illuminated from within his shirt, Aang took out the necklaces and wondered why they were glowing so brightly. They never shined this bright before.

A hand reached out and grasped Aang's hand. Startled, Aang turned to see that Katara was half awake, her eyes were half open and showed wearisome. She held on to Aang's hand with little effort but enough to hang on.

"Katara…"Aang whispered.

"I knew." Katara whispered back, her voice was hoarse. "I knew you were the other prophet, since I healed you in the mountains."

"If you knew then, why did you run away? As both the Dragon and the Phoenix prophets we have to stay together and defeat Ozai. Why did you leave me? Something terrible could have happened to you."

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, but because I had to. Mayra was captured and that was my fault. I had to correct my mistake, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. And I still can't because she is still there."

"No, Dr. Weng took Mayra out of the castle while we were attacking, I could feel him running away with Mayra. She's going to be ok."

Katara smiled, it was weak but enough to make Aang smile back. "What do we do now? The end of the summer is coming in less than 2 weeks."

"We're not going, I've made up my mind. I refuse to allow you go into battle anymore. Dr. Weng told me that you would be due within the same time as the Fire Ceremony. I can't have you and our children being brought into battle. I lost you before, and I don't want to lose you again." Aang squeezed her hand as new tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "I have been feeling nothing but pain and sorrow since you were taken from me, my heart regretted yelling at you, and my mind wanted nothing more to know that you were safe. I would understand if you would never forgive me…"

"Aang, shush, please don't cry." Katara soothed her hand to his face, "I hate to see you cry. I don't regret us fighting, it made me realize how unstable we were. And when we were apart it made me realize how much I need you, not just as a father to our children but as my best friend. I cried for you almost every day. And I began to hate myself for having to escape from you. But what could we have done, we couldn't be seen together then. It was too risky. I was too vulnerable and unstable, and you were too overprotective and fragile. Together, our lives would have been taken very quickly up against Ozai and his forces. And we can't risk that. The world needs us, we are destined to do great things. But we needed to build ourselves back up again to prepare for that and for the future. I believe this was meant to be. At least we are still alive."

Aang couldn't help but giggle a bit as Katara wiped his tears away with her finger, "You're still the optimist. But you're right. Things would have been a lot worse if we weren't separated. I had to let you go so you could find your own path and I had to for mine. But we were still connected, and I believe the person who helped keep that connection was Mayra."

Katara smiled, "Yes, that's why I risked what I had to for her."

"If I was in your position I would have done the same thing for Mayra."

"But you are not the one who is pregnant." Katara giggled weakly.

Aang giggled back, "No I'm not." Aang took his eyes off of Katara's and looked down at her extended womb. He placed one hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Katara gasped.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Aang panicked.

Katara nodded, she appeared awestruck. "Yes, the babies just kicked. They haven't done that in such a long time. Come feel it." Katara took his hand and placed it on a certain spot on her stomach. Her flesh was softly thumping against his hand. That was a baby's kick, it was responding to his touch. It felt faint like a butterfly's wings brushing against his flesh. It tickled and brought a wide smile to Aang's face. These children were his.

Aang looked back at his lover, Katara was smiling too. The soft kicks in her womb tickled her and brought amusement to her wearisome. She stared at him and he stared at her, instinctively the distance between them began to decrease. Their faces drew closer and closer to each other moving ever so slowly. They could feel each other's breath upon their cheeks, the heat from their lips, and thumping of their hearts. Their lips brushed up against each others' and then met in a passionate lip lock. Their wet meeting of two moist petals set shudders down their spines. Their hearts beat to a familiar rhythm that was played so long ago.

The light from the necklaces began to glow even brighter to the point where it was blinding. But the couple was not distracted to leave their kiss. But then everything started to go black, they began to lose all feeling of the world. They traveled blindly in the dark and became greeted by an ominous blue light.


	45. Chapter 43

Book: Air

Ch.43 Court Rule

The world another them faded, they lost all senses of living, and everything turned pitch black. Neither of them knew what was going on, they clung to each other fearing they might be separated again. Their bodies whirled together in darkness.

But then they feel the ground below them and a bright light blinds them both. Aang and Katara squinted their eyes trying to adjust to this strange light. They looked around them for any signs of recognition. All that was around them was white fog. The air didn't have any feel to it, in fact they couldn't breathe it at all. They couldn't feel anything but the grasp of each other.

Aang looked at Katara, she had no fear upon her face. But she looked confused. They stared at each other for a moment wondering what all of this could be. Aang glanced down at her stomach to see if she was completely okay.

Aang's face burst into shock. It was gone. Katara's pregnant stomach was gone, like it was never there in the first place. Katara followed his gaze and she began to freak out. Now she was scared.

"Aang, what's going on?!"

"I don't know, how can you suddenly be pregnant and then not be pregnant?!"

"Do not be alarmed young ones." Came a calm voice from within the fog. Aang and Katara jumped, their expressions were replaced with curiosity and uncertainty.

"Who's there? Who are you? Where are we?" Aang asked looking around for a person through the thick fog.

"We have many names," came another voice.

"Some call us priests,"

"Traitors,"

"Betrayers,"

"Holy ones,"

"Even Peace Makers." More voices kept coming from the fog around Aang and Katara.

"But we call ourselves the Supreme Fire Sieges, and we have been waiting for you two for a long time." The fog began to slowly disappear, many people had positioned themselves in circle around Katara and Aang. They were dressed in red velvet cloaks similar to the ones Katara saw at the Phoenix Temple, but they also had some ceremonial accessories similar to the ones Aang saw at the Sun Warrior Civilization. These people must be a combination of the Sun Warriors and the Phoenix sieges.

"Then you know that Katara and I are the Dragon and Phoenix Prophets, is that why you sent us here? But where are we?" Aang asked looking around for whom he has to dress to.

A woman answered his question, she had more feathers and gold on her than the rest, "You don't recognize this place Avatar. This is the spirit world. But we did not summand you here, your powers did. It is said that once the Phoenix and the Dragon prophets meet and have clear hearts, they will be sent to the spirit world to us for an important discussion."

"Powers? I understand that we control the fire spirits, but what kind of power?" Katara asked the head lady.

"You have more power given to you by the spirits than you realize, that is one of the main purposes of coming to see us to learn how to use this power for the right reason. Now this is very important. You two must know the secret to the power you have. Once you have been blessed by the spirits as the prophet, the spirits contained within the sacred artifact gets transferred into your spiritual chi. With the spirits in your chi you are able to control their spiritual powers, not just their spirits. However you must answer this: why do you think the Dragon and Phoenix spirits would allow a human to obtain the collection of all their spiritual power?"

Katara and Aang looked at each other dumbfounded, "To bring balance to the world?" Aang asked.

"Its simply they didn't allow it. When the Supreme Fire Sieges were first congregated, we had dreams of peace between our fire spirits. But neither of the spirits wanted to side with the other. They had big egos and ill-tempers. They fought for dominance because it is in their blood to be on top, that is a spiritual animal's nature. But both fire spirits were evenly matched, and that was the start of this war between the fire spirits. And they are still at war within you right now. A few months into the war, the fire spirits found out about our secret meetings and intensions of peace, they ruled as out as traitors. Unfortunately when both spirits were dying and not multiplying as fast as they were falling, we considered we had no choice but go against our fellow fire spirits and capture their souls into sacred artifacts once they died. The spirits cursed us all to our deaths. But beforehand we placed a seal on the artifacts to contain the spirits, however this seal is temperamental. The seal can only last for 500 years. Two prophets have to emerge within 500 years to create peace between our fire spirits."

"Or what…." Katara dared to ask.

The head lady took a moment of silence before answering, "The spirits that were once in the artifact and are now in you, are trapped in an alternate dimension, between the spiritual and physical world. They cannot go back to the real world of the living, but neither are they dead to be in the spiritual world. The only way to ensure their freedom from the seal is to create peace between them, only then can they pass on. Their bitter hatred for each other keeps them from here."

"Our job is to create peace between the spirits, that sounds easier enough. As the Avatar I work with…." Aang started but was cut off by a loud annoyed voice of a man.

"Don't be so overconfident boy. The spirits are filled with hatred and anger against each other and against the entire human race for our treachery. Making peace is not going to happen with a simple little chat with them, it may take weeks, month, years even! They are powerful merciless beasts, and you are a tiny speck compared to them!"

"Calm yourself," the head lady addressed the man.

"Then how do we reason with them?" Katara asked.

"We wish we knew, we have been trying that attempt throughout half of our lifetime in the physical world." The head lady stated. Half of her lifetime might have been 30 to 40 years because she looked very old.

"But perhaps you can reason with them because of the threat of being taken under the control of this Phoenix King Ozai." She continued. "I know that you two plan on waiting until next summer to stop Ozai at the Supreme Fire Ceremony. However your time is coming to an end, the seal's time limit of 500 years ends this year."

Aang and Katara's brows shot up.

"Once the time limit is up then the power within you will first transfer back to the sacred artifact to destroy itself and the spirits in it. But since Ozai has artifacts in his hand, he can easily draw their power out with the Fire Ceremony. If he is given the unlimited power of firebending it will mean doom for both our worlds. Fire will not exist here anymore, and fire will take over the physical world. The universe will be completely off balance, and then it is doomed to implode."

"You must stop Ozai this summer!" Another man yelled out. Then all the women and men in unison cried out similar remarks at Katara and Aang.

"Wait, but we have our children's lives at stake here!" Aang yelled out.

"We are aware of your lover's pregnancy and your critical importance to repopulate the element of air to bring peace since you are the Avatar after all. Peace is in your nature. I do find it unfortunate for the both of you that so much weight and responsibility has been thrust onto your shoulders. But that is fate and it is your destiny to bring peace for both elements of fire and air. I'm afraid there is no alternative."

"I am due any day now," Katara's face turned red, she looked angered at the head lady. "Do you expect me to walk up to Ozai with my children, whether they are in my arms or in my womb, and have them escape this safely?! I am not going to put my children into harm's way. I risked everything to make sure that these children are going to live, I wanted to keep hope of having an Avatar alive no matter what it took! I ran away from all the strife and even my family just so my children could be safe. I did it all for Aang, I suffered for the sake of peace because I believe in what Aang envisions! And do you expect me to throw all my pain, suffering, and loss away to go marching off into a battle and risk everything?!!"

The head lady stared down at Katara. Her face never flinched as Katara's voice grew louder. Katara waited for an answer, breathing deep from yelling.

"Your training of your powers, begins now. You will remain in the spirit world for 24 hours. If I were you and I didn't want to lose my life, I would recommend paying close attention to this training, or you would have something to regret." The head lady declined her face to cast shadows around her wrinkles. She turned around and disappeared into the fog. All of the other men and women followed suit, except a lone tiny old man with a perky smile and a long white beard. He looked oddly familiar.

"Training begins now, please follow me." He turned about and walked fast through the fog. Aang and Katara followed after him. Both of them gave each other looks of fear and horror.

"Do not be concerned about your earthy connections, put those aside for now. If you wish to succeed in your training you must maintain focus. Children are a worrisome case these days, but also the most wonderful thing in life." The old man giggled.

He took them through a forest filled with red bark trees with tangled branches. The ground was rust colored and dry. The fog was less dense in the area, but it was humid. The old man directed them to an open space that had granite tiling on the ground. There were strange marking on each one and they were formed into a circle. The design was beautiful.

"Ok, we are here and ready to begin." The old man gave them a perky smile, and then remained quiet. He didn't say another word. He just stared and smiled at them.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and then looked around the area. Nothing was happening and the old man wasn't saying anything.

"Aren't you going to start off with a little direction?" Aang asked.

"Nope," The old man didn't drop his smile.

"Then what is the training about?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." The old man displayed a happy clueless expression, "No one has ever trained a human in possession of fire spiritual chi inside them before. So I don't know what to do."

"How are we supposed to learn?" Aang rubbed his head in bewilderment.

"That is up to you to figure out. Luckily spending 500 years in the spirit world, with nothing real do to except wait and prepare for the prophets to come, does put you ahead is solving this problem. True I do not know how to control the fire spiritual chi, but we can trigger it. In the heat of danger, fire is most dominant." The old man motioned them to stay as he walked away.

"Do not be discouraged young ones. If you don't want to be destroyed, I would best figure a way to tap into that chi of yours." He shouted as his walking pace turned into a sprint.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, light was illuminating from the cracks of the tiles. Fire burst from the cracks. Aang and Katara grabbed hold of each other for protection. They ran out of the way, dodging the pillars of fire coming up from the ground. The tremor was shaking them off balance. Katara was trying to grasp hold of any moisture that could be in the air, however it wasn't working.

"Aang I can't waterbend!" Katara shouted to him.

"You can't bend in the spirit world,"

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know, we need to tap in our fire spiritual chi."

"How are we suppose to do that?!"

The ground erupted with more fire, the heat of the flame burned at their skin. The ground broke and a pit of a burning inferno laid several meters below. Katara and Aang stared down at it if only for a second, knowing that they had to avoid falling down there at all costs.

A piercing howl mixed with an animal groan startled them. They turned around searching the burning plain for the horrible creature that made that noise. A huge scaled horned beast emerged from a pillar of flame, it looked like a Komodo Rhino mixed with a lizard. It had a terrible looking face with three horns and yellow eyes. It had short sharp claws and muscular four legs with a tall wiping behind it. It was angry, blowing out steam from its nostrils, and staring at Aang and Katara like they were its enemy.

The hideous beast pranced on its back two legs and let out a loud shriek. It was a call to signal others to come. All the pillars of fire around had the same kind of beast emerging out of it, all determined to kill. They all charged forward all at once towards Katara and Aang. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and began running towards the stampeding beasts.

"Aang what are you doing, you can't bend!" Katara shouted as she was being dragged by him.

Aang took a sharp turn before getting too close to one of the beasts. He began racing back to the fiery crater.

"Jump on three, ready, one," Aang ordered

Katara panicked, "But the distance between here and the other side is…"

"Two."

"Aang we'll never make it!"

"Three!" Aang and Katara sprang off of the edge and went flying through the air off of their running speed. Katara landed firmly on the other side, stumbling a bit. Aang came in behind her but was reeling off the edge. He couldn't keep his balance, he was going to fall into the crater. Aang flung his arms out, Katara grabbed one of them. She smiled at him, and pulled him closer to her.

The beasts on the other side of the fiery crater howled and roared. They shot fire blasts from their mouths as soon as Katara and Aang were safely across. Caught off guard and with little reaction time, a big fire blast hit both of them, and flung them back from the impact. They landed hard on the ground with a grunt near the end of the tiled design. Their clothes were charred, and their skin covered in ashes and a few burns.

"You ok?" Aang asked.

"Yay, look out!!" Katara yelled and jumped over Aang with rolling speed. She rolled with him as another fire blast was coming at them. The blast hit a trunk of a tree and chopped it down into a burning brush fire. Katara huddled herself over Aang's body, she glanced up. The fire beasts were not down yet, they were preparing to fire again.

"We need some offense against them." Katara looked down at Aang. He quickly got up and looked around for anything that might be of use. No options were presenting themselves. More fire blasts came bombarding down on them. Katara and Aang ran as fast as their legs could take them. They sprinted to dodge their attacks. Debris of tree limbs, dirt and tile were flying around everywhere.

Aang looked down at a tree limb that just fell in front of him, he yanked off a long thin branch and broke off the twigs. He handed that to Katara and busied himself with making one for him.

"These may not be evenly matched against fire power like that, but we can try." Aang tried to smirk.

Aang and Katara held their wooden sticks in their hands at the ready. The fire beasts roared from their frustrating of randomly blasting. Each beast tried to leap across the crater, most made it over, the rest burned in the inferno down below. The surviving beasts came charging forward again.

Katara and Aang were not intimated this time, they charged forward. Katara stabbed a beast in the face with the stick and pulled herself on to the stick. Using the beast's face for an anchor, she pull vaulted over the beast. Aang pull-vaulted with the ground and landed on top of his charging beast. The beast grew even angrier and tried to thrash him off. Aang grabbed hold of his horns and held on for dear life.

Katara had six beasts circling around her, but she was not afraid. She rushed up to the closest beast and aimed for its eye. She stabbed the beast in the eye with her stick, it howled in pain and backed up. Another beast came charging up to her, Katara slapped the stick on the side of its temple. The beast became stunned. She kept slapping or striking the beasts two vulnerable spots she knew of. But eventually the beasts caught on and blocked her attacks more quickly.

Aang was taking one heck of a ride, he was being thrashed around, and tossed up and down. The beast howled for Aang to let go. Another beast came up and head butted the beast, Aang was riding on, in the gut. The beast and Aang tumbled to the ground. Aang got to his feet, stick in hand. The beast charged forward, Aang ran up to its as well. Aang slide down on his knees and on his back under the beast as it ran, avoiding its limbs. The beast couldn't stop. Aang continued running the other way. He defensively avoided any collisions with the beasts. He intended to make the beasts tired so that way he might have an easier advantage at striking. But now the beasts could read Aang's speed and movements better, they weren't be fooled by Aang's tricks anymore.

Katara tried finding a different weak point in the beasts. She tried to stab a beast's throat, but it brought its head down. Katara's stick made contact with the two horns on its head. The beast was pushing Katara back. Another beast was charging up to Katara from behind. Katara somersaulted backward onto the beast behind her, and rolled up and over his back. The two beasts knocked each other out in a head on collision. Katara rolled on the ground and tried to regain her stance, but she was too slow as another beast came charging forward and thrush its horns at her. Katara was flung back and rolled about the ground. However her momentum was so strong that she rolled off into the crater. Quickly Katara grabbed the lose rocky edge before falling any further. She dangled there helpless. Her right side was bleeding from a stab from the beast's horn on its nose, and her chest felt crushed when it made contact with its cranium. Katara could taste blood in her mouth. The inferno several meters below her burned brightly welcoming her to jump in.

Aang ran fast towards the trees as a beast pursued him again. Aang ran vertically up the tree and back flipped. The beast collided with the tree. As soon as Aang landed, another beast ran up to him. Aang throughout his stick in front of him, catching the two horns on the top of its head. The beast's force pushed Aang hard up against a tree, knocking the wind out of him. Aang struggled to push this beast off, but his strength was no match against its monstrous muscles. Thinking mart, Aang kicked up his feet and jabbed them into the beast's eyes. The beast collapsed in pain and Aang took off running. He had heard Katara's cry of pain and noticed her roll off into the crater. Luckily he could see her hand hanging on the edge.

Aang's back was throbbing in pain and his legs hurt from running so much, but he had to push himself hard enough to get to Katara before she might let go. "Katara I'm coming hang on!!"

But Aang's speed was not fast enough, a beast was charging up behind him and it managed to catch up with him. He headbutted Aang from behind, the impact broke Aang's stick. He went flying across the ground and over the edge into the inferno crater below. Katara dropped her stick and reached out to catch Aang's hand.

He gripped her wrist and she to his, Katara grunted as her single arm was holding his weight and her own. There was nowhere to run to, no place to climb up. They were stuck. The remaining beasts stood at the edge of the crater and did nothing but stare at their hopeless struggle.

Katara's hand was weakening, and the earth around her hand was crumbling. Her sweaty palm was causing her grip to loosen around Aang's wrist. Hot tears streamed down Katara's face. Aang's eyes were wide. They stared at each other, knowing that this was probably the end for them. This would be the last moment to see each other. They have failed, but at least they were not alone.

The earth gave way under Katara's hand, but she did not scream. She kept staring into Aang's eyes. Aang did not yell, he stared into Katara's eyes. He pulled her closer to him as they began to fall further and further down into the crater. The heat grew intense, the light blinding, but they were not afraid.

Aang gripped Katara's sides close to him, Katara gripped Aang's shoulders. They never once broke their glaze. They were not afraid to die as long as them would die in each other's arms.


	46. Chapter 44

Book: Air

Ch.44 Flying petals, blue waters, warm rain

Aang waited for death to take him. He shut his eyes and held Katara close to him. He could feel her gripping him warmly, she was not afraid of death and neither was he. They both held each other in a tight lock waiting for something to overtake them. They could see a bright light coming for them under their eyelids. Death was here, but they were together.

"Congratulations, you have done it." A cheery voice greeted them.

Startled by this familiar and unexpected voice, Katara and Aang both opened their eyes. The cheery old man that was part of the Supreme Fire Sieges was standing right above them with a smile bigger than before.

Katara looked down at Aang in confusion, he did the same up at her. Aang could feel the ground beneath them, they were not in the inferno that they were falling into just moments ago. They slowly got up and cautiously checked their surroundings. It was still the same place when their battle ensued, but it was intact like nothing had happened. No fire, no crater of hell, no hideous fire monsters, nothing. It looked as if there was no battle at all. The two looked at the old man oddly.

"You are both confused, but you should be happy. You have found your trigger to your prophetic power."

"What just happened, was that fight even real?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes it was very really. And your death would have been real as well. But something happened as you two were falling to your deaths. A blinding light escaped from both of you and it over took the inferno, the monsters, and the entire area. As the light faded, all the dangers vanished. That light was the light of the Phoenix and Dragons spirits, mingling together to achieve the impossible by saving you two. Oh praise the happy day, you have opened up your powers." The old man clasped his hands together in excitement.

Katara looked down and noticed that her clothes were still ripped from that fight, and her wounds were really there as well. That fight was real, and that the old man spoke the truth. Aang also had his clothes and body intact from the fight. The danger of the monsters and the inferno were real, their clothes were burnt and ripped, and their skin was bleeding.

"But what triggered it, the fact that we were about to die?" Katara tried to stop the bleeding of her stomach wound with her hands. She was beginning to hate not having her bending to heal both herself and Aang.

"No not death, something entirely different. Love. Even though you were both falling to your deaths, doomed to a hellish demise of being burned alive, you were not afraid. You clung onto each other, embracing for what may seem like your last moments. You displayed your intimate love for each other even in the face of death. It was a warming sight to see that even the fire spirits praise upon, and that is what triggered your power. Oh happy day!" The old man lifted his hands up to the sky and smiled wider.

Aang and Katara looked at each, a slight blush rushing to their cheeks. The old man beckoned them, "Come on you are wounded and are in need of rest before returning to the physical world."

They struggled to stand up, they leaned against each other as they followed the old man. Aang hissed and his face scrunched up when he tried to stand, he's entire body ached from being hit so many times. His body shook and every step took a lot of power out of him. Katara tried to support his frail body, but her head was spinning and her limbs felt weak. She tried with all her might to aid Aang and catch up to the old man. They both were struggling, sometimes taking turns about who would lead the other.

The old man brisk fully walked out of the tiled ground and into the forest. The forest had granite stairs leading up a large hill. Katara and Aang both struggled to walk up the steep steps, but the old man was not worried about their condition. He only turned around when Aang and Katara would stop to catch their breath or began to slow down. He encouraged them to keep going with kind cheerful words.

At one point Katara thought she was hallucinating, the old man suddenly turned into Mayra right before her eyes. She shook her head and Mayra turned back into the old man again. There was a connection between Mayra and the old man, they talked with much energy, loved to display their happiness, and had a way with encouraging others. Katara sighed thinking that her blood lose was getting to her head.

Finally they reached the top of the hill to a grand carved wooden door. The door was made of cherry wood and painted white, pink and gold. Blossom petals flew all around them when the old man opened the door. Rich aromas of flowers and incense greeted them with smoky petal arms. Past the door it led to a brilliant courtyard of a temple. A pond laid in front of a single floor red temple. Strange woven trees hung taller than the temple, and flowers popped up even through the cracks of the stone floor. Petals and incent smoke fluttered along with every breeze that blew on the hill top. It was a beautiful sight.

The old man turned to face them, his smile was calming again, "This is where you will be staying until you have completely healed. Once then, you shall return to the physical world. The pond is for you to bathe in and it shall heal you, so please go step in." He motioned them towards the pond. Katara and Aang limbed over to it. Aang took a step in, the water was warm and had a velvet feel to it unlike real water. The water glowed once Aang stepped in, it was similar to waterbending healing, but the glow was dimmer and less blinding.

When Aang deemed it safe, he guided Katara into the water with him. Katara smiled as the water's velvet touched her wounds, it was very soothing. The water level was just at their waist line. Then the water's glow began to intensify, sparkles of light were covering their clothes. Their torn clothes changed under the glowing light, parts were being removed and others adding on. The clothes changed color and shape. Aang stood back and realized that he was now wearing white pants and a white robe going across his shoulder. Katara's wound was closed up. Her body encased in a beautiful white dress with short sleeves, the dress's length covered over her feet. They smiled in awe at the miracle of the healing water and at how beautiful they looked in their wet white clothes.

The old man hummed, "Free feel to stay in the water as long as you wish until you have properly healed. The temple is open for you to rest in, warm beds are waiting inside along with some tea. No one is here to bother your privacy, and I shall depart from now. It was pleasure meeting you. I hope everything goes well in the physical world for you both." The old man turned around and began for the door.

"Oh and before I forget, please do tell my great-great-great-great granddaughter that I congratulate her on joining the Phoenix Temple. The spirits shall honor her as a member. And she has good friends like you to take care of her. Bye now." He disappeared behind the door. Aang and Katara were speechless.

Aang turned to Katara, "So that old man was….Mayra's ancestor?"

"It seems like they have a lot in common." Katara giggled. "He has Mayra's smile."

"He does. But its more like she has his." Aang returned her giggle.

They continued giggling for awhile. They stared into each other's eyes as they giggled. But the longer they held their gaze, the quicker their laughter stopped. Their exchange of laughter suddenly turned into a moment of gazing at each other's eyes.

Katara couldn't help but get lost in those familiar orbs that she fell in love with. Aang surrendered himself to her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. A blush was rising in Katara's cheeks, Aang swallowed hard.

Katara turned away and sank herself into the pond. An overwhelming feeling was coming over her, she was afraid that if she stared at Aang any longer, tears would spill out from her eyes. Never had she imagined that she would be in this romantic place, reunited with him. She had suffered through so much without him. And there was still one last thing that needed to be done. Their very lives were at stake, including the lives of their future children in physical world. Katara didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she should be happy, or sad, angry, frightened, or frustrated. Everything was coming crashing down on top of them, everything was on the line, everything was at risk. Once they return to the physical world, they were going to purge into the deep abyss of the unknown and the unthinkable. There would be no turning back, and there would be no guarantee that they get through their dilemma alive.

Katara looked up at Aang from the corner of her eye. He was rubbing his head staring off at an imaginary object. His face looked puzzled, stressed, and modified. He must have been thinking the same thing too.

They remained silent for a long time, they didn't look at each other, they didn't even touch each other. Katara sat quietly at one end of the pond. Aang was on the other. Their minds pondered of the inevitable that was waiting for them in the physical world.

Aang was the first to speak out of their long silence, "You should stay with Sokka. On the day of the ceremony, you should stay with your brother on the defense. He'll protect you. I'll go ahead early before the ceremony starts to weaken Ozai. Then when it starts, you come in and together we'll set the spirits free."

Katara shook her head, "But then that leaves you alone on the front lines. I can't have you do that."

"I've fought and defeated Ozai before."

"And Ozai will not play fair this time, he'll have Azula with him. Think about it, do you think he's going to allow you to defeat him easily this time? He's going to go to any extreme to stop you. He'll kill you if you go alone. I want to be there with you Aang."

"No Katara, you..I can't risk that. You'll be too vulnerable. And if anything should happen to you…you're just too important to me to lose." Aang shook his head to fight the tears that were burning to come forth.

"I understand Aang that I carry something that is important for you, I carry your descendants, your people. The hope of the element of air remaining in the cycle, for there to be a balance and an Avatar."

"No," Aang looked directly at her, "You carry something beyond that. You carry my children, our children. Our love that blossomed to life. You carry my heart Katara. And that is something that is worth more than the honor of an Avatar, more than the balance of the world, more than the universe itself. I lost you once, and I'm not ever going to lose you again."

Katara feared he would say something like that, "But what about you? Don't you think that it's the same with me? If anything were to happen to you….Charging in alone on the frontlines is suicidal Aang. All this time when I was away from you, I've been trying to protect you. I didn't want you to find me because I thought it would be better that way. That way I could deliver our children safely and you could stop Ozai. But now that I look at it, this is something that is bigger than the war. Bigger than anything we've ever done before. This time we can't fight our own battles separately. All of this is coming to together at one point. One chance. We all need to work together to accomplish on winning, and stay alive. I may have grown weaker but I'm not weak at heart. I won't stop fighting. I want to be by your side Aang."

"But what if its bigger than we expected or what we planned for, and then we go down? My soul would never be at rest knowing that I let you die. I'd rather die than see you die. I can't allow that to happen, I have to do this alone."

"Please Aang don't say that. When did you become so selfish?!" Katara turned around to stop herself from sobbing. "Why are you so intent on taking this responsibility for yourself? Why do you want to die so I can live? Why do you want to be alone? Have you no mind left in your heart? If you die, my heart is already dead, then what would be my purpose of living? My time away from you made me realize that I could never match up to you, you are more important than me to the world. You are more needed by others to keep a balance. I felt like I could never match up to your power. But when I saw you, I remembered why I felt even with you. Its because you and I shared the same heart. You loved peace, and were compassionate about the future and for there to be love and happiness. I was encouraged by you to keep getting stronger, to push myself just a bit further so I could be beside you if I wasn't good enough for your love."

"Selfish." Aang repeated. His eyes searched the water. He sorted through his memories to understand if that was true. "I have become selfish, blinded by responsibility. And then I hurt you, I yelled at you and you were taken away from me. That's karma." Aang mumbled to himself.

Katara came closer to Aang, he appeared hurt. "Aang, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't apologize, if I wasn't so blind I would have been able to see that I was slowly crushing my heart and yours. I let my worries and duties as the Avatar get in the way, and you were the one that paid the price and got captured. You suffered imprisonment under Ozai because of me, because of my selfishness, my blindness."

"But in was not in vain. If we never had that argument, if I wasn't captured, we would never be where we are now. We probably would be dead because Ozai would have gotten the power of the spirits before we even knew it existed. In fact, our separation had made us stronger. Now we have to learn from our mistakes." Katara gently placed her hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang brought his gaze up to meet her eyes. "I want to make things better." Slowly he encased Katara in a bracing hug. His head rested beside her neck, breathing in the scent of her long brown hair. Katara smiled wide and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his thin torso.

They stood silently, enjoying their warmth that they had been apart from so long. Neither one could remember how long ago they were able to hug each other like this.

"When we return to the physical world, I won't leave your side for a minute. I'll heal you than we can go off to face our destiny. I want to start over again, make a new life with you Katara." Aang whispered in her ear.

Heat was rising into her cheeks, "I believe in you Aang, we can do this together. We have a good start so far." She smiled wide as he pulled away to look at her face.

They shared small giggles, foreheads touching as if trying to share the same thought. They both were thinking that they had been away from each other for too long. They suffered a great deal without each other. Their empty hearts could be filled once again. They held each other tight never wanting to separate again.

Katara's hands began to trace up Aang's chest to his neck, trying to become familiar again to his touch. Aang's hands soothed her lower back and hips, closing the space between their torsos. When they returned to the physical world, they wouldn't be able to hug each other this tight until the children would be born. They wanted to make the most out of this. They wanted to take advantage of their loneliness, and this beautiful place. The rich aroma of blossoms made their nostrils flare, warming their lungs. Their wet clothing stuck to their bodies, making it easier to feel the heat of their skin. All this warmth made Aang's heart melt, and it deepened the blush in Katara's cheeks.

They opened their eyes to gaze at each other. An old love was returning, but there was something different about it. Something about it felt more powerful. The butterflies in Katara's stomach seemed to pick up speed when realizing how close and warm Aang was in her arms. And Aang felt his heart sink down into his stomach, thumping loudly. They had felt this before but it felt so much stronger, much more pleasant, more heated, passionate, and hungry.

A wall of falling petals whirled around them as they reached closer to each other with their lips. The water seemed to glow brighter. The winds picked up. When moist skin meant skin, it started an electric thrill in their bodies. The environment responded with them. The winds danced with the petals and the water glowed bright blue.

Their kiss deepened to the sound of the whirling winds, and warmth of the glowing water. Their elements encouraged them to let all their love out. Aang held a tighter grip around Katara's waist, rubbing her gently while playing with the ends of her damp silky hair. Katara caressed her hands around Aang's neck and head.

Desperate for breath, they departed from their lips, staring in a half-daze at each other. Moving very slowly, they both stepped out of the pond. A wet trail dragged behind them as they walked over to the temple. They held each other close to their sides, their eyes telling what words could not. Speaking the words 'I love you' were an understatement compared to speaking it with eyes.

They slide the door open to the temple. They flopped down on the nearest blanket and pillow. Their bodies were exhausted from the day's events. But their hearts wanted them to push themselves just a bit further, it wanted to recover from the loss of each other for 8 months. Their damp skin was being chilled from the loss of the water's warmth. They wanted to make up for that. Aang pressed Katara hard against him as she continued to kiss him so passionately. Her hands left a warm trail down his neck and chest. Their labored breathing warmed their red blushes. Nothing could make them stop, they couldn't deny this incredible feeling of love. It was like a boomerang effect: they loved, then separated and then their love came back but with more force. They continued caressing and kissing each other to the point where they were establishing no limits.

As the air chilled their damp clothes, the quicker they began to pull them off. They wanted nothing but warmth and passionate heat. The lone temple filled with the echoing sounds of their gasps moans and cries of their love for one another. The wind howled against the temple, shooting petals everywhere, decorating the area is pink and red. The pond glowed brightly and began taking life. The water leached out from the pond to spread across to the flowers and trees giving them healing nourishment. It leached into the air to aid the wind, and together they made it rain.

(this is what happens when you read The Twilight Saga, I just started reading it this thanksgiving)


	47. Chapter 45

Book: Air

Ch.45 Wisdom comes from the Old

Aang twitched his fingers as he felt his spirit returning to his body. The morning light pierced his vision as it came intensely through the bedroom window. Aang felt this heavy pressure against his chest, he looked down and saw Katara leaning against him. They remained in the same position as they had when they had kissed before leaving into the spirit world. Aang had his back against the wall, sitting comfortably on a bed with Katara sleeping in his lap embraced in his arms. Her head was laying on his shoulder.

She was sleeping so peacefully, it made Aang smile. Her eyelids started to twitch, they opened up and met with Aang's eyes. She smiled back at him and nuzzled her head further into his shoulder. She took in the warmth of his skin through from his clothes. She had missed his warmth and his warming embrace. Even though their encounter in the spirit world was uplifting and pleasure-filling, in the physical world, it felt ten times more enjoyable.

In the spirit world, their souls mended and shined with light. No secrets could remain hidden from each other, no fears could be felt, no doubt or sorrow could face their powerful mingling of their souls. But in the physical world, that feeling was entirely different. In this world, they could feel everything else working, their bodies, their beating hearts, their emotions, their senses, and most of their touch. Compared to the spirit world, their touch in the physical world felt 100 times more satisfying. Aang caressed Katara's cheek, she shuddered under his touch staring passionately into his eyes, and he in hers.

Katara could feel nothing but the feeling of warmth, lust, hope, love, and burning passion. But then slowly other feelings were starting to come back to her. The next thing she felt was her aching swollen womb. Katara cringed and grabbed from her large stomach.

Aang wrapped his arms warmly around her, "Katara be strong." His words breathed warmly against her cheek.

"I had forgotten about the pain I had left behind." Katara tried to smile, but faded as she groaned in pain.

"Do you want me to call Pathik?"

"At your service!" The old man popped out in the doorway with that huge smile on his face. His sudden appearance frightened both of them. He came right up to Katara and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead.

"She still has that fever, and her body is still recovering. It may take a few days before she is as healthy as a buffalo horse. I can give her some special herbal medication to help speed up the healing process since you two have somewhere to be in 6 days." Pathik smiled.

"6 days?!" Aang repeated. "You mean that the end of the summer is in 6 days!"

Pathik nodded, he pulled out a yellow flower from his shirt. He pulled out the center of the flower, rubbed the pollen stems together until they were mush and mixed it into another bowl of onion banana juice. Katara groaned. He handed it to Aang. "Make sure she drinks a full bowl each day until you leave. Oh and be sure to add in some training practice, it will keep you both strong." Pathik turned to leave.

"Wait, Pathik can I ask you something?" Aang stopped him. Pathik turned around at the door. "If Katara gives birth while we're here, can you watch over our children until we get back?"

Pathik smiled, "Of course, it would be my honor. But I can't stay around forever you know, I'm getting too old. Please do come back for them." He left.

There was a hint of doubt that ran across Aang's mind. He wondered, if they would ever make it back.

"Aang," Katara whispered. "You better give me that medicine if we want to stop Ozai." She smiled. Aang placed the bowl upon her lips. Katara took gradual sips in between making strange faces from the taste.

When she had finished the drink, Katara suggested that she and Aang go for a walk around the temple. Aang hugged Katara close to him, she was having difficulty staying on her feet.

Katara felt heavier since her muscles were so weak. She had to lean most of her weight on to Aang just to stand. Walking was an even greater pain, eventually Katara gave up walking (after being asked by Aang several times) and let herself be carried by him. Aang carried her like a bride in his arms, Katara was surprised how much stronger Aang was now. Aang was surprised as well. He traveled down the temple's staircase and out into the courtyard. From there he traveled deep into the dry withered garden and down to a small stream that was used for irrigating the garden.

"You want to practice a little here?" Aang kissed Katara's forehead. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. She moaned a bit and nodded. Aang placed her on her feet with his arms around her supporting her stance. She sank her back into his chest. Katara took a sphere of water from the stream and displayed a show in the sky. She made it dance, divide then come together. Her hands moved in circles as her arms swayed to a soft rhythm. She smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she used waterbending for enjoyment.

Katara passed the sphere on to Aang, he held her to his chest with one arm while the other danced with the sphere. He smiled at their little sphere. They switched possessions of the sphere and sometimes meeting with their hands together controlling the sphere as one.

"If only we could stay," Katara smiled hopelessly. "Like this, secure, isolated, safe, and together." She rubbed her swollen stomach. "No fear, or worries, just peace."

Aang agreed with her, but he knew that all life can't be secure and isolated, it can't always be safe. Sometimes life can stand alone and then other times its reunited with another. But there can be a time of peace and togetherness, it was now.

"'A bird lives in a nest.'" Aang was beginning to recall Pathik's story that he had told him the last time he say him. He was surprised it was still clear in his mind. "'The bird loves the nest and nest loves the bird. But every fall the bird must leave the nest. And then the bird would miss the nest, and the nest would miss the bird. But they do not stop loving each other because they both know that the bird will always come back in the spring.'" The words made sense now.

Katara stared in awe, the sphere forgotten. Aang's words thudded into her chest and set her heart pumping. The story gave her goose bumps, there was truth to that story. An awing truth. And they both knew what it was. Life can never always be safe or united, but when its not, there is hope that it can return. Like a bird to its nest.

"I'm surprised that you still remember that." Pathik's voice came in from the apple trees on the other side of the river. He was picking apples, he was doing it very quietly. Aang wondered if he had been there the entire time without them noticing.

The old Guru leapt on to a large stone in the stream and sat down. He reached into his cloth bundle and threw two apples to Katara and Aang. They caught them and sat down on the stream's edge.

"It took you that long to figure out the meaning of the story, Aang." Pathik joked with a smile.

Aang gave a sheepish smile.

"So it looks like I may need to push you two out within 4 days. Depending on the traveling and finding your friends, plus preparing yourselves for that Fire Ceremony would take about two days time. The path to the Isle is about an 8 hour flight by bison." The Guru calculated as he took a bite of an apple.

"Wait you know about that island we are supposed to be on?" Aang was about to bite into his but froze. How could Pathik know about that? Katara and Aang found out about their location of the Fire Ceremony by the Supreme Fire Sieges in the Spirit World.

"Yes, the Isle of the Four Spirits. It was said to be the first form of land in this world, and where the four elements first originated. The first beings to have the four elements were animal spirits and they were first established on that Isle. The first bender of air was a butterfly spirit. The first benders of water were two spirits, they're names were Tui and La. They came here as koi fish. The badger mole was the first earthbender. And the element of fire was given to two animal spirits as well, to a phoenix and a dragon. All six of them agreed to keep balance in this new world to live through it. They became the supreme beings of their own element, the ruled over the physical world. However the dragon and the phoenix thought they could get along like Tui and La, but that wasn't the result. Fire was such an unstable and aggressive element that thirsted for power. The two spirits fought for the one spot of being the supreme fire spirit. And that is what started the war between them."

Zuko was sitting at the reigns on Appa. He had a puzzled look on his face as the old Phoenix siege continued speaking in the saddle.

"And so it is the prophets destiny to go to the Four Spirits Isle to bring peace between the fire spirits before this summer's end." Concluded Mayra's grandfather.

"So according to that, Aang and this other prophet should be on that isle within six days?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't that what I just said? Honestly how could they let a young ignorant child like you be the FireLord?" the old man huffed.

Zuko became ill tempered with this old man, he couldn't believe Aang left him alone with this guy for 5 days. "I'm trying to find my friends to build an army against Ozai, doesn't that sound like a good idea of a Fire Lord to you."

"Well its taking you very long, we've been flying for a full day and haven't found them. I thought you have had them organized them somewhere so you could find them again easily. But it seems that you have lost them." He folded his arms.

Zuko's vein popped in his forehead, "I know where they are, they just seemed to have moved from the last place they were posted at. They're not at the Tree House because it was reduced to ashes by an attack, so they obviously ran off from a Loyalists'." Zuko wondered where Sokka could be, he was suppose to be there with Suki.

"Well if you are having trouble finding them all you had to do was ask." The old man pressed his hands together and his face focused into pure concentration. He became silent and still.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

"How can you find them with your eyes shut?"

"SSHHHHH."

"………….Mind telling me what you're doing." Zuko was losing his patience.

"Argh, how can a boy like you possibly run a nation if he is so impatient! I am using a technique similar to feeling the heat from the sun. Your sense of touch can feel the sun, but if you open that sense up to a wider surrounding you can use it for other purposes. For instance, the body is a source of heat. I can feel you and this giant water buffalo we're flying on."

Appa groaned at being falsely named.

The old man was silent for a moment, then he blindly pointed down on his right. "Check there, I sense a couple of sources of heat there."

Zuko followed his finger, pulled out his telescope from his shirt and looked through the glass. He saw a small flock of antelope-deer. The old man was right but it wasn't what he was looking for. "Nothing but animals."

The old man was silent again. This time he was silent for a very long time. Zuko gave up on the old man and continued searching for anyone through the telescope. Appa groaned again from the lonely silence, he missed having Aang because he always brightened up the mood. Apparently Zuko didn't have a way of doing that.

Then the old man began mumbling, he hummed and chanted some weird words. Zuko stared at him, 'What the hell is wrong with this old geezer?' he thought.

His chanting grew louder, then suddenly he stood up and pointed down to the forest a kilometer away from them. "There, I feel a couple of folks down there."

Zuko had little belief in him, but he checked anyway. Zuko spotted through the scope a few small tents hidden under cut tree branches. There were some young kids walking around, but no soldiers. Whoever they are, they were trying to hide their presence. However nothing about them seemed threatening. "Must be some kids down there who are homeless. Maybe they might have seen something in this area." Zuko flicked Appa's reigns and he started to descend to the camp. The young kids looked up at Appa, and instead of fear they cheered and waved. Obviously these people must have seen Appa before and know there is no threat.

Zuko hopped down from Appa and scanned the group of people that were coming out of their tents and the trees. There was no one here that was older than 18. A young woman with red streaks of war paint on the sides of her face came up to Zuko with a questioning stare.

"You're Fire Lord Zuko, right?"

Zuko nodded.

"Who's the old geezer?"

Mayra's grandfather took offense, "I'm not old just aged, young man."

"Who are you calling a man, I'm a girl!"

"Smellerbee, calm down." Came a familiar voice. The voice came from a lone blue tent. A figure wrapped in bandages came out. Sokka stood tall, his left arm and shoulder were burned and encased in dressings. He looked at Zuko and smiled. "So did you find any answers?"

"We have." Zuko gave Sokka a firm hand squeeze. Sokka looked over at Appa, his eyes searching. Zuko knew who he was looking for. "He's not here."

"What?"

"Aang is not here, he didn't come with us."

"Zuko do you realize how important he…"

"Can we discussion this in private?"

Sokka gestured Zuko and Mayra's grandfather into his big blue tent. He closed the flap behind him. "Where is he?"

"He ran off with my granddaughter." The old man spoke.

Sokka twisted his face in disbelief.

"Don't get the wrong idea, she's only 8." Zuko replied.

"They had left us note saying that Aang would find her parents for her. He vowed he would not return until he found her family for her."

Sokka didn't understand, "Why would he do something like that? He must have a reason."

"You may not know it, but my granddaughter knew your sister. Her name is Mayra and she helped Katara after escaping the Loyalists. They spent a long time with each other. Aang probably wanted to help Mayra out of gratitude for helping Katara."

Sokka was speechless for a minute. "So he hasn't returned since then?"

"Nope."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 5 days now. We grew impatient and starting looking for him since his morning." Zuko reported.

"Great, that's just great. Aang is the only person we know who can take down Ozai and he knows where he is using that weirdo spirit power. How are we suppose to counterattack Ozai when Aang was the only one who knew of his location?!" Sokka slammed his fist in the ground.

"That's not entirely true." Zuko tried to calm him down.

The old man took over, "Since Avatar Aang is the Dragon Prophet he is one of the only two people who are able to stop the Fire Ceremony from happening. However the Ceremony can only take place on one island, and that is the Four Spirits Isle. If Aang was able to gain contact with the fire spirits, he would be heading for that island within 6 days."

"What about the other prophet?"

"Their identity is still own known to us." The old man was cut off by a commotion that was going on outside the tent. The men rushed out to see all the children gathered around the mouth of the forest. Sokka squinted to see what was going on. The children were waving and cheering at two people walking in from the forest. One person was limping and holding on to the other. It was the Duke and Toph.

Sokka sprinted to them. "Duke, what happened? Where's Suki? Did she make it to Ba Sing Sai?"

"Nice to see you too Sokka. Long time no see." Toph punched him in the arm. "Could you give me a hand please." Sokka leaned Toph on to him and hugged her tight to his side, he walked her to the infirmary tent. Zuko, The Duke, and the old man followed. The tent was big and stretched out far, there were several injured children in there.

Several young girls came over to Toph and started dressings Toph's bleeding cuts and burns. Toph tried to wave them off. "Don't rush, I'm fine. There's no hurry."

Sokka glared at Toph and then Duke, he had so many questions for both of them. Toph had disappeared several months ago and she left without a word. And The Duke had led Katara, Suki and Sokka's son away from the Tree House during the attack. What was he doing here without either of them? Sokka felt like questioning The Duke should be first.

"Where is my wife and my son? Where is my sister?"

The Duke bit his lip. "There was a smoke screen when we started running, I couldn't see a thing. I tried looking for them, really I did. I didn't want to come back until I found them, but instead Toph found me. And she was hurt so I had to come back."

"Katara's missing?" Toph replied.

"Yea, she could be in Ozai's hands again for all we know! Damnit that could mean Suki is with them too!" Sokka clenched his fists.

"Hey we don't know that." Zuko came closer to Sokka, "All we know is that they're missing, not captive. We'll meet Aang at the Isle and then take down Ozai and find Suki and Katara."

"Plus there's the matter of finding the other prophet, that should be done first. We can't take down Ozai without the other." The old man threw in.

"The other prophet meaning the Phoenix Prophet?" Toph questioned. "You're looking for her?"

"Her?" the old man faced Toph

"Who's her?" Sokka did the same.

"Well looks like you'll be killing two birds with one stone, because Katara is the Phoenix Prophet."

The tent grew coldly quiet. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, then he started giggling, "It seems she is always full of surprises. Katara gets kidnapped, and not only is she pregnant but she's the prophet of an old fairytale. Wow."

"This changes things, that means both Katara and Aang might be there on the Isle." Zuko began to ponder. "We need them both. At least now we know."

"They could be together right now. The deadline is drawing closer, the fire spirits must have called them together by now." The old man punched Sokka, "Stop mopping about your wife, she is a warrior isn't she? And you are a skilled smart general of the Water Tribe are you not? Katara had told me about you, and I'm beginning to wonder if she had lied about your genius and courage. What are we standing around here for? We got a war to win! We have to gather up troops, ready the cannon fire, and learn what makes the enemy tick. We should be banging down on the doors of their defenses and blast them to smithereens once those doors are open! We need to fight back! We need courage and pride! I need a sword, count me on the action!" The old man had a bright smile on his face, he seemed to be dancing about determined to kick some serious butt. The others looked at him like he was crazy, he had way too much energy at his age. But they smiled and nodded.

The old man was right, they needed to start planning and training hard. Ozai would not be on that island alone and it was going to be hard. If he was smart Ozai would make sure that he would not fail this time. They needed to put together everything they got within the next 6 days. There was only one thing to hope for and that was the return of Katara and Aang.


	48. Chapter 46

Book: Air

Ch. 46 Wedded by the Wind

Aang twiddled with his fingers as he sat on the highest balcony of the air temple. A puzzling look was on his face, a question weaving in and out of his mind. Katara was taking a nap, he had tired her out with training practice today. They had spent 3 days here already and Katara's health was improving every day. She could be able to stand, walk, and even fight without anyone assisting her. She was growing stronger and that's what he wanted and what they both needed for the future.

For the past three days they had developed a routine. In the morning, Pathik would be doing something called tai chi. Katara and Aang would join in on this slow flowing dance that had no music. The Guru told them that this morning dance opens up the chi flow and makes you stronger to face the day. Katara enjoyed it. After tai chi, Katara would eat a big breakfast of fruit, bread, and of course onion banana juice. Then she and Aang would train down by the stream for several hours. Katara wanted to focus on building her stamina, a few times her womb would bother her but it was quickly pass. A nap after training was necessary for her. She would try so hard, and then be rewarded with sleep. Aang had to admire her determination and commitment.

Aang went back to his puzzling question. He pulled out something from his shirt and stared at it. He figured now would be a good time, or maybe tomorrow. Or maybe afterwards. He was so unsure.

Katara's giggling interrupted his thoughts. Aang got up and headed for her bedroom, guess her nap time was over. But what was she giggling about?

Aang opened up her door and saw an unusual sight. Katara was sitting in bed, her dress open exposing her bare swollen tummy. In front of her was Pathik, he had a weird brown tube in his hand. He was crafting an elaborate design on Katara's bare stomach with that brown tube. Sweet smelling brown goo was coming out of the tube. Whatever it was it was making Katara giggle as Pathik continued crafting.

Aang smiled, "What's going on here?"

"Pathik is making a henna to bless our twins." Katara continued giggling.

"Henna?" Aang looked over Pathik's shoulder. He was crafting a beautiful design around Katara's popped belly button. It had swirls, flowers, birds, dots, and waves blending together. The center of the design was her belly button. Aang remembered seeing something like this before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Henna is an art of your people. It was used to bless marriages and fertility celebrations." Pathik answered. Katara was in a giggly fit.

"The symbol I am placing on her is to promote health and fortune for your children. Its been a long time since I've done this before. All done." He sighed and stared at his craftsmanship. "Let that dry for about an hour, then the dye will last for several days. Perhaps after your due date."

"How is she doing?" Aang asked as Pathik began to leave the room.

"By tomorrow she'll be as healthy as a buffalo horse, just like I promise." Pathik grinned from ear to ear.

Aang breathed with relief. He went over and sat next to Katara, he kissed her cheek and she giggled. She was still in her giggly mood.

Pathik lingered in the doorway, he sighed which got both of their attentions. "Sad thing to see you two leave. Tomorrow you have to go and fulfill your destiny. Aang perhaps you should cancel the rest of your plans of training and enjoy your time with each other." He left, however it seemed his words had a message behind them. Aang figured that Pathik knew what he had been pondering about lately.

Katara sighed and laid back into Aang's chest. He placed his arms around her and touched her belly. Surprisingly it was kicking with life, Aang felt around her tummy for the babies' movements.

Katara giggled, "They've been doing that since Pathik started that henna." She placed her hands on top of his and controlled his movements on her belly. She made him move his hands slowly around. Closing her eyes, she felt the kicks slow and an arousing thrill take over.

Aang kissed her neck, Katara hummed lightly. He hugged her back tighter to his chest. Aang's kisses traveled up behind her ear. Katara shuddered and giggled a bit from his lips. Her hands stretched behind her to rub Aang's bald head.

Aang's lips brushed past Katara's ear, "I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too." Katara murmured through contented sighs.

Aang's hands slid up from her stomach to her chest, they trailed up her arms to her hands and intertwined with her fingers. He stopped kissing her neck and brought her hands down to her sides.

Katara could feel Aang growing tense behind her. As if by some mental connection, she could tell that Aang wanted to say something serious to her. Still holding on to his hands, she turned her body around to face him. Her eyes portrayed the same serious gaze, but unlike him, she had an innocent smile on her face.

Aang gulped, "I should have done this long ago, I would have done it when we first got here, I would have done it before this mess even started. I guess what was stalling me was my indecision if I deserved you or not. I never wanted you to get hurt the way you did, I should have been captured and beaten by the Loyalists. I never wanted any harm done to you, and the only way to protect you was for me to leave you. As long as you're with me, I feel helpless and unsure of your safety."

"Aang you know that I'm stronger than that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

"I worry about you every day, because I know that you'll probably go stop a fleet of ships or travel to the spirit world or go defeat Ozai. I've always worried about you, but what hides my worry was hope. I believed in you, I believed that I'll see you again. And I still do. But you need to believe in yourself and believe in me."

"Destiny did have its way with us. We were separated and then we came back stronger, do you believe that?" Aang smiled.

"Yes,"

"Then I guess it was destiny that I found this." Aang pulled something out of his shirt. Katara's eyes widened, instinctively she grabbed for her bare neck when she recognized the necklace dangling from his hand. It was her mother's necklace, the one that she lost so long ago back when she was imprisoned with Raichen and Yuo-Gin. Katara let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh Aang," Katara squealed with joy. Aang dropped it in her hands. "Thank you for returning it." She clasped her arms around him in an awkward hug. It was always difficult to hug Aang with her huge tummy.

Aang hugged her back, he nuzzled his head against her hair. Then he moved to place his face in front of hers and kissed her forehead. "I hope that we have a daughter, so she can carry out the tradition of that necklace."

Katara giggled. "I've thought about that."

"And I was hoping that in the meantime, you could wear this one." Aang again reached into his shirt and pulled out another necklace. But this one was different from her mother's betrothal necklace, it had a bluish-white stone with a different design engraved on it. It had waves swirling with air, like two elements combining into one. The ribbon was a deep blue with a design sewn into fabric with the same color as the ribbon. It was more beautiful than any artifact of jewelry Katara had ever seen. It was special because it came from Aang, crafted by his own hand. He held it up under her chin, Katara's eyes were fixed on the necklace froze in disbelief.

It wasn't until Aang began to speak that Katara moved, her eyes met his. She hung on the words that were coming from his lips. "Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?" Aang spoke so formally, but he made the words sway to make it seem magical.

Katara tried to snap out of her staring stupor and answer him, of course she wanted to marry him. It was what she wanted, she had wanted to marry Aang once she had turned sixteen. She wanted to be united with Aang for the rest of her life. Of course she wanted to say yes. A shudder ran down her spine with excitement just thinking about chanting yes to his question. Even her womb began to prickle with excitement. But her voice got caught in her throat, her words had failed her. So instead of speaking, she took advantage of their close range and kissed his lips to confirm her answer.

That kiss was filled with passion and it lingered. Katara cupped her hands on Aang's cheeks, she made her lips press hard but gently upon her lover's lips. Aang felt a shudder of relief sink in as Katara deepened her kiss. She pressed her body against his, he pulled away when he felt her tummy kicking against his stomach. He giggled and switched his gaze from her to her tummy. "I can see that they say yes, but was your kiss a yes?"

Katara smiled from ear to ear, "Of course it's a yes."

"That's wonderful. Oh I'll go start making the preparations!" Pathik's cheerful voice came from the hallway. The two were startled.

Aang looked nervously at Katara, "That is if you want to get married now."

"Why not, I think we've waited too long." Katara got to her feet and held her stomach with one hand and pulling Aang with the other.

Katara and Aang ran into the hallway, looking around for Pathik.

"Where'd he go?"

"Up here." The Guru's voice echoed.

"He's upstairs." Aang held tight on to Katara's hand as he ran down the hallway, Katara was right behind him. It was difficult for her to run, but her training made it possible. Katara was too overjoyed to be worrying about any labor pain.

They ran together through the temple in search of the old guru. They giggled to themselves. Aang would glance over his shoulder to look at Katara, their smiles never faded. They traveled up to the highest point of the temple, on top of the tallest tower with a flat platform. At this point, Katara and Aang could overlook the entire temple and the foggy mountains beyond. (think of the spot when Aang opened up his last chakra in the series)

Pathik was waiting there for them. He held a couple of things in his arms, he had a peaceful smile on his face. Katara and Aang walked up to him hand in hand. The wind seemed to playfully dance around them.

Pathik placed a wooden beaded necklace around Aang's neck. It had one pendent with the symbol of the air nation on it. It was a traditional marriage binding necklace. Then Pathik placed a veiled headband around Katara's head. The headband was a thin wooden circle with gems dotting around it. The veil covered the back of her head and draped down over her hair. The veil material was a transparent white cloth.

Katara and Aang stared at each other and then back at Pathik. He smiled, "Shall we begin?" They nodded and continued to hold each other's hand.

Pathik cleared his throat and spoke out loud enough as if there were us around to hear, "Life as we know is bound to the soul, but the heart is bound to another. We are given two hands to hold, two eyes to see and two ears to listen. And we are all given two hearts, one lies within our chests and the other lies within the one who we shall be bonded to until the end of time. In life, our goal is to find that person in possession of our other heart. Two hearts accomplishing one task, to love.

"Today we are binding two hearts, that have found one another, into one. These hearts have learned to love and they shall until time has reached its end. And may their love grow fruit, bare happiness, and remain heartfelt. May the spirits watch over you to protect you from evil.

"But the spirits that are watching over you now are ones that are waiting to be born once again. The people of the air nation have long past, but their spirit has not. And from you two can only that spirit be reborn through the fruit and love that you will bear. You two are bringers of hope, of light, of release and freedom for these spirits. They bless you with these markings," Pathik dipped his finger into a bowl of orange paint. He painted an arrow on Aang's forehead pointing up, then painted an arrow on Katara's forehead pointing down.

"These markings of the spirits unify your souls as husband and wife. This ceremony unifies your hearts as husband and wife. Your fates are forever sealed by the freedom of love. Now seal your own minds with the conclusion of a kiss."

Aang and Katara faced each other, grabbed both hands and held them tight. They stared intensively in each others' eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met, and wind blew heavily upon them. The breeze blew Katara's hair and dress, it wiped through Aang's robes. But they did not break the kiss, this wind fueled their kiss. The wind was speaking back to them, applauding to their unification.

They parted and once they opened their eyes, they were no longer the same people anymore. They were now forever married.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Pathik finalized the ceremony.

Aang picked up Katara in his arms bridal style and swung her around. They laughed and cheered with glee. They kissed repeatedly, not wanting to let go.

Pathik interrupted them, "However, you are not fully married yet." Aang stopped with Katara still in his arms. Both had confused shocked expressions.

Pathik continued, "Since Katara is of a different nation, she needed to have a representative from her nation with us. We have completed a marriage for your nation Aang, but now another one must be done with a water tribe priest for Katara of her nation. Two marriages must be conducted for you two."

'Another marriage? Well Katara and I were going to go find her tribe anywhere.' Aang thought. It was no skin off his nose.

"If we need to get married again then, Aang and I need more time. We need to find the water tribe, get married and then prepare for battle. We have only 3 days before the end of the summer." Katara said.

"She has a point." The Guru noted, "I can sense in the near future that you may have some lengthy explaining to do to your family."

"Then we should leave now." Aang asked half-hearted, leaving now meant going back into danger.

"I shall help you pack." Pathik jumped down from the roof. Katara and Aang followed after him.

The three of them began packing necessary supplies. Aang and Katara got dressed into their best fighting outfits that they had left. Pathik gave Aang an old glider that had not been used in a century. Katara strapped a small sack full of fruit swung over her shoulder. Once everything was ready, the three of them heading off to the temple's runway. The sun was but a couple of hours away from setting. The newly wedded couple stood still, uneasy about leaving. Once they would leave this place, there was no guarantee that they would live. They were going in with everything on the line, including the hope of a future air nation and even a future Avatar. Once they would leave this temple they were going into danger, all or nothing. They had to end this disaster, end it all or risk it all.

They looked back at the Old Guru. Aang gave Pathik a firm hug.

"I hope you come back, I have some many stories to tell your children." He smiled. Aang parted from him and smiled back with a tear in his eye. He stood back, Katara gave the guru a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," She whimpered.

"It was my pleasure, just be sure that you don't push yourself too hard. Know your limits and keep eating." He giggled.

Katara returned back to Aang's side. They stared up at the Southern Air Temple one last time and then back at Pathik. Aang opened up the glider and took a stance. Katara wrapped her arms around his chest. Aang squatted and then jumped up high into the air. He collected the wind around them to gain altitude. They travelled higher into the sky then settled to be parallel to the ground. They flew further and further away from the temple. Katara looked back and could see Pathik as a dot waving against a layer of stone, sky, and fog.


	49. Chapter 47

Book: Air

Ch. 47 Fate within Death's Hand

Sokka was panting with is wooden sword tightly gripped in his hand, he stared at his opponent who had been sparring with for almost an hour.

"You're pretty good for an old man." Sokka smirked.

The old man lunged forward with his sword, but he set his sword on fire with firebending. He attacked Sokka with fast blows. However each blow to Sokka's wooden sparring sword was charring it. Soon the entire blade came off. Sokka was left weaponless. He ran away from the crazy old man who was still yelling his battle cry with a flaming sword.

"I'll show you old! Come on you coward! Face me like a man!" the old man cried. Zuko, The Duke and Toph were watching this battle with fright. Mayra's grandfather was starting to get on their nerves. He was always in a state of fighting with overconfidence, and once in that state he was pretty ruthless and scary. For an old man he was good for his age.

Suddenly a young boy raced up to them, "FireLord Zuko, Chief Sokka!" The boy panted for breath, "We're under attack! An army with no flag is coming this way!"

Everyone got to their feet, "Are they Loyalists?" Zuko asked.

"No, this army has no identification. No flag, or insignia. But they have weapons and their probably hundreds of them!" the boy explained

"Tell everyone to man their stations and prepare for threat of attack!" Sokka ran passed the boy and into the camp, barking orders. The camp went into a frenzy. Zuko, The Duke, the old man, and Toph were close behind Sokka. They got onto Appa and took off to the skies. Sokka and Zuko both pulled out their telescopes and scanned the horizon for the mysterious army.

"Do you see it?" Sokka asked Zuko still looking around for it.

"Nope."

"There it is!!" Toph shouted. Everyone turned to her, "Wow I can't believe that joke still works on you guys." She giggled. Everyone else wasn't amused.

Sokka returned back to the telescope and spotted a mass of people hiding among the tall trees north of the camp. "Over there."

Zuko took the reins of Appa and followed Sokka's direction. They cautiously landed several hundred meters away from the front of the army in a small empty field of tall grass. The army stopped advancing and froze. Everyone stayed on Appa and scanned the mass army. The army was armored but no solider had the same kind of armor. They all had different colored armor of blue, green, black, gold, silver, bronze, and red. And every soldier had a different weapon or no weapons at all. Sokka hopped off of Appa.

"What are you are going to do?" The Duke asked.

"I'm going to confront them." Sokka said and began to walk towards the army.

"I'll come too." Zuko followed behind him.

"We've got your back, from way over here." Toph jumped down and sat on Appa's paw with her feet firmly on the ground to be able to see what would be happening.

Sokka and Zuko began to walk towards the army. Sokka had one hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. Zuko kept his hands in fists.

The army responded by sending out two soldiers as well. The two soldiers were a bit shorter than Zuko and Sokka. One of the approaching soldiers had war paint on their face and held a tall pointed staff with metal points on each end. The other one had a bronze helmet, by the appearance of uniform, Sokka believed it was a firebender.

The four of them met in the middle of the field. There was a tension in the air as both sides tightened the grip on their weapons or tightened their fists.

"By that scar on your face, I'd say that you are FireLord Zuko, am I right?" The solider with the helmet asked. Sokka was surprised to hear that the solider was a woman. Then he took another look at the war painted solider, she was a woman too. He felt a little bit at ease.

"Yes, I am. And this is Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Who are you?" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Sokka?" The painted face solider perked up. "You're Katara's older brother?!"

"Yes?" Sokka was confused as to how this woman knew Katara.

The woman turned towards the army and cupped her mouth, "Its alright, we found them!!" The army cheered.

Zuko and Sokka stared at each other and then back at the two warrior women. The woman took off her helmet and shook her chestnut hair. "Glad we found ya. We've been looking for you. I'm Raichen and this is Yuo-Gin. This is our army of Loyalists haters, and we're ready to kick some ass." Raichen smiled.

"Katara had told us about you and about your plans of invading Ozai." Yuo-Gin chimed in. Sokka was shocked at how different these two women are and still be leading an army.

"You know Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yes we met in prison. And after breaking out we came across Avatar Aang, he also gave us the advice of finding you and joining forces to take down Ozai. So are we in or not?" Raichen hugged her helmet on her hip.

Sokka scanned the army behind them, "And who are these guys?"

"These are the Loyalists Haters. Basically we're a big rag tag team of prisoners captured by the Loyalists who want revenge against those bastards." Raichen continued, she seemed rather proud and cocky about her army.

"You talk big, but can you live up to it?" Sokka smirked.

"You kidding, what do you think we've been doing since we busted ourselves out? Hung around, no! We've been vandalizing, created more prison breaks, screwed Loyalists shipping yards, stole their weapons and ammunition, and anything else around the Earth Kingdom to screw them up." Raichen stated.

Toph popped up behind Sokka, "Oh I like her, can we keep her?"

"Captain Yuo-Gin, Captain Raichen!" shouted a male solider from their side. He was holding a telescope in his hands. "There is an unidentified flying object coming towards us from the eastern skies."

Everyone's head turned toward the sky, there was a colorful speck drifting among the clouds. It looked like it was descending to the ground within their area. The speck was growing in size, more details could be seen. It almost looked like a large bird with a huge wing span of orange feathers.

A group of archers ran out to Raichen and Yuo-Gin's side, "Permission to shoot, captain?" All of the archers stung their bows and readied their arrows.

Sokka launched himself in front of the archers, "NO NO, STOP!! Hold on a second!" He pulled out his telescope and stared up at the speck.

"It's Aang!! And Katara!!" Sokka shouted with a big smile on his face. He waved his arms in big circles, signaling their welcome. Soon everyone joined in. The Duke, Appa and Mayra's grandfather ran up to join the welcoming party.

It was Aang and Katara coming in on an old glider. Aang made a soft landing a few feet away from their welcoming group. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they were trampled with hugs. Sokka first grabbed hold of his sister and encased her in a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sokka muttered into her hair.

Katara pulled away, "I haven't seen you in several weeks and all you can say is that?" She joked and gave her brother another hug.

Aang was given a back breaking hug by Toph and then a punch. Zuko gave Aang an awkward man hug. Appa and Momo gave Aang slobbery kissing, leaving him drenched in saliva and now deemed unhuggable.

Yuo-Gin tapped Katara's shoulder as she hugged Sokka, "I don't mind to interrupt, but I'd like a hug too."

Katara blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Yuo-Gin!! Raichen!! What are you guys doing here?!" She grabbed hold of both of them. Toph wormed her way in to join the girl group hug.

"They're here to kick some butt what else? That's why we're all here! I know that you and Aang are the 'prophets' and all, but c'mon we can't let you two have all the fun." Toph punched Katara in the arm.

Everyone laughed.

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" shouted Mayra's grandfather, "We don't have time to be cuddling, we need to starting planning to win this war against the Loyalists!" He raised his fists. The rebel army cheered with him. Everyone stared oddly at the old man, but he had a point. As a group they all walked back to the camp with the army filing behind them.

"Wow Katara you're gotten very big, should you be walking around?" Yuo-Gin asked at Katara's side. Aang was on her other side, holding her hand.

"I'm fine. We've been flying for several hours, I needed to stretch my legs."

Raichen stared, "You're not going into battle in that condition are you?"

Katara gripped Aang's hand harder, she honestly did not know how to answer that.

"We're hoping that Katara will deliver before we go." Aang chimed in for her.

"No Katara is not going period," Sokka commented, walking behind them. "Katara you're not going into a fight when you're pregnant. Think about it."

Toph shoved Sokka aside, "Oh quick worrying Snozzles, I've seen Katara fight before and she's pretty good. She'll be fine, plus we've got her back."

"But we still need to be cautious." Zuko pointed out, "I have a feeling that Azula might be there along with Ozai." Sokka was about to continue protesting about Katara's position in the upcoming battle but the old man spoke up before him.

"Oh that reminds me," the old man got in front of Aang, "Where is my granddaughter?" He got close into Aang's face.

"She's safe, I had a trusted escort deliver her to her parents."

The old man stared Aang hard in the eye. "Who was this escort of yours?"

"A doctor, Dr. Weng. I trust that he…." Aang was about to continue but was cut off.

"Dr. Weng? He's here with us." Raichen interrupted.

"What?" Aang drew his attention away from the old man.

"He joined us about a few days ago, he had some little kid with him."

"Are they with you?" Katara, Aang, and the old man asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but we were gonna send them packing once we found you guys. Its too dangerous for that little kid." Raichen backed up and called for a soldier, "Please send Dr. Weng and his assistant forward." The soldier nodded.

By the time the soldier left, the group ended up at the camp. Sokka was giving out orders to his army to stand down and was make room for the new army. Now combined with Raichen and Yuo-Gin's army, there were 500 soldiers. Sokka was pleased.

The group settled down around a dead campfire. Everyone seemed to huddle close around Aang and Katara. Raichen and Yuo-Gin stayed close to Katara with Sokka sitting across from her. Aang kept a tight lock on Katara's hand.

"Hey you got your necklace back!" Yuo-Gin squealed staring at Katara's neck. But then she stared at it carefully and noticed that it was different. "Wait, what happened to your old one?"

Katara blushed, her eyes darted to Aang's. Sokka's eyes widened.

"No, Aang do you didn't!!" A weird smile mixed with annoyance and happiness formed on his face.

Katara placed her hand on the amulet, "He did, he proposed to me. And we got married." Aang was blushing too. He snuggled closer to her.

Yuo-Gin clasped her hands together, "Oh that's wonderful."

Toph laughed, "I thought someone like you would get cold feet Twinkle Toes."

"Congratulations." Zuko mumbled, a small smile was hiding under his long hair.

"Married at last, heh." Sokka smirked.

"Well not yet." Aang added, "Katara and I need to be married twice, one for my nation and one for hers."

The Duke punched Sokka, "Hey why don't you marry them Sokka?"

Everyone laughed.

"Katara?" shouted a smallish girl voice. All heads turned out of their little campfire circle. "Avatar Aang?!" Mayra stood beside Dr. Weng. A huge smile was spreading quickly across her face when she met the eyes of Katara and Aang. They're responses were similar. Mayra ran into a sprint to them. Aang got to his feet and helped Katara up to hers.

Mayra grasped tight on to Katara first, her head rested on her swollen stomach. Her arms barely hugged around Katara's waist. Mayra pulled away in astonishment and rubbed her belly, "Wow they've gotten big. Are you sure there's just two in there?"

Katara giggled and kneeled down to give her a proper hug. Their embrace had addition heat as Aang wrapped his arms around them. Mayra immediately hugged him next.

"You're both here, together!" Mayra squealed with joy.

"As well as your old forgotten grandpa." Mayra's grandfather stepped closer to them with a smile.

"Grand-Po!!" Mayra threw her arms around him and he lifted her into the air.

"Oh its good to see you in one piece my little fire siege!" he laughed.

It was a happy site to witness. Everyone around the camp smiled with eyes filled with hope and joy. Aang and Katara's return brought back hope of their invasion to be successful. They also brought useful information. Sokka wanted a meeting at first light tomorrow to discuss the battle plan of attacking the Loyalists at the Four Spirits Isle. The last day of summer was the day after tomorrow, there was so much that needed to be planned.

Happy with their numbers, Sokka proposed there to be a big feast for all the warriors. Everyone gathered around multiple campfires with fresh kill cooking on a spits. Fruit, vegetables, and breads were passed around.

Sokka was shoving down his meaty portion, with Toph beside him disgusted by the sloppy noises he was making. Zuko, on his other side, turn his body away from him. Katara and Aang couldn't help but laugh at their friends' reactions to Sokka's eating habits.

"Does he always eat like that?" Mayra asked, she sat between Aang and Katara. The three of them were close together munching on their meals.

Mayra's Grand-Po came up behind Sokka and slapped him on the head with a spoon, "Where are your manners? Who taught a warrior like you how to eat like a 400 hundred pound platypus bear?"

"Geez old man, would you let me eat?" Sokka was getting very irritated with this guy.

"No," the old man took Sokka's drumstick away. Sokka whimpered at first and then twisted around to face the old man on his feet.

"You asking for another fight you old geezer?" Sokka raised his fists.

The old man smiled, "Gladly. You chickened out the last time. Time to end it." The old man pulled out his wooden practice sword and set it on fire again. Sokka screamed.

"Hey wait, I thought you meant a fist fight! I don't even have a sword!" Sokka began running away from the crazy old man.

"Your failure to prepare for an unexpected battle is not my problem. Turn and face me you sloppy coward!" The old man again started chasing Sokka around camp. Everyone around at their campfires pointed and laughed. It was a feast and a show.

A hand tapped both Katara and Aang's shoulders. They turned up to see Dr. Weng staring down at them. Mayra wasn't paying attention, she was too busy cheering for her grandfather to notice Dr. Weng leading her companions away.

Dr. Weng led Katara and Aang away to the far end of camp as if he didn't want anyone to overhear him. His face looked a little glum. "Sorry to be pulling you away from your festivities, but I need to speak with you. Its about Mayra."

Katara instantly grabbed for Aang's hand, "What's wrong with Mayra?"

"I haven't told her this yet, so please use this information cautiously. When I had my position at the Loyalists' home base, the latest news I have received of their movements was frightening. Mayra's family; her father, mother and brother, were held in one of our sister kingdoms hidden away in the mountains. Her family thought that they were put there for protection, however it was quite the opposite. Ozai had them executed for the penalty of treason to the Loyalists."

Katara and Aang's eyebrows raised up at the word "executed". When Dr. Weng was finished, they lowered their heads. Their hand squeeze advanced into a one armed hug. It took them some time to digest the reality of Mayra's horrid situation. She had lost her family to Ozai without realizing it. How could you break such evil news to an innocent child? Katara and Aang looked up at each other, wondering if either one of them had the answer. Their minds were blank.

Mayra's laughter was heard from behind, they turned around to see that innocent little girl running after Sokka, laughing. She was too innocent and young to be exposed to the cruelty of death. But then Katara and Aang took a step back and realized that she was bound to face it somehow, because she was in the midst of warriors whose lives were in death's hand. And what scared them the most for Mayra's sake was that both their fates were in the hands of death.


	50. Chapter 48

Book: Air

Ch.48 Question, Belief, Promise

"Come on Katara, you need your rest." Aang said down to Katara from Appa's head. Aang hopped down to the ground and patted Appa's nose. Appa hummed.

Katara was resting on one of Appa's paws, Momo was curled up on her swollen stomach. "Hey you need your sleep too young man." She smiled. "We've got a big plan to strategize tomorrow."

Aang smiled back and helped her up, Momo perched up on Katara's shoulders.

"Sorry we can't sleep with you buddy," Aang addressed to Appa. "Katara needs proper bedding to sleep on and I have to be with her." Appa groaned a bit. "They'll be here soon." Aang smiled back at Katara. "We'll see you first thing in the morning. Goodnight buddy."

They departed from their giant fluffy friend into the tight maze of tents and campfires which Appa could never maneuver around due to his size. They walked hand in hand through the empty campsite that echoed with snores from the soldiers. It was very quiet on this beautiful cool night. However they were not alone. Someone else was still up, sitting by a dimming campfire. Katara slowed her walk when she realized it was her brother.

Sokka was sitting all by himself, elbows on his knees, starring down at the fire. The dim fire cast faded yellow streaks of light across his blank face. In his hand was a stick which he used to slowly turn the fire's ashes. Whenever Sokka was alone poking at fire, it meant nothing good was floating around in his head.

"Aang I'll meet you in the tent."

"Aang looked at Katara then back at Sokka. He took Momo off of her shoulders. He smiled then kissed her forehead. "Don't take too long." He left, leaving the siblings alone.

Sokka snickered as he heard Katara approach him. "It's funny how different your footsteps sound. I know them anywhere, so heavy and slow."

"Shut up." Katara slowly sat down next to him, hugging her stomach. "I guess we both have a talent for reading people. Poking the fire was never a good sign for you. Usually is meant you're in one of your emotional episode." Katara's voice grew serious, "You're worried about Suki and your son Kuntota, aren't you."

"What do you expect? Of course I am." Sokka said between his teeth and gabbed the fire hard. "They're out there, and it kills me not knowing where they are or if they're alright." Sokka was struggling to hang on to his sanity. At any moment he felt like he might break down into a sobbing enraged fit.

"Did it kill you when you didn't know where I was?" Katara kept her voice gentle in hopes of cooling his fury.

"Yes, I thought I lost you. But now I have two other lives taken from me." Sokka groaned.

"But you didn't lose hope for me did you? You knew that you would see me again somehow. Aang told me that you were the one who kept hope to my dreary capture. You believed I was too stubborn to let myself get hurt. You knew I'd fight back because you believed I was strong enough to. Aang told me exactly what you did. Why is Suki any different? She's a warrior, with a braver heart than my own."

Sokka was still and quiet, a sign that meant he was pondering and agreeing with her.

"You need to believe in Suki, just as you believed in me. Don't disappoint her, she'll beat you up later for that. She and Kuntota are fine, I believe it."

"Yea," Sokka muttered.

"You need to sleep. You're in charge of the meeting tomorrow." Katara struggled to stand up. He used Sokka's shoulder for support. She kissed his head and then turned to leave.

"Hey Katara, thanks." She said over his shoulder.

Katara smiled.

"But I need to ask you something. The day after tomorrow we attack Ozai. Do you really plan on attacking while carrying your children?"

"I have no choice Sokka. We can't win without…."

"I know about the whole Phoenix and Dragon thing. But what's more important to you: this battle or your children? I was hoping you'd agree to sit this one out, but obviously this battle is more important."

"But Sokka I don't have a choice. I…." Katara stuttered.

"There's always a choice Katara. I just hope you're just not making a big mistake."

Katara was baffled by her brother. Slowly she walked away from him, she heard a distance 'goodnight' from him. But she was already too far away to answer back to him.

Her mind was flooding with stress about her brother's question. What is more important? This battle? Or her children? She and Aang already made the decision to go into the battle because it seemed like there were no other options. Katara had to be with Aang to stop Ozai, that meant fighting which could harm her children. How could there be another option?

Katara gasped when she realized that based on her decision, this meant that this battle was more important than her own children. She shook her head and hugged her stomach. No that can't be right. Katara loved her children, they were important to her. She loved them, they were her own flesh and blood. Of course she believed that they were more important than this stupid battle. But she was going into battle anyway.

Katara didn't realize that she came to the tent until Aang's hands slowly pulled her in. His face came into her vision, his eyes concerning.

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yes, Sokka is just worried about Suki and Kuntota." Katara was shocked at how shaky her voice was.

"I meant are you alright?" Aang's hand slid to the side of her face.

"Yea, I just need to sit down." Katara's legs turned to gelatin and she collapsed on to the matted ground. Aang hugged her to his chest, he studied her face.

"You're breath is shaky and your heart is pounding. Are you sure…."

"I'm fine." Katara tried to wave him off. She knew that they had already been over this debate about her being in battle before. There was no point in continuing it. They made their decision.

"I'm just tired is all." She lied in hopes of not hurting Aang's feelings. "I mean we've been traveling for a long time. And then we met everyone. It was nice to see Raichen and Yuo- Gin, and Mayra. And then we have that stupid meeting tomorrow, I hate that we have to leave Mayra behind with the way things are for her." Katara couldn't help but babble on, "I mean her family was slaughtered by Ozai, now she's all alone and helpless. And now we have to leave her alone while we go off into battle. And then you have Sokka who's worried about Suki and Kuntota. That could cloud his judgment in the battle, who knows what that might do to him. Azula might take advantage of that weakness in him. And that could be bad for us. We might not….." Katara was cut off by a sudden painful sensation that was erupting in her womb.

She grabbed tightly on to Aang's arms and gritted her teeth. She moaned in pain and twisted her limbs in hopes it would go away. But the pain refused to let her move.

Aang became instantly frantic. He hugged her close to his chest, his eyes searched her body. "What? What is it? Are the children coming? Do you need a doctor?"

The pain was numbing her will to answer him. It was gripping her tightly, she was incapable of moving or speaking. It was the most painful burst of pressure and movement she had ever felt. Katara was frightened by the fact that this pain was paralyzing her will to move or speak.

Aang was pleading for an answer, "Katara? Please tell me what you need." He cradled her in his arms. He rubbed her red sweating face, trying to cool her. "Please say something!"

The pain was beginning to decrease as Aang stroked her face and cradled her into his soft body. Slowly the pain was fading, "No….it's alright."

"You're not alright, you're in pain."Aang pleaded.

"It's just…..a contraction….." Katara slowly opened her clenched eyes. She was gazing straight up to Aang. She had never seen him so worried before.

"What?" Aang asked.

"It's a contraction. It's usually caused by stress or too much physical activity when I'm reaching closer to giving birth….I guess I stressed myself out."

"But does it mean that you're giving birth?" Aang's face remained unchanged.

"No. It just means that I need to calm down and rest. Please don't worry. It's nothing. If I have another contraction tonight, then you should worry. That's a sign indicating that I am giving birth."

"Well then you should relax." Aang hugged her head to his chest. He rubbed her back and slowly rocked her in his lap. "You really had me worried there." He nervously giggled.

"Sorry." Katara muttered into his shirt.

"Don't be, you have everything right to worried about those things. I'm worried about Mayra too, and your brother. Come on you need to lie down."

Slowly he laid her body down on the soft mat and pillows. He covered a blanket over her. Her sweaty skin would give her a chill later on. Aang sat next to her head, as she rubbed her sore stomach. Her breathing was almost normal.

"What are we going to do about Mayra? She can't be alone, she doesn't deserve that. She didn't deserve having her family killed like that." Katara muttered.

"Sshh. Stay calm. What happened to Mayra was unfair." Aang stroked her hair.

Suddenly the tent door flaps flew open, Mayra was standing in the opening panting, "What's wrong? I heard Katara in pain! Are the babies coming?"

Aang smiled, "No no. Katara is fine. Lower your voice, she's trying to sleep."

"Oh," Mayra rushed over to Aang's side and stared down at Katara. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Katara smiled, "Yes I'm fine, I promise you."

"Ok, but can I sleep with you just in case?"

Aang and Katara both giggled. "Sure sweetie come here." Katara opened up the blanket. Mayra snuggled down next to Katara. She closed the blanket to capture in their warmth.

Aang lied down on the other side of Mayra. Together, they looked like a happy family, snuggling together to stay warm.

"You're belly has gotten very big." Mayra rubbed Katara's belly.

"Yes, a guru told me I'd be due soon." Katara forced a weak smile.

"Are you going to have your babies before the battle?"

"I don't know. It could be tomorrow, or the day after, within the week, maybe tonight." Katara tried to sound happy but she felt only nervousness about her upcoming birth.

"My mom told me once that I was born during a terrible storm. Maybe your babies will be born during the battle and they'll come out ok just like me." Mayra smiled.

Katara and Aang exchanged nervous expressions.

"I'm not going to see my family again am I?" Mayra sounded sure of it.

"Why do you say that?" Aang and Katara were surprised.

"Doctor Weng told me he'd take me back to my family. We went back to that city in the mountains, but it was burnt down. So instead he said that we'd find you. He seemed very unhappy. That city must have had a big fire, with my family in it."

"You don't know that."

"I know they are not here, otherwise I'd be with them right now. Mommy never liked Daddy's work and Daddy warned me that bad things would happen unless we listen to him. And when I met you two I knew that things would get bad because I was going against what Daddy said. So I know that I won't be with my family again, they are not here anymore. I know they are not here."

Katara and Aang were both shocked by how calm Mayra seemed about the situation.

"But don't you miss them?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Mayra sniffed. "But my mom told me once that no one is ever really gone, they still live in your heart. So my mommy and daddy and my older brother are in my heart right now, so I can't be sad." Mayra yawned.

Katara softly rubbed Mayra's head, "I'm proud of you. You're so brave and you always bring happiness."

"You even want happiness for others, which you have give for Katara and I. I too am proud of you. You united us when we were separate. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now." Aang smiled.

Mayra sleepily smiled, "I just wanted to help you too. No one deserves to be alone." She yawned again.

"You're right." Katara looked over at Aang. They gazed at one another deeply, as if sharing the same thought.

"Hey Mayra, can we offer you something? It's something that we'd like to give you for all the happiness you've given us." Aang asked.

"You mean like a present?"

"Yes," Katara replied, "We'd like to offer you a chance of happiness."

"But I'm already happy, because I'm here with you two."

Aang sat up to look down at Mayra, "Well if staying with us makes you happy, why don't we offer you a place in our home."

"What?" Mayra sat up, all her tiredness dropped away from her face.

"We don't want you to be alone so we'd like you to live with us, if that's what you want." Aang clarified.

"You mean I can be your daughter?" Mayra jumped in her seat.

"If you'd like to come live with us." Aang smiled.

"That is if its ok with your grandfather." Katara warned.

"I know he'll say yes! Oh thank you!" Mayra hugged Aang. "I'll be the best big sister of your babies!" Mayra hugged Katara, "I promise to help bathe them, and dress them, and feed them."

Katara and Aang laughed, "And they'll love you in return." Katara kissed Mayra's forehead.

"As we do for you." Aang tickled Mayra's stomach. Mayra squealed with laughter.

"Alright that's enough horsing around, we all need our sleep." Katara tucked Mayra into the blanket.

"Ok mom." Mayra giggled to Katara. Aang laughed and rested beside Mayra. Now they were like a family; father, daughter and mother. They all began to fade into a happy sleepy haze.

"For the battle," Mayra's voice whispered through the silent tent, "Can you make sure to come back."

"Of course we will." Aang answered, but Katara could tell that it was not a firm answer.

"Promise?" Mayra whined.

Katara and Aang grew silent. They both knew that they couldn't promise Mayra that they would come back alive. There was no guarantee that they would come back at all. But a promise is certain decision that will happen. If they made this promise they had to come back no matter what. They must come back, they had to believe that they'll come back.

"We promise." Katara and Aang both said in unison.

Mayra fell asleep with a faint smile on her face, snuggled between her new loving guardians.


	51. Chapter 49

Book: Air

Ch. 49 Tight Walls

Zuko scrunched up his closed eyes as the sunlight penetrated into his tent. He moaned and slammed a pillow on his face to block the light.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest, like someone was sitting on him Quickly he reacted and threw the pillow away. He froze when he realized that the situation was not a threat. Sitting on his chest was his little girl Ursa. She smiled toothlessly back at him with shit bubbles between her lips. She reached her tiny hands out to Zuko's face and squealed.

Beaming with his own light, Zuko sat up and lifted Ursa into his arms, "And just where did you come from?"

"She missed you," came another voice. Hiding in the shadow of the tent was his loving wife Mai, "And so have I." She crawled up to him and kissed him on the lips. They lingered there for a second to capture the moment. They had not seen each other for several long months.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Well you ordered the fire navy here and they needed a high official escort." Mai replied.

"And Ursa was your assistant." Zuko joked and bounced his daughter in his lap. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Aren't you worried about her being here?"

Mai's blank face frowned, she took Ursa into her arms, "If you don't want me here, then I'll leave."

"No that's not what I meant. I just don't want a repeat of what happened….that night." Zuko choked on the last two words.

Mai froze, "I was planning on delivering Ursa to Iroh when it came time for the battle. But knowing your uncle, I'm sure he wants to help fight."

Zuko rubbed his head and neck in deep thought. Memories flashed through his mind of the night that Azula came to raid the Fire Nation. Zuko had lost nearly everything that night. He had lost his nation, his honor, and his mother. And he almost lost his daughter. Zuko hoped that Azula could be cured of her insanity and become more human and calm. But that night marked a permanent belief that she would never change but only grow more ruthless and absurd.

"What about Katara? We could leave her in Katara's care." Mai pointed out.

"Not gonna happen. Katara has to fight in that battle, she's the Phoenix Prophet."

Mai's eyes widen in shock for a brief second but then disappeared, "Figures, she's got a brave heart to be fighting with children inside her."

"Its not like she has a choice."

"How's Aang taking it?"

"Well surprisingly. I think it's a risky move and a vitally dangerous one. But if they both believe that they have to do this together, I can't argue against the Avatar and…Katara." Zuko nearly shuttered at the thought of arguing with Katara. To this day, she still frightens him a bit when she used to hate him.

"So why are you napping in the middle of the day?" Mai tried to change the subject.

"We had the battle meeting early this morning, I took a nap afterwards to rest my thoughts. How many do we have left in the fire navy?"

"About 2,000. Its not much, but its enough."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Mai's waist, his chest pressed up against her back. His head nuzzled into the crock of her neck. "That's plenty."

A childish squeal came from outside the tent. Zuko jumped, Mai however didn't react.

"What the hell?" Zuko got up to his feet, pulled a shirt on and exited the tent. The blinding afternoon sun made Zuko see white. He blinked several times before his eyes could adjust. What he saw was confusing.

He say blue, blue uniforms of soldiers had camped out on the left half of the field. These blue uniforms belonged to the Water Tribe and there were hundreds of them. There were men sharpening their clubs and waxing their shields. Some were practicing fighting, some were looking at maps.

Another childish squeal evoked Zuko's attention. He traced his gaze to a small group of people gathered around a fire pit. A man in Water Tribe uniform was racing around with a small girl on his shoulders. She was squealing with excitement.

Mai came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh I forgot to mention, as we were sailing over here we came across Chief Hakoda's navy ships. He was looking for us."

Zuko recognized the man with the girl on his shoulders as Chief Hakoda himself. The group that was watching him was Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Mayra's grandfather. Mayra was riding on Hakoda's shoulders.

"I need to stop taking naps." Zuko rubbed his eyes, "I miss too much."

"Relax, the Water Tribe and Fire Navy ships just got here. I needed to wake you so you could go over the plans the Navy Leaders." Mai rubbed his shoulder. She pushed him towards the group at the fire pit.

Everyone smiled as Zuko approached them, Hakoda came to a stop and lifted Mayra off his shoulders. "Time to come down kiddo."

Mayra groaned a bit. She hugged Hakoda and smiled, "Its nice to have two grandfathers now." Then she dashed back over to Katara and Aang.

Hakoda walked over to Zuko shake his hand, "Nice to have you join us. Battle plans are hard to organize, we all deserve 20 winks after those." He smiled.

"Thanks." Zuko tried to smile back.

Sokka poked the ashes of the dead fire pit, "Sit down so we can discuss this battle with my dad so he knows what's going on."

Zuko took a seat, "Right, it nice to have you with us. Having your numbers will give us an advantage. We are striking tomorrow. Now tomorrow is the last day of the summer, and its also the day which my father wishes to take control of an ancient firebending source. If he succeeds to obtain this power, our chances of victory are slim, very slim. Which is why we are attacking at first light tomorrow." Zuko pulled a world map from his pocket, "We are attacking here," He pointed to the same small island he had been pointing out during the battle meeting. "This is the Four Spirits Isle. Ozai will be here with this army protecting him. We need to stop him before he gains this Ancient Firebending. So we're going to attack hard and from many different directions. Now we are stationed here on the shoreline of the Earth Kingdom, right across the island. It takes about 2 hour to reach it by ship. We'll send about 2/3 of our army by sea and hit the land. The other part of the army will go by air and attack Ozai's army around him. The land army is attacking on the outside, the air army will damage the inside. The goal is to cut a path through his army to allow a small group through to reach Ozai."

Sokka interrupted, "The group is gonna be me, Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Katara. We'll sneaky come in when Ozai's forces are weak and then we'll crush him before he'll move a finger to start that ceremony." Sokka slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Katara will be apart of this?" Hakoda questioned. He stared at his pregnant daughter. "Aren't you due soon?"

"Yes, but I need to do this. I'm one of the only people who can stop Ozai." Katara answered.

Mayra's grandfather spoke up, "She is the Phoenix Prophet and the Avatar is the Dragon Prophet. They were both chosen by the great Fire Spirits to end this madness before its starts. If they are not present to stop Ozai, then we can never win. Not even if we had an army of 1,000,000 men, it would be impossible. If Ozai were to gain control of the Fire Spirits and then activate their power with the ceremony, it would mean doom to us all."

"You seem to know a lot about the Ceremony." Hakoda pointed out.

"I am a member of the Phoenix Temple, of course I know about it. There is a lot of history on the Four Spirits Isle. I've never been there before, but I know a lot about it. The Isle is one island that looks like the four nation squished together. All the four elements symbolize together in unity, it is said to be the most peaceful place in the world. In each corner of the island, there is a temple for each Element Spirit. The Air Spirit's Temple is in the mountains, the Water Spirit is under the lake, the Earth Spirit is woven in a tree and the Fire Spirit's Temple lays in the depths of a volcano. In the Fire Temple there is a great cauldron. It is said that the great Spirits of Creation whispered their secrets and poured their souls into it, and from it spawn the ashes of the First Phoenix and First Dragon. The source of fire came from that cauldron, it was the first light of the world. I heard its truly a sight to see." The old man awed.

Sokka waved him off, "Yea yea, so we need to focus our attention on the volcano of the island. If we find a cauldron we find Ozai."

Hakoda scratched his chin in thought, "It sounds like you kids have been planning carefully."

Mai huffed, "What about me? Where do I fit into your little plan?"

Sokka panicked, he hadn't thought of that. Zuko shared the same expression, he opened his mouth to speak but another voice overpowered his.

"Red Alert, ships coming off the western horizon!" shouted someone from outside. Everyone frozen. The men hoped their feet (including Toph) and frantically looked around for the watchmen. The Duke was stationed as the watchmen at that time, he was sitting high up into a tree with an eyeglass. He was waving his arms trying to attention down below.

"The ships are igniting!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes widened.

Sokka began to yell again, "Everyone grab your armor and weapons, huddled under the trees for protection! Expect an attack!"

"Are we under attack?" Toph asked. Her feet were shifting across the earth, she couldn't see any other attackers approaching them by land.

The Duke continued staring through the spyglass, he gasped in horror, "Hit the deck, they opened fire!" he quickly climbed down the tree and hit the ground hard running for shelter. He took hold of Toph's hand for her to follow close behind him since she wouldn't be able to see the flying balls of fire.

Sokka continued barking orders as he ran with Mai (holding Ursa) and Zuko to shelter. Aang, Mayra and Hakoda aided Katara to stand and then sprinted after the others. The canon fire hit the base hard just as the three of them got under the bomb shelter. It was cramped of some many soldiers, weapons, supplies and Appa.

The ground shook. The air had piercing sounds of splintering wood. Smoke began to consume the pure air. Everyone held tight on to each other, trying not to breath in the smoke or lose their balance from the trembling earth.

"Crap! The Loyalists must have found us!" Sokka cursed.

"How is that possible?" Zuko yelled over to him.

Three people came running into the shelter after another fireball hit the shelter. It was Raichen and Yuo-Gin carrying some warrior. They were being rather aggressive with the warrior.

"Chief Sokka!" Raichen yelled, "We have been tricked! There is a traitor in our ranks, he is a Loyalist. He says this was his mission to reveal our location! We should kill this son of…" Raichen lit her hands close to the traitor's face, he didn't flinch.

"No stop," Sokka pushed her aside and pulled on the traitor's collar, "You Loyalist scum, how the hell did you find us?"

The traitor started to giggle, "Ozai sent me to deliver this message to you, all of you." His eyes danced from Zuko, to Mai, to Toph, Aang, Katara and then back at Sokka. "He knows everything, he will always be ten steps ahead of you. You can never win. You're all going to die." He laughed out loud.

Sokka slapped him across the face. "Where is he keeping my wife? Where is my son?" Sokka shook him roughly.

Hakoda placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Son stop. Its useless, we need to get everyone out of here before more damaged can be caused."

Sokka looked at everyone and sighed. He shoved the traitor to the ground. "We need to stick with the plan for tomorrow. They'll keep heading towards us, so we need to split. First we'll run into the forest to throw them off, then we'll split up and then circle back to the island, far from Ozai's ships. It will take longer, but it will be less dangerous. Dad you take the Water Tribe and come in on the island from the south. Zuko take your navy and come in from the north. I'll take the blimps and come in through the air straight on. Aang, you need to come in from behind with Katara. Avoid the fight at all cost, save your strength until the right time."

Everyone nodded. However Aang frowned at the plan, things were looking bad now. What if more surprises occurred during this fight? What would be the consequences? Aang didn't want any more lives to be taken this way.

"Wait, what about Mayra?" Katara yelled.

Sokka blinked.

"And Ursa?" Zuko added.

More canon fire hit the shelter. The Duke rushed back after surveying the shelter, "Sokka the shelter isn't gonna hold out much longer! We have to get out of here!"

"Toph, Duke, take the kids and run out as far as you can with them! Get them somewhere safe!" Sokka yelled back.

"WHAT?" Toph howled, "Do I look like some babysitting service?"

"TOPH DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Sokka blasted at the top of his lungs. Toph was studded, but didn't say another word. She ran up to Aang and Katara, took Mayra's hand and ran out of the shelter. Mai and Zuko ran with her, with Duke coming up behind them.

"Go! RUN!" Sokka yelled to everyone in the shelter.

Everyone shattered from the shelter towards the forest. Soldiers grabbed everything around camp, weapons, tents, logs, pieces of ships, sails and anything that could still be used. The firing seemed to increase, more fire balls bombarded the camp, sending everyone sprinting towards the forest.

Katara ran as fast as she could beside Aang, but she couldn't take much more of it. The smoke was suffocating, the trembling ground was irritating the children. She felt like she couldn't run or breathe. But suddenly her womb prickled her, this time in sere pain. Katara cursed to herself and realized that she was having another contraction. Without realizing it, she was falling forward.

Aang caught her just in time and hoist her into his arms. Katara choked on the smoke as she tried to breathe through the pain of the contraction. She gripped her stomach tightly, scrunching her eyes, trying to concentration on other things. But the pain was excruciating, she couldn't not think about it.

Aang panicked and used the wind to blow the smoke out of the area, the smoke engulfed around the fast approaching ships. They were covered in a smoke screen.

"Good thinking Aang!" Sokka yelled to him.

"Sokka we need to stop!" Aang yelled back.

"Why?"

"Katara's having another contraction!"

"Shit!"

"I can make it." Katara pushed her words through her teeth, "Get…everyone to safety."

"Aang run ahead of the group and head up north!" Sokka ordered.

"No I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Aang defied.

"STOP!" Toph shouted. She was several yards away from everyone. She had stopped dead in her tracks. "There is an army coming from us in the front!"

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed. He looked deep into the forest, he could see smoke from fireball being ready to launch. He could see hints of red and yellow peeking through the darkness of the forest. He continued to curse to himself. "This can't be! Everyone split up head north or south NOW!"

But before anyone could move, the army inside the forest began to open fire on them. Being bombarded on both sides, front and back. Each fireball on both sides getting closer to each other. The ships were near boarding the shore, the army from the forest was advancing.

Sokka felt sere bloody panic course through his veins, it was like he was stuck in a room whose walls were closing in, and the door was too far out of his reach. He felt like he wouldn't be able to make it in time before those walls would close in on the entire army. Their hopes of winning were now dashed.


	52. Chapter 50

Book: Air

Ch.50 Complication's Complications

Aang gritted his teeth in sere panic. They were doomed, being attacked from the near and in front. Ozai had planned this from the start, he must have known they were coming to attack him during the ceremony. He would have done anything to prevent them from attacking him. Now they were caught in his deadly trap with no way out. There was no time to run off to the sides. It was like they caught in a deadly trap with no way out. There was no time to run to the other ends of this attack, it would be impossible to get everyone out safely. Even if they did try to run, they would still be bombarded with fire power as they were now.

The fire balls exploded on the ground from the impact, sending fiery chunks of earth and flammable tar everywhere. Soldiers ran fro their lives to escape the fire ball's paths. But the flames were everywhere.

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph shouted over the screaming and thundering roars of the oncoming fire balls. "If you can't go forward, go under!" Toph lectured him. Usually Toph would say things when Aang would forget about something important from his earthbending lesson. And right now, she was making sense.

"Sokka, here take Katara and tell everyone to clump together! Toph you go to the far end of the group, I'll follow your lead!" Aang handed Katara's shaking body to Sokka, and ran off to the other end of the army.

"Aang what are you doing?" Sokka shouted.

He couldn't hear him, Aang was already at work to focus on his plan of defense. He took a stance, sensed the vibrations of the earth to find Toph in the same position. Once her body moved, he did the same. Together they flowed in the same pattern of movement. The earth under the army began to shake, then quickly the ground flipped over completely. Toph and Aang let out an exhausted sigh and rejoined the group.

"That should buy us some time." Aang walked up to Sokka and immediately took Katara back in his arms. He eased her down to the earthly ground. Katara moaned as her body moved, sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"Katara, its gonna be ok. We're safe now." Aang wiped away her sweat. "I need a doctor!"

Katara grabbed hold of Aang's collar, "No Aang its alright, its just a contraction." Katara huffed out.

"Mommy!" came the screaming voice of Mayra, she was shoving her way to get to Katara. Katara outstretched her arms and hugged Mayra as soons as she sat down right next to her.

Sokka sighed, and turned to his army. By the looks of it, their numbers had dwindled. Zuko came up right beside him with a sad disappointed face. "Report: how bad is the damage?" Sokka barked.

Hakoda spoke, "Many of our ships were still in the water, we manage to grab a few pieces and small boats. But not enough for all of us. About 4 dozen men are missing."

"2 small air ships are within our hold sir." Spoke the head aerial pilot.

"And not including swords or shields, we have only 8 cannons, and a little supply of ammo left." Spoke another solider.

Zuko sighed, "Not many of our ships survived neither, I'm missing 45 men."

Sokka slammed his fist into the earth wall, "#*%$!" He continued slamming his fist into the wall.

Toph ran up to him yelling, "Hey hey! Stop that, the ground isn't very stable here. You could cause a cave-in in here!" She grabbed his fists, "Cursing and banging isn't gonna get us out of this mess. Listen, we have enough earthbenders to continue digging tunnels to get us out of this area. We need to focus on getting out of here."

"She's right Sokka." Aang stood up from beside Katara.

"Fine we run away from the fight and then come back another day. Sure we'll do that, we have all the time in the world!" Sokka threw his arms around to annunciate his sarcasm. "Aang, we have to end this now! We have no other time! As soon as the sun rises tomorrow we're all dead! There's no hope for us now! That was our last chance!"

"Shut up!" a thundering voice silenced Sokka immediately. Katara stared at him, her nostrils flared. She grabbed for Aang's hand to help her up. As sson as she was on her feet, she marched right up to Sokka, "I don't want to hear that from you! So things are bad right now, but that doesn't mean we have to give up! This is not like you Sokka. The Sokka I knew would continue to fight until he was the last man standing. The Sokka I knew would fight for his friends and his family until he had no breath left to give. The Sokka I knew would never give up! Don't you dare quit on me brother, or I swear I will have to knock your sense right back in you!"

Sokka stared speechlessly at his sister. He took a quick look around at his army and the other nation soliders, then he looked back at his friends and sister. "Alright." He whispered and a small smile began to crack his face. Katara smiled back at him.

"All earthbenders, head to the west side of the tunnel and begin to dig!" The army hollered and went straight to work.

"Toph," Aang grabbed her arm, "I need you to..."

"Yeah yeah I know, suddenly I'm everyone's babysitter. I'll take Mayra and Ursa with me to Ba Sing Sai. I'll be fast. I don't wanna miss any of the action." The Duke came up beside Toph.

Katara looked down at Mayra, "Do what Toph tells you to do. We'll come back for you." Mayra hugged Katara and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I want you, dad and my two sisters to come back." A tear feel down her cheek.

The Duke carried Ursa in a baby sling. Toph took Mayra in her arms and swung her on her back. "Come on kiddo, we got to head out before things get bad."

Aang kissed Mayra's forehead.

Mayra took one look at Katara once more and touched her necklace around her neck. She was wearing Katara's old necklace. Katara smiled and did the same to her new betrothal necklace. With one sweep of her hand, Toph opened up a new passage and swiftly moved the ground underneath them through the tunnel. The four of them were gone.

Aang hugged Katara to support her. But mainly he needed the hug to support himself. He wondered if they would ever see Mayra again. Katara stared up at Aang and gave him a loving smile, her smile almost put his mind at ease.

But Aang'd easy feeling dropped when he sensed something disturbing. His eyes widened. He could sense the vibrations coming from above ground.

"Aang what is it?" Katara noticed his sudden facial change.

"Everyone stop!" Aang shouted, everyone froze.

Sokka rushed up to him, "What's go..."

Aang shushed him. He dug his heels firmly into the ground to get a better feel as to what was occurring above them. "Something strange is going on in the battle above. I feel more people, but they are all running. Its hard to tell what's going on."

"We need a better look." Sokka pointed out.

Sokka commanded the tunnels to be dug quicker. Once the tunnel was dug all the way to the edge of the forest, Aang and Sokka investigated. Aang created a small peep hole tunnel to the surface. Sokka poked his head out from the ground cautiously. Luckily, he was surrounded by a bush. He crawled out and pushed apart the branches. The battle field where they once were laid in front of his sight.

"What's going on?" Aang poked his head out.

"They're retreating, the loyalists are returning to their ships and heading off the land!" Sokka half whispered, half shouted.

"What?"

"There's another army down there. They got some serious firepower. Like bending power."

"What do they look like?"

"Their uniforms are blue and white, just like the White Lotus old guys. But there's more in the mix. There are many different uniforms from each nation. They got tanks, and boats. They are starting to head after the Loyalists."

Aang popped out of the hole and ran down to the battlefield. His orange outfit always stuck out like a sore thumb, so when the new army saw him coming, they didn't attack him as Aang suspected. Sokka was right, the Order of the White Lotus was here. Iroh was among the group.

"General Iroh, thank goodness you're here." Aang greeted him.

Iroh smiled at him as he approached him, "How fortunate are we to come across you. We saw that Ozai's army was forming at this spot. We wanted to drive him off of our land, we didn't realize you were near."

"We were Ozai's target, we were stationed here. We had plans to attack him tomorrow, but he was a few steps ahead of us and attacked us before we were even ready." Aang frowned.

"Oh then it is a good thing we came. So you wanted to defeat Ozai before Summer's end tomorrow. I see, then you were informed about your destiny as the Dragon Prophet. And is Katara with you?"

"Yes, you knew about that?"

"Yes, you and she are the only people to stop Ozai and there for you must battle Ozai before the ceremony starts."

"Yeah yeah I already know about that."

"But do you know how you are going to stop him?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow.

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find any words.

The earth shook near the edge of the forest, a hole opened up in the ground and Sokka's army emerged from underground.

"Hiding underground. A trick taught by your earthbending master no doubt." Iroh winked at Aang.

A messenger rushed up to Iroh, "General Iroh, all ships are ready sir."

"That's good, prepare to make a few more. We'll need more for our friends." Iroh gestured to the new army emerging from underground. The messenger appeared dumbfounded.

The armies merged together, combining their forces, transportation, artillery and bending power. All soldiers boarded the dozens of sailing ships, and air ships and casted off. Sokka was very pleased. He immediately wanted to start another battle meeting, much to everyone's dislike. All the army leaders had gathered on one boat. Katara wanted to sit this meeting out. She had enough of this battle talk, and she knew that her battle position wouldn't change much since she had to be there at the fire ceremony before dusk. She figured that she should get an earlier head start on some sleep. She felt like she needed it. Her latest contraction left her more exhausted then her other ones. It was only a matter of time before she would go into labor. Katara bit her lip as she walked away from the sunset on deck. She didn't want the babies to be born now, but nor did she want them going into battle with her. She hated this complication.

Katara groaned to herself and sighed. She might as well get enough energy to prepare for the worst battle she would ever face. She slowly made her way to her room below deck. The boat rocked back and forth, she had to brace herself against the tiny hallway. She was feeling queasy and weak.

"Are you alright Miss Katara?" a young Freedom Fighter came up in front of her.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I was heading off to my cabin." Katara tried to smile.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No I'll be fine. You should go get some sleep yourself, we have a big day tomorrow starting at an earily hour." Katara moved around the young Fighter and opened her cabin's door. She let out another groaning sigh.

Her cabin was hers and Aang's, and it was tiny. The cabin just had a bed and that was it. The room was only 7 by 7 feet, and the bed took up most of that space.

Katara eased her way down on to the flurry blankets and pillows, clutching her swollen abdomen. She tried hard not to think of her terrible complication regarding her children. She needed sleep, and such thoughts would evoke nightmares during her sleep.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on happy thoughts.

But those happy thoughts didn't come. As her body passed out from exhausted and her mind drifted off to sleep, her dreams were filled with things that she feared would happen. She dreamt of a large volcano, erupting with hot fiery magma. Aang was pulling her hand, and she was running with him towards the top of the volcano. She yelled at him to stop because of the lava. But he made her run and he jumped into the top of the volcano, dragging her with him.

Katara shut her eyes but felt no heat or burn. She opened them to find that she was inside the volcano now. But the top was so high up and the volcano's bottom was covered in walls of fire and ashes. In the center was a giant cauldron, inside it was a large dragon and a phoenix. Both creatures were roaring and snapping at one another.

Katara turned to look at Aang, but he wasn't with her. She yelled for him, but what answered her was something she didn't want to hear. It was Azula's snickering. Katara thrashed her head around to locate her, but she was nowhere to be found. The walls of fire were starting to cave in around her. The ashes were starting to burn, it was getting hotter and Katara could start to feel pain from the fire's heat.

Azula's snickering grew louder, and Katara was becoming more terrified. Her heart thundered in her head and pounded her chest. When the fiery walls were inches away from kissing her body, a figure emerged from the flames. It was Azula with a dagger in her hands. She had this horrid look on her face as she came at Katara with that dagger. Azula's eyes averted from Katara's face to her pregnant stomach. As Azula landed, she brought the dagger down in Katara's stomach. Katara screamed.

"Katara, Katara! Wake up! Honey wake up!" came a gentle voice. Katara woke up instantly.

Aang was standing right over her, his hands pinned her hands down. His face looked petrified. Katara found herself panting, sweat had coated her body. And there was this lingering pain of Azula's dagger.

Katara groaned and wrestled her hands free to clutch her stomach. The pain did not stop. It took over her entire body making her body twist and burn. Katara screamed.

Aang panicked, "Katara hold on, I'll get help!" Aang rushed to the hallway and yelled for a doctor. He was shouting for less than a minute before returning back to Katara.

Katara tried to say something to him, but her pain was choking her throat. The only noise she could make was screaming and moaning. Aang huddled next to her, his eyes were filled with tears. He hated to see her in pain. Katara begged for the pain to go away just so she could talk to Aang.

A doctor came in just a few seconds after Aang huddled next to Katara. He felt Katara's damp forehead. "How long as she been like this?"

"I don't know," Aang answered, "I was coming back from the meeting and I could hear her screaming as I approached the door. She was sleeping before, but now she's in more pain now that she's awake." Aang took Katara's hand and she clutched on to it with all her strength.

"Has her water been broken?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Aang bit his lip.

"How many contractions has she experienced already?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know! Just please help her!" Aang yelled at the doctor.

The doctor placed a hand on top of Katara's stomach and felt around it. Katara groaned. Aang answered her groan with a kiss to her forehead.

After the doctor was done examining Katara's stomach, he looked at Aang with a serious face, "She's having a contraction. There's nothing I can do. She'll come out of it soon. Its hard to say if she's going into labor or not. You have to keep a careful eye on her. I shall go fetch a midwife for you if you like."

Aang looked at the doctor and back down at Katara. She had stopped screaming and was now moaning a bit from the remainder of her pulsing pain. Her eyes were growing tired and so were her limbs. With each panting breath, she felt herself becoming heavier and heavier. Her body was becoming too weak to fight back, she was absolutely exhausted.

"No, I think we'll be fine for now. But have a midwife ready in case she does." Aang's panic did not go away so easily.

The doctor nodded, "She needs her rest. Avatar may I voice a personal matter?"

Aang nodded.

"She is in no condition to fight tomorrow. I would highly recommend that she stay out of this battle. She could give birth at any given moment. She can't handle the stresses of both child labor and fighting..."

"I know." Aang stopped him. "But she has to go. Believe me if she wasn't the Phoenix Prophet, I would not let her set a foot on that island. But I have no choice. She has a destiny and I can't stop her."

"She could be killed, along with your children! Have mercy Avatar." The doctor begged.

"I have no choice." A tear fell down from his cheek. "Please leave us." Aang whispered and nuzzled his head into Katara's hair.

The doctor left.

Katara was fighting hard against her exhaustion. She wanted to keep her eyes open and talk to Aang. She wanted to tell Aang that it would be alright. She hated seeing him so heartbroken.

But deep down even she was not certain of her situation. So she slipped into her heavy waves of sleep that were waiting for her.


	53. Chapter 51

Book: Air

Ch.51 Over the Edge, Over and Over Again

The full moon reflected over the ocean that separated the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation. A fleet of ships were cutting into the thick tides that were influenced by the moon. The ships hung their flags representing the Earth and Water Tribe armies. Cannons were set on either side of each ships. Soldiers were sitting below deck with their armor strapped on and their adrenaline was pumping with each nervous heartbeat.

Standing on the deck with her blue combat outfit on, Katara was trying to calm her racing heart. She rested her arms on the banister on the deck staring up at the moon. She breathed in the power of the full moon, hoping that the moon will give her some strength tonight.

She looked down from the moon to her extended abdomen. Slowly she caressed the life inside her. Usually a mother would feel proud and overjoyed to have children, but for Katara it doesn't didn't feel right. She felt terrible right now, like a disgusting being who was forcing her life and her unborn children on the line for a battle that was going to be murderous. She knew they were coming out soon. Her contractions were getting worse and they were occurring more frequently. She feared that the next contraction she would have would send her into labor. But she gravely feared about the timing. These children were very important and dear to her. They were not only important to the world, but important to her heart. She dreamt about having children with Aang before, but not at this one point of time. She would give anything to get these children out of her right now to take away her fear. But if she did that, she would be left too weak to survive in battle. And she would rather know that her children were with her than be separated from them. Katara would give anything not to be apart of this battle.

A soft hand startled her grieving. Aang weakly smiled at her. His smile looked like a mask, he was hiding an apologetic look and sadness. He wrapped his warm arms around her and nuzzled his head into her hair.

"Sokka said he can spot the island in his telescope. We have to go." Aang whispered.

"I know." Katara whispered.

"But I don't want to leave just let. I can't imagine what must be running in your head right now." Aang rubbed her back.

Katara tried to smile, "Trust you don't want to know."

"There was one thing that I promised I would do with you, and I want to do it before we leave." Aang pulled away from her and smiled.

Katara was a bit confused but she followed Aang as he took her hand towards the other end of the ship. She tried to suppress her worried thoughts. Aang's smile always had a warming affect on her.

At the other end of the ship, Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and another water tribal man was there. All of them had pleasant smiles on their faces. Hakoda walked up to Katara, Aang left her and stood next to the other tribal man.

Katara gasped. The other man had spiritual robes on and everyone was set up just they would be at a water tribe wedding. This was her wedding, her water tribe wedding to Aang. Just as he promised.

She took her father's arm and he brought her towards Aang and the water tribe priest. She leaned against her father's side and couldn't help but beam up at him. He smiled back. When he brought her in front of Aang, he kissed her on the forehead and stepped aside.

"Let the moon and ocean spirits watch over us as we bind the union of two souls into one heart. Let them bless this heart and let it grow and change into greater love that will bloom into a bright future." The priest began. "Take each other's hands." He instructed.

Facing each other and never dropping their gaze, they took each other's hands. Their smiles grew.

A shout came from the watchman in the crow's nest on the main mast. Everyone looked up to the watchman except Katara and Aang. They were too wrapped up in their eyes that everything else was a blur. Sokka left the wedding ceremony as did Zuko, Mai and Iroh. Hakoda began barking out orders.

The priest nervously shouted over the roar of hurdling fireballs that were coming right for the ships. "Avatar Aang do you take Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be your loving wife, and will you promise to love, to hold, to cherish her soul and physical body. And will you love her until death shall you part?"

Aang smiled, his eyes never left Katara's to observe the catastrophe that was occurring around them, "I do, but even in death I will always love her eternity."

The priest spoke louder as the fire balls bombarded the ocean and caused huge waves. The soldiers on the ship yelled and took their defenses on the ships. "Now Katara of the Southern Water Tribe do you take Avatar Aang as your loving husband, and will you promise to love, to honor, and to cherish his soul and physical body. And will you love him until death shall take you?"

Katara's eyes twinkled as she became enriched in the passion that was beaming in Aang's eyes. She couldn't help but reflect her own. She placed her right finger tips on the face of her betrothal necklace and recited, "I do, but even in death I forever be his love."

"By the power vested in me, the Water and Ocean Spirits now pronounce you…." The priest wasn't able to finish because a fiery cannonball was coming right at him. Aang and Katara bended a shield of water to protect the three of them. They did it so smoothly like it was a reflex.

"Katara, Aang get into position! We're starting early!" Sokka shouted over to them as he mounted on Appa who was floating next to the ship. Zuko and Mai joined him.

Together they joined hands and mounted on Appa's head. Their smiles never broke. They took one look at the priest who smiled back at them. As Appa took off into the skies, the priest made a motion with his hands signaling the end of the marriage ceremony.

He placed his hand on his forehead and then pulled it down on his heart, "….Husband and wife. May you be blessed and watched by all spirits of compassion and may your love never die." He murmured to them as he watched them shrink in the sky.

When Katara and Aang could see the priest no longer from the shrinking ship, they looked back at each other. Aang let go of the reins and wrapped his arms around Katara. Katara caressed her hands around Aang's face. With eager breath, they pulled their faces towards their own and enveloped themselves into their wedding kiss.

Sokka sighed a bit half-heartedly, Zuko and Mai cracked a smile. But the newly wedded couple continued to kiss each other passionately. The air grew thick and Sokka was pulsing a vein in his forehead.

"Alright that's enough of that." He yelled at them. A strange sound made him change his mood however, he went from irritated to alert. The strange sound was coming from the island which was appearing on the horizon. Everyone became alert. Sokka pulled out his telescope. "Their ships are on the move towards us. And there's some strange machine on the shoreline." Sokka leaned forward in the saddle, "It looks like a cannon, but its very different. Its bigger but…wait their loading something in it." Sokka gasped.

"What what is it?" Aang shouted taking the reins.

"They are aiming it at us! They've opened fire!"

The huge cannon fired with a puff of smoke and a flash of red light. The huge cannonball was coming straight at them but while in mid-flight the ball exploded to reveal a chain net. It was large enough to take down Appa.

Katara grabbed hold of the ocean water several stories below them and cut the lines of chains in front of them. Appa escaped through the whole in the netting. Aang smiled.

"Crap, no wonder that cannon so big! They designed a multiple round cannon, here comes more ammo!" Sokka shouted while gazing through the telescope.

The gang gasped as five more round of chain netting were coming at them.

Katara took hold of a huge chunk of water and brought it up near Appa's head. "Aang I'm gonna need your help."

Together Aang and Katara cut through the netting of chains. "Appa try to move out of the line of fire." Aang shouted. Appa swerved to the right, but the cannon was on a fast moving excel. It was following them. More chain netting was coming at them.

"Damn we have got to get one of those!" Sokka stared in awe at the contraction. Everyone gave him an icy glare. Sokka cleared his throat, "Zuko can you take out that cannon."

Zuko shoved Sokka out of the way, "Was that even a question? I'll be able to stop it but we have to get closer."

"No problem." Aang replied as a drop of sweat was forming on his forehead. The chain netting kept coming. Katara was keeping up better than Aang thought, the moon was helping her greatly.

They were coming up to the island, it was becoming apparent just how many Loyalists soldiers were on the island. There were thousands of them. All of them were armed with heavy artillery and had thick armor on. And the kinds of machines that they had did not look humbling in the least. Some of the machines they had were unrecognizable and fearful looking.

Appa swopped down close to the huge cannon, Zuko fired a huge fireball inside the barrel and the cannon exploded. But the surrounding Loyalists were ready for their confrontation. Most opened fire with their firebending, some fired their weapons which were shooting out barbed netting.

The armor Appa had on protected him against the barbed netting, but Zuko was able to deflect the fire blasts with one huge wave of fire in front of the massive beast.

Aang tugged on the reins and Appa pulled up. Fire blasts came after them but eventually they were falling out of range.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Mai said.

"Yea." Sokka rubbed his chin, "There's no way Ozai would let us out that easily. We better be on our toes from here on out."

"He was never one to be easy to deal with." Zuko mumbled.

Momo, who was perched on the tail end of saddle, started squawking and jumping frantically. Everyone looked back. The Loyalists gathered at the shoreline weren't even trying to advance to get to Appa, they had completely ignored them. But now their attention was focused on the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships in the air and the ocean. They were opening up their cannon fire and sailing out in vase numbers. It looked like it was going to be a bloody fight out there.

"I guess Ozai wants to fight us instead of his armies." Zuko pointed out.

"No," Sokka slammed his fist in his hand, "This is a trap, the Loyalist army is not just fighting off our army but they are trying to keep us in. Notice how they stationed themselves, they are not gonna let anyone in or out. Ozai wants us all to himself. But its gonna be hard to get any aid from our army, and its gonna be hard for us to aid them."

"Well then we'll just have to stop Ozai and then it will stop everything." Aang focused his attention back on steering. The island's volcano was fast approaching. Inside the dormant volcano would be the Temple of the Ancient Fire Spirit. Aang could feel a rush of energy flowing in him from the spiritual essences of this island. It felt like harmony here. This was such a sacred island and Ozai was planning on using it as his base. It made Aang sick.

As they approached the mouth of the volcano, a powerful gunfire was heard followed by the sound of Appa groaning in pain. Appa fought uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Sokka asked as he held on to the saddle as Appa wiped around.

"I don't know." Aang tugged on Appa's reins, trying to calm him down.

"Look." Mai pointed out and noticed a spear stuck in Appa's back left thigh. The spear was connected to a chain that led inside the forest. The chain started to rise and a giant air ship appeared out of the thick trees. Another gunfire was heard and another spear gouged into Appa's backside. The ship began to reel in Appa. Appa screamed in pain. Blood was coming out of his armor.

Tempered in fuming anger, Aang launched his glider out, jumped on it and flew over to the giant airship. He was being attacked with fireballs from firebenders stationed on the deck of the ship. Aang spun and swerved out of the fire's path. He tossed his feet in front of him and sent an air gush across the deck. All the firebenders fell off of the deck and into the forest.

"Quick cut the chains." Sokka shouted. Zuko severed the massive chains with a fire whip. Appa landed on the side of the volcano, shaking in pain. Katara jumped out to aid Appa, her hands full of water.

"The spears are still stuck in there pretty good, I can't heal him." Katara panicked.

Appa groaned and began nodding off. "Wait something's wrong with Appa!" Katara rushed to Appa's massive head. Appa's eyes were fluttering and his breathing was growing deep. "Oh no!"

Sokka and Zuko gathered around the spear gorged in Appa's leg. With a hard pull, they manage to yank the spear out. A strange green residue was coated on the spear. Sokka examined it further, rubbing it between his fingers. "Its poison, it won't kill him. Its similar to a Shirshu's venom. Its just going to numb him." Katara sighed and then looked back at the giant air ship. Aang was still destroying the ship, he was damaging the engine while dodging fireballs.

The earth began to rumble, soon tanks were coming up the side of the volcano, coming right for them. Sokka pulled out his sword, and Mai drew her daggers. But then another roaring engine thundered through the night air. Another air ship took the place of the damaged one that Aang was on. But this time the air ship wasn't alone, 3 more were accompanying it.

"You gonna be kidding me." Zuko mumbled.

Aang was flying back to the gang. He ran up to Katara who was healing Appa's wounds, "How is he?"

"He can't fly, Aang. He's been poison, his whole body is going numb." Katara reported.

"This isn't good." Aang rubbed the back of his head and brought his attention to the tanks and the air ships coming right at them. Aang was about to charge forward, but Sokka stopped him with his arm. "Aang don't worry about this, we got it covered. This is part of Ozai's plan. He wants you to fight his machines so it would make you tired. Then he'll strike when you are weak and out of energy. He's staling you until the sun rises."

"But I can't leave you guys against all this." Aang whined.

Abruptly the ground began to shake in front of them and then imploded, sending an avalanche of rocks down on the tanks. Some were pushed off the mountain side. A head popped out of the hole, "Relax Twinkletoes, go do your thing. We can handle this crap heap of metal." Casually emerging from the hole was Toph. She stomped her foot in the ground and send an even bigger avalanche down the mountain side. All the tanks went flying off into the forest.

Everyone was stunned to see her return. The Duke popped his head out of the hole, "Sorry we're late."

"How did you get here so fast?" Katara asked.

"I said I didn't wanna miss any of the action. Mayra and Ursa are safe in Ba Sin Sai. They are in the trusting hands of the Earth King." Toph replied. "Now go take care of Ozai, we'll be right behind you."

Aang looked back at Katara, she nodded and that was all he needed. "Alright, just be caref…"

"Will you go already?" Zuko smiled and gave Aang a shove. Next thing Aang saw was Zuko blasting at the air ships while Sokka and Toph charged down the mountain side at more tanks. Meanwhile Mai was protecting the Duke as he was putting together so kind of homemade super bomb.

Aang and Katara took each other hands and walked over to the mouth of the volcano. They passed by Appa, Momo was perched on his front paw comforting him. Aang rubbed his flying buddy on the nose, Katara gave him a kiss there as well.

"We'll come back, you stay strong for these guys." Aang said to Appa.

Momo squawked and hopped on to Aang's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to come Momo?"

"Let him Aang, he was with you when you faced Ozai then. Besides Momo is a regular fighter." Katara patted his head.

"Alright let's go, all five of us." Aang squeezed Katara hand. She nodded. She gave her belly a gentle rub.

They walked over to the edge of the volcano. The inside was dark and it was difficult to see anything because of the night sky. Without any further hesitation, Aang and Katara jumped off the edge and dove into the dark depths of the volcano.


	54. Chapter 52

Book Air

Ch.52 What you told me and What I promised

Katara held tight on to Aang's side. He used airbending to glide them safely down the deep volcano. It grew darker and darker as they travelled further down into the mouth. Aang and Katara looked all around them, searching for signs of threat. They listened for any sounds of someone else among them. There was fear that Ozai was here, and there was uncertainty if he was alone or not. Momo flew around them in a circle, hovering closer as light slowly disappeared.

Looking up at the ash burnt walls of the inner volcano, Katara noticed something odd. The walls looked they cared in patterns. As the descended, the patterns became more elaborate and they were forming more recognizable pictures. There were symbols of language, pictures of dragons, fire and people. These pictures and patterns looked like they were carved out of a sharp tool. It looked too fine to be of any work done by a human. And it would have been difficult to engrave this in the walls from suspension.

"These cravings," Aang was staring at them too. "They are beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Who wrote them?" Katara asked. "It couldn't have been the dragons or the phoenixes. They never settled in this volcano."

"I don't know. But maybe we'll find out in the temple." Aang looked below them, they were plunging into total darkness. He lit a small flame to reveal the ground a few feet below them. The ground was covered in a thick layer of soft sandy black ash.

"Where could the temple be?" Katara asked. Momo landed on her shoulder, his ears were perked up and alert.

"Well the volcano itself is the temple, but we are looking for the cauldron which is said to be here." Aang took a few more steps with a single flame as his source of light. He kept a firm grip on Katara's hand. Katara huddled close behind him.

"Wait," Aang stopped in his tracks. He dug his souls into the sandy ashes.

"What?" Katara hugged his shoulder.

A sudden loud crack was heard and then followed by a series of more cracks. The ashes began to pour into the ground, like the ground underneath them was like a wired drainer. All around them, pockets of ashes were being sucked down and more cracking was heard.

"The ground underneath us is hollow and its cracking." Aang panicked and began to run with Katara to the side of the volcano, but then the ground gave out from underneath them and they fell into the layer of ashes. They held tightly onto each other as they broke through the unstable earth that the ashes were sitting on. Aang and Katara braced themselves for a landing. They landed into a pile of soft ash, but they were being suffocated by the remaining falling ashes. The ground that they were once on imploded entirely and cave in deeper and deeper into the volcano.

Aang dug his arms out and quickly pulled himself and Katara out, coughing for breath. Momo who still clung to Katara's shoulder, was sneezing multiple times. They were covered in a thin layer of black soot. The first thing they noticed upon emerging from the ashes were two things: it was warmer and it was brighter.

Once on their feet, they dusted themselves off. They investigated the area even more. The walls were farer apart, but they were bright as if they were gold but there were no carvings on them. There was a light coming from around the walls. Curious Momo leaped from his place on Katara's shoulders to the mysterious light against the wall. He jumped when a gush of magna squirted out from below the wall. He screeched and hopped back over to the couple.

Aang could feel it, he could feel how the room was. The light was not fire, it was the burning intensity of lava. They were standing on a disk of burnt earth on a pool of lava. The disk of earth was just the right size to cover the surface of the inside of the volcano but a little shorter so light could illuminate the area. This was not natural, someone or something created this volcano to be this way.

Far on the other end of the area was a figure. It was darkly shadowed and too far away from them to see who or what it was. There was a column of light in front of figure which darkened their features. The figure out stretched an arm out to its side and it was holding an oval shaped object. The figure's face, although it couldn't be seen, was staring at the object. But it was apparent that the figure had its back turned to Katara and Aang.

"Fascinating isn't it?" came a soft deep voice from the figure. Katara and Aang both knew that voice. They clenched their hands and tensed their muscles. The voice easily evoked their adrenaline and set their hearts racing. This figure was a man, and this man had a name. And his name was Ozai. Every time they heard or even thought of his name, it seemed to grow darker and more evil.

"To think that my entire source of firebending can be brought back by a dud egg and a pile of ashes. Such lifeless harmless trinkets. But yet together they can make me become so powerful. Its amazing how some things work, isn't it Avatar." The figure turned around. Although shadows still lingered on his face, Aang could mentally put Ozai's face to the figure.

"Ozai, you are out matched and outnumbered. The sunrise doesn't occur for another hour. You cannot win. Surrender now and I promise I will spare your life once again. I have shown you much mercy for you and your people. But you have committed treason againt peace and disturbed the balance of the four elements. I know of your plans and I cannot permit you to carry them out, I must stop you and I will." Aang advanced a little closer, his senses becoming more alert.

"Such big words from a little boy. You may have been able to stop me before. But trust me, all in due time, there will be a point where even the Avatar would be rendered powerless." Ozai snickered.

From behind Ozai, another dark figure came charging up to them. Their hands were lit with blue flames and there was a terrible laughter coming from the charging figure. Aang and Katara braced for the attack, they knew who this was. This was Azula.

Aang did not want to irritate the pool of lava below so he had to rely on his other three elements. But he could feel his chi of fire burning powerfully inside him from being in such a spiritual place. Azula shot a huge wave of blue fire at both of them. It was massive, it almost filled the entire diameter of the area inside of the volcano.

Aang jumped in front of Katara and parted the huge wave of flames with his firebending. Azula's firebending was powerful here too. This spiritual place didn't only affect spiritual people but everyone who entered here.

Azula charged forward with blue flames riding under her feet. Her face was twisted in a hideous half smile which reflected her emotions of hatred and anger. Katara uncorked her water pouch. Aang spun and was ready to send a gust of wind at Azula, but he could not affect the wind. His eyes widened. In a last attempt of defense, Aang shot a wall of fire at Azula. She stopped and tried to block herself from the wall by creating a dorm of blue fire.

"I can't using any of my bending except fire." Aang turned to Katara. He was surprised to see that she was sharing the same look of shock and horror.

"I can't bend either." She gasped. Momo screeched at Azula who was coming at them again.

Katara back up a bit, a little frightened and less self confident in herself now that her bending was useless. Ozai was right, even an Avatar could be rendered powerless in here. Aang had been degraded to a mere firebender. This temple must have some spiritual power that strengthens only firebenders and neutralizes other benders.

"Katara stay behind me. Until there is an opening, I want you to grab for those sacred objects from Ozai. He can't do the ceremony without them." Aang ordered.

Katara nodded.

"Try if you will but you can never pass through me!" Azula yelled. As she shot more giant balls of fire at the two of them.

Aang protected them with a wall of fire, "Go," He murmured to Katara. And he charged forward at Azula. He tried to get close to Azula so he could control her fighting area. He didn't want Azula to be facing Katara in a fight. If he could keep Azula distracted long enough then Katara could take the objects unharmed, at least by Azula.

Aang charged forward, ducking under Azula's crazy kick of flames, and then coming up behind her and taking hold of her hand. But as soon as Aang made contact with her skin, Aang felt this pulse of weakness creep into him. He let go and backed away a few inches. He could feel a field of invisible pressure around Azula. What is this?

While Azula was occupied by Aang, Katara ran as fast as her pregnant mound would allow her towards Ozai. Katara gritted her teeth, she was feeling weak without the feel of the moon pulsing through her veins. But as she approached Ozai, she felt weaker and weaker.

"You feel it don't you." Ozai said over to her. "Its amusing watching you struggle. You are practically on your knees."

Katara was so focused on reaching him that she didn't notice that she was walking, almost limping. She felt no pain, only extreme tiredness like struggling through a pool of molasses.

"You won't even be able to reach me." Ozai snickered.

Momo squawked to Katara on her shoulder. He seemed unaffected by the fire spiritual pressure. "Momo, grab that egg from Ozai." Momo leaped from her shoulder.

Katara fell to her knees, beads of sweat were beginning to drip from her forehead. She crawled her way over. But she noticed something glowing from her chest. It was the Phoenix necklace that Aang had gave to her. The red gem was glowing brightly. Katara looked up.

Momo was flying around Ozai's head. Ozai was ducking and shooing him away with one arm. Katara knew what the necklace was doing, it was calling out to the ashes of the last phoenix. Where was the vase of ashes?

Momo was able to jump on Ozai's head. He grabbed Ozai's beard with his foot and pulled it hard. Ozai yelled. Momo let go and dove at him again as he was holding his chin in pain. Momo hugged his hind legs around the egg and flew off with it. He flew over to Katara.

Katara smiled, but felt herself growing weaker and weaker. Momo approached her with the egg. Ozai didn't seemed disturbed at all. Katara grabbed hold of the egg with both hands, and she soon wished she hadn't. Upon contact with the egg, a wave of pain crawled up her skin, like a burning pricking string. Katara screamed and let go. Her eyes fluttered as she felt exhaustion fighting to engulf her. Katara groaned as she realized what was going on. It wasn't the fire spiritual pressure of the temple that was making her weak. It was the sacred object. The phoenix spirits inside her soul detested the sacred dragon object. She couldn't handle the egg, and Ozai knew it. He snickered as he walked up to Katara and took the egg back in his possession.

Aang had been keeping an eye on Katara the entire time. He clenched his teeth as he saw Katara laying on the ground and Ozai was standing above her. Azula was laughing when she noticed his attention being occupied by his wife.

Out of the corner of Aang's eye, he saw Azula reach inside her shirt. She pulled out a canister that was a foot long an inch wide. As soon as she pulled that canister out, Aang felt very very weak. He stumbled to keep his balance. Azula brought the canister closer to Aang, Aang moaned from the exhaustion he was feeling and he finally fell to his knees. Azula spat with laughter and yanked Aang by the collar and brought him over to Ozai, dragging him with her.

"As I was saying before, even an Avatar like you would be rendered powerless." Ozai snickered at Aang's limp body.

Ozai took the canister from Azula, "Once the sunrises we shall start the ceremony." He walked over to the column light he was standing in front of earlier. Aang took a closer look at the column of light, the source from coming from a hole in the earth disk on the pool of lava. But there was a metal ring floating in the lava. The cauldron was in the pool of lava. "The sacred objects shall be dropped into the cauldron of fire. As they boil down, your spiritual powers of the fire spirits will be screaming and soon leave your bodies to go back to save their precious objects. With all of that spiritual power burning in the cauldron, it will seek a sacrifice for a new body to fill itself with its power. I will absorb the power. I will become the source of all firebending in the universe. I will be the most powerful element in the entire cosmos. And when I have it all, I know it can't be enough. I would still need more. And you Avatar, you have been blessed with the spiritual power of generations of knowledge. You bend not only four elements but you know how to bend the will of others using some sort of spiritual bending. I want that power. And I will take from you, just as you took my bending." Ozai glared down at Aang, revenge was written all over his face.

Azula grabbed Katara by her hair and yanked her over to Aang. She whimpered in pain. Aang tried to bend a fireblast at Azula, but Ozai stepped on his hand, diminishing the flame. Katara was tossed beside Aang, but not close enough for her to reach him. Azula laughed so more and yanked Katara up by her hair again so Katara's face was right in front of Azula's as she kneeled down in front of Katara.

"Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy this feeling of helplessness? Do you like the feeling not being able to use your limbs, or fight back? Do you enjoy this pain?" Azula was half laughing half ranting angrily to Katara. It was like Azula didn't know which emotion to be feeling at that point. She was switching between hatred and amusement.

Katara didn't answer her, she tried to keep a blank stubborn look on her face. She fought hard against her weakness to show no fear. Azula could read her and easily grew frustrated. She wiped out a dagger from her belt and stabbed it into Katara's right arm. Katara screamed in pain as blood dripped down the length of her arm.

Aang squirmed under Ozai's foot on his hand. "Stop hurting her!" Aang yelled with anger.

Azula's crooked smile widened more, "Oh do you like this?" Azula pressed the dagger further into Katara's arm. Katara screamed in more pain.

"STOP IT!" Aang yelled and thrashed his body as much as he could under the spiritual pressure. He thrusted his hand out from under Ozai's foot and crawled over to Azula. But Azula only smiled and laughed more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Azula warned and then twisted the dagger. Katara screamed more and moaned. She was blinking out of conscious from the blood loss and the weakening affect of the dragon sacred object. Aang froze, tears streaked down his dirty face.

"Stop please!" Aang begged.

"Azula that is enough, the sunrise is upon us." Ozai barked.

"But father, why don't we have a little fun with the helpless Avatar and his peasant whore." Azula mused as she drew the dagger out of Katara and prepared for another strike.

"We need to have them conscious for the ceremony or the transfer would never work." Ozai turned to face the cauldron. "Think of it my daughter, in a matter of minutes the world, the universe will belong to…." Ozai wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was cut off by the sound of a blade piercing cloth and skin.

He tried to turn around to see the damage Azula had done to either the Avatar or the Waterbending Master. But he could not turn around because it was himself who had the blade pierced in his back. The blade was drawn out, and he whirled around feeling the blood begin to pour from his wound. Azula stood in front of him the bloodied dagger in her hands. She had the creepiest half smile he had ever seen. It was like half of her mouth was smiling and the other half was crying.

Azula lunged forward at her father to embrace him lovingly, but she also stabbed the dagger into his left shoulder. "No finish what you were saying daddy." She begged.

Ozai couldn't answer he was too shocked by the pain and by his daughter's actions. Aang managed to crawl over to Katara while the father was occupied with this bizarre betrayal of his daughter. Aang cuddled Katara in his arms. She was so much weaker than him, not because of the blood loss but because he was simply stronger than she was at this point. Aang squeezed her wound in hopes to stop the bleeding. But Katara was not frightened by her injury. She was more frightened by the display of love and betrayal between Azula and Ozai.

Azula embraced her father as he fell to his knees, "Please father, say it. You were going to say 'us' right? Like you promised? I want to keep our promise but I always want to do what you told me to do. You promised we would rule the world together. But you also said that you would take the power and then give it to our heir. But that's not fair daddy, because you always told me to take what you want. I want your power daddy. I want it. I want the power too! I WANT IT! Like you always told me to do: to take everything you want! I want it! But I promised to you, and I'll keep our promise. You'll get the power, but I'll get the power too. Only I'll get it first because you said so, because I want it and I'm going to get it. Like you always tell me. In your reincarnation, as our heir, that's when you'll get the power ok. I'm keeping my promise because I love you father. We'll rule the world together. And we'll always be together." Azula was smiling and crying as she continued to stab her father in his chest, arms, neck and stomach.

"Love me forever daddy because I've always listened and obeyed everything you've said." Azula cried with sadness this time. Then she let go of her father and he tumbled to the floor in a bloodied limp mess. Azula hung over his body, dripping with his blood and her tears. "Love me daddy, I want you to love me." Then she kissed her father's lips. Ozai's face froze in death with the expression of sere horror of his daughter's unraveling. His eyes were wide open, more white than black. For the second time, Aang saw this man's face in pure horror. And now this was his last.

Aang hugged Katara even tighter as Azula stood up. She turned to face them, her body more red than white. A small smile cracked between her lips and she mumbled, "Its time."


	55. Chapter 53

Book: Air

Ch.53 Two Holes in the Temple

Aang's breath was stolen from his lungs as he watched Ozai collapse to the ground, choking for breath. Blood was escaping from his lips and leaking from torso. Multiple stab wounds were to his chest and stomach. He was drenched in his own dark red blood. Aang clenched Katara closer to him. Witnessing a gruesome death like this one was sickening. Even Katara was turning white in horror and shock. Momo hugged tightly between them, his heart rate was thundering rapidly.

Azula stood up over his body. Aang expected to see a look of regret, mourn or sorrow, but all that was on Azula's face was a smile. It wasn't one of her usually cocky smiles. It was a smile of pure happiness, there was nothing evil showing in her eyes or on her lips at that one moment. How could the corpse of her father bring happiness to her?

"W-why would you do such a thing Azula?" Aang stuttered.

Azula turned her head around to face Aang and Katara who were cowering on the ground together. Her smile widened, but this time it was one of her usual intimidating smiles. She appeared amused to see their fear. "I have done what father wanted me to do."

"But how could you kill your own father?" Katara barked, she was fighting to be brave. She hated feeling like a corner animal. She hated feeling powerless.

"He's not dead!" Azula shouted in anger. "He's not dead you fool!"

"He's laying on the ground right there, you killed him!" Katara pointed.

"No he's not dead, he lives! His soul lives on. This is how he wanted it to be. Now I can do what I want and what he wants."

"How could he want his own death?" Katara yelled. She hated Azula even more now, even if Ozai was evil man he was defenseless and wasn't expecting such a brutish attack. He was still Azula's father. He was family. And the thought of family killing family was repulsive to her.

"He is not dead you wench! How many times do I have to say it! He lives just as he wanted, and I get to have the ultimate firebending power just as I wanted. He wanted to get the power as well and he will. He will get it when he is reborn as our heir."

"Reborn, you plan resurrecting him?" Aang was baffled. Katara was squirming in his grip. Aang tried to hold back Katara. Katara was being too bold against Azula. If Katara made one more advance on her, Azula would snap and attempt to hurt Katara again. Momo squeaked and pulled on Katara's other shoulder.

"You're both fools! My father didn't want that and that's not what I want either. Father said that our power must remain in the bloodline. Father has been reincarnated as our heir. Once our heir is born, the power will be past down to him. I promised father that the power will be past down through our generations, not through resurrections. The power must stay in our bloodline, because our blood is strong. And I will do that for him. His soul will pass through each of our generations of pure blood. But while I live my life, I will have the power all to myself just as I wanted." Azula seemed obsessively happy when speaking of this. Her lips were quivering into multiple happy smiles.

Katara and Aang puzzled it together, this plan was pure evil, it was madness, repulsive, absurd!

"Azula….where is Ozai's soul?" Katara had to make sure she was puzzling this correctly.

"Not in his body anymore, but in our heir's unborn body. He is now growing inside me, my father. His soul in the body of my son." Azula whispered in awe as if she were the most blessed girl in the world.

Katara gawked, Aang's face went green. Azula was absurd.

"And now, its time." Azula took the egg and the canister from Ozai's dead hands and walked over to the boiling cauldron. Its bright light made the cauldron looked like it was glowing with gold. Azula held up the objects over the cauldron, ready to drop them.

Aang stood on his feet and tried to run up to Azula to stop her. But it was too late. The objects slipped from her hands and fell into the fire in the cauldron.

Aang froze. He expected to feel something when those objects were tossed in, but nothing happened to him. In fact he felt better than before. Since the phoenix's ashes were no long in his presences, he felt like his normal self again. There was no spiritual pressure fighting against him anymore. Katara was feeling the same way too. Momo, who was perched on Katara's shoulder, perked up his ears in confusion when he realized nothing had happened.

Aang's feeling of relief was soon destroyed when he saw Azula now ready to step into the cauldron as well. Azula jumped into the cauldron and a blast of fire erupted out of it. The aftershock of the fire's explosion threw Aang of his feet.

Azula's screams could be heard coming from inside the cauldron, the light of the fire was changing colors. It went from red, to orange, to yellow, green, blue and then finally illuminating brightly with a white blindly light. Aang thrashed himself over to Katara and Momo and shielded them from what unknown event could be happening inside that cauldron. The room exploded with hot flames, Aang could feel the heat approaching. He held tighter to Katara. Katara did the same as the earth shook and there were audible cracks echoing in the temple.

The powerful white light blasted through the ceiling of the underground temple and up to the surface of the island. Now there were two holes to the fire temple in the volcano. The light illuminated the sky, blinding anyone staring directly at it.

Raichen and Yuo-Gin blinked and shielded their eyes. Even when they were about half a mile away from the island on a war vassal, the light coming from the volcano was still powerfully blinding. They were engaged in combat with other Loyalists ships, but all fighting came to halt when that awing light illuminated the dawning sky.

As the light was starting to dissipate, Raichen drew her attention to the Loyalists ships. They were turning around and heading back towards the island. She was surprised. They had only been fighting these ships for half an hour and they were already retreating. Not much damage had been done to either side.

"YEA, THE ENEMY IS RETREATING!" Raichen hollered with a big satisfied smiled. The rest of the crew on the ship was cheering and pointing at the retreating enemy ships. Other war vassals that were beside them were cheering as well. However Raichen's comrade, Yuo-Gin was not cheering.

Yuo-Gin was staring at the ships and then back at the island. "Raichen," She spoke with horror, "Raichen! They're not giving up, they're heading back to the island!"

"So, it's the same thing as retreating." Raichen cockily stated.

"No, Avatar Aang, Katara and their friends are on that island facing the Phoenix King and his daughter. The sun is beginning to rise, the ceremony must be starting! They must be going back to aid them!" Yuo-Gin hollered.

Raichen scrunched her eyebrows. Yuo-Gin was making sense. "Those bastards, they plan on ganging up on them. Full speed ahead, fire at the enemy's stern side! Don't let them reach land!" Raichen screamed at the crew with urgency.

All ships roared with their engines and opened their sails. Men and women were readying the bow canons and fired at the Loyalists' backside. The ships were slowing down a bit as they scrambled under fire and readied their defenses.

"We need air support. We can't stop all of them!" Raichen ordered.

"Right." Yuo-Gin nodded and reached for a horn that was attached to the outside cabin wall. She blew into the horn and it let out a loud bugle call.

Sokka stood in awe at the white light that was coming from underground and kissing the sky. Toph was right beside him with Zuko and Mai right behind. They were a safe distance away from the light but it was still blinding.

"This isn't good." Toph mumbled.

Sokka blinked against the light, it was so hard to see anything. "What, that bright light isn't good?"

"The sun is rising." Zuko started. "The ceremony must be beginning, Ozai is gonna take over the firebending power."

"Toph what's going on down there?" Sokka looked back at her.

Toph fidgeted her feet and clenched her fists, "There a lot of fire, and the earth is shaking. I think the volcano…might erupt."

"What?" Sokka shouted but was cut off when the air was pierced with the sound of canon fire. The ships of both sides were coming towards the island, firing at one another.

"The armies are coming towards the island." Mai pointed out. "And it looks like our air ships were called in as well."

Their fleet of a dozen air ships was flying up behind their shipping vassals. Raichen's army was leading the shipping team, and Iroh was leading the air force. Meanwhile Hakoda was ready to lead the boarding party once they would hit land. Both air and sea forces were hammering the Loyalists' ships with fire power. Their numbers were decreasing rapidly.

"It looks like they are retreating." Zuko stared over at the ships, but was trying to stay conscious of the white beam of light. He could feel the sun coming up, it was peaking over the horizon and slowly coming out of hidden from the ocean to the east. The full moon was setting in the west. Its pale blue light was still bright and full. But it wouldn't be long for its beauty would be gone.

Sokka kept looking back at the beam of white light from the volcano and then to the ships rapidly approaching the island, a puzzled look was on his face.

"No, if they are retreating why would they come here? There's nothing on this island." Sokka muttered to himself in thought. "Why would they come back here?"

The beam of light was beginning to diminish. The four of them waited to see what else might happen. But suddenly the ground started to shake. And another blast of fire was coming out through the same hole, but it was blue fire this time with a figure on the top of the blue stream of fire.

"That's not Ozai." Zuko muttered. The four of them stared in dismay and shock as they could see the distant figure of Azula flying high up in the sky with the help of firebending. She soared high as any air ship would and then she changed direction and headed for the air ships. She blasted and destroyed five of them with one single fire whip.

Sokka muttered curses under his breath, "The armies weren't retreating they are being used as a defense while they were waiting for Ozai to come and take down our army. But this time its worse because we're up against Azula."

"What happened to Ozai? Where are Katara and Aang?" Mai looked over at Toph, the other boys followed.

Toph shifted her feet to feel the earth underneath. "I can't feel them, all I can feel is lava and the earth shaking. Like I said before, that volcano is gonna erupt."

"Damn." Sokka clenched his fist. He tightened his jaw as his mind raced. He darted his attention from the volcano to the battle out on the ocean. "We have to rely on the fact that Katara and Aang are ok and that they'll know what to do once the time comes. Just we have before." Sokka was thinking back to the battle that ended the century war years ago, his faith in Aang paid off in the end even if Aang had disappeared. This time didn't feel any different from that battle. Sokka's gut instinct was telling him the same exact words as they did before. "Our destiny is to stay in battle and help our soldiers. Aang and Katara have their destiny with that spiritual mumbo-jumbo. They would want us to do our part, so let's go attack the Loyalists from the front."

"A frontal attack, that's suicidal. I like it." Toph grinned wide and was very pleased. She cracked her knuckles, "Let's take em."

Aang blinked his eyes open when he felt something he didn't expect to feel, nothing. He would have thought that the fire from the cauldron would have touched him by now. Aang had done everything he could at last second to cover Katara completely from the flames. He was ready to take on the intense heat of the cauldron's fire to protect Katara, his love and wife. And she was clinging to him, afraid of his life if he did protect her.

And nothing was happening. Aang didn't feel any heat and neither did Katara. They looked at each other in shocked confusion. Aang sat up and helped Katara up too, she held her pregnant stomach as she struggled against her weight to sit up. Momo popped his head up from between them. There was fire all around them, but there was no fire penetrating the circle that was around them. It was like there was an invisible wall around them, protecting them against the white fire.

"Can you feel that?" Aang asked Katara. She didn't need him to explain the feeling, she understood because she was feeling this growing force inside her. It was her spiritual energy, it was the phoenix spirits inside her soul. She recalled feeling this amount of energy when she was in the Spirit World with Aang when they had saved themselves from the burning inferno. Their combined spiritual energies of both the phoenix and dragon spirits had saved them from the cauldron's white fire. And their spiritual power felt like it was increasing.

But how could their spiritual energy of the fire spirits be increasing when the sacred objects were dropped into the cauldron? Azula looked like she had gained a tremendous amount of firebending power, how could Katara and Aang still have a connection with the fire spirits?

Katara held on to Aang as they stood up together and stared up at the giant hole on the inside of the volcano that the white light had created. Whatever the reason, they still had their spiritual connection with their fire spirits. They were the only ones who could stop Azula.

With a single nod to each other, Aang lifted them both up through the hole with firebending. Momo flew around them, circling a safe distance away from Aang's fire. As they traveled through the giant hole burnt in the earth, they could feel their control of the other elements returning to them. But their smiles of confidence were exchanged with frowns when they felt the heat of the sunrise.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, illuminating the sky with orange, pink, and purple. Katara looked to the west and could see the moon beginning to sink on the other side. She clutched on to Aang harder. She had been relying on the power of the full moon to get her through this far without any pain from her pregnancy. If the moon was gone and the sun had risen, Katara feared that she would be powerless to her own bodily pain. She could feel her body fighting against a contraction by using the power of the full moon. Although she could feel no pain, her body still felt ill balanced. Her power from the moon was doing its best to give her strength to overcome her pain. But Katara feared that once the moon is gone, her contractions would return and she would not be able to aid Aang in battle. They needed to work together to stop Azula. Katara didn't want to leave Aang fending for himself and her.

As soon as they reached the top of the volcano, they looked out at the battle in the ocean. It was a horrible sight. Burning remains of their ships were being swallowed up by the ocean. Soldiers were swimming through the waters in a desperate attempt to avoid the fire power coming from the Loyalists' ships and Azula's aerial assault. Azula was being merciless, taking no pity with each powerful strike.

"Aang we gotta get her attention back to us!" Katara gritted her teeth in anger with her eyes widening with horror as their army was being destroyed and innocent lives were being cut short.

With a moment's hesitation, Aang sent a powerful tornado at Azula. The tornado tore through the island and reached high into the sky towards Azula who was flying in the air. She barely had time to react. The winds wiped her around for a few turns until she blasted more fire from her feet and headed towards the volcano again. She was staring furiously at Katara and Aang. She landed on the other side of the volcano's mouth, several meters away from them.

Azula folded her arms and grinned. "I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought that if I burned your spirit objects, your soul would burn too. And if that didn't kill you, the fire explosion would have. But it doesn't matter, you will die here today. I have already consumed the ultimate firebending power. Your lives are doomed."

Azula blasted a huge fireball at Katara and Aang. They did not flinch in fear. Aang and Katara huddled together in a hugging embrace as the giant fireball approached them straight on.

Smiling at her imminent victory, Azula believed that this was too easy. But as her fire blast made contact with Katara and Aang, the fire ball dissipated. Azula's eyes drew to the size of saucers and her mouth was a gape. How could they not be affected by her blast when they did nothing to block it?

"No Azula, you didn't absorb all of the fire spirits power yet. We are still in control of the fire spirits and you will lose this battle." Aang stated, taking a fighting stance. Katara did the same thing, she took water from her two canteens wrapped around her torso.

"Not yet?" Azula stood in amazement and then started to giggle, "You mean all this power that I have now isn't even at its fullest?" Azula laughed even harder, "There's more power to be had? Oh this is battle is only just getting started then if I'm not at full power yet. Your pathetic spiritual connection with the spirits may give you an advantage on the defense. But on the offensive, you won't even touch me."

Azula got into her fighting stance. All was silent and still as their battle resumed.

Aang opened his mouth and whispered over to Katara, "We need to find some way of subduing her. I think if we try returning her back to cauldron, it would reverse the affect."

Katara had a plan forming in her mind. She could visualize herself bloodbending Azula against her will. The possibility of getting through this battle without having to worry about death or danger seemed too good to be true to Katara. The full moon was still giving her strength, she could feel the flow of her blood boiling with power.

With a strong breath, Katara reached out her hands towards Azula across the volcano, she let her sixth sense feel its way to her and feel her blood. But once her sense grasped the presence of Azula, Katara shot her eyes open in surprise.

"There's no blood." Katara muttered in bewilderment.

Aang glanced at Katara in confusion. They briefly looked at one another and then back at Azula.

"I can't use bloodbending against her. She has no blood."

"How is that possible?" Aang's face quickly took on Katara's expression.

"As I told you before, you don't stand a chance against my new destined power!" Azula roared as she threw her head back for a big breath and blue flames shot from her mouth towards Katara and Aang.


	56. Chapter 54

Book: Air

Ch.54 Mind, Body, and Soul

Flashes of fire illuminated the sky for belief seconds at a time. Sokka tried to pay no mind to the fight occurring at the volcano. He believed Aang and Katara will defeat Azula, it was their destiny. They were picked to be the spirit prophets for a reason. And Sokka knew that he had a reason to be here. He had to stop the Loyalists. As he charged through forest, approaching the island coast with Zuko, Toph and Mai at his side, his adrenaline began pumping through his veins again.

"Toph, can you stop those ships from taking off?" Sokka asked without facing her as he sprinted through the island forest with the shoreline in sight.

"How far away is it?" She asked as her bangs wisped against her face.

"About a hundred feet." Sokka estimated.

Toph smirked, "Pft, that's cake." She pounded her fist together, cracking her knuckles. She made her steps heavier and pound her feet with increasing force, making the earth tremble. Then she jumped into the air, threw her hands above her head and slammed them down on the ground. As soon as her hands hit the ground, she separated her intertwined fingers and slid them across the dirt. The effect of her earthbending was tremendous. The slamming of her fists to the earth made the rocks underneath the ships in the water jolt up. The sharp ocean earth pierced through a metal ship. With Toph's sliding hand motion, the ocean rock from around the erupted area began to rise up to the surface and pierce through the other ships. Dozens of ships were taken out by the rippling effect of Toph's earthbending.

Sokka, Zuko, and Mai froze in amazement for a brief second. Toph's victory did not last long, the land patrol of the Loyalists had spotted them appearing out of the forest and coming into the encampment. They started shouting and racing around to their stations. Spears were taken into arms, canons started to fire in their direction, and soldiers began racing to them. Sokka pulled out his sword. Mai flipped out three daggers into her right hand. Zuko lit his hands on fire. And Toph stomped her feet heavily into the earth to sense the stage of their battlefield.

"Best of luck to you all." Sokka smirked and let out a roar to symbolize his battle cry.

Aang launched himself at Azula with another air slice, but Azula skillfully dodged it. Katara used Azula's opportune movement of distraction and slashed at her back with the little water that she had. She created a quick water whip across Azula's back.

Azula flinched at the attack, but straighten herself up and began laughing. Katara stared at the spot where she knew she had cut through to Azula's skin. Katara gasped. The clothes were tore away from the attack, but instead of blood that should be coming out it was black dry ash.

Azula laughed more and then suddenly her skin began to form over the open wound. The wound was entirely healed. Katara gawked in disbelief, 'How is that even possible?' She screamed in her head.

Like a flash of lightening, Azula launched herself at Katara. Katara jumped to the right and slid across the ground on her hands and knees. Fresh blood came from her grinded palms. Azula smiled as she saw Katara sprawled on the ground. Aang let out a snarl through his clenched teeth. He sent a huge boulder at Azula before she could get any closer to Katara. It hit Azula dead on, like she didn't even try to avoid it. Azula tumbled down the volcano's vertical cliff side, scraping down across sharp rocks, dirt, and ash.

She caught herself on a large stable boulder and then lit her feet with blue fire. She flew back up the volcano's side. Aang ran to Katara and helped her to her feet.

"She doesn't have blood." Katara muttered.

"How is that possible?" Aang scanned the edge of the rim, waiting for Azula to emerge.

"She has ashes." Katara muttered again.

"Ashes?" Aang looked at Katara.

"Her body is made of ash." Katara didn't realize that her fingers were tangled into Aang's robes. She could feel fear twitching in her body. Katara tried to shake the feeling of fright, she hated feeling it. But she was in a desperate situation, she had little water left in her canteen. And there wasn't any water around except the ocean surrounding the island. She hated to admit that she was no match for Azula with her given condition and situation. The moon was almost half way gone over the horizon. Her only source of power ambling her to move was fading away quickly. She had to do something before the moon was completely gone and the sun in full view.

Katara stared over the edge of the rim, waiting for Azula. Thoughts were shooting across her mind, she was trying to figure out a way to subdue Azula before the moon was completely gone. She and Aang had to do something with their fire spirits, but what other power did they have against Azula? If they were together, they could produce of barrier around them to avoid Azula's attack. Was there any other power that they had besides the defensive attack?

Azula emerged from the rim, but instead of flying, she was walking. She was calmly walking up to them. Of course, she was wasting their time. The longer she waited the power she would get from the growing sun. Aang and Katara couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

As Azula was slowly walking up to them, her feet were enflamed and they made fiery tracks in the ground. "Yes, ash is what I am. If you cast yourself in the purest of fire like that in the cauldron, your body is burnt away and you are left with ashes. But until the sun is fully risen, I shall have the soul of the fire spirits which doesn't need a human body anymore."

"We have to stay together, we can endure her that way." Aang said while taking Katara's hand.

"But Aang we won't be able to attack her." Katara replied.

"We can, there has to be some way of attacking her with the power that we have." Aang had confidence twinkling in his eyes as he was staring at Azula. Katara stared at Aang, how could he be so confident? How could he know that they had some kind of offensive power?

Katara glanced back at Azula, but then the color of the clouds caught her eye for a split second. The clouds!

"By giving up my body to the cauldron, I was given a new body. One that is indestructible." Azula kept ranting on.

"Aang can you distract her?" Katara whispered to Aang.

"What? Katara we have to stay together." Aang whispered back.

"Trust me. Please." Katara pleaded.

Aang nodded and then charged at Azula again. He collected earth around his hand and prepared to smash her with his rock hard fist.

Katara stood her ground and then looked back up to the sky. She lifted her hands above her head and stretched out her feel for her element. The clouds were so high up, it took every ounce of energy she could muster to grab hold of the water molecules inside the giant clouds above. She pulled the water molecules together with the sweep of her hands. The effort was exhausting. As soon as the water molecules merged together, they were became heavy and Katara let them go.

Katara let out an exhausted sigh, but then smiled when she felt fat drops of rain hit her back and head. It started to rain heavily. Now was her chance. She looked back over to the battle with Azula and Aang. Aang was desperately blocking and dodging every attack Azula was hammering down on him. Azula flinched as the rain hit her. But then she started to scream. As the drops of water hit her, they made open cuts into her skin, making ash bleed out of her. The wound would heal quickly, but then another drop of water would hit the same place and reopen it again. Katara smiled even wider in triumph.

Collecting the water under her feet, Katara slide quickly across the ground towards Aang and Azula. Katara slashed at Azula, sending her off her feet and opening up her chest. Aang grimaced as he saw Azula bleed more ashes, but he ran to Katara's side. Together they took hold of the water and twisted Azula into a ball of rain. The ball of water was starting to blacken from the ashes that Azula was bleeding. Azula was screaming and thrusting around trying to escape from her watery prison. The ball of water grew darker and darker until you couldn't see Azula at all inside the sphere. Aang and Katara let the water drop.

But to their surprise, when the water dropped Azula wasn't there. All that remained was the blackened water.

Aang's hands trembled, "Did we just…" he began to speak but he was cut off when Katara gasped. Aang turned to her. Katara was clutching her swollen pregnant stomach, her eyes were shut tightly together and her teeth were clenched. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she couldn't stand up much longer.

"Katara!" Aang hugged her in his arms, trying to support her weight. "What's wrong?"

Katara brought her head up to the western horizon, she stared blankly at the moon that was now completely gone. Her source of power was gone, her body couldn't fend off her contractions any longer. The pain was coming, and it was coming much quicker and harder than ever. Katara groaned and raked her fingers over her stomach.

Aang rubbed her back and shoulders and continued muttering words of fear and concern, "Katara, please tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the children? What's doing on?"

Katara tried to get an audible sound past her lips. But then she felt something she didn't expect or want to feel. An internal pop snapped inside her and the pain vanished for a few seconds. Hot water dripped down her legs. Katara knew what that meant, her water broke. She was going into real labor right now.

Aang's heart stopped when he saw Katara's face change from pained to horrify. Katara froze for several long seconds, making Aang even more nervous and edgy. He gently shook her, begging her to say something.

"They're coming." Katara whispered but her voice was growing in volume with each word. "Aang they're coming. The babies are coming!"

"What? Now?" Aang's face went white.

Suddenly the air roared with Azula's laughter. Her voice was loud and it chuckled with enjoyment and pleasure. The volcano began to violently shake, the earth was beginning to crack with the shaking force of the volcano. Katara clutched tightly on to Aang, her contractions would soon start again. She felt completely helpless now. She wouldn't be able to concentrate enough through her contractions to waterbend. And she wouldn't be able to fight with Aang to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. And now she had to deliver her children in battle, a situation she feared most. She felt helpless.

She looked up into Aang's face. He was panicking. He was shifting his head left and right, looking for Azula and checking the volcano in case it might erupt. He was scared, he didn't know what would happen. Everything was bringing them into a bad situation. Aang didn't know what to do at this point. Should he stop Azula where ever she is? Or should he bring his wife to safety and deliver his children? Both missions were deadly important to him. They both determined the future of the universe and his future with his loving family. He couldn't possibly do both at the same time. Aang was pale as snow, frozen in fear, locked in confusion.

The earth beneath Aang crumbled and gave away. Aang clutched tightly onto Katara and took hold of the air around him trying to cushion the fall. But it was the same concept as before, upon entering the Fire Spirits Temple, all other elements could not work in here. Aang switched his tactic and tried to cushion the fall with firebending. It didn't work as well as airbending. Aang somersaulted across the ground, trying so hard to get his body to stop moving to make sure Katara would not be harmed.

They finally came to a stop. Aang groaned but sat up to look down at Katara. Katara gave him a little smile, but the smile dropped when she looked over Aang's shoulder at the cauldron. Aang turned and watched the cauldron. Katara and Aang held on to each other tightly as they watched the cauldron lit up. A hand came out of it, it was red and yellow like it was made of lava. More of Azula's laughing was heard.

"What's going on? I thought we killed her." Katara whimpered as she could feel her labor contractions occurring again.

"No….we didn't." Aang was staring in horror as a lava covered body emerged from the cauldron. "Azula said that her body was made of ashes and that she sacrificed her soul. We killed her body. But now that the sun has fully risen, we are now facing her soul."

Azula fully emerged from the cauldron, her skin was gone, so was her hair and clothing. She was dripping in pure boiling lava. Her facial features were marked with fire, her eyes were yellow with burning amber irises. Her lips were redder than before, but this time with red light and not with makeup. She took casual steps out of the cauldron, her burning eyes were glued to the petrified couple before her.

"Sokka I don't we can keep this up much longer!" Zuko shouted over his blasting of fire and the oncoming fireballs.

Sokka was hiding behind an earth wall that Toph was stabilizing. With each powerful blast that would hit her wall, she would be pushed back towards the forest by an inch. Mai was on her side, launching daggers to any firebenders that were coming too close to their makeshift fortress. Zuko was firing at the firebenders from the other side.

"There's too many of them." Mai added. "Sooner or later I will run out of weapons." Mai glared at Sokka who was beside Toph.

Sokka grunted and tried to think clearly. Things weren't going as planned. Frontal attacks were getting more and more dangerous. The Loyalists may be defending themselves against the shore from the other ships and air fleet, but their defense from behind was strong as well. Every offensive attack was quickly backfired. Sokka had received a shot to his left shoulder, it was burning but bleeding lightly. Toph's knuckles were scratched up and her clothes were covered in soot. She was trying so hard to fight defensively even if it wasn't "her style". Toph hated to have to protect herself at last second, covering herself in burnt earth. Mai had been shot at her leg. A burn ran up her leg, her baggy pants and part of her dress was singed. Zuko had became frightened when she moaned in pain, but she told him to quite staring and fire back. Zuko had received the least amount of injury since he had a good handle on the opposing fire power coming their way.

Another blast hit Toph's earth wall, "Got any ideas genius?" Toph ordered in frustration.

Sokka was about to retort to her attitude, but a strange and familiar chittering stopped him from speaking. Sokka looked up and saw Momo coming straight at him.

Momo landed on Sokka's face with a force that sent Sokka on his butt. Sokka yelled, "Momo you need to respect people's personal space! You can't just fly in and land flat on my…." But Momo ignored Sokka's yelling. He grabbed and pinched Sokka's facial skin and made all kinds of surprised gawks and squeals. Sokka squirmed and yelled even more for Momo to stop.

Toph kicked Sokka in the side, "Shut up and listen, he's trying to tell you something!"

Momo pulled on Sokka's collar and turned his head back into the forest and up.

"Wasn't Momo with Aang?" Zuko questioned as he kept blasting.

Sokka exchanged the same look of worry that Zuko had. Momo was obviously frantic and upset about something. His ears were perking up and down which meant that he was scared and sad. But his body was trembling and moving anxiously which meant that he wanted you to follow him. Sokka looked at Momo and then back up to when Momo kept turning back to.

"Something is not right." Sokka muttered. He stood up with Momo jumping on his shoulders. "We need to go back."

"I thought you told us that we have face the heat of battle." Toph sarcastically spoke as she struggled to keep the wall up.

"Something bad happened to Aang, and maybe even Katara." Sokka's voice grew louder.

"But we can't just leave. There are too many out there. And even if we retreated they might come after us." Zuko replied.

"We need some kind of distraction." Mai kept turning her head around the wall to glance at the slowly approaching Loyalists.

"We need to grow some balls and go for another forward assault." Toph grumbled.

"Toph we can't afford to do that. We need to think smart about this. We need….." But before Sokka could think of a plan, a huge explosion sounded on the other side of the wall, off on the battlefield. The shouting of men and women was being drowned out by the sound of the explosion.

Everyone, except Toph, peaked around the wall to see what was happening. An airship from Zuko's fire nation army had crash landed on top of the Loyalists' rear defenses. The airship exploded on contact with the ground, destroying a majority of the Loyalists' defensive and offensive weapons, and killing a large amount of soldiers.

"What the….Who on earth did that?" Sokka muttered.

"Look!" Zuko pointed up towards the sky. There was a figure floating down to the ground several yards away from the explosion. They were gliding down with a makeshift parachute, a large sail was being held by its edges in the figure's hands. As the figure descended closer to the ground, Sokka's confused expression slowly twisted upwards into a look of astonishment.

The figure landed on her feet and stood tall with the explosion's aftermath behind her, "I still got my flying skills. How's that for a landing." The woman smirked and brushed herself off. Suki smiled at her handiwork.

Sokka gawked and was completely stunned. Not only was he surprised that Suki, his loving wife, was here, but he was mesmerized at what she just accomplished. Sokka pulled himself over the wall, but didn't land correctly. He faceplanted himself and quickly got to his feet, like nothing happened. He ran up to Suki.

He grabbed her in a tight hug, rocking her and rubbing her back and her hair. He couldn't believe that his beloved Suki was here. Suki rubbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips.

Sokka stared at her lovingly for a few seconds but then scowled, "Do you realize what you just did? With that airship? You dive bombed it into the enemy! You could have killed yourself!"

Suki pouted, "Nice to see you too."


	57. Chapter 55

Book: Air

Ch.55 Fear Cannot Taint the Still Beating Heart

Katara's nightmare had come true. Everything was setting up just like in her dream she had before this battle. Her nightmare was becoming real. Aang was fighting to defend her, he was alone. She couldn't help him. She was forced to stay grounded, her labor was paralyzing her body. Every movement of her limbs or torso took too much energy, and the pain would prevent her from trying to move again. Aang was standing in front of her, in a battle ready position. He was trying to be strong for her, but she knew he was afraid. This was Katara's nightmare, her biggest fear. She feared Aang would have to face this alone and he would be distracted with protecting her. She feared that he would die trying to protect her. She feared that he would die, and she would not.

Aang felt his limbs turn to stone as he took his fighting stance to protect Katara. Azula was slowly walking over to them, lava dripping down her arms and legs and face. Her eyes burning like mini wild fires. They were piercing through Aang's gaze, jolting fear into his heart. Aang was afraid. He was more than afraid, he was petrified. He was terrified to be facing Azula. He knew that he and Katara had to face Azula together, that's what the Supreme Fire Sieges told them. Firebending was the only element that could work here. He could not use spiritbending on Azula because was already consumed by pure evil of opposing fire spirits. It would be deadly to use spiritbending against her. Aang wondered if his Avatar State could help him. Could the Avatar Spirit be more powerful than a fire temple that has been here since the dawn of time? Aang didn't feel very confident with that option.

But he was running out of options, there was so little time left. Yet they were so limited as to what they could do. The sun has already risen, the night is over and its dawn. The last day of summer was over. Today was the first day of fall. Azula's new form and power was now permanent. She had taken away the Fire Spirits' power. Aang and Katara should be rendered useless as the prophets of the Fire Spirits. But why did Aang still feel their power swirling in his soul? Why was this power growing stronger when it should be growing weaker? Aang took a glance back at his wife, his beloved, and his lover. Katara glanced back at him with half closed eyes. She was concentrating so hard to fight off her labor pains to watch him. She too had Aang's look of fear. But by that look in her eyes, she too could feel the Fire Spirits power growing inside her soul.

The rain kept falling from the sky that Katara had created. Water droplets were coming in through the mouth of the volcano, covering Aang and Katara. When the rain hit the earth in the temple, it heated up and create a mist of steam along their feet. Aang let the cool rain chill his hot sweaty body. The temperature in the temple seemed to increase as the ceremony progressed. Did this mean that the volcano was going to erupt?

Azula took a few move steps towards the two of them. As she walked, the earth underneath her began to bubble and boil as if the earth had turned to magma. Aang could feel the lava begin to rise and begin to consume the earthy plateau that they were standing on. Azula's power had definitely grown.

"Aang," Katara grunted.

Aang turned his head towards her.

"We can't do this Aang, not here. Get me to the surface, so I can bend." Katara tried to fight back, she didn't want to be hopeless anymore. She didn't want to be scared anymore. She didn't want her nightmare to come true. She didn't want to live if Aang was going to die. And she didn't want to die if Aang was going to live.

Aang was about to protest, but then suddenly chirping noise interrupted him followed by a loud groan. Aang looked up and saw the mouth of the volcano get covered by the belly of his fluffy friend Appa. Aang smiled but then was confused when he saw Appa holding a large bundle of something between his six paws. Appa let go of one side of the bundle, it was a huge tarp carrying a load of water. Water was screaming down into the mouth of the volcano. Aang ran to cover Katara before the water would hit the ground. The large pressure of water hit Aang hard on the back. But he soon realized what was going on. The water was turning into steam, the temple was filling with a lot of steam. Aang could barely see Azula, but that meant that Azula could barely see them.

Aang took Katara into his arms and shot fire from his feet. Momo came off of Sokka's shoulder, who was steering Appa, to fly with his master. Zuko, Suki, Mai, and the top of Toph's head were hanging off the edge of Appa's saddle. Aang smiled and tried to push himself a little further to reach Appa.

But then Aang heard a quick swoosh noise blow against his ear. Azula was flying right next to them, her face was twisted in that hideous grin. She grabbed hold of Aang's right arm, burning his flesh. Aang let out a shriek and spun himself free of Azula's grip. But he was losing control of his fire flying power. As soon as they exited the mouth of the volcano Aang tried to land on the rim. But he couldn't get his feet to move quick enough because of his loss of balance. He slide on his right side, clutching Katara to him, grunting as his skin was being cut up by the earth.

Zuko and Toph leaped down from Appa's saddle and got in front of Aang and Katara laying on the ground. Zuko blasted at Azula, trying to force her to land so Toph could take a hit out of her. Toph kept her senses alert as Zuko blasted fiercously on her right.

Sokka steered Appa away from the fire fight, but was turning about and coming back. "Ready the cargo!" He shouted to Suki and Mai in the back. "Just a little closer Appa." Appa pumped his tail a little faster and came up behind Azula.

"NOW!" Sokka shouted. Mai cut the lines lose of the cargo in the back of the saddle, Suki gave it a big shove. It was a giant water sack of some liquidity goo. It was coming right over Azula. It crushed Azula to the ground and exploded on impacted with the ground. Green goo splashed everywhere.

Zuko and Toph ran up to the green mess and started hammering the mound of goo. Toph beat it with huge boulders. Zuko pounded hit after fiery hit to the goo. But their attack was futile. After a couple of hits from each, the mound of goo exploded with an inferno. Zuko and Toph went flying, getting covered in the sticky green goo. They fell off the volcano side, sliding down it but only to be stopped by the strength of the sticky goo.

The shockwave of the inferno made Appa lose control of his flight. He groaned and started heading for the forest. He crashed into trees, landing not too far from Zuko and Toph.

Azula stood tall, unchanged and unharmed by the attack. The ground was singed from her offensive counterattack. She looked back for Aang and Katara but they were not where they use to be. Azula turned her head around, searching for the two. But suddenly a huge wave of water hit her straight on. Her boiling skin made the water bubble. But the water incased around her. Azula looked around through her watery prison to see Katara on her knees bending her arms around. Her teeth were gritting tightly together.

"Now Aang!" Katara shouted and then let her arms down.

The water began to drop around Azula but it was quickly brought back to life with a new bender. Aang jumped out from behind Azula, his eyes and tattoos glowing. He controlled the water, threw the sphere into the air, sending Azula along with it. He tightened the water pressure around her, next he motioned earthbending with his hands. Several chunks of earthbending were sent up to the sphere of shrinking pressurized water. The chunks of earth pressed in with the water. Then Aang took a huge breath and then a ring of air started spiraling around the shrinking sphere of earth and water. With one final punch, he created a ring of fire with his fiery fisted hand. All four elements combined into one, suffocating its enemy.

Aang didn't release himself from the Avatar State once the sphere was complete but he held his hands up. He kept his muscle tense as if trying to keep the pressure on the elements. He could feel Azula inside the sphere, he was in tune with all the elements. He could feel that she was not moving. But then he could feel her facial expression twitch up into a smirk, then her body moved in such a free quick motion that Aang was stunned that she was able to break free of his grip. She was using white fire to burn away all the pressurize elements.

But the white fire that she was creating was not for her escape, the white fire around her was just the build up for her next move. She rose her hand out pointing towards her opponent. But it was not Aang, it was Katara.

Katara gasped as the white light blinded her eyes as it was coming towards her. Her hands grabbed hold of the water around her, trying to make a shield. Aang watched in horror as the white fire blast was approaching Katara closer and closer. But her defense retaliation was moving slower and slower. Aang used the fastest power of airbending that he could harness from the Avatar State to get to Katara. In a blink of an eye Aang was next to Katara. But within that blink of an eye, the white fire had already made contact with a target.

Katara landed hard on her back. It took her several seconds to remember to breathe, but as soon as she took a breath she was welcomed by pain. She squinted her eyes open to see Aang's face dangling above her. His face was distorted between confusion and panic. He was on his hands and knees above her. A second passed as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. Both of them were too tense to look at each other's bodies to see who was hit.

Aang parted his lips, blood began to drip between his teeth. Realization was dawning on his face. Katara's eyes widened, this pain she was feeling was not what she thought it was. It was her labor pain again. But that meant that one who took Azula's shot was….Aang.

Both of them were staring at each other with wide eyes. There was more white than color in their eyes. Aang gawked, more blood dripped down from his lips and on to Katara's shirt. With every drop of Aang's blood that hit her shirt, a tear would fall down her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled. She was lost in fear, unable to feel anything else. For once, her labor pain felt nothing compared to the look of panic and horror that was plastered on Aang's face. Katara felt nothing but Aang's pain and his fear.

Aang's eyes averted from hers, he hung his head to look down at what damage had been done. The blast had skimmed across Aang's upper torso, above his bellybutton but below his pecs. A deep gash, about an inch deep was cut across his pale flesh. It stretched from his left to his right. His flesh was singed, not bleeding but burning. If he had moved a bit faster, he could have missed the blast as it whizzed by his back.

But it was too late to think about what Aang should have done, the damage had been done. Katara's heart sank deep into her flesh til she felt it become as hard as stone. Moving her hand blindly around to collect any water that was around her, she placed her water soaked hands over Aang's chest. She tried to spread the water over the entire wound. Aang grunted as his sensitive wound was touched. Katara cried even more as Aang twisted and quivered in pain. The water began to glow around Aang's wound, Katara strived to push out her remaining energy to heal him. But as Katara tried to do so, her womb's pain hit her harder.

As Aang was being healed, and as Katara did the healing, they both moaned and whimpered in pain. But Katara's eyes never left Aang's. Even as her eyes were squinting against her labor, she fought to look into his gray eyes.

"Stay with me Aang." Katara whispered through her gritted teeth and quivering lips.

"Always." Aang whispered back as he struggled to hide his pain.

Sokka raced up the mountain as quick as he could. His friends were close behind him.

As soon as Sokka was able to see over the rim, he quicken his steps. He saw Katara and Aang laying on ground, both with pain stricken expressions. He acted instinctively. Without even thinking, he raced up to them shouting to see if they would answer.

Azula smiled as she watched the Avatar's friends appear over the edge one by one, all racing towards the dying couple. She knew their deaths were imminent. They were dying slowly, painfully. The Avatar was dying physically and the waterbender was dying emotionally. He would die in front of her, this would kill her.

'At last, that bitch will understand the feeling of seeing everything fall to pieces in front of her. Just as she did for me. She will know of my pain that she had caused me. But this time, it would be enough to break her heart in two.' Azula thought to herself. She smirked as she saw Appa charging right at her. The giant bison was huffing with anger. She didn't have time for such trifling distractions. She blasted fire from her hands and feet and rose up high into the air. Appa groaned as he braced himself for the aftershock. He watched helplessly as his master's attacker flew higher and higher into the air.

Azula stopped then she was just about to touch the clouds. She hovered in the air, basking in the warmth of the morning sun behind her. With a deep inhale, she stretched out her limbs. The lava on her bubbled and boiled until it started disappearing as if the lava itself was being evaporated by an even hotter source. As the lava began to "evaporate" off her figure, a new form was taking it place. She was transforming into the 3rd and final stage of becoming a true element spirit. She smiled and basked in the sun's light.

Sokka slide on his knees to his sister and brother-in-law. "We have to get out of here! Azula is about to finish off this battle! We can't win! We have to leave!" he started gently pushing Aang off of Katara. He groaned in protest.

"No, this has to end now." Aang muttered with blood still coming from his lips. "Katara…she…she's delivering."

At first Sokka didn't understand, but when Suki began examine Katara as she was wringing in pain he knew what he meant. Toph and Mai were by Katara's side, hopelessly eyeing every inch of her. Toph placed a gentle hand on Katara's stomach.

"Shit! She is delivering now!" Toph shouted.

"We need to go for cover!" Zuko shouted as he stood protectively over the group.

"T-t…the temple." Aang muttered. And he pointed to the mouth of the volcano.

"We can't go in there!" Sokka shouted at Aang's nonsense.

"Sokka it's the only place where we can go that is out of Azula's range." Suki shouted.

"But isn't it about to erupt ?" Sokka shouted back.

Toph dug her fingers into the ground, "I'll keep an eye on the volcano's activity. It should be safe there for awhile. But…"

"But what?" Sokka began lifting up Aang with one of his arms draped over his shoulder.

"There is something weird going on down there. Like there is a shaking pot on the far edge of the inside of it." Toph squinted her blind eyes.

Suki and Mai made Katara lay within their basket arms with Katara's arms holding on to their shoulders.

"Shaking pots is the least of our worries." Sokka muttered and started running for the mouth of the volcano. Appa had rejoined the group. He went into the mouth and leveled himself so that the gang could jump onto his saddle. Everyone hurried on and Appa sank into the volcano.

"I wanna be with Katara." Aang muttered to Sokka. He nodded and placed Aang against the back cushioned part of the saddle. Katara was resting against Suki and Mai. She was moaning and sweating in pain, digging her fingers into the wrist of her friends.

"I wanna hold her." Aang told them.

"Aang, she is still dilating. She's in a lot of pain right now, are you sure you want to hold her in your condition?" Suki questioned.

Katara turned her head to Suki, and muttered please to her. Suki and Mai exchanged looks at one another and then gently placed Katara against Aang. Aang placed his arms around her, squeezing her back to his chest. He flinched against the pain of his chest but he didn't care for it. All he cared about was the safety and security of his love. He rested his head on the crock of Katara's neck. He placed his hands gently on the top of Katara's large stomach.

Katara's breathing continued to quicken and deepen, but her groans were slightly ceased when she was in Aang's arms. Sweat was collecting into fine drops on her forehead. The pain was everywhere in her body. But as she laid in her lover's arms, all she could feel was him. She could feel Aang's desire of compassion and security for her. He wanted nothing more to deliver their children safely. She could feel him and it was calming her pain. If only for a little awhile.

Suddenly Katara let out a huge screaming moan. It startled everyone.

"Alright its coming! Sokka grab any water you can find! Zuko find some clean wrappings!" Suki barked out orders. "Mai are you ready?"

"Yes." Mai nodded.

Both Suki and Mai had been through birthing before so they felt more than welcome to take over the delivery. Together they worked to remove Katara's pants and prepared her for the birthing. Katara grabbed hold of one of Aang's hand squeezed it tightly. Aang's other hand began wiping away the sweat from her brow and rubbed her temple.

Toph flinched from where she was standing next to Appa's nose. He was rumbling lowly in concern for his master and his mate. Toph would rub the giant beast's nose every time he whimpered. Momo was perched on the other side of the saddle, away from the commotion so he wouldn't get in the way. He would chitter and squeak with worry as well.

Sokka gave Suki two canteens of water, but he quickly joined Momo. Sokka wanted to avoid looking at his sister. It was painful for him to see her in much pain, plus he was worried that he might faint again.

Zuko had rummaged through their supplies packed on the back of the saddle and manage to get a few pieces of cloth. He handed them to Mai and idly stood in the saddle looking up at the sky which was growing redder.

Aang held on to Katara tighter as she screamed more and grunted with frustration. Sweat was pouring down her face as well as tears. She was holding onto both of Aang's hands now, clamping down on them as if they were her lifeline.

"Keep it up Katara, keep pushing. One of them is almost here." Suki cooed her with a gentle voice.

Katara groaned louder as she tried to force what little energy she had left into birthing her children. She was gasping for breath, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. She had to concentrate very hard through the pain and physical strain to keep going. But it was becoming more and more difficult with each second. She was growing more and more exhausted with every push, every breath, every drop of sweat. As exhaustion would devour her energy, pain would overpower her. Katara felt like it was impossible, she didn't have enough energy to do this all. It was impossible.

"Katara, they are almost here. Don't give up my love." Aang whispered in her ear. He weakly kissed her cheek. He rubbed the side of her face with his cheek. His voice, his touch. It was all encouragement. Encouragement from her love. She could feel him, even through the pain. She could feel his hot chest being pressed up against her back. She could even feel his fast heartbeat. His heart was not beating fast from his wound, it was beating fast with excitement. He wanted to see his children. He wanted to see his family. This would be the first time that he'll get to see his people being reborn again for him. But these children were not just for him, they were for the both of them. These were their children. Born from their love. Katara felt hopeful again. Her heart started beating just like Aang's. Her heart was pounding with excitement.

"Here's its head, and shoulders!" Suki squealed with joy, "One more push Katara."

Katara gave out everything she could and exhaled when she felt her child leaver her completely. Suki smiled wide and began wrapping the wet born babe in cloth. The little infant was crying, clenching and unclenching its tiny fists. "It's a girl." She handed the infant to Mai to finish cleaning.

Katara smiled wide and squinted her tearing eyes to see the child, but she re-shut them when more pain returned. She still had one more to go. But this time she knew what to do. She concentrated on the feeling of Aang behind her. She felt his heartbeat, his warm hands, his face on her neck, his hot breath against her ear. She began pushing again. The sound of her first child's cries encouraged her to want to hear the other child's. She wanted to hold both of them, see their eyes and confirm that their eyes are like Aang's. She wanted to know if they would grow up to be airbenders. She wanted a family.

"I love you Katara. You are doing great. We're going to be a family now." Aang whispered to her. His voice was growing softer as if to be gentle and fatherly around the children.

Soon the air rung with another cry. Suki smiled and wrapped another babe in cloth.

"It's a boy." Suki began cleaning the babe.

Katara was panting for breath, her limbs felt so heavy. Aang was smiling behind her, they both were staring at their children. Aang breathed a sigh of relief. Katara did as well and fell back into the feeling of her love.

Aang's arms dropped from around her but he still kept his grip on her hands. He rested his head against the back of the saddle, Katara rested her head into his shoulder.

Katara sank deeper into the feeling of Aang. She felt his heartbeat begin to slow down from its rapid pulse. His breath was drawing shorter. Katara could feel her heart and breath slowing too. The anticipation and excitement was over. Now all that was left was this overwhelming feeling of accomplish. It was a big moment of loving joy that was melting their hearts.

Katara sank deeper with Aang, feeling her heart beat slower and slower. Breathing with him as his breath drew shorter. Aang's heart was mending with hers. And together, they beat slowly as one.

Beating slower…

And slower…..

And slower…

And slower…

Together they laid beating as one, until the heart could beat no more and lungs draw their last breath on the first day of fall.


	58. Chapter 56

Book: Air

Ch.56 Born from Death, Die from Birth

Sokka watched as Toph ran up to Appa's head to the saddle in a hurried manner. She was gasping and panicking. Sokka stopped her from reaching the commotion in the back of the saddle. He grabbed hold of her shoulders. She fought against him for a bit.

"Toph, you shouldn't bother them. They got it covered." Sokka whispered to her

Toph stared blankly out, her head was tilted down. Her fingers were digging into Sokka's arms. Her feet were planted flat on the saddle. Sokka could see her eyes widening under her bangs. Within a second, she had slipped out of Sokka's grip and towards the girls and crying infants.

Mai was holding the first born baby she had just finished cleaning it off. Suki was almost done with the second born. But Toph wasn't paying attention to the children. The children sounded healthy and fine. Toph stopped right in front of the two people who didn't feel fine. She was a few inches away from them, she could feel their bodies with her vibrations. But she couldn't feel what she was suppose to feel. Toph trembled with disbelief. She stretched out her hand to Katara's shoulder. Her touch did not wake the waterbender nor did it start her heart from beating again. There was no reaction to her touch.

Toph gave Katara a shove but yet there was still no response. Toph's lower lip quivered, "Katara? Aang?" She whispered.

Everyone stared at Toph, they didn't understand the sound of grief in her voice. But when Katara and Aang were not responding to her, they began to fear what Toph was fearing. Sokka got up and rushed to her side.

Katara's head was resting to the side, her eyes shut as if in a deep sleep. Her lips were slightly curved as if she was secretly smiling. Aang's head was resting on the crock of Katara's neck. He too was smiling slightly. His arms were lifeless at his sides, his hands still clutching to Katara's hands. Her arms were hanging lifeless by her sides. Katara was leaning against Aang, and Aang was resting on her. They looked as if they were napping peacefully in a garden than inside a volcano with danger lurking around every corner.

"Katara." Sokka cupped her face. He took Katara off of Aang and laid her down on the saddle. Her fingers detached from Aang's. Toph had laid Aang's body down too.

Sokka placed his head on Katara's chest. With every pasting second that she was not responding the more and more afraid Sokka was becoming. Toph already knew the condition of both of them. There was no pulse. No beat of their hearts. They were gone. Never to wake up. Ever.

"Sokka." Toph muttered, her voice was trembling as if she was hiding her sobs. "They're gone."

Zuko jumped up to join the commotion, he was starting to reflect the expression of Sokka's. Zuko looked down at Suki. She was mortified, her face was stricken with guilt and anguish. Mai's eyes widen to the point where Zuko had never them that big before. Her lips dropped down to the deepest frown he had never seen. Mai looked just as shocked and heartbroken as everyone else. The infants in their arms cried louder as the situation around them became worse.

Sokka kept shaking his sister even against Toph's words. He shook her shoulders, tapped her cheek and even tried compressing her chest to start her heart again.

"Sokka stop, that's not gonna work. She's gone, they both are!" Toph yelled at Sokka as his attempt to save Katara grew more and more desperate.

"No she can't be! How could she? She was doing so well!" Hot tears began to pool down from his red angered eyes. "And Aang…he was shot but….he was fighting it… He wasn't going to give up!...how could they?" Sokka yelled with frustration. His chest heaved from sobbing, he had always thought that Aang was invincible. Even if Aang was facing death, he had always pulled through. And Katara, she was just as strong as Aang. She would never let death take her, she would fight it and never give in. Sokka never wanted Katara to end up like her mother. But the trembling truth was lying out in front of him. Katara was died, just like their mother.

Sokka turned to Suki in frustration, "What did you do? What happened?" Tears were rolling down his red face.

Suki's lips trembled, her body stiff as a board. She was frozen, clutching the crying infant to her chest.

"Don't yell at her!" Toph screamed at Sokka. Her blind eyes were dripping with hot tears as well. "Iroh knew this would happen. I should have done something!"

"What?" Sokka clamped his big hand on to Toph's shoulder and shook her. She shoved him off and punched him in the chest.

"Iroh had looked at Katara once, back at Ba Sing Sai. She was in bad shape, he did what he could. He pulled me aside so Katara wouldn't hear when he told me that Katara might die when delivering. I didn't think it was possible. She seemed so strong and healthy when I was with her. She was, but….And Aang wouldn't die on us. He's always pulled through when we know he'll be gone for awhile. He just can't be. How could they?"

Toph punched Sokka's chest another time, "Damnit why did Aang and Katara have to have kids now in the first place? WHY did they leave us?" Toph was breaking down, she sobbed heavily. No one expected her to be this broken, she was Toph after all. Toph was usually the strong one who didn't let her tears get in the way.

Momo chittered, confused by everyone's expression. He kept looking at his master than friends. But even with his animal instincts, he could sense the death of his master and his master's mate. His friends were right, Aang and Katara were gone. Appa groaned when Momo was chittering. The bison too mourned, he lowered his head and a low rumble escaped his throat.

Everyone remained silent, crying with silent tears. The volcano echoed with the cries of the infants and the sobs of friends. The sound carried up, whispering pasted the ears of Azula. She had been up in the sky, soaking in the heat of the sun. The last of the fire spirits' power was finally absorbed into her soul. She was now complete. But there was something off about it. This power flowing inside her felt onesided.

Like her firebending, there was a feel of two different forces and she usually would separate the two forces to create her blue fire or lightening. But this new spiritual fire power felt like it only had one force. Azula stared at her hands and tried to illuminate them, the fire was red and orange. Cursing to herself, she descended from the heavens back into the hole she created in the volcano.

She saw the giant flying bison on the other side of the volcano with all his passengers collected in the saddle. As soon as Appa saw Azula, he growled and took a protective stance. He had already lost his master, he didn't want to lose anymore of his friends. Zuko and Sokka reacted to Appa's growl and hopped down from the saddle. They took fighting stance next to Appa's massive head, their faces were scrunched in raging anger with dried tears.

"Get away from us!" Sokka shouted. "You have done enough! You have what you wanted! You have your power! Now leave us alone!" Sokka gripped his sword tightly.

Azula displayed an annoyed look, "Where are my two prophets?"

"That's none of your business! Their dead anyway by your hand! You killed them!" Sokka shouted, his body ready to strike. His muscles twitched. He was ready to die to try and kill this woman.

"Oh," Azula smirked. But then it dropped to a frown, she looked back down at her hand and casted fire. It was still red and orange. "That can't be so."

Something was wrong. Azula was frustrated. Her mind searched for a meaning to her one sided power. If Katara and Aang were dead, then why was her power like this? All power has two opposing forces, there is a balance of good and bad energy. Where was the other force of energy?

"Give me their bodies." Azula demanded.

Sokka's eyes went white. "You vile demonic woman!" A hand shot out to stop Sokka from advancing any closer to Azula.

"Stop." Zuko warned, pushing Sokka back a little. "Look." His head titled slightly upward behind Azula. Sokka followed his gaze. Azula eyed them suspiciously, but then did the same.

The cauldron began to glow faintly, echoes of bubbling and pops began to fill the temple. The light was growing brighter and the bubbling was getting more violent. The cauldron was beginning to shake.

"That's impossible." Azula muttered and raced over to the cauldron. She dared to take a look inside the cauldron. But before she could take a glance at its contents, the cauldron erupted with bubbling lava. It shot up and over the cauldron. The whole temple began to shake as the flow of lava thickened out of the cauldron.

"This place is gonna blow!" Toph shouted from the saddle.

"Sokka," Zuko shook him, "We have to go!"

Sokka glanced over at Azula who was watching the temple crack and lava boil all around her. But she refused to move her feet. Without further hesitation, Sokka ran with Zuko back to Appa. They climbed up Appa's horns.

Suki gasped and pointed up to the inner volcanic walls. "Look." The symbols that were carved into the walls were starting to glow. The carvings of people, characters, and spirits were glowing as if they were on fire. The glow traveled up the tall walls igniting the dark temple with the light of the carvings and the flowing lava.

Appa groaned as the lava began to crawl next to him. He slapped his mighty tail down, and up in the air they went. As soon as they were clear from the volcano's opening, the lava exploded out of the top. Ash began to fall like snow. Lava then exploded out from the other hole that Azula had made. It became like a gazer, a large stream of lava shot up into the sky that was about 50 feet high. It was mightier than the other flow of lava coming from the other hole in the volcano. It was an unbelievable sight.

It appeared that something was sticking out of the gazer of lava, like a giant arm, then a large muscular leg and then a pair of enormous wings. When this unknown creature was completely out of the volcano, the gazer stopped. The creature stood on its hind legs on the volcano's edges, it rose its giant head up to the sky and roared a terrible cry that was unlike anything.

The gang stared at the strange creature, it was a large beast, about 3 times larger than Appa. It had a scaly complexion but feathers poked out at random places on its body. It had two muscular hind legs and arms that had a great wing span underneath it. It had a long snout that looked more bird-like than beast. Its eyes were yellow with burning irises. A mane of horns and giant feathers were decorated around its face. It was a creature that was completely alien to the gang. But its appearance was intimidating. The appearance of a dragon and a phoenix fused together as one.

Appa stayed clear from this beast, his instinct were telling him that it might attack. The beast snapped its head around, searching the world around it. He looked up at Appa and made a loud shriek which sounded like a bird cry and a lion roar screaming at one another.

The ground underneath the beast crackled and another hole was made as Azula emerged to the surface. She appeared untouched by the volcanic eruption. Her powers were indeed great if she could protect herself from the giant volcano. She looked up at the mighty beast, and it stared down at her but then snapped its attention back to Appa.

"You must be a creature born from the element of fire!" Azula yelled at the beast. "I am a spirit born from the same element! Together we can rule the world and the universe! Our power is great! Join me!" Azula kneeled down in respect to the creature. The beast stared down at her, it was still. Its eyes didn't blink.

Azula looked up at the beast again from her kneeled position, "Join me!" She demanded again. "We can destroy our enemies! Together!"

The beast still didn't answer and it didn't move.

Azula got to her feet, she had a look of slight frustration. She lit her hands and feet on fire and rose up in the air to meet the beast's face. "If you do not join me willingly than I shall make you regret your decision!" Azula tossed her arm back and let lose a large fire whip. She threw it upon the beast's face. The beast opened its giant jaw and snatched the fire whip between its teeth. A glimmer of fear sparked in Azula's eyes.

Azula released her grip on the fire whip and whipped out two fire whips from each hand, "You will obey me you stupid beast! You will regret not siding with me!" Throwing all of her force at the beast's face, she hurdled the two whips coming at each side of the beast's head. Her plan was to cut the thing's head off.

Anticipating another form of attack, the beast lit itself on fire with tremendous roar. All of its terrifying scaly and feathery features were now engulfed in flames. The two fire whips hit the beast's head with no effect on the beast. Azula's burning ember eyes turned white as she realized the destructive and unbelievable power of this incredible beast.

The beast lanced out at her with its jaw hanging open wide. The span of its mouth towered over her, threatening to tear her with its razor shape massive teeth. Azula blasted more fire from her feet and flew away from the beast's jaw. But the creature unraveled its enormous wing span, incasing a limited air space for Azula. She was surrounded by the darkness of its wings' shadow. She could no longer feel the heat of the sun, or the heat of the volcano. She felt cold, afraid, and cornered by a beast created from the same hearth as her. A spitting image of her fire power, looming over her. Azula was terrified. She knew that she had the same amount of power as this beast. They were equal.

But she was too afraid. Azula was consumed by her fear.

The mighty beast opened its jaw one more time, its head closing in the distance between them. Azula let out a scream, she blasted as many fire blasts as she could at the beast. But her fire hit the beast's ignited flesh with no impact and without delay. Helpless, Azula fought mindlessly as the giant teeth closed in around her. She squealed as she felt the beast's tongue pull her down into its gut.

The beast swallowed hard and then blew away the fire around its body. Its complexion still flawless and untouched by the harsh flames. It twisted its head back to Appa. He groaned and turned around racing through the sky to get away from the beast.

The gang inside the saddle hung on for dear life as Appa charged faster to get away from the beast. But the beast advanced on them. Using its giant wings, it began to close the distance between them. Appa tried swerving from side to side, alternating altitudes and blasting air currents from its tall at the beast. But nothing was stopping this monster.

Finally the beast was close enough, it opened its jaw and prepared to chomp down on its next victim. The teeth clamped together with an audible snap, but Appa made no painful protest. The gang looked back at the beast from their huddled defensive positions. Inside the beast's mouth were the bodies of Aang and Katara. The beast was holding on to the collars of their shirts, their limb bodies dangling out of the saddle and then being held by nothing but air.

As soon as the beast had what it wanted, it turned around and headed back for the volcano.

"NO!" Sokka shouted and jumped on Appa's head and grabbed hold of the reigns. He steered Appa against his will and chased after the beast.

"Sokka! STOP!" Zuko shouted and pulled on his shoulders. But Zuko was too late to stop Sokka from jumping off of Appa when he reached the volcano's edge. He jumped on to rocks that were sticking out of the lava's flowing stream.

Zuko jumped in after him. He used his firebending to decrease the temperature of the lava, reducing it to earth again. But the lava seemed to stop flowing as heavily as before, as if the volcanic action was dying.

Sokka rushed up to the top of the volcano. He could see the mighty beast hovering over the surface, Aang and Katara were still clamped between its teeth. With one swoop of the beast's tail, the lava below it cooled off. The entire surface of the volcano was frozen over in a hardened layer of cooled lava.

The beast rested the bodies of the couple on the surface, almost in a gentle way. It hovered over their bodies. Sokka didn't want this beast to do any further interaction with his dead sister and friend. He won't let them become another meal for this thing. Sokka charged forward, bearing his sword with tears in his eyes. He roared at the beast.

The beast didn't roar back, it looked down at Sokka and wiped its tail at him. Sokka was pushed off his feet and landed on his back. The creature's tail was on top of him, pinning him to the warm earth. He squirmed and smashed his sword to the creature's tail. But its scales were so tough, that his sword couldn't even scratch it.

Zuko came to aid Sokka, but the beast stared Zuko down. A low grumble vibrated in its throat. Zuko stood motionless beside the struggling Sokka.

"Zuko kill it! The thing is going to eat them!" Sokka yelled.

"No, I don't think it will." Zuko spoke softly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very familiar and humbling about being in the presence of this creature. To Zuko, it felt like his inner fire was burning on its own, almost like the fire was calm and controlled.

When the beast felt like no one else would advance at it, he turned his head back down to Aang and Katara. It knelt its head down closer to them. Its breath was moving Katara's hair and Aang's robes.

The beast took a short deep breath in and then breathed out unto Katara and Aang. Steam came from its nostrils and it smoked around them. As soon as the steam began to absorb into the air, there was a dead silence. The beast waited.

A sharp intake of air pierced the silence. Aang and Katara's body arched as their chest recaptured the air in their lungs. Their eyes shout open, they choked a bit, their faces bewildered. Slowly Aang and Katara twitched and adjusted to the feel of their bodies again. By the looks on their faces, they knew that they had been gone, and it felt like a miracle to them that they were alive now.

Aang sat up, as if unaffected by his recent wound. He opened the hanging flaps of his burnt robes and realized that his wound was completely healed. Relief washed over him. He turned to Katara on his right. She too was staring at him with amazement.

They were alive. Together.


	59. Chapter 57

Book: Air

Ch. 57 One Within and One With the World

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara. They embraced each other, holding their physical forms. They tried to grasp the fact that they were really real, that they were really back. Aang squeezed Katara's shaking form to his chest. Katara's body was trembling with emotional excitement. They pulled away just a little so they could look at each other faces. Resting her forehead against his, Katara placed her hands on both sides of his face and rubbed his rosy cheeks.

It was strange coming back to the real world. Katara and Aang had been slipping towards death. Together they were ready to except this fate. As long as they remained together. However they were surprised to find that they didn't arrive in the spirit world, nor did the go back to the physical world. They had been trapped between worlds for what felt like ages. Nothing to do except hold on to each other's floating souls until something would happen. A flash of light blinded their eyes, but it was not the light of entering the spirit world. It was the spiritual touch of the great phoenix-dragon, and suddenly they were back in their physical bodies. They were breathing, beating, and alive. But how was this possible? How could they trapped between worlds? How did they cheat death?

A deep grumble startled Katara and Aang, they looked above them. The towering phoenix-dragon loomed over them, staring at them with caring eyes. It was the fire spirit, it kept Katara and Aang connected to the physical world. The phoenix-dragon wanted to keep them alive but why? In general, spirits were not often so forgiving and charitable. Katara and Aang had done their duty to unite the dragon and phoenix spirits. Their part as the prophets was long over before Katara and Aang's imminent death.

The phoenix-dragon bowed its head a bit closer, its long membrane whiskers each out to the crowns of their heads. Once touched by the great spirit, a blast of light filled their eyes and mind and suddenly they were not in the physical world but either were they in the spirit world. They were in that world between worlds again.

They looked about them and saw dozens of people surrounding them, a haze of fog creeping about the group of people approaching the couple. The people were dressed in red velvet robes and golden headdresses and jewelry. It was Supreme Fire Sages. All of their ghostly faces casted smiles to Katara and Aang.

"Thank you." Came from one of the Sages in the circle.

"You have brought peace to conflicted spirits."

"And now fire can be a whole element at last."

"In return for your success, we granted you life again."

"May you prosper in this time of peace that you have created."

"Young Avatar, we see that you are needed to heal an element of your own."

"If the world is to be at peace, than all elements must work together to help each other."

"Please take care of the Great Fire Spirit and all spirits."

"Master Katara, you are greatly needed in your element. We rarely see spirits of waterbenders who have as much strength and love in their hearts as you do. Please share your heart with others."

"Our time with you has been short, but it will forever change history. Continue to shape the world in peace young ones. Farewell."

The vision blurred and adjusted back to the reality of the physical world. It was truly over. The conflict within the fire nation. The war is over, the aftermath of the war was over. A new era of peace has begun. Peace, peace at last!

Katara and Aang looked up to the phoenix-dragon, it stared down at them with its big yellow eyes. It nodded its head as if bowing to them. Then it turned its head towards Sokka who was under its tail and Zuko. The beast lifted its tail off of Sokka and then let him come forth.

Sokka jumped up to his feet and ran up to his sister and brother in law. He first launched himself at Katara, giving her a big tight hug. Katara smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sokka shouted at her, there were tears still in his eyes. Then he pointed at Aang, "And you!" Sokka pointed at him but then pulled him in for a manly hug. "Stop scaring me with your weird Avatar magic." Sokka of course was trying to act like his overprotective manly self, but both Katara and Aang could tell that he was very happy to see them alive again. He was practically in tears.

Zuko came up behind Sokka and gave each other them his rare happy smile. The rest of their family of friends came running up the volcano. Suki and Toph ran up to them ahead of Mai. Suki hugged both of them, crying with tears of joy. Toph hugged them both at the same time in a neck choking hug, but giving them a few loving punches beforehand and shouts of how much she missed.

Mai came up to them slowly, carrying both of the tiny infants in her arms. Katara and Aang's eyes lit up. Aang took both from her arms and scooted closer to Katara. She took one from him. They stared amazed at their little children. A boy and a girl, weeping a little bit but comforted by their parent's embrace. The couple was probably staring at their bundles of joy for an eternity until Sokka interrupted this family intimate moment.

"What are you going to name them?"

Aang and Katara stared at each other, they had thought this over when they were at the Southern Air Temple. Aang cradled his infant daughter, "We agreed that Kyang (pronounced: Ki- Aang) would be perfect for our girl."

"And Tenzin would be perfect for our boy." Katara stroked her son's tiny cheek with her fingertip.

For that moment everything was as it should be. A family of friends huddled together around the miracle of life. After all this time, after all the tears, and all the struggles, it was finally time to make change occur in the world. With Tenzin and Kyang, there was hope left for the world. With the birth of the dragon-phoenix , there was hope left for the Fire Nation. And through the birth of new hope, came new love and new peace. Just by gazing at them, Katara and Aang began to form a mental bond with their children. Everything was changing.

The dragon-phoenix craned down its massive head towards Aang and Katara, then it motioned them towards the eastern shores of the island. It wanted them to do something important. Placing Tenzin and Kyang back into Mai and Suki's arms, Aang and Katara walked towards the edge of the volcano. The morning breeze greeted them as they gazed down at the crowded eastern shoreline of the island. All the Loyalists ships were harbored close to the sand, and hundreds of armored Loyalist soldiers were standing staring at them from the base of the volcano. The lava had hardened, warm rock was under their feet. The couple was a hundred feet above the army, but they could see that the army was standing neutrally. The army was not surrendering nor were they attacking. They seemed confused and scared.

Their ally ships were floating offshore of the island. They were waiting out the stillness of the battle. The air grew tense as they wondered why their enemy had stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do we do now?" Yuo-Gin asked Raichen.

Raichen stared at the volcano for a very long time without saying a word. The volcano's ash was still lingering in the air. To feel the heat of a new day and the heat of a volcano made Raichen's body bubble with energy. But something was holding her back from releasing her energy, like a wild animal raging in its small cage. When she saw that monstrous being launch out of the volcano and roar, she felt solidified in fear for the first time. She had never seen a being of fire so furious and dark looking. Yet it captivated her.

"Raichen?" Yuo-Gin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Avatar Aang and Lady Katara have survived, they are on the volcano's rim!" shouted a man with a telescope. He pointed with glee.

Raichen and Yuo-Gin searched through the blooms of smoke to see two small figures standing on the edge. They were looking down at the shoreline. Aang and Katara had survived.

"Run this ship on to the shoreline!" Raichen ordered.

"What makes you say that?" Yuo-Gin wondered.

"Something big is about to happen." She smiled. It was difficult for her to see without a spyglass, but she could make out those two tiny figures on top of volcano with that giant fiery beast behind them.

Taking her hand, Aang grinned at Katara. Things were starting out anew, including the Loyalist army. She scanned the men and women who looked afraid, confused, and defensive. These people were lost now without their leaders and their hopes and dreams shattered.

Katara took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "People of the Fire Nation, you have been brought here for a reason." She knew that these people were not the Loyalists she feared anymore. These were people of the Fire Nation. "You have been brought here for a purpose. This place is sacred and peaceful. Not just for you as firebenders but for each bender in the world. This place is meant for all elements, and they combined together as one. They live here in harmony. You must have come here thinking that your previous leader was going to give you strength to overcome your enemies. You must have believed that you would have been victorious. But you are. You just need to realize it. You are free now. Free from your leader, free from fighting and fear of death. Your previous leader sent you here to die, is that the freedom you want? More fighting? You have been fighting for a hundred years. Wouldn't you rather live for something? Live for peace, live for your heart. As firebenders and citizens of the Fire Nation, your hearts burn with fire. And the foundation of your fire comes from your heart. Your heart and fire work together to make you who you are. Where does your heart lay? Where does your fire spread? Your pride is not tainted, you are not defeated, you are not losing anything. You are gaining much more than you have ever hoped."

The dragon-phoenix let out a roar from its perched position on the volcano. It spread its wings, took flight and landed behind the army. The Loyalists cowered in fear of the mighty beast. Stretching its neck out, one of the beast's feelers each out to one of the soldiers. The soldier whimpered in fear but once the feeler touched his brow, his eyes shined bright blue and he became calm. Once the mighty beast released his touch from the soldier, he began to collapse.

Strong hands caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up and saw the Avatar himself. He helped the soldier to his feet. Half a smile was arched in his face, he appeared peaceful and he emitted a brilliant light to the atmosphere. He was humbling to the soldiers.

"Just as fire has been reborn so can you." Aang addressed this to the soldier. Aang looked around at the army that had gathered around him, "You all can have new beginnings. This day marks the day of rebirth for fire and a new day of peace." He raised his voice a little for all to hear. "As sons and daughters of fire, you share a connection with the earth you are on. Notice this island, this island is a sacred. This place has more power than any Avatar wield. All four elements are on this land, bending in harmony and this island has existed this way for centuries, even before the time of the Avatar. This place holds much meaning to every element and to every person. Let us become like this island, let us make the world just like this island. Let's branch this land of harmony and tranquility with the rest of the world." Aang whirled his arms around and thrusted them towards the forest of the island. A strong gust of wind blew the ash and smoke away.

The army clutched their eyes against the strong wind. But when they opened them, some started to gasp and others murmured to each other. With the smoke gone, they could clearly see the island for what it truly was….beautiful. The volcano stands on the right island of them, a tall mountain on their left, the piney forest in between with a river running through it. In the distance there is a faint sound of a waterfall and the natural hollering of the morning winds. Four elements, beautifully working together, all cramped on this small tiny island.

The roar of the might phoenix-dragon snapped their heads back up to the volcano's edge. The mighty beast's roar sounded majestic and proud, like the call of gong from a temple. The army stood in awe at this beautiful creature that came from this island. This beast is the outcome of the struggle of two fires. In sync, the army slowly got down on their knees and bowed before this mighty creature.

"What's going on?" Yuo-Gin asked as their boat hit the shoreline. She never took her eyes off of Aang and Katara and that fearsome creature at the top of the volcano. She glanced at Raichen and noticed that she was staring in the same direction as well. When that creature emerged from the active volcano, Raichen had become very quiet.

"Raichen, the Loyalists have stopped attacking but what is that creature?" Yuo-Gin asked again.

A smile crossed Raichen's face, "It's over. Fire is one now. And it is one with the world again."


End file.
